Dragon Ball: Armageddon
by The Legendary Gamer21
Summary: Trouble starts to arise when a group of teenagers appear One of these teenagers is key to the survival of the universe but will he be able to save it and set things right that r destined to remain a living hell Or will it kill him”This is where you Die Your pathetic excuse for a race ends now” “There is no end for me NO END You know you can't win You can't destroy what I really am”
1. Prologue Part 1: Survivors Guilt

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Character Ages**

 **Andrew: 7**

 **Pan: 7**

 **Trunks: 8**

 **Bra: 7**

 **Goten: 8**

 **Marron: 8**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Prologue Part 1: Survivors Guilt**

The world shook, and the heavens erupted in a blue light streaking from a tiny little mud ball called earth. Within this light was a creature, much like a demon in human form. Janemba was disintegrating, screaming his dying words at the young boy below him. Andrew was walking forward, a determined look on his face, his left arm hanging in front of him in tatters. His right arm was thrust forward towards the disappearing form of his nemesis. Lightning crackled around him as he made his way slowly to the edge of the crater created by him and Janemba. With one last furious roar, Janemba disappeared from existence, his Ki disappearing with the Kamehameha wave that consumed him.

It was finally over for Andrew. He stood there panting for a moment as the light died out in front of him, leaving a broken landscape before him. His eyes rolled up into his skull and reverted from onyx to gold, and his spiky onyx locks seemed to deflate as they reverted back to their natural shade of black. He collapsed onto his back, his destroyed left arm lying at an odd angle with the bone poking out of the large hole in his shoulder. His red tank top was shredded, barely concealing the well-developed form so unnatural for a 7 year old boy.

It seemed that for a moment that the world froze. Nobody moved. The rest of the Z fighters who were now scattered about the battlefield just stared in awe and disbelief at the fallen boy. Andrew lay there panting for a few seconds, and it was his hollow, quiet laugh that brought the others out of their stunned state. They stirred into action suddenly, rushing to his side as they realized how badly he'd been hurt.

 **A Few Minutes Later at the Lookout…**

"ANDREW!" yelled the Earth's guardian frantically. Dende rushed to the side of his friend's adopted son. He collapsed at his side as Piccolo dropped him from his shoulders to the tiles of the lookout. The older fighter was still in a state of shock, but he was doing his best to remain in control of himself in this situation. Dende ran his panic filled eyes over them both, mortified at how badly they had come out of this one.

"Dende please, calm down and focus! Okay?" Said Yamcha urgently before his tone changed to a softer one, "He's unconscious but he's still alive. Can you help him? Please, he doesn't have a lot of time left before it's too late." The scarred face of Yamcha was contorted in fear and what appeared to be nausea at he looked at the adopted son of his one-time rivals' son. Dende looked back at Andrew and began fully taking in his friends' injuries with as calm a mind as he could. He was a mess.

His face had several cuts, one of which looked like it was over a particularly nasty skull fracture. His legs were severely bruised and Dende could tell that there were multiple fractures. Several of his ribs were most definitely broken or cracked, one of them evidently puncturing a lung, judging by the blood flowing from his mouth with each ragged breath, and there were more bruises and small cuts that could be counted. But worst of all was the horrendous amount of damage done to his left arm. The muscles around the shoulder were disintegrated and burned away completely, and he could see his shoulder was out of its shattered socket, with the bone sticking out of the open wound as dark red blood oozed out onto the lookout tile. More than that, Dende could tell that the bones of his arm were borderline pulverized, and the ligaments and tendons were all shredded if they were that at all. Needless to say, this would be particularly hard, given his still limited knowledge on healing. He'd put together cuts and punctures, even severe burns and the gaping hole that had been left in Vegeta's chest on namek all those years ago, but for all intents and purposes, this arm was finished. There just wasn't anything there to put back together anymore, and _creating_ flesh and sinew was a different prospect altogether. Had he not the ability to heal as well as he could, there would have been no hope for the boy at all.

"Yamcha I can heal him…. I think." He began hesitantly he gulped past his nerves. "He's going to have some permanent damage to his arm, how severe I don't know. I think I can give him full use of it, but at the very minimum he's going to have a scar there. There's nothing I can do about that, this is just too much! I just can't recreate his arm, I have to replicate it using what's there, and there's not much for me to work with…. the rest of the damage, I think I can make disappear, but it will take a little time, and more than one attempt, I think. You might want to get his mother up here so that I can explain what's going on."

"No need Dende, Tien is on his way to get Videl." Yamcha said with a grimace. "I don't envy the man, I can only imagine what she is going to do. Krillin is stopping by Korin's I think we took the only senzus ready for use when we found out about Janemba. The others should be here soon. Gohan and Vegeta didn't make it, and everyone else is in bad shape… But help Andrew first, we need to keep him alive!"

His voice was grave, and his expression was downcast as he watched Dende get to work. The guardian began, pushing his energy out through his hands, focusing on the giant wound in his shoulder, daring to hope he had the skill to do it. He could sense the sinew and muscles starting to replicate and attach under his influence, and with a sickening pop, the shoulder popped back into its newly repaired socket. The muscle began to expand, and flow together, closely followed by skin, sealing in the wound and creating a large pearly white scar where the new skin had to be formed. The smaller cuts began to flow back together, and his breathing evened out as his punctured lung wove back together. Suddenly Dende felt himself slipping into heavy fatigue and cut the flow of energy before darkness swallowed him. He breathed heavily and leaned on his hands, trying to steady himself, "I can't continue right now Yamcha. I'm out of energy, and his injuries are too severe for me to heal in one go."

He looked up with a tired expression to meet the stares of several people. Yamcha was still staring at the tiles between his feet silently holding back his sobs at the loss of one of his best friends. Krillin was there with an unconscious Android 18 cradled in his arms bridal style as he gazed upon the still form of Andrew with what was definitely regret in his eyes. Piccolo stood in the back of the group, eyes shut, and arms crossed as he stood there sensing for more Ki. Tien had arrived as well and sat back on his haunches with his face hidden from view behind his large hands. But the one-person Dende feared most at the moment was staring straight at him, tears in her eyes and the fiercest glare she could manage lining her face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HEAL HIM?! MY LITTLE BABY GOT HURT AND YOU CAN'T HEAL HIM?! YOU'RE KAMI FOR…. FOR _YOUR_ SAKE! OH, WHERE IS THAT MAN?! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?! I TOLD HIM TO PROMISE ME THAT ANDREW WOULDN'T FIGHT, AND NOW LOOK!"

Everyone present tensed as they heard those words. Videl looked from Dende's shocked expression to the others, who suddenly noticed some fancy new patterns in the plain white tile between their feet. Piccolo stepped in at this point, his face grave and his eyes showing something that few had ever seen before: Pity. Pity for a woman who did not yet know her husband was dead. He started gently. "Videl, listen. What I'm about to tell you will not be easy for you to hear." Videl stopped and looked at Piccolo with a death glare. He swallowed past the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and continued, "Videl your husband - Gohan… He didn't make it. He sacrificed himself to save us all. Janemba killed him after he used instant transmission to take that… _monster_ away. Janemba couldn't beat Andrew so he decided to self-destruct, taking the planet with him. Gohan took him elsewhere, but Janemba came back, and Gohan was gone. Andrew nearly lost everything when Janemba returned, but in the end, he was destroyed for good. We paid a terrible price. Gohan is dead, and Andrew nearly joined them."

Videl's face dropped the glare as soon as Piccolo started his speech. She knew what was coming as soon as it began but was still caught off guard when she heard the news. She promptly fainted when he finished and realized that it _wasn't_ some sort of cruel joke, and Tien barely catching her before she hit the floor. Piccolo looked to Dende and instantly made up his mind what their course of action should be, "Dende, get Andrew to one of the rooms up here, we need to get him him back up on his feet. I don't care how long it takes. The rest of us -", he turned and looked at the group, who picked up their heads to look at the Namekian, "We are going to go collect the dragon balls from Bulma. We have two wishes to make, and I can think of what they should be already. We need to wish everyone back who Janemba took from us. We're going to have to figure out what to do with Gohan though. He can't be wished back by Shenron since it would be his second time. But I have a idea, and I think that Andrew will realize it when he awakens as well."

The mood seemed to lighten instantly at the mentioning of the Dragon Balls. No matter how dark the times got for them, they always found a way to make it right again. It was something that their lives had been privileged with, and it was all due to a certain spiky-haired Saiyan they'd all come to love over time. The whole group stood with a new fire in their eyes. Leaving Android 18 in the hands of the little guardian and Mr. Popo, they took off to West City and Capsule Corp to make things right.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**

Mr. Popo and Dende had already moved Videl and Andrew to beds within the lookout. Both were still unconscious when the Z fighters had returned, this time with a very frantic Bulma.

Krillin brought forward a large bag and emptied its contents onto the floor of the lookout, revealing the seven Dragon Balls that Bulma had the habit of collecting now, "Well guys, what do you say we do this? No time like the present right?"

He glanced at Piccolo, who shook his head at the monk, "Not until Andrew gets here. Dende is working on Andrew right now, and judging by the kid's Ki, he's about to be coming around. He needs to be here for this. We owe it to him to add his own input, considering he's the one who took Janemba down."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the entire Z-gang felt the boy's Ki level out. They all turned their heads expectantly towards the building in the center of the lookout, where Andrew emerged next to a very exhausted looking Dende, clutching his left side and favoring his right leg. He was wearing his red traditional tank top and blue jeans. In spite of the severity of his injuries, his face lit up into a weak smile as he took in the gang and the dragon balls lying before them. The Z fighters let out a collective sigh of relief at seeing him alive and moving under his own power. He coughed lightly once and said with a surprisingly cheery tone, "Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, that demon bit off a bit more than I expected huh?"

The gang all laughed except for Piccolo, who just smirked at the bit of dark humor. Even in the gravest of situations, he still had his adopted father's ability to make the situation seem just a bit less grim. Piccolo was the first to break the following silence, "You had us all worried their kid. Glad to see you up on your feet. This time, you get to do this. Summon Shenron, you've earned that right."

Andrew nodded and limped over to the group to stand in front of the Dragon Balls. He looked expectantly over to Dende, who simply nodded and went over to check on Android 18, who was beginning to stir. Andrew looked down upon the Dragon Balls, summoned the strength in his voice, and spoke the words to summon the dragon, "Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth: Shenron!"

The dragon balls glowed Golden, and the sky began to darken. Lightning jumped from one ball to the others before shooting up into the sky and taking the form of Shenron. The dragon looked down upon the Z fighters and spoke in a low rumbling voice that vibrated everyone down to their bones, **"I have been summoned! State your two wishes."**

Andrew looked back at the Z-fighters and got the silent consent to continue, "Shenron! please, revive all the people that were killed by Janemba!"

Shenron hesitated a moment, closing his eyes as if in deep thought. **"Do you realize what you are asking of me?"** He asked after a moment's pause. His eyes opened to take in the hopeful looks of all the Z-fighters. **"Very well, it shall be done."**

The dragon's eyes glowed a brilliant ruby color, and all of the Z-fighters could feel the life return to the planet, as well as Vegeta's. Vegeta looked around in confusion before realization set in and he stood up to his feet and walked to the edge of the lookout, but not before being tackled to the ground by a very frantic, but relieved Bulma.

Andrew looked at the Z-fighters again. He'd hoped that he was wrong, and his adopted father would have been included in that wish. But after all, the laws that governed the Dragon were still in place, and his father remained gone. Still full of hope, he sheepishly let his thoughts, "Well guys, What now? I know dad couldn't be wished back with Shenron, but we need him still. It's a lot to ask, but do you think we should wish ourselves to New Namek and ask them to summon Porunga for us?"

Before anyone could answer his question, a new voice was heard echoing in all their heads, **"Wait you guys don't make that wish! It'll do you no good!"**

Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo instantly recognized the voice and looked up to the sky. Yamcha was the first to recover from the shock while the rest of the gang looked at him expectantly when he gasped in recognition, "King Kai! Is that you?! What's going on? Why shouldn't we try to wish Gohan back? He is there right?"

" **Well yes, but… you can't because… well because by order of the Grand Kai, Gohan cannot come back!"** Said the Kai with bitter disappointment in his voice. **"He brought Janemba to my planet, and I died again as a result of his actions…. I'm sorry my friends, the grand Kai had made his decision that his punishment for my death is to remain dead. Permanently."**

The Z fighters faces drained of color, even Piccolo seemed to pale. But one of the group took the blow worse than the rest. Andrew stood there, dumbfounded at the revelation. The bubble of hope that had been swelling in his chest had just burst, leaving a void where his adopted father used to be. In that one moment, his entire world seemed to crash down around his head with nobody to blame but himself.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Well there's part 1 of the Prologue hoped u all enjoyed it and don't forget to review and tell me what u Guys think.**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **Andrew.**


	2. Prologue Part 2 Compounding Guilt and Du

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Character Ages**

 **Andrew: 7**

 **Pan: 7**

 **Trunks: 8**

 **Bra: 7**

 **Goten: 8**

 **Marron: 8**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Prologue Part 2: Compounding Guilt and Duty**

Andrew woke with a start. He hadn't slept hardly at all since he killed Janemba two weeks ago. The memories from that day, and the searing pain of emptiness haunted his mind. Worse though, was knowing that it was all his fault. Sure, Gohan had been the one to take Janemba to King Kai's planet, but Andrew knew that he wouldn't have needed to if he had just killed Janemba when he was told to. His father had warned him. Piccolo warned him. It was his fault that his adopted father was not able to return. It was his fault that his adopted mother was left without a husband, and it was his fault that his adopted sister was left fatherless. No matter how many times he thought about it, no matter how often he said it to himself, it always came back around to him. He killed his father, he despised himself. Ice gripped at his heart, and Andrew stood, unable to return to sleep.

"Ah Andrew, you're up already!" Said a familiar voice. Andrew turned in surprise to face Mr. Popo, the chubby black genie who assisted Dende, as he entered Andrews room on the lookout. They had not returned home yet deciding that it would be wise to wait until Andrew was healed more and Videl had recovered from the shock enough to get through a day without having a meltdown. Pan Andrews adopted sister was staying with her grandma Chi-Chi and her grandpa Goku for the time being. Andrew had demanded that they leave his healing to nature and hard work, and he wanted to keep the massive scar on his shoulder as a reminder of his father. He didn't want them to waste the second wish from the dragon on healing it, as they had suggested. So, the two members of the son family remained there, under the care of Mr. Popo and the watchful eyes of Piccolo and Dende. Like always, Mr. Popo had a purely neutral look on his face, his black emotionless eyes staring at the young boy as he stretched. Andrew composed his face from its scowl that had hardly left his face the last two weeks to a weak smile that didn't make it all the way to his eyes, "Hey Popo. Yea, I'll be going out for same meditation and sparring if Piccolo is willing. My arm is feeling much better today, and I think that I should be able to use it normally now."

Andrew demonstrated his full movement by swinging his arm around in a wide circle, hiding his discomfort as the muscles in the shoulder cramped and the tendon's pulled uncomfortably taut with movement. He did try his best to sound optimistic and act like it was fine, though he knew that Popo was right through it. It was foolish and childish, but he didn't want them to see how forced his strength was. He glared at his shoulder for a moment, thinking, _Stupid… Just stupid. It's another thing that wouldn't have happened if you had just killed Janemba the first time. You wouldn't have decided to do this the hard way. You wouldn't have this scar and your shoulder would still be working fine._

Popo, seeming to read his mind cleared his throat, getting the boy's attention, "Andrew, listen to me I know what you're going through right now. I'm not going to lie to you, this could have been prevented, but it does not fall solely on your shoulders to have done so. Had Vegeta used his power to destroy Janemba before he could absorb the energy of your allies to get his most powerful transformation. None of this would have happened. You shouldn't make yourself into the scapegoat…"

Andrew looked up from his feet as Popo paused, his pretend smile gone. His eyes were glazed, and he was again wearing his scowl. He wasn't mad at Mr. Popo. He knew he was right, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Popo continued regardless, "the fact is Andrew, you cannot beat yourself up for something that _might_ have happened or things that you couldn't control. You've got to accept what has occurred and you need to move on. For your sake, for your sister's sake, and for your mother's sake."

Andrew held up his hand and motioned for Popo to stop. The tears were beginning to form in his clenched eyes as he gritted his teeth, "No Popo. I don't care how many people could have made a difference before me. I had the power to stop it when it landed with me, and I didn't. I

Messed up. Now please, stand aside so I can leave."

Mr. Popo nodded slightly and stepped away from the doorway, allowing Andrew to brush past him into the hall. He walked through the lookout, passing his mother's room along the way. He could feel her Ki inside, wavering as she slept fitfully. Andrew paused for a moment and put his hand against the door. He wanted her to hold him like she used to, but every time he imagined it, he felt his betrayal dig deeper and deeper into his soul. His vision swam as the tears dropped down his face to the floor. A silent shudder racked his body as he felt her Ki spike in her sleep, "I'm so sorry mother. It's my fault. Me and my two sisters are all that's left of Dad, and you have to live with the fact that I'm the reason that he's gone."

He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and he composed himself, walking towards the front entrance to the lookout. He looked around a moment for Dende before spotting the young Guardian in deep conversation with Piccolo. Brushing his eyes one last time and taking a deep breath, he walked to them, spiking his Ki for a moment to alert them to his presence. Piccolo raised his gaze to Andrew as he approached, his normal scowl being replaced with a soft smile. Dende turned to his young friend with a worried look on his face, "Andrew! Are you feeling alright? It's only been a couple of hours since you left to get some sleep and it's still dark out. Is it your arm?"

 _I wish it was only my arm,_ thought Andrew bitterly. Andrew shook his head and held up his hands toward Dende. He kept his face as neutral as possible, but knew he was failing. His eyes betrayed his thoughts to the two Namekians. He said, "I'm fine Dende. I know you said I should give it more time to heal, but I need to try and spar with Piccolo and do some meditation if you don't mind? My shoulder is feeling much better now, and I want to try and get back in the game."

Dende glanced up at Piccolo nervously. The tall Namekian paused a moment, looking at the ground with a thoughtful expression. Andrew knew the two were talking about him just now but decided not to press them with questions about it. He just wanted to spar, and he wanted to lose. He wanted Piccolo to hurt him like he felt he deserved. At the moment, he wouldn't have minded Janemba returning again to finish off what he started with Andrew's arm. He fought to keep his emotions in check and not let them show on his face. Desperation was the last thing they needed to see from him.

"Fine kid, we'll spar. But as soon as something goes wrong with your arm we're stopping." Said Piccolo seriously. Andrew nodded, unable to even attempt a smile, and he turned to step out onto the platform. He began pulling his tank top off, rolling his stiff and aching shoulder to try and loosen it, his thoughts dark. _Perfect._

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Andrew spun away rapidly before gaining control of his Ki and halting himself. He was bruised all over his upper body, his shiny white scar seemed to glow in the night, and the painful ache in it burned with a satisfying fire. He was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth, and his jeans were in a ruffled state. His face was contorted into a feral snarl and his eyes were lit with a fire of rage, "Piccolo I know you can do better than that! Don't hold back! I AM NOT A WEAKLING, SO DON'T TAKE IT EASY ON ME!"

His mentor was in rough shape as well, having taken quite a beating from the young boy over the short course of this battle. His turban and cape were long gone, and his gi was shredded. He knew that the boy was in pain after he used the Masenko on him, but that was when he realized to his horror that Andrew seemed to be reveling in it. He hadn't realized that his fire during their fight was caused by the damage he was taking with a masochistic sort of satisfaction. _Now I get it… I know what you're after kid, I taught you better than this! I'm not going to kill you, so what do you think you're doing, trying to provoke me like that? I understand you're mourning your father, but this is getting out of hand. You don't even know that your mother is pregnant yet, and you're trying to make life harder on her than it already is. This has gone on long enough!_

"Andrew, we need to stop this!" He roared furiously at the boy. "I know what you're doing, and I will not be part of it!"

Andrew growled at his old mentor, furious at the Namekian for figuring it out, that he was being shown such disgusting mercy. His fists clenched at his sides as rage began to boil hotter in his chest. Piccolo could only watch in horror as his student powered up to his max with an agonizing scream. Andrew's aura exploded around him as power flowed out of the young preteen, nearly throwing Piccolo off the edge of the lookout and uprooting the trees in the garden. The enraged boy sprinted forward, completely catching Piccolo off guard and burying his fist deep in his stomach. Piccolo collapsed backwards, winded, and Andrew jumped on his chest pummeling his former mentor repeatedly across the face, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND PICCOLO?! IT'S MY FAULT HE'S GONE! I KILLED HIM! IT. SHOULD. HAVE. BEEN. ME! NOW GET UP AND HIT ME!"

Andrew had paused in his beating of Piccolo, he sat there panting clutching the older man's gi front. Piccolo winced as his head seemed to spin from the beating he had just taken. Blood was now flowing freely from his nose and the corners of his mouth. He was barely able to focus on the three Andrews he saw before him, and he thought, _I knew he would be taking this hard, but this is too much. I have to tell him, or else he is going to find an excuse to do it himself. Or worse he may kill someone; me. I dread to imagine what he would do after, if he lost it like that. What does he need right now… Think…?_

Dende came running out the front of the front of the lookout, panic written all over his face. He was closely followed by a scared looking Videl. She gasped and held her hand to her chest as she watched her adopted son crouching over his former mentor. She was barely able to make a sound as he looked up at her, pain and rage clearly written all over his face. She struggled with her voice for a moment, finally managing to squeak out, "A-...Andrew? Sweety, please calm down?"

Andrew looked down at his mentor staring back up at him in fear and disappointment. He felt a pang of guilt and closed his eyes, averting his face from his mother and friends so that they wouldn't see the tears beginning to flow. After all that he'd been through, he was still being a child. Still clenching the front of Piccolos gi, he snapped his head towards his mother, causing her to flinch, "How can you possibly expect me to be calm?! How can you speak to me like you don't think it's my fault? It's insulting to Dad, pretending like this! You know what I've done, but you talk to me like I didn't do anything wrong? How can you even bear to look at me knowing what I am?" He got quieter and quieter as he spoke until he was barley whispering the last sentence. Videl stared at her son. He continued quietly, pleadingly, "Mom I wasn't strong enough. I had the power to defeat him and save dad. I didn't. I killed dad with my arrogance, and now he can never come back because of me."

Videl watched her son as he tightened his hold on Piccolos gi and hunched over as if he were in pain. His eyes shut tight and teeth clamped down. She hated seeing him like this. This was not the sweet, innocent, Andrew who had left with her husband a mere two weeks ago. She wanted her son back. She needed him to be there for her, even if it was just by being the Andrew she remembered. Her unborn child needed him just as much as Andrew had needed his father growing up. She didn't want her children to suffer.

"Andrew, sweety, please listen to me." she began desperately. Andrew looked at her, his eyes filled with despair. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he had already, but he knew that he would always be a source of pain to her. In his mind, every move he made would only bring more pain and suffering, purely because it was him. Videl continued after a moment, gulping to regain control of her throat at the look he gave her, "Andrew, you're not alone, and you never will be. You're always going to have a family to stand by you… Sweety, Dende just told me today; I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little sibling soon."

Andrews mind and body went numb. He unconsciously dropped Piccolo and stood, his face showing the shock. He had noticed his mother's Ki felt different the last few days, but he hadn't given it much thought, consumed by his own grief as he was. He figured that she was just grieving the loss of her husband. And conflicted over her son. Suddenly his eyes hardened as he snapped his mouth shut in a scowl and he took a few steps back from his sobbing mother and his former master, who was trying to recover enough to stand. He looked down at his hands. His calloused and rough hands. _These are the hands of a killer, the hands that murdered my father. Now my little brother or sister… Kami how can I live with this. My sibling will grow up without a father! What have I done? NO!_

Andrew, please listen to me! I need you to be here with me. I can't lose you too!" She all but sobbed. But Videls words fell on deaf ears. Andrew staggered away from his mother, self-loathing and fear etched across his young face. His eyes refused to focus on her. He couldn't look at his mentor. He could only stare at the horror his mind was creating for him. Without another word he turned on his heel and sprinted to the edge of the lookout, diving off before flying away trailing a streak of White Ki.

"ANDREW NO!" Videl screamed after him, chasing him to the edge of the platform before turning towards the others, "Oh my - Dende where is he going?! Bring him back please?!" Panic gripped Videl as she watched her son disappear beyond the horizon. She rushed back to the others and grabbed onto the front of Dendes robe and looked at him with the most hopeless expression she could muster. Dende just sighed and dropped his gaze, knowing that even if he did go after Andrew, trying to bring him back would do more harm than good in his current state of mind.

"I can't Videl, I'm sorry." He said sadly. "There is nothing I can do to bring him back here, as much as I want to."

Piccolo was finally standing on his own, nursing a very bruised stomach, and spitting blood from his tongue. He put a hand on Videls shoulder, startling her. She jumped and looked up scared at Piccolo, who was frowning slightly, deep in thought. In spite of the terrible beating he'd just taken, Piccolo felt no ill will towards the boy. He could understand his desire for pain to compensate for the emptiness, though he wished that he had chosen a different outlet than his face. He had come to the conclusion that Andrew needed to figure it out and he had confidence that he would. All the same, he was going to keep an eye on his Ki and pray that he'd be able to get to him in time if something did go wrong. "Videl he's got a lot going on in his head. And if I know Andrew, he's struggling with the fact that his sibling will grow up without a father. We need to leave him be to come to terms with it. Soon enough he will return, and just you watch, he will realize that he must be there for you. He knows that he is now the man of the house, he just needs to accept that fact.

Videl sniffled a bit and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked down at the ground below her feet, still shocked at her son's reaction, "I hope you're right Piccolo. I just don't know what to do. Gohan would know."

 **Somewhere Over The 439 Mountain Area…**

Andrew flew. He didn't care where to, he just had to get away. He was completely lost in his own thoughts. _My mother's pregnant, and my sibling will grow up without a father. It's my fault! I can't replace dad, how could I? I'm nothing like him! He would never let his ego get to him when it mattered! He should be the one here, not me! Why did he have to pay for my mistake?!_

"DAMN YOU JANEMBA!" Andrew roared to the sky as loud as he could, his aura erupting around him in a giant swirling vortex as he floated above the heavily wooded area. He let out all his anger and anguish, tears streaming down his face. He just wanted it to end. He wanted his body to fail and fall apart, to scatter on the wind. His scream of agony shook the planet. From the ground below, a young girl with raven hair and onyx eyes watched the boy who she knows as her brother scream in unfathomable emotional pain and suffering. "Andrew?" The young girl whispered.

Andrew's scream continued for a few more seconds before his aura began to die away. He couldn't take the pain any more. No matter how much he hated it, no matter how much he loathed himself, he feared death still. He didn't want to die, even if living was too painful to _really_ live. He started seeing tunnel vision and his muscles relaxed as exhaustion took over. He looked down at the forest below him, barely noticing that he wandered his way back towards the 439-mountain area. The last thing he noticed before blackness took him was the small house at the edge of his senses, and the shocked face of the young girl who had just witnessed him lose control.

Pan watched as Andrew suddenly stopped screaming. His aura dispersing and fading away, and he began to fall, and every second he got closer to the ground, she began to panic more and more. _What's wrong with him? He… Oh no…_

"Andrew no! Snap out of it!", she yelled frantically. But her screams were for naught. She flinched and hid her face in her hands when she heard him hit the trees in the distance. She could hear groaning of wood straining and the snapping of branches as her hero fell through them. As quickly as she could, she sprinted to the forest. _Oh, please let him be okay!_

She kept running until the signs of wildlife seemed to be non-existent. The birds and small animals had scattered at the intrusion upon their homes. She began searching for signs of the boy, looking for broken branches or a body, and dreading the worst. It didn't take long before she found him buried in a pile of branches that had snapped off one of the pines. She began to panic when she noticed that his arm was hanging limply out of the side of the pile with blood dripping from the tips of his fingers.

"Andrew!" She yelled panicked. She ran forward and began pulling branches off of him until finally, she could see his face. She gasped and recoiled as the blood drained from her face. There was a large cut running across his eye starting at the left side of his brow and ending on his left cheek Blood was running freely from the wound and pooling in his eye before dripping over his cheek. He wasn't wearing his tank top, and she noticed that his entire body was covered in scrapes and small cuts, as well as a large pearly white scar that stretched across his well-muscled shoulder. Quickly she moved the remaining branches from him and dragged him out into a clearing as best she could. _He weighs a ton! Oh, Kami I can't carry him back to the house all by myself! What am I going to do? He needs help!_

"Pan! Andrew?!" Yelled a familiar young girls voice from behind her. Pan's adopted sister came rushing into the clearing in search of her sister and brother. Upon seeing the young boy laid out before her, she rushed to her side. She did. A quick one-over of him and looked at Pan, a serious expression on her face, "Pan, run back to the house, and go gather the medical supplies. Go! Quickly!"

Pan eager to see her adopted brother better again, nodded and ran off in the direction of their grandparent's house, leaving her sister with the boy. She reached down and picked up Andrew, albeit with some difficulty. She hefted the boy higher up in her arms to steady him, and then took off after her sister. Within minutes she arrives at the house. The young girl jumped up the steps to her grandparents' home. Entering the main room, she saw that Pan had already cleared the dining room table and draped a tarp over it. Medical supplies were scattered across the counter of the kitchen behind the table, and she looked very determined. Pan was filling a pot with water to boil. Upon seeing her sister carrying Andrew, she put the bowl on the stove and gathered all the medical supplies she could in her arms before rushing over to the table, "Put him down here Sis, and you can help me get him cleaned up. While the young girl put Andrew down on the table, Pan returned to the kitchen to grab the pot of now boiling water.

Pan and her sister began working, removing the tattered jeans and tan timberland boots from Andrew. They began cleaning up the wounds with a cloth she dipped in the boiling water. The sheer amount of abuse shown on his skin dumbfounded them both, they knew he had come home beat up before, but this put it on a whole new level. Both girls shuddered to think about how he had received it all. "You're tougher than anyone I've ever met brother, but I don't think even you will be able to come out of this without a scar or two."

Both girls winced as they looked at the cut across his face, seeing that whatever he had hit had gone all the way to the bone on his brow. Pan opened his eye hesitantly, worried that there would be damage there, and was relieved to see that it was still whole. Quietly thanking Kami for little miracles, both girls continued their work.

 **Two Days Later…**

The first sense that Andrew noticed was his hearing. It wasn't clear, but he was certain that he heard voices. It sounded like a family chatting over dinner. _I wonder if it was all a dream? Could that be my parents? Dende please let it be real._

His thoughts were interrupted by the pain. It started in the back of his skull, then spread all through his body. The left side of his face felt like it was on fire, and it didn't respond immediately to his commands. Slowly he managed to open his eyes, and almost immediately went into a state of panic. He could see out of his right eye just fine, but his left was unresponsive. He tried to bring his left arm up to touch his face and cried out in pain as his shoulder burst through his groggy state of mind. He sat up as quickly as his body would allow and was startled to realize that he wasn't in his room. Suddenly the door across from him burst open, and someone familiar to him sprinted across the room and tackled him in a fierce hug, causing him to fall back and grunt in pain.

"Andrew! I-never-thought-you-would-wake-up-after-I-saw-you-fall-I-was-so-scared-and-you-were-bleeding-and-sis-fixed-you-up-and-I'm-just-glad-you're-finally-awake!" Yelled a familiar voice, stumbling over its own words. Andrew struggled with himself for a moment, trying to push aside the pain that the young girl had just inflicted upon his battered body. Eventually it subsided and he gently patted Pan's shoulder as she sobbed into his chest. He looked up to see his other sister with a relieved looking expression on her face, but with a small smile.

"It's alright Pan, I'm fine." He hesitantly grunted. He paused a moment, concentrating on not losing his cool, "what happened to my eye? Why can't I see out of my left eye?"

Pan looked up at him and giggled nervously. She reached up and pulled on something that was tied to his face, letting cool air flow to the previously covered skin. The bandage and large cotton pad fell off his face and Andrew saw that it was dark with dried blood. Andrew felt his eye flutter for a moment before it slowly responded to his command, and he could feel the light pouring in, making him squint. Instantly, relief flowed through him. _Good, I'm not blind. I must have gotten a cut across my face when I fell… Kami, how long have I been out?_

"Hey Andrew, where's mom and dad are they at home? Can we go see them? I haven't seen mom and dad for a few days now." Pan said to the young boy.

Andrew felt like a lead weight had just been dropped into his stomach. He knew that he would have to face the music eventually, but he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his mother again. Not after what he had done. What he had attempted to do.

"Andrew? What's wrong?" asked the girl next to him. Andrew looked at Pan, who was giving him a concerned look, and said, "I can't go home Pan… I just can't. Not yet." He felt the burn in his eyes as he struggled to maintain his composure. He could feel the eyes of both his sisters on him, and Pan's expression changed to a confused and worried look, "Pan…. Dad's gone. He's dead."

Andrew could barely hold back his tears now as he heard both his sisters gasp and try their best to not break down in front of him. They both locked eyes with Andrew, "How though? It couldn't have been Janemba, because the people he killed were brought back! And nobody else would want to kill dad, he's too nice! Why? Why'd it have to be him?"

Andrew crumbled at those words. Those same words that he'd been asking himself these last two weeks. The tears began to flow freely from his eyes, and the lump in his throat seemed to swell until he couldn't breathe anymore. He had to get it out, he had to tell someone. He needed to come clean, "No it wasn't Janemba… It was me."

Both girls recoiled at his words and stared at him hard not believing a word he was saying. But before they could say anything, Andrew continued, "I had Janemba. I was winning, and he knew it. I let my pride get the better of me, and I got arrogant. I wanted him to feel a hundred times over the pain that he had caused everyone. Before I could realize my mistake and what I had done, Janemba decided to destroy himself, and the planet along with him. Our father… he stepped in. He smiled at me, and said he was proud of me… Then he was gone. He teleported away from the earth and died in the explosion. I had killed him by being arrogant when I had the chance to finish it. And the worst part was, it was all in vain. Janemba came back… dad didn't."

His eyes were downcast, and he was fiddling with the blanket across his lap. He didn't seem to notice that the tears had stopped flowing from his eyes. In a way, he felt better. Thinking of the last words that his father had spoken to him. He still didn't want to believe that his father was proud of him. How could he, when there was nothing for him to be proud of? It was comforting knowing that Gohan had been a good enough man to try to ease his son's pain. Pan spoke up again after a moment, her voice diminished and numb, "Andrew what did you do? What happened after that?"

Andrew considered for a moment. He still didn't look up from the sheets on his bed, "Janemba regenerated. He came back, and he severely hurt someone else; he hurt Trunks. He tried to kill Vegeta too, but I refused to let him take another. So, I blocked it. That's how I got the scar on my shoulder. In the end… I killed him. I killed Janemba and may that bastard rot in hell."

The silence in the room was thick enough to be sliced with a knife. It was broken by Andrews other sister. "Andrew, you saved us all. Dad told me this and I'm going to pass it on to you, understand one thing, you cannot control who falls in battle, that is the nature of war. There's always your opposite number trying to kill you, just as you're trying to kill him. In the end, you were the one who emerged victorious." Andrew looked up at her to see she was wearing a small smile. Like a father who was proud of his own son. It was that same smile Gohan had always worn when he'd made a breakthrough in his training. The same one Piccolo had when he uttered his dying breath all those years ago. He didn't want it, he didn't deserve it. She continued before Andrew could say what was eating away at his mind, "and if I were dad, I would be incredibly proud to call you my son. Don't blame yourself for dad's death Andrew. It's not your burden to bear, but Janemba's."

Andrew frowned and looked back at his hands. He knew he had caused his father's death. There was no way around it. But he knew that he had to go on and do what he could. He began to hope that one day he would be able to see his father and beg for nothing more than his forgiveness. Andrew would never really be able to forgive himself, but his mother needed him, his sisters needed him, and his unborn sibling needed him. He felt he needed to step into his father's position now that he was gone. He was going to lay in the bed he had made. The thought didn't remove his guilt or his pain, but it gave him purpose. He was startled out of his thoughts as Pan lunged forward and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Andrew. I… _we_ owe you everything. And Janemba is gone for good. And you're the one responsible for it, just know that you'll never be alone in this world. If for whatever reason someone close to you dies they will always be with you in heart and in spirit."

Having come clean and gotten what he needed off his chest. It gave him strength enough to face his mother, and to accept the guilt. Andrew sighed and moved in the bed to stand, checking to see if he had any clothes on. He was somewhat alarmed to see he was wearing a pair of boxers that didn't belong to him, blushing when he realized he'd been stripped nude at somepoint.

"Andrew where are you going?"

"I need to get back to mom and apologize for running from her… i just found out we're all going to be big siblings…" he said with a heavy heart. The two girls screamed in shock and excitement and the news. After they calmed down they went to find some clothes for their brother to wear.

 _I may not be Gohan. I could never live up to that name. I'm Andrew, I'm still responsible for this, and I need to atone for my mistake. I have to be there for mom, and all my siblings because I stole their protector from them. I have to be here for the people of this planet, because I took their guardian. I have purpose now. My death would only be further punishment to those who don't deserve it, because I still have to replace that which I took. No, death is too short a punishment for me. I'll take the long road there._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Well there's part 2 to the Prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys thinks and feel free to PM me with any questions or criticism you might have.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **Andrew**


	3. Prologue Part 3: Double the Burden

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Character Ages**

 **Andrew: 7**

 **Pan: 7**

 **Trunks: 8**

 **Bra: 7**

 **Goten: 8**

 **Marron: 8**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Prologue Part 3: Double the Burden**

 _ **Six Months Later, Gohan's Residence**_

Andrew scribbled randomly on the sheet of paper in front of him, not really paying attention to the physics book laid out in front of him. There was something wrong, he had a gut feeling, but couldn't put his finger on it. His mother's pregnancy was coming along quickly, almost too quickly. Her Ki was all over the place now, which made sense to him considering she was sharing with another being, but something still felt off. She had gotten bigger than he anticipated, and she was eating a lot. It wasn't necessarily that anything was going wrong with his mother, it just felt weird. His musings were interrupted by a wad of paper hitting him upside the head. He glared over at the girl who had thrown it. Pan grinned at him in an innocent manner and leaned back on her hands where she sat next to a tree at the edge of their yard.

"Oh, come on Andrew, I know you're not really mad! What's going on in that thick noggin of yours? You're obviously not doing any actual work there. I mean, you just drew a rather bad rendition of a cat…." She trailed off when she realized that she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking at, considering it didn't look like any cat that existed in real life, and it was pooping a rainbow. "Why does it have a toaster pastry for a body?"

Andrew didn't answer her question, and he tried desperately to keep glaring at her, but he just couldn't do it. Sometimes it felt like she was the only person he could relax around other than his other sister. He chuckled and rolled his eyes before leaning back on his hands too, pondering the strange cat thing he had drawn, and finding no explanation as to what it was.

"You don't need to worry about what's going on in my brain Pan, I'm just worried about mom is all. Besides I already did all this stuff a couple weeks ago so that I could get ahead of my studies. Heh, more than anything I just try to help you with yours. Though I don't know why you agreed to study under her, when she said you could go to school instead. Even though she gave me the same choice, and I decided not to go to school I don't understand why you made the same choice as me. It's basically all you get to do anymore, and you're doing it voluntarily…"

Pan slumped to the side, resting her head on one of her hands and she half-heartedly glared at him as he trailed off, "Why do you have to be so darn smart? You're making me look bad! And anyways you didn't answer my question… Why does that cat have a -"

"Toaster pastry body? You know I honestly have no idea… my hands kind of just do their own thing when my mind runs off like that. With that he promptly crossed out the doodle of the cat-thing and shut his book. He sighed as he looked at his sister, who was watching him from where she sat. It occurred to him that he really owed her a lot, matter of fact he really owed both his sisters a lot. Him and their mom returned home only a few days after he had returned to the lookout, and he explained everything to both his sisters about what was going through his head and how he was feeling. They both seemed to accept how he was feeling, and they didn't judge him for it and just helped him through this tough time as best they could. He was truly lucky to have people like them in his life.

Pan glanced at Andrew a moment and then stared at the gras, pulling some leaves and flowers and braiding them together absent-mindedly, "Hey Andrew… I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you decide to tell me all this stuff? I mean, you have your blood related sister, and all your other friends, right? So… Why was I included?" She blanched at the hurt look he gave her. He hadn't really expected such an innocent question to send such a sharp pain through his gut. She began to stammer, and Andrew realized he must have let it show on his face. "N-Not that it's a bad thing, in fact I'm really happy you told me everything. I just don't know why you trust me."

He softened his glare and stared at his hands. _They look exactly as they did that day. All of those friends she means, are friends of my fathers. Were it not for him, I wouldn't even be a passing thought for any of them. Now I just know that no matter what they say, I'm still carrying the blame in their eyes. My mother too, even if she has started to move on. They know it was my fault. But Pan…_

"It's because… well... It's because you aren't someone who had the same type of relationship to our father as the others." he said hesitantly. "You and our other sister are the only people I can confide in who wasn't attached to our father in the same way as the others. I couldn't face any of them without knowing that I was the cause of their grief. Both of you listen to me because it's me. To both of you I'm not the son of Gohan, I'm Andrew."

"But what about our mom? Why don't you go to her ever? I've seen how you act around her, and I know that you just put on a mask for her, so she doesn't have to worry." Said Pan with a slightly frustrated look on her face.

 _Damn she's good at this. She knows me better than I thought,_ said Andrew in his mind, before he said out loud, "I killed her husband and left our unborn siblings and both of you without a father. It's not exactly a comfortable relationship anymore."

Silence reigned in the meadow by their home. The light breeze picked up a slight chill in the autumn air and brought a fresh scent of fallen leaves. Andrew looked up into the night sky and watched a flock of water fowl flying over.

"You know, you're her child too. Maybe not by blood but you are still her child she still loves you the same as the rest of us." Said Pan after a moment. Andrew dropped his gaze from the sky to see Pan looking at him with a hurt frown. She was worried about him and it was showing.

"Pan please, I don't want to go over this again." he sighed. "I may still be her adopted child, but the moment I let her down, and dad died, was the moment I gave up the right to be her son. I love her, but I refuse to think of myself as her son. Son's don't kill their parents."

Pan didn't say anything in response, she just sat there staring at the grass and flowers she was braiding. She paused and held it up for Andrew to see. It was a simple ring, too small to have fit on anyone's finger but maybe a small child, but it was beautiful. The different colors of grass and the different flowers blended together to make it multi-colored and the imprecise pattern gave it the illusion of it being made by nature. "Andrew, I think I know what you're feeling. Before you came into our lives I lost both my parents when Buu attacked and I remember what it felt like. But you're the closest friend I have, and you're like a big brother to me, even though we're not related by blood I feel that we are at how close I am to you. Just know that no matter what it's about, you can always come talk to me alright?"

She passed the ring of grass and flowers into his palm, wrapping his hand in her two smaller ones and smiling weakly at him. He could feel his eyes burning and fought to keep the tears back. It had been months since he cried, and he was determined to keep any weakness from showing ever again. Finally, he managed to clear his throat of the lump that threatened to strangle him, "Thank you Pan. I honestly don't know what I'd have done without you."

She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, poking him on the left side of his forehead where the scar started, "If I had to guess, you would have gone crazy, flown around in small circles like a beheaded flying chicken, and crashed into some more trees, huh monkey boy? I think I'm going to start calling you Pretty boy George."

Andrew pouted at her and rubbed the left side of his face, "That's not very nice Pan and you know that wasn't intentional."

Pan giggled and pushed Andrew over. He huffed and sat back up, mock-glaring at her.

"ANDREEWWW! PAAAANNN! DINNER!"

Andrew and Pan both looked towards their house where Videl was waving at them, her bulging belly obvious, even from this distance. Pan got to her feet and sprinted towards the house, calling over her shoulder, 'Last one there has to clear the table!"

Andrew chuckled and looked at the ring in his hand. It meant a lot to him to hear Pan say that he was like a brother to her. It made her even more important, even more precious in his eyes. The ring was a memento to that feeling, and he decided he would make sure that it would stay as it was for as long as he lived. Pushing some of his energy into his hand, he laced it into the fibers of the grass, causing it to glow slightly before returning to its original color. The fibers of grass and flowers had all melded together, leaving the ring in a solid band of multiple colors. He smiled and tucked it into his jeans pocket before sprinting towards the house himself.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Well There's part 3 and the final part of the prologue hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think, and if you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Also, if you lovely people have any constructive criticism for me I'd love to hear it so it can help me improve as a writer.**

 **And just a heads up the next chapter might be a little confusing so all I ask is that you continue to read this story because everything will make a lot more sense later on in the story I'd say it'll start to make a lot more sense by Chapter 15, 16, or 17. (Not including the Prologues) But it shouldn't be so confusing that is unbearable to read, you should get bits and pieces of what's going on throughout the story even before chapters 15, 16, and 17, but I'll be dropping a major bombshell sort to speak in chapters 15, 16, or 17. And again thank you all for reading and I hope all you lovely people have a fantastic rest of your day.**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **Andrew**


	4. Chapter 1: Welcome the New Lives

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Character Ages**

 **Pan: 7**

 **Trunks: 8**

 **Bra: 7**

 **Goten: 8**

 **Marron: 8**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome the New Lives**

It was May 17th and Pan was at her elementary school in history class, it was a very nice day out, the temperature was in this mid-70's and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She was currently sitting next to her best female friend Bra, her best male friend Trunks and her uncle Goten. They were all taking notes about the cell games and how Mr. Satan defeated Cell and saved the world. This was a very boring topic for Pan and her friends because it was a lie, Mr. Satan never saved the world from Cell, it was actually Pan's father Gohan. Gohan was 11 years old when he defeated Cell. speaking of Gohan he was at home with a very pregnant Videl, she was due any day now and everyone couldn't wait. The classroom phone rang just as Pan was finishing up taking her notes. The teacher went to pick up and answer the phone.

"Hello, yes, yes, of course I'll send her right down." The teacher said into the phone before hanging up.

"Excuse me Pan Son."

Pan looked up at her teacher with a smile and said "Yes?"

"You are being dismissed, your grandmother is here to pick you up, she said it's urgent and you should meet her as fast as you can."

Pan looked at the teacher a little confused about what this was all about but nodded her head and said "Okay." before complying.

She gathered up her belongings said bye to all her friends and her uncle and fast walked down to the front office where she saw her Grandma Chi Chi sitting and waiting for her.

Once her grandma Chi Chi saw her she ran up to her grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the school as fast as she could.

"Grandma slow down, what's going on why did you come pick me up from school?" Pan questioned.

"Your mother is at the hospital right now she is giving birth to your brother or sister as we speak. Gohan is there with her right now he asked me to come pick you up, so let's go hurry up." Chi Chi said.

"Okay, Okay, do you want me to fly us there to make it quicker." Pan asked.

"That would be great thanks sweety."

"Your welcome grandma now hop on my back and I'll fly us there."

Chi Chi complied and hopped on her granddaughters back and as soon as she was ready Pan blasted off towards Satan City hospital. They arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later. Chi Chi rushed into the hospital and went right up to the front desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Videl Son what room is she in?" Chi Chi questioned the nurse at the front desk.

The nurse looked at them and then looked back at her computer and said, "One moment please."

After a few minutes the nurse finally said "Videl Son is currently in room 117 but you need to wait in the waiting area. Just go down the hall, up the first set of stairs, take a left, and the waiting area will be on your right." The nurse said sweetly.

"Thanks." Chi Chi said quickly grabbing Pan's hand once more while making their way to the waiting room as fast as they could. Once their they were greeted by Goku, Ox King, Vegeta, Dr. Briefs, and Panchy (Bulma's Mom), Master Roshi, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Puar, Krillin, Andriod 18, Android 17, Majin Buu, and Uub.

"Hey what's up guys." Pan said.

"Oh, hey Pan, your already here, I thought you wouldn't be here for a little while longer." Goku said.

"Yep I recommended that I fly me and Grandma here to make it quicker and she agreed."

"Oh ok." Goku said.

A nurse just walked by with a shot in her hand and Goku immediately started cowering away from her and started running in the opposite direction, that is until Chi Chi got a hold of his wrist and made sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Chi Chi let me go she has a needle!" Goku screamed.

Everyone in the area looked over towards them and gave them funny looks as they realized it was a grown man that screamed and was trying to get away from the nurse with the needle.

"Kakarot you are a Saiyan warrior stop acting like an idiotic fool and act your age, have some pride." Vegeta said as he was getting very annoyed with his number one rival.

"You don't understand Vegeta I hate needles!" Goku said still trying to get away from Chi Chi but she had his wrist in a vice grip.

"Grandpa stop acting like a little kid they aren't going to give you a shot unless you are sick or in need of a shot and you are neither of those things so stop worrying." Pan said embarrassed that her grandpa was acting so immature about a silly needle.

That's when Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Bulma decided to show up, the school day had ended shortly after Pan was dismissed and Bulma was right outside to take them to Satan City hospital.

"Hey Pan, how you doin?" Trunks asked.

"Good, I just can't wait to finally see my brother or sister and make sure my mom is okay." Pan said.

"Your mom will be fine she is one of the strongest earthlings on the planet after all, and I'm sure your dad will walk in and tell you you can meet them very soon."

Just as the last word left Trunks mouth Gohan came bursting into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Is my Grandbaby finally here?!" Chi Chi asked very excitedly.

"Yes, they are." Gohan said as his smile only grew wider.

Chi Chi practically squealed with joy and jumped out of her seat and ran to Gohan saying, "Take me to them already I want to see them."

"Alright, Alright." Gohan said chuckling to himself about his mother's reaction.

Gohan then lead Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, and Pan to meet their grandsons/brothers/nephews. Once they all entered the room they saw Videl holding two newborn babies wrapped in a baby blue blanket, she was holding one in each arm. The two twins had a head full of choppy black hair, and they both had a brown furry tail hanging loosely from their blankets. Chi Chi ran to Videl's bedside and immediately asked

"Hey Videl, how you are doing?"

Videl looked at Chi Chi and gave her a tired smile.

"Good, just a little tired."

Gohan and Pan both walked over to Videls bedside, Videl looked at Chi Chi and smiled.

"Do you want to hold your grandsons Chi Chi?" Videl asked.

"Of course, I do." Chi Chi said getting very excited.

Videl then handed both of the newborn babies to Chi Chi as she sat down in a chair by the bedside. "They are so adorable!" Chi Chi cooed. Goku, Goten, Pan come here. Goku Goten, and Pan made their way to where Chi Chi was sitting holding the twins. As soon as they made it over to where she was sitting she asked, "Pan do you want to hold your brothers?"

"Sure."

Chi Chi then placed both boys into Pan's arms as she sat down in the chair Chi Chi was sitting in just seconds ago.

The instant both boys were put in Pan's arms they immediately opened their onyx eyes and smiled. "I'm your big sister Pan." Pan said to her two newborn brothers, they immediately started giggling at the sound of Pan's voice.

"What are their names." Chi Chi asked.

"The one in Pan's right arm is Gokin, and the one in Pan's left arm is Goshen." Gohan stated proudly.

"Gokin and Goshen, I think those are really nice names." Goku said.

"Thanks dad." Gohan said.

Gokin and Goshen were then passed to Goku. "What are you going to do about their tails?" Goku questioned.

Videl and Gohan both looked at each other and nodded. "Where going to let them keep their tails." Gohan explained.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Chi Chi asked.

"We don't see a reason to have them removed." Videl said. "And we want them to train their tails so it's not a weakness to them. We'll also make sure not to let them out at night when there is a full moon." Gohan added.

Goku then passed his two grandsons to Goten, he smiled down at them and they smiled right back at him.

That's when Bulma, Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta entered the room. Bulma immediately rushed to Videl's bedside and asked how she was doing. Videl said the same thing she told Chi Chi, saying she was just tired.

"Can I hold them?" Bulma asked. Goten then handed the two twins over to Bulma. "They are so handsome." Bulma cooed. Trunks, Bra, Vegeta come here. The three royal saiyans complied and made their way over to Bulma. Bra smiled down at the two newborns and said. "Are you two going to be troublemakers just like my brother and your uncle." The two newborns giggled in response. The two newborns where then handed to Bra. Vegeta even held the two brats after a lot of convincing and yelling from his mate to hold them. And then finally they were passed to Trunks. Once the two baby boys were placed in Trunks arm's they started to cry. Trunks tried everything to get them to stop crying but nothing worked. Trunks then decided to hand the boys back to their big sister, and the instant they were back in her arms they stopped crying and smiled up at her.

"It looks like they don't like you Trunks." Bra said snickering a little.

"That's not true be nice to your brother Bra!" Bulma said.

Everyone started laughing,

"I think I'll we'll leave you be, you look like you could really use a nap. Come on Trunks, Bra, Vegeta let's get going."

All four of them decided to leave and head home. Not to long afterwards Goten, Goku and Chi Chi, headed home as well.

everyone else in the hospital that were there to see Videl and her two sons decided to head home but making sure to see Videl and the two twins before they left.

Eventually leaving only Gohan, Videl, and Pan at the hospital. It was getting really late so Gohan decided to take Pan home, but he would make sure to head right back to the hospital after he took Pan home, he was going to stay with Videl and his two sons until they were ready to head home.

After a couple days Videl, Gokin and Goshen were able to go home, and they did. Everyone was happy, and they knew that things would be great in the future.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Well there's chapter 1 I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Andrew**


	5. Chapter 2: It Has Begun

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball, so lawyers don't sue.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Chapter 2: It Has Begun**

It was a very nice day out, seventy-eight degrees with a gentle breeze. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. How ironic this would be the day the world went to hell.

Explosions could be heard throughout the world. And with the explosions horrific screaming and cries of pain came with it. People were fleeing their homes all over the world as there were several natural disasters happening all over planet earth. But there was a group of people that knew the truth about what was happening.

These group of people split up heading in the directions of where all the chaos is. They knew that it wasn't natural disasters that was doing this to the earth, rather it is a group of super powered beings. Among those flying towards the chaos are 2 adults who looked to be in their fifties to sixties.

The first of the two adults had spiky black hair, and onyx eyes. He was wearing an orange gi that had the kanji symbol turtle over his heart and on the center of his back. He had on a navy-blue undershirt, navy blue wristbands, And blue boots with a yellow stripe in the center. This adult was none-other than the legendary Son Goku.

The second adult also had black spiky hair but with a widowspeak. It was standing up and had a flame like look to it. He had on white Saiyan battle armor with a blue under suit, white gloves, and white boots with golden tips. This adult was Goku's number one rival, The prince of all Saiyans, Prince Vegeta.

Tagging along with them were five teenage boys, and three teenage girls. The first of the teenage boys had spiky black hair, similar to Gohan's hairstyle as a super saiyan, when he was fighting Cell. He also had golden colored eyes. He had on a red tank top. Over the tank top he had on a black leather jacket that he always kept unzipped. He also had on blue jeans, a black belt with a 4-star dragon ball belt buckle, tan timberland boots and black fingerless gloves. He had a sword very similar to Future Trunks' strapped to his back. He was flying next to a teenage girl that looked very similar to this boy and looked the same age as well.

This teenage girl had black hair with red highlights that came down to the middle of her back. She had silver eyes. And She had on a black tank top, with a red capsule corp jacket, very similar to the one Future Trunks first came back in. She had on a skirt that greatly resembles one of android 18's. She also had on black leggings, with red knee-high boots. This girl had an identical sword to the teenage boy she was flying next to strapped to her back.

Behind these two teens is a teenage girl that had shoulder length black hair with onyx eyes. She had on a red t-shirt with yellow trimmings that showed off her belly button. Grey jeans with a black belt and a golden belt buckle. Greyish-purple fingerless gloves, purple socks and purple sneakers. She was also wearing her signature orange bandana. This young girl goes by the name of Son Pan, daughter of Son Gohan, and Videl Satan. And Granddaughter of Son Goku, and Hercule Satan.

To her right was a teenage boy that looked a year older than her, and the two other mentioned teens. He had short lavender hair, and crystal baby blue eyes. He was wearing an attire very similar to Future Trunks. And he was known as Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

To Trunks right was a teenage girl who looked a year younger than him. She had turquoise blue hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had on a more feminine version of Vegeta's Saiyan armor. And she was none-other than the Princess of all Saiyan's, Bra Vegeta Briefs.

To Pan's left was a teenage boy that looked the same age as Trunks. He had short spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. His name is Son Goten, youngest son of Goku.

Behind these 6 teens' where two more teenage boys, that looked to be the very same age as the boy leading the front of the group, and the girl flying next to him. One of the boys had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a purple gi, with turquoise wristbands and a turquoise sash around his waist. He also had on a white cape with white shoulder pads. This boy's name was Ben.

The boy flying next to Ben was a head taller than the other teen. He had on identical clothes to Ben. This teen had blonde hair, and blue eyes. His name was Thomas.

They are all heading towards the strongest power level out of them all, while Pan's little brothers Gokin, Goshen, and Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Majin Buu, Uub, Android 17, Android 18, and Master Roshi were all heading to fight the weaker of these enemy power levels. All were planning on fighting to the death.

Goku stopped in mid-air as he was a little way away from his target. The rest of the group stopped just behind him. They were hovering in the air right in the middle of West City, the largest city on planet earth. And the sight was horrific. Most of the buildings were destroyed. There're craters in the ground. And hundreds of lifeless corpses littered the streets of this once peaceful and lively city.

"We know you're the one that is causing all this death and destruction, I'm only going to tell you once, stop this, leave and never return. Otherwise we will be forced to destroy you."

The one being floating away from the group just started to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." You honestly think you all have a chance to beat me. Don't make me laugh, you can't touch me.

"We'll we warned you and since you made the wrong decision we're going to have to force you to leave even if that means killing you.

"Come at me all of you I'll take all of you on at once, to show you just how superior I am to you weaklings."

"Alright we'll play by your rules but don't get mad when we beat you."

Everyone charged at each other and the battle commenced.

 **Several Hours Later….**

Everyone was beaten to a bloody pulp no one had the strength to move. Not one of them had even landed a single blow on any of their enemies. And as the battle raged on they sensed all their allies fighting the weaker of the enemies die. After the weaker enemies killed the Z-Fighters that challenged them, they all headed to join the fight with their master. And what is even worse is that during the fight the enemy in charge started to infect Thomas' and Bens' mind until they were corrupted. Because their minds are now corrupted they now work for the enemy. The teenage boy that was flying next to the teenage girl earlier was lying face first in the ground. He had several deep cuts and gashes that were spewing out blood. He was wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness. But when he heard a low moan he became more aware of his surroundings.

He glanced to where he had heard the moan and his eyes quickly widened. He saw all his best friends that he had known ever since he was born. All of them were being held by the throat by the enemies they had tried to defeat. But failed miserably. The leader of the enemies noticed that the young teenage boy was looking at his friends. The instant he saw this young teenage boy watching, he grew a sadistic smirk. He then ordered his minions to beat everyone but the boy watching to an inch of their lives and kill them afterwards. The minions happily agreed and started sadistically laughing at all the pain and fear they were causing to all their victims.

He looked to see Goten and Trunks being pummeled and then kicked in the ribs sending them flying into a wall. He was starting to get very angry with these monsters. The monsters found his anger very entertaining and started to become much crueler and more brutal with their attacks.

One of these super powered villains, who looked like Janemba, but was dark blue and white instead of red and purple. This Janemba looking enemy name was Mare. Mare Broke one of Trunks' legs. Trunks screamed out in pain. He started limping away from his aggressor as fast as he could. But his attacker caught up with him within seconds and broke his other leg. Trunks screamed out in pain yet again. Every scream of pain the onlooking boy heard felt like a deep knife was cutting him in the heart.

Then he heard another scream of pain but this one sounded like it came from a female. He turned his head over to his left and saw Bra screaming in pain, while crying. One of the enemies who resembled the God of Destruction Beerus, except he had purplish-black skin. He had the G.O.D. clothes on but they were gold and black instead of blue and black. He had on something that could only be described as something from ancient Egypt. This enemies name was Sebas. Sebas had his foot on Bras skull and was slowly applying pressure. You could hear the faint cracks of her skull. Sebas looked at the boy watching and smirked sadistically. He then applied so much pressure to her skull that it cracked and exploded into many different chunks. Blood splurged everywhere, and you could see parts of her brain on the ground. Her eyes popped right out of her skull.

Once he saw what happened he was enraged there was no words to describe how enraged he is. He slowly got on his hands and knees. But as he did he heard another scream of pain. He turned his head and saw Goten get shot through the heart by a death beam. He fell to the ground painfully and coughed up lots of blood. His life force is slowly slipping away, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. As the last of his life force slipped away.

One of the enemies that looked like a combination of Beerus and Super Buu began to laugh maniacally. He had pink skin, a long antenna that went from the top of his head down to his knees. He had no shirt on just a golden ring around his neck. He had on pants that were identical to Super Buu's. His name was Coycutus

And yet another scream of pain made its way to his ears. He saw Trunks lifted off the ground by his hair. By one of the enemies that looked identical to Super Baby Vegeta 2. With his long white hair, blue eyes with no irises. Yellow shoulder pads, black suit but with white in the middle of his chest. Yellow gloves and Yellow boots. His name was, Kojin. With one swift motion Trunks head was severed from the rest of his body. His head fell to the ground and rolled to the teen that was slowly getting up.

He turned his head to see his two mentors Goku, and Vegeta lying next to one another face down on the ground. One of the enemies walked over to them and threw a huge ki blast right down at them at point blank range. This enemy looked a lot like Fused Zamasu, his skin color was green, but his hair was blood red and he had blood red irises. His name was Ammit. The whole area exploded into a fiery frenzy and you could hear both of Goku, and Vegeta's pained screams as they burned alive.

And then He saw out of the corner of his eye Pan. She was thrown into the sky. As she was in the air one of the enemies who was none other than the demon god Demigra, himself. Threw a powerful Ki beam at her. She screamed in agony as the Ki beam connected with her back. After that she fell to the cold hard ground like a rock. When her body hit the ground it was mutilated, no one could recognize that it was once even a person.

But then he saw the person that is the closest to him and that he cared about more than anything in the world. She was being held up in the air by her throat. Her screams of pain were muffled by the strong grip that encompassed her throat.

Hearing those screams and the death of all his loved ones was the last straw he became even more enraged if that is even possible.

Clouds began to darken and turn to a mix of red and black in the sky. Thunder began to rumble.

CRACK!

A lightning bolt struck right by his head. Parts of the ground started to levitate and lift in the air.

The boy rose to his feet, trembling in anger. "You won't..."

His energy began to rise, to skyrocket. Buildings began to crumble, glass began to shatter. Miles away mountains began to break apart and tumble to the ground.

CRACK!

Another lightning bolt descended right by his feet. The whole planet started to shake uncontrollably. His head kept jerking up as his hair flashed from its normal black to white, then black again. His eyes flashed its normal gold to white, then back to gold. His muscles grew, and his hair spiked up, and turned white, but went back to its normal position. All he can see is all the deaths of his friends, that were family to him, replay over and over. And the person closest to him getting choked and almost killed right before his eyes. He couldn't see anything else.

"You won't get away with this!"

The whole ground of the northern hemisphere of the planet began to rip apart, levitate and swirl around in an uncontrollable tornado. The waters from the ocean began to crash against the shoreline. The waves were beginning to level out whole cities. The only part of the northern hemisphere of planet earth that wasn't ripped apart by this astronomical power up. Is where the teen and the monsters were standing a few feet from each other. The power up was so massive that the ground of the whole northern hemisphere lifted into space.

"YOU WON'T!" The teen roared in rage, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!

CRACK CRACK CRACK!

Three more lightning bolts descended and struck the ground

"GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHHEEEYAAAA!" The teen screamed

His eyes flashed and stayed the magnificent white. As his hair spiked up and stayed white. He let out a blood curdling scream and a fiery white aura erupted from his being. His power surged higher than anything in the omniverse except for the enemies in front of him. You could see white bio-electricity dance around his body. A huge amount of Ki descended from the sky, like it was a gift from the heavens. It hit the teen and exploded outward from where he was. Ki started to rise from underground and rise into the sky. Like the earth was blowing up from the inside out. There was a huge flash of light until it faded. The enemies saw the teen standing in front of them.

He threw the biggest death glare at all the people that caused all this pain and suffering to his friends and his planet. You could see that his glare promised only excruciating pain and suffering. He quickly flew straight at the enemy holding is only loved one who happened to be the leader. He kicked him right in the side of the head. This was the first blow that met an enemy at all, and the force of the kick made him drop the girl and propelled him at breakneck speed flying towards a building.

He crashed into the building, but just as quickly as he was down he got right back up to his feet. The teenage boy quickly gathered an insane amount of Ki in his hands and threw them forward yelling "Judgement." One of his strongest Ki blasts came flying at all the enemies. The enemies just stood still, not even bothering to put up any sort of guard. The Ki blast hit all its intended targets and made a huge cloud of smoke around the area. Rocks, and debris went flying for hundreds of miles. The boy quickly made it over to his friend, picked her up and ran somewhere safe, all the while suppressing his power level so that his enemies won't be able to sense him.

He ran to a building as fast as he could and opened the door, with the key that he had in his pocket. He quickly ran to the closest bedroom and laid his friend on the bed. The second she was safely placed on the bed his hair went back to its normal shade of black. As his eyes went back to gold. He immediately collapsed of exhaustion and met darkness.

 **Several Days Later…**

The teenage boy awoke to the smell of pancakes. He slowly tried to get off the bed. But winced in pain as he still had many injuries from the day he passed out. Whenever that was. _"Wait when did I get in bed?"_ he questioned himself.

He moaned in pain as he tried to get up. The sound of him moaning got the other occupant of the house's attention, and she quickly came bursting through the door with tears in her eyes.

She quickly ran to him and hugged him in the tightest embrace she could manage. She started crying hysterically as she clung to him as if he were her life line.

"What's wrong?" The teenage boy asked, as he tried to get up once again, but couldn't manage it at this point in time. He closely examined himself to see why he couldn't get up and to see why he was in so much pain.

There were several cuts and gashes all around his body. The gashes had lots of dried blood on them. He also had a dislocated shoulder. But he didn't seem to care, all he wanted to do was try to make his friend feel better and assure her he would be okay. But the thing that was the most notable was a scar that started on the left side of his brow and came down over his left eye and ended on his left cheek.

"I thought that you would never wake up and that I would have to leave you and complete the mission all by myself." she barely let out between sobs.

That's when he remembered what happened the day he passed out. He remembered all his closest friends, that where his family get murdered one by one right in front of his eyes, as he was helpless to stop it.

"They're all dead." He muttered barely above a whisper.

But then he realized something the girl said.

"Wait what mission?" he questioned.

"While you were unconscious I went to Capsule Corp and found a message. The message explained what we should do to if anything like this ever happened. It said if we complete this mission it would help make the world a better place."

Will you help me?" She questioned.

"Anything you need help with I'll be there with you." The teenage boy said.

"Ok we need to get to the safe place you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Of course, I do."

"Ok we need to head over there and look for a capsule that will have the number 117 on it. After that we need to look for one that has the number 275 on it. They should be in the same place. Then we need to open the capsule and jump in whatever the capsule will produce. Then we need to push a big red button and then we'll be all set." The girl explained.

"Okay sounds easy enough." the boy said as he tried to get up yet again but failed.

"let me help you get cleaned up first." The girl said.

"No!" The teenage boy said, "I know you want to help me, but we don't have time for that right now."

"Okay." The teenage girl said.

He tried with all his might to get up yet again but this time he succeeded.

"Lower your Ki so no one can detect it, that way we will have a better chance of not being found." The teenage boy ordered.

"Wait we're going now?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, why?" the boy asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"N-" he started but was interrupted by a loud growl courtesy his stomach.

"Yeah it sure sounds like you're not hungry." The girl said sarcastically.

They both headed to the kitchen and the teenage boy started to eat the pancakes that were already made. He stopped when he noticed that his friend was sitting looking at his food with a look of longing while she drooled a little.

"Want some?" The boy asked.

"No thanks." The girl replied.

"Really because the drool coming out of your mouth tells me otherwise." He said.

He then handed over the rest of the pancakes to his friend.

She then took the rest of the pancakes and inhaled them as quickly as possible.

"By the way you make the best pancakes, Chi Chi taught you well."

"Thanks."

"Alright you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." she responded.

Once they both lowered their Ki, so no one could detect it they headed off to the safe room.

 **At The Safe Room…...**

"Okay we're here." The girl said.

"Let me go put the code into the lock so it will let us in." She said.

"I'll keep watch?"

"KK."

The girl headed over to where the console is and entered in the code. Within a few minutes the door to the safe room opened and the two teens crept inside very quietly, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Once they got inside the safe room they saw that it looked like a scientist's laboratory. The laboratory looked high tech, and it was. It had the most high-tech equipment in the world.

"Wow, Bulma sure made this place high tech." The girl said.

"Yeah no kidding." The boy replied.

Once they both got further into the room they saw the two capsules they were looking for. They were sitting inside a glass container with a very high-tech looking lock on it.

"How do you suppose we open the lock?" The boy asked his companion.

"Like this." the girl said as she threw a weak Ki blast at the lock shattering it and opening the container.

"Why did you do that?!" The boy asked shocked and a little angry.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked confused.

"You just threw a Ki blast, so now anyone that can sense Ki will be able to pinpoint our exact location." The boy explained.

"Sorry." The girl said, a look of regret came across her face.

"It's fine we just need to hurry if we're going to do what we're supposed to do so they don't catch us." The boy said in a friendly manner.

The girl quickly picked the two capsules out of the container and de-capsulate them both. They looked at the two inventions that came out of the capsules.

"They're identical." The boy said in a surprised manner.

"Let's just hurry up and get them fired up."

"Yeah you're right let's do this." the boy exclaimed.

Once they both got situated and seated in the pilot's seat the main screen came to life. Then a voice recording started to play from the screen and it said.

If you are hearing this than the world is in crisis and this is a last resort to try and fix it. I ask that only one of the machines go to their destination first and the second one only go to the destination if truly necessary. These machines are linked together so no matter where the first one ends up the second one will end up in the same place. I hoped that we never had to use these, but I built them just in case there were no other options available. I wish you good luck and a very safe trip.

After that message the main screen went over how to work this invention. After a few minutes of getting to know the controls both teens got out of their respective inventions and stared at each other for a moment.

"I think I should go first." The Boy said. "We don't know where these things will be taking us, and we don't know if where we go will be dangerous or not. and I sure as hell don't want to risk the chance of you getting hurt." The boy explained.

"Okay fine." The girl said as she nodded her head. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged the boy in a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you." The girl said while crying a little.

The boy looked her in the eyes while lifting his good arm and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I'll miss you too, at any signs of danger I want you to get into your machine and go wherever it takes you. I'll sense you arrive, and I'll be sure to get to you as fast as I can." The boy said. "Promise me you'll do this and keep yourself safe. I won't be able to forgive myself if something terrible happens to you while I'm gone."

"I promise." The girl said.

The boy hopped into his machine and prepped it for blast off.

"Before I forget you might want these." The girl said flying up to where he was seated in the machine. She then handed him three senzu beans, and a capsule case.

"Thanks." The boy said.

Just as the boy was about to say something else the girl interrupted him.

"And before you ask, because I know you will, I also have three senzu beans. And a capsule case. The capsule case has everything you need, a capsule house with a gravity room, food, clothes, a healing tank and anything else you might need."

"You know me so well." The boy said.

"We'll I would hope I would If I have lived in the same house as you for the past three years. And went with you wherever you went for those three years. I don't even remember a day within those three years that I wasn't with you for more than five hours. The girl said sarcastically.

They both shared a laugh before one of them had to go. Who knows how long it will be until they get to see each other again.

The boy was about to push the big red button but before he did he heard the girl say something.

"I love you."

He looked her in the eyes before replying,

"I love you too."

And just as the last syllable left his mouth he was gone.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Well There is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed, I will reveal the names of the two teens later in the story, but not quite yet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you people think of my fanfiction.**

 **Until we meet again**

 **Andrew**


	6. Chapter 3: Visions Become Reality

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball, so lawyers don't sue.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Character Ages**

 **Pan: 13**

 **Trunks: 14**

 **Bra: 13**

 **Goten: 14**

 **Marron: 14**

 **Gokin: 6**

 **Goshen: 6**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Chapter 3: Visions Become Reality**

"N-n-noo this can't be true, this can't be happening!" A teen with shoulder length raven-hair sobbed. She was looking at the mutilated corpse of her two best friends Auntie. The older adults corpse was cut open by what could only seem to be made by some sort of sword. Her intestines and internal organs where splattered all over the floor. There was a pool of her own blood on the floor that was ankle deep. The teen fell to her knees hugging the corpse to her chest, not caring that her clothes where now soaked in their blood. "This is just the beginning of what's to come." Said a spine chilling evil voice filled with only hatred and malice.

She sprung up and stifled in a scream, she was drenched in a cold sweat. She looked around her room taking in her surroundings, her heart was racing. She immediately felt sick and rushed into the bathroom that was a part of her bedroom. She ran to the toilet, bent over, and vomited.

The teen quickly went back into her bedroom and looked at the time. It was 3:30 AM. _I should probably get back to sleep. The teen thought._ She slowly got back into bed and closed her eyes. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

At the exact same time this girl woke up from her nightmare something very similar happened to someone else.

"N-n-no, I failed, I failed them all. If only I was stronger I could have saved them. Their gone forever, because without the dragon balls I can't wish them back. This just isn't fair. Why? why does this have to happen?" That's when he heard a someone cough. He immediately ran over to where he heard the cough, and what he saw broke his heart. The sight before him was the person who he cared about the most and swore to protect with everything he had. Even if it cost him his life. She was on the ground brutally beaten and barely breathing.

"You said you would protect me." The girl said so softly that it was barely a whisper. "You said you would protect us all. But you didn't, you failed. Your nothing but a coward and a failure. I HATE YOU!"

He sprung upright in his seat and screamed with tears in his eyes. He was drenched in his own cold sweat. He started sobbing at the memory of the dream. He didn't know if it was true because the person that was in his dream might be dead, and he would never know until it would be too late. And he would never forgive himself if that dream became a reality.

He quickly looked at the console in front of him. It said fourteen hours and thirty minutes until you arrive at your destination.

He sighed and closed his eyes. _I need to get more sleep if I'm ready for whatever awaits me when I get to my destination._ He thought. He closed his eyes and tried to let sleep consume him once more. It didn't happen until about two hours later.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Ugh who would be calling this early in the morning? Don't people know that people want to sleep." Said a very irritated Gohan as he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

As the last syllable left his mouth he heard someone hysterically crying on the other end. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Bulma what's wrong?" Gohan asked quickly all his irritation about being woken up this early was now gone.

"She's dead!" Bulma got out between sobs.

"Who's dead?" Gohan asked frantically.

"M-m-my S-s-s-sister!"

Gohan looked down at the ground in grief at the shocking news.

"We'll be over as soon as we can." Gohan said before hanging up the phone.

He then proceeded to go and wake up his wife Videl. He told her that they need to head to Capsule Corp and he told her why. Gohan then went to wake up Pan while Videl went to wake up Gokin and Goshen.

"Pan, you need to get up right now." Gohan said through the closed door as he was in the hallway outside his daughter's bedroom.

"Five more minutes." Pan mumbled in her sleep.

"Pan get up now we have to head to Capsule Corp. Something very terrible has just happened."

At that Pan was immediately awake and had a very uneasy feeling in her gut. Her skin went to a ghostly white color.

"O-okay, I'll be ready in a sec." Pan stuttered out.

Gohan could sense how uneasy Pan was feeling and knew something was wrong. But he wouldn't question her about it until later. Right now they needed to head over to Capsule Corp as soon as possible.

Pan was up and ready to go in a matter of five minutes. While Pan was getting ready Gohan called his mother and asked if he could drop Gokin and Goshen off with her and Goku for a little bit.

Chi Chi agreed but she could tell that something was bothering Gohan.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Chi Chi asked her eldest son.

"I'll tell you later, right now I just need to get to C.C. as soon as possible." He replied.

"Okay." Chi Chi replied. And then hung up the phone.

"Videl are the twins up and ready to go?" Gohan called up to his wife upstairs.

"No, they aren't waking up." She said annoyed.

"Gokin, Goshen, you boys get up right now or there will be no breakfast this morning."

"Aaaaahhhhh! We're up, we're up!" Both boys screamed, as they bolted out of bed.

"Wow I've never seen them get up that fast before." Videl said to herself.

Both boys got ready within five minutes in fear that they would go today without the lovely morning meal known as breakfast.

"Okay we're ready, can we have some breakfast pleeaase?"

"Not yet. You both must fly to Grandma Chi Chi's House. You can have breakfast there."

"Okay." Both boys said as they sprinted out the door and took flight in the direction their Grandma' Chi Chi's House was located.

After a few moments of silence Gohan asked.

"Are you girls ready to go."

"Yes." Videl responded.

Pan didn't say anything and only nodded her head, as the unsettling feeling in her gut increased tenfold.

Both Gohan and Videl exchanged worried glances about how their daughter was acting but didn't say anything.

"Okay let's go." Gohan said. As all three of them took flight and headed towards C.C.

 **30 Minutes Later….**

Pan, Gohan, and Videl all arrived at C.C. to see fire trucks, and police cars in front of the huge dome building.

Gohan then proceeded to walk up to the main entrance and open the door. He held it open for both Pan, and Videl before he closed it and followed them inside.

As they walked further into the huge Capsule Dome, Gohan and Pan's sensitive ears picked up someone crying.

Pan immediately rushed to where she heard the crying. And what she saw made her stomach churn. There she was, her corpse all bloodied and mutilated looking the exact same as it had in her dream. Tights was dead.

Pan suddenly felt lightheaded. She struggled to keep her feet under her, until she collapsed onto the floor.

"This is just the beginning of what's to come." Said the same chilling voice in her dream. Seconds before she fell unconscious.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Well there's chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to tell me what you think in a lovely review. First one to review gets a cookie. :)**

 **Until We Meet Again**

 **Andrew**


	7. Chapter 4: Test of Strength Sparring Mat

**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Character Ages**

 **Pan: 13**

 **Trunks: 14**

 **Bra: 13**

 **Goten: 14**

 **Marron: 14**

 **Gokin: 6**

 **Goshen: 6**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**

 **Chapter 4: Test of Strength Sparring Match Pan VS Goten**

Pan woke up when she heard sirens go off outside.

 _Ugh what happened? My head is killing me._ Pan thought as she sat up In a bed. _Wait where am I? this isn't my bed._ Pan thought in confusion, until she remembered what happened before she passed out.

"I have to find Bra and Trunks and make sure their alright." Pan said out loud to herself. With that said she got out of bed and went to go look for Trunks and Bra.

Pan walked into the kitchen of Capsule Corp and found the two people she was looking for. Bra's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she must have done while Pan was passed out.

Pan immediately frowned as she saw Marron sitting next to Trunks at the kitchen table. But didn't let it get to her. She acted like Marron wasn't even in the room.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Pan asked nervously. She didn't want to make things more difficult for them.

Bra turned her head to see her best friend walking up to them. She then proceeded to run up to Pan and lock her in a tight embrace. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Each one of her sobs shook her body violently.

Pan returned the embrace and started rubbing her best friends back to try and calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Bra, if only I could have done something to prevent this."

"Don't blame yourself Pan you had no idea that this would happen there's nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening." Bra said in between sobs.

"Bra's right Pan there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. So, don't go blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Goten said.

"Hey Goten when did you get here?" Pan questioned her favorite uncle.

"I got here a few minutes after you passed out." Goten said.

"By the way Pan, what was that all about? You never passed out like that before in your life. It's so not like you."

"Yeah what happened for you to pass out like that?" Trunks asked.

"W-w-Well you see I had a n-"

"Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Marron go get ready the funeral for aunt Tights is going to start in a hour." Bulma's yelled from the other room.

"Okay." All five teens yelled back in response.

"We'll talk about this later." Trunks told Pan as they both went to their respective rooms to get ready for the funeral.

Pan went to her temporary room at C.C. Gohan decided that him, her and Videl would stay at C.C. with the grieving family to help them get through this rough time.

 **A Few Hours Later….**

It has been two and a half hours since the funeral ended. Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron were all just relaxing. Gokin and Goshen also decided to come and visit to see how everyone was doing.

Bra and Goten trained in the Gravity Room right after the funeral, while Trunks, Pan, and Marron where out somewhere doing god knows what.

Pan had already changed out of her lavender dress that she wore at the funeral. She was now wearing a red t-shirt that stopped just above her belly button, showing off her well-built form. The red shirt also had yellow trimmings. She was also wearing grey jeans with a black belt that had a golden buckle. She had a chain on the right side of her jeans that was connected to her belt. She still had on her fingerless gloves, and she was now wearing greyish-blue sneakers with purple tips and laces, and she had on matching purple socks.

Trunks changed out of the clothes he wore to the funeral as well. He was now wearing a black tank top with a blue long sleeve capsule corp jacket over his tank top. He had on grey jeans with a belt, and golden boots.

Marron was now wearing a white dress shirt, a black skirt, white stockings, and black leather boots that reached up to just below her knees.

Pan was now on the couch with Bra, Goten, Gokin, and Goshen sitting with her, while Trunks was sitting on a comfortable lounge chair with Marron sitting in his lap.

"Hey Bra, how are you feeling?" Pan asked.

"A little better after training with Goten," Bra responded softly.

"You were training with Goten today?" Pan asked surprised.

"Yes, I was." Bra said.

"Well how was it and what are your thoughts about it?" Pan asked very interested in what Bra had to say and what she thought about the training.

"It was ok I guess, it was really hard landing a hit on him, but I landed a few good ones. I was getting really frustrated that It was so hard for me to land a hit on him though." Bra said.

"Well if you thought it was ok maybe we should do something similar in the future so that we can both improve and not get left in the dust by these two knuckleheads. Even though I'm really close to surpassing them." Pan said referring to her uncle Goten and Trunks.

"What was that Pan I thought I just heard you say something about being close to surpassing me and Trunks in power" Goten asked in a non-believing fashion.

"Yeah I did say that and from what I can tell It's 100% true."

"I don't see how that is possible there is no way that you have gotten that strong." Goten said in a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah well I'll prove it to you, come on let's go spar to see who is actually right." Pan said getting a little excited about sparring with her uncle Goten. "Well that is if you want to get curb stomped by yours truly." She said in a playful tone.

"Alright you're on!" Goten said.

Goten got up from his seat on the couch and went to go get ready for his spar with Pan. "Is anyone else coming?" Pan asked the rest of the occupants in the room.

"I guess I'll go." Bra said.

"Yeah, I'll go too, I sure as hell don't want to miss this." Trunks said enthusiastically.

"Yeah let's go!" Gokin and Goshen screamed with excitement.

"Yeah sure whatever." Marron said not interested at all but agreed because she didn't want to be the only one still in the house.

After Goten got ready for his spar with Pan, All the teens and Gokin and Goshen went to the backyard as they all made their way to the Gravity Room. Once they all got inside the G.R. Goten went to the console and set the gravity to 2,750 times earth's normal gravity. The room changed from white to a light shade of pink because of the increased gravity.

"You ready Pan?" Goten asked.

"Before we start would you mind telling me what you set the gravity to." Pan asked.

"I set it to 2,750 times earth's normal gravity, why?"

"Because I can't even feel the difference." Pan said in a matter of fact.

This surprised Goten and the rest of the teens in the gravity room.

"Than what should I set it to." Goten asked.

"How about 4,250 Times earth's gravity." Pan said.

This surprised everyone in the room even more.

4,250 times earth's gravity Bra thought, wait doesn't Trunks and Goten train at 4,500 times earth's gravity, if she can handle that than she is really close to surpassing Trunks and Goten like she said she was.

"There is no way you can handle that Pan stop playing around and give me a serious answer." Goten said getting a little annoyed.

"Are you doubting my strength?!" Pan said in a low growl while giving Goten a intimidating death glare that rivaled Chi Chi's.

"N-nn-no" Goten stuttered out.

"Than do as I said and set it to 4,250 times earth's gravity." Pan said, while still giving Goten her intimidating death glare.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you end up hurting yourself." Goten said in a defeated fashion.

Goten set the gravity to 4,250 times earth's normal gravity, as he and Pan stood at opposite ends of the room.

"Ready when you are Goten." Pan said.

"Alright here I come!" Goten said while phasing out of sight as he rushed at Pan.

Pan sensed him coming in from behind and turned around to catch a fist that was aimed for her cheek. The force of the impact made a huge shockwave, Goten was very surprised that Pan was able to catch his fist in time and not be pushed back by the force of it. Pan saw that he was surprised and let a smirk spread across her face. She then attempted to knee Goten in the gut, but he blocked it with his own knee. Pan then dropped down low to the floor and tried to sweep Goten's legs out from under him. He saw this coming and jumped back onto his hands and propelled himself back even further to put some distance between him and his niece.

Pan wasn't going to give him the space he needed and rushed at him and caught him off guard with a punch to his face. She then kneed him in the gut, He bent over while clutching his gut as the wind was knocked out of him. Pan then clasped both her hands together and interlocked her fingers and swung her interlocked hands at Goten's back. It connected, and he was forced on to the ground while his face made hard contact with the ground.

Pan then backed away and let Goten recuperate and regain his bearings. Goten got up and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, he noticed that there was now blood smeared all over the back of his hand. He smirked at Pan who smirked right back at him.

Goten then phased out of sight once more and ran straight for Pan and threw his fist right at her gut. She blocked the incoming fist but was not prepared for him to roll over her back and kick her in the center of her back. The impact threw her all the way to the opposite end of the G.R. and she made hard contact with the wall, the impact was so harsh that it dented the wall.

She quickly got up and ran at Goten and kicked him straight in his chest. Goten was pushed back a good twenty meters as he clutched his chest as it was in pain. He could sense Pan phasing in behind him, she attempted to do a neck chop to the back of his neck to knock him out, but Goten caught her fist and twisted it behind her back.

Pan yelped in surprise as well as a little bit in pain, Goten then grabbed her other arm and held that behind her back as well. He had her wrists in a tight vice grip, and she tried to break free but it was futile because he was still a little bit stronger than her.

That's when she got an idea she used her feet and pushed off the ground propelling herself in the air, Now she was facing Goten and she kneed him in his face, Goten was not expecting this so he instantly let go of her wrists and was sent back to the opposite end of the G.R. and he made hard contact with the wall, denting it just like his opponent had done earlier.

He had gotten up slowly, they were both out of breath, trying to catch their breath.

Goten was the first to recover and he instantly rushed at Pan, as he was a few inches away from her, he phased out and appeared at her side kicking her in the ribs, you could hear a slight crunch as Pan yelled out in pain. She was sent a few feet away from Goten as she was on her hands and knees one hand holding her ribs. Goten was now standing where Pan just was with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You want to call it quits Pan?" Goten asked in a very serious tone,

"No!" Pan said as she was still on her hands and knees.

"But you're obviously in pain so I say we call it quits, look you can't even get up right now." Goten said.

He turned around and was making his way towards the Gravity Room control panel to set the gravity back to normal. Just as he was about to get their he felt a sharp pain as Pan kicked him in his ribs as hard as she could. You could hear a much louder crunch and then a crack, Goten screamed out in pain as he was not expecting her to be able to get up. He was sent crashing to the floor and was on the ground for a good two minutes before he slowly started picking himself back up.

He was in serious pain and he knew now that Pan was in fact telling the truth about her being so close to surpassing him and Trunks in power. He knew now the only way for him to beat her was for him to go super. Just as he got to his feet he screamed as his ki skyrocketed and there was a bright golden light, as the light faded he was standing there but he now had golden spiked up hair and a golden aura around his form, he also had turquoise eyes. Pan just smirked and thought "About time, now I will really be able to test myself."

Goten rushed at Pan and she didn't even see him until the very last second when he landed a heavy blow to her gut. Pan clutched her gut as she screamed in pain and surprise. Goten was about to elbow her in the back of her neck when she dodged to the side. Goten rushed after her and tried to punch her in the face. Pan just barely dodged the attack and tried to attack him with her own punch to his face. Goten easily dodged the punch and kicked her back.

Pan slid back a few feet before coming to a stop, she then smirked and she said "It's about time I showed all you guys that I could do this." Pan just smirked as everyone in the room was just shocked and had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hey Bra, do you know what she's talking about?" Trunks asked his sister and was very interested in what Pan might be talking about.

"I have no clue what she is on about." Bra said just as interested as Trunks was.

"Do you two know anything?" Trunks asked the two twins.

"It's a secret." They both said.

Marron on the other hand just looked bored and like she didn't want to be there at all.

Pan started to scream as her ki skyrocketed, Goten was sensing her ki as it skyrocketed and realised it was doubling, wait no tripling, no wait. "Could this be…. There is no way she learned that!" Goten thought.

Pan screamed KAIOKEN X20 as a fiery bright red aura engulfed her form and she sped at Goten with such speed that Bra and Marron couldn't follow her movements, But Trunks, Goten, Gokin, and Goshen could follow her movements and Goten knew exactly where she was when she threw a punch to his chest. Goten caught the punch but the force of it created a huge shock wave that shook the whole gravity room.

Pan retracted her fist and tried to kick Goten in the stomach, he dodged to the side and grabbed her leg and threw her up into the air.

She flew up into the air before coming to a stop and looking to where Goten had just been, but to her surprise he wasn't there anymore. Just as she turned around a fist was implanted on her cheek. She flew back because of the impact of the attack her cheek stinging greatly. She turned around planting her feet on the wall and pushing off of that said wall propelling herself forward towards Goten. Goten charged at Pan and threw his arm back and with his fist tightly clenched. Pan doing the same.

"This attack will decide who the winner is." Trunks said to himself.

Pan and Goten charged at each other and just as Pan was inches away from Goten she abruptly stopped, and her power level went back to normal. She sensed an extremely strong power level off in the distance but there was something different about this power level for some reason she felt connected to this unknown power level somehow. She couldn't describe it, she felt the power level and felt that it was a sweet and caring power level, but it was radiating despair, sadness, anger, but most of all hope. She didn't understand this at all.

Goten noticed that Pan just abruptly stopped and tried to stop his momentum, so he wouldn't hit her, but it was too late, Pan was brought back to reality as Goten punched her in the face. She was sent crashing down to the ground hard. Goten immediately dropped out of super saiyan and flew down to check and see if she was ok and ask why she suddenly abruptly stopped mid punch.

Everyone watching immediately ran to see if she was ok and ask what was up with her abruptly stopping. As everyone got to Pan she started to stand up, that's when Bra, Trunks, Gokin, Goshen, and Goten all asked, "Pan are you alright?" at the same time. She ignored them for a minute while still sensing the mysterious power level before it vanished.

"Did you all sense that?" Pan asked everyone in the room.

Everyone looked at her like they didn't know what she was talking about, that's when Trunks asked, "Sense what?"

"That extremely strong power level?" Pan said stunned that no one seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Pan I think you've been hit a little too hard and your senses are out of whack because none of us sensed an extremely strong power level right guys?" Goten said everyone except for Pan started nodding their heads yes as they confirmed what Goten said was true.

"But I know I sensed an extremely strong power level and it wasn't like a normal power level it felt like…. like." Pan said trailing off as she was confused about what she had just sensed.

"It felt like what?" Trunks asked Pan.

"It felt like…..." Pan started,

"What?" Goten and Trunks asked at the same time.

"never mind it's really not that important and it doesn't make any sense because none of you guys sensed it." Pan said.

"Well ok whatever you say." Goten said, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving Goten said as he ran out of the G.R. and headed inside right towards the kitchen.

"Hey, wait up save some food for me Goten!" Trunks yelled running after his friend.

"Wait for us!" Gokin and Goshen both yelled running out after the two older saiyan hybrids.

Marron and Bra were following close behind them.

Pan stayed routed to her spot in the G.R. still looking in the direction she sensed the power level. She was still very confused about it, but her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud growl, courtesy Pan's stomach. She then ran after everyone and decided she shouldn't worry about the power level now. "Hey, wait for me and you guys better save me some food or your gonna regret it!" Pan yelled after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n

 **Well there's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed this chapter and who is that mysterious power level that Pan sensed and no one else did. What does this power level mean for the future of the story? The only way to find out is to keep reading until it is revealed. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Andrew**


	8. Chapter 5: Drama, Getting to Know You, a

**_Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Character Ages_**

 ** _Pan: 13_**

 ** _Trunks: 14_**

 ** _Bra: 13_**

 ** _Goten: 14_**

 ** _Marron: 14_**

 ** _Gokin: 6_**

 ** _Goshen: 6_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Drama, Getting to Know You, and Ice Cream_**

Today would be the day the two grieving siblings would be going back to school. They were still depressed but they were getting better each day. Pan was just happy they were getting better. But she was still troubled about the dream she had the night they found Tights dead.

 _What could it mean?_ Pan thought as she was walking down the halls to her first period. She walked right into the classroom and took her seat at the back of the room. The teacher came into the classroom a few minutes later.

"Hello Class, I have some good news to tell you. We have three new students transferring into this class from different classes in the school. They have been here for two months, so they are new to the school, and still adjusting. I request that you treat them with kindness and respect." The teacher announced.

A few moments later a teen walked into the room. He was about the same height as Trunks. He had spiky black hair, and onyx eyes. He was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket over the tank top that was kept unzipped. On the back of the leather jacket was the design of a dragon that looked the same as shenron. This teen also had on blue jeans with a black belt with a belt buckle that resembled the four-star dragon ball. He also had on tan timberland boots with black fingerless gloves.

As soon as Pan saw this new teen she started to get a very uneasy feeling in her gut. And she heard the same chilling voice in her head that she heard the day they found Tights dead. And it said. _"This is just the beginning of what's to come."_ Pan shook her head and tried to clear her mind.

Pan was very worried about this new teen. _Why do I feel so uneasy suddenly? And Where did he get that jacket and belt? There is no way that it's just a coincidence that he has a belt buckle that resembles the four-star dragon ball and a design on the back of his jacket that looks exactly like shenron. I need to find out who this kid is and where he comes from._ Pan thought nervously.

The new kid looked around the room and saw an open seat next to Pan. He proceeded to walk up to that seat and sit down in it.

Pan smiled sweetly at him as he sat down.

"Hello what's your name?" Pan asked him.

"Andrew." Was his response.

"I'm Pan Son." Pan stated.

Andrew nodded his head without even turning to look at her.

After a few minutes of silence Pan decided to ask Andrew a question.

"If you are new here does that mean you moved somewhere close by recently?" Pan questioned.

"You could say that." Andrew responded with a little attitude in his voice.

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Pan thought.

Pan looked at him in the eyes as he did the same to her. Pan could notice that there was a haunted look in his eyes as well as overwhelming depression and worry.

As Andrew looked her in the eyes he could see only compassion and kindness staring back at him.

"And the names of the two other students joining us today are Thomas and Ben.

When Andrew heard the names of the two students his head shot up faster than Goten would wake up if someone said they were out of food.

Then two boys walked into the classroom. One of the boys was Andrews height but just a tad shorter. He had dark brown spiky hair that was so dark it looked black. He had brown eyes as well. This boy was wearing a turquoise tank top with a purple jacket over it. He had on purple pants, turquoise wristbands, and brown shoes. This boy's name was Ben.

The second boy was a head taller than Andrew and Ben. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the exact same clothes as Ben.

Both Ben and Thomas looked around the room and when they spotted Andrew sitting next to Pan they smirked.

Andrew let out a dark growl as he saw them smirking at him.

Just then the phone rang, and the teacher went to pick it up.

"Hello, yes, yes, okay I'll be right down." The teacher talked into the phone.

"Okay class I have to run an errand I'll be back in a few minutes. Be good and don't start trouble." The teacher told the class before heading out of the room.

 _What the hell are they doing here?! How could they have gotten here in the first place? I'll just have to question them after class and I'll do anything that is necessary to get the answers out of them. Andrew thought._

Both Ben and Thomas walked up and sat just in front of Andrew and Pan.

"Do you know them?" Pan asked Andrew.

Andrew didn't respond as he was too deep in thought. He hadn't even heard her speak.

Andrew was glaring daggers at the back of Ben and Thomas's heads. He looked like he wanted to rip their heads off.

"Hey Andrew, you Okay?" Pan questioned. She was starting to get a little worried about her new classmate.

"Hey Ben, look it looks like our best friend wants to kill us." Thomas said to Ben.

"I do want to kill you." Andrew stated coldly.

"Go ahead and try. You'll just end up like all your friends and that bitch. Oh, and did I mention we found a very special someone and We beat her to an inch of her life. But somehow, she escaped, but don't worry next time our companions will finish the job."

Andrew was shaking in anger at this point.

"YOU BASTARDS I'LL KILL YOU!" Andrew screamed as he jumped at his two new classmates and punched them both in the face. The force at which he jumped knocked over all the chairs and desks behind and in front of him. Pan was also knocked out of her seat.

Ben and Thomas were sent flying. They both hit the front wall. The speed at which they hit the front wall was so high that the impact they made sent them right through the wall.

They kept going through walls. After the fourth wall they went through they finally hit the floor. Andrew was right in front of them. Indescribable anger was etched on his facial features.

Andrew jumped on top of Ben and started punching his face repeatedly. Ben couldn't do anything. Usually they would be even in strength, but he and Thomas had pissed Andrew off so much that his power had shot to new heights.

Pan stood still shocked at Andrews strength. After a few minutes she got out of her shocked state and ran to where Andrew, Ben, and Thomas were fighting.

Andrew had broken Ben's nose and given him a black eye. Several cuts and gashes also littered Ben's face. Ben was wavering in and out of consciousness.

Thomas got up from where he had landed and ran towards Andrew. He threw a punch at the back of Andrews neck looking to knock him out right then and there.

But Andrew caught Thomas's fist in his left-hand inches before it connected. He didn't even turn his head to look at him.

Andrew slowly got off Ben and turned to face Thomas. Andrew then took Thomas's arm and twisted it behind his back. He didn't stop until he heard a satisfying snap.

Thomas screamed in agony as he clutched his now broken arm.

Andrew wasn't finished yet though. He walked up to Thomas and grabbed his head. He then slammed Thomas's head down on his knee hard.

He heard a slight crack followed by another scream of pain from Thomas.

Pan arrived just in time to see Andrew holding Thomas by his throat.

"Andrew Sto-"Pan didn't get to finish as a hand was placed around her throat.

Pan gasped in shock as she struggled to pry whoever's hand was around her throat.

 _I should be able to break free no problem. Why am I having so much difficulty breaking free. I'm a quarter Saiyan damnit._ Pan thought in anger as she struggled to break free from her captor.

Andrew stopped what he was doing when he heard a gasp. He turned and saw Ben standing a few feet away from him with his hand wrapped tightly around Pan's throat.

"If you don't want your little girlfriend to die here I suggest you stop beating up your best friend." Ben said coldly.

Andrew still had his hand wrapped around Thomas's throat when he said in a very cold and vicious voice, "Let her go!"

"Make me." Ben responded.

Before Pan could even register what had happened she was in excruciating pain.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO!" Was the last thing Pan heard Andrew scream before she passed out due to the pain.

 ** _One Week Later…_**

"Pick up, pick up, damnit pick up!"

"Hello Andrew?"

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Andrew said on the verge of tears.

"Andrew, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"I-I-I th-h-ought y-you were d-dead. Th-e-ey follow-wed m-me b-bac-k-k a-and t-told me-e t-hey h-hurt y-you. I-I tried-d cal-ling y-you all wee-ek b-but you didn't ans-swer I thought they a-ctually k-killed y-you." Andrew said in between sobs.

"Andrew I'm fine, seriously, look do I look hurt to you."

Andrew looked at the screen on his wrist for a moment before replying "n-no."

"Okay so there is no need to get all emotional on me I'm fine."

"Sorry" Andrew responded.

"It's fine we both lost a lot and now all we have is each other. I don't want to even imagine what I would do if I lost you. Your all I have left too you know."

Andrew calmed down a bit before replying.

"I know."

"Okay who followed you back?" The mysterious person said.

"Ben and Thomas." Andrew replied.

At that moment Andrew and the mysterious person heard a moan coming from the other room on Andrew's side of the video call.

"Who was that?" Asked the mysterious person.

"A little house guest, I'm surprised she's awake already she was hurt very severely when I brought her here about a week ago."

"Who is she?" The mysterious one asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, I have to go to make sure she's alright. Stay safe and I'll call you tonight. Bye."

"Okay, Bye."

At that Andrew hung up the video call and proceeded to walk into the room where his little guest was staying.

"Ugh what happened, my whole-body hurts." Pan said.

Pan then looked around the room. She didn't recognize it at all.

"Where am I? and how did I get here?" She asked herself

"You're at my house, and I brought you here after that bastard Ben severely injured you. You almost died, you're lucky to be alive." Pan heard someone say. She looked up to where she heard the voice and immediately spotted Andrew as he walked into the room she was in.

"Okay first off, why didn't you bring me to my house or a hospital. And second off you basically kidnapped me, so tell me why I shouldn't beat your ass and call the cops."

"Well to answer your first question I didn't bring you to your house because I didn't know where it was. And to answer your second question you have every right to call the cops and beat my ass, but is that how you want to thank me for treating your injuries?"

"You treated my injuries?" She said as she looked at him turning as red as a tomato.

Knowing what she was thinking he quickly said. "Don't worry I didn't undress you completely I left you in your undergarments." He said blushing a little.

Andrew saw that Pan was about to start ranting so he quickly started talking before she had the chance to start her rant.

"Let me explain I undressed you because I needed to see how severe your injuries were, and I needed to see what I was dealing with, so I knew what to do and how to treat your injuries. I would have let my friend do it if she was here, but she isn't, so I had to do it. Please don't be mad." He said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to do that!" Pan said through clenched teeth.

"Okay let me ask you something. Would you rather me undress you to treat your injuries so you'll be okay? Or would you rather just die because I wasn't able to treat your injuries? Plus, I'm almost certain that if I brought you to a hospital the doctor would have done the same thing as I did." Andrew stated.

"How long have I been out?" Pan asked.

"About a week."

"A-A week! Oh my god I have to get home everyone is going to be so worried about me. Knowing my grandfather, he probably started a worldwide search looking for me. I'm going to be in so much trouble. I have to get home now." As Pan said that she jumped out of bed quickly. But just as quickly she jumped out of bed she fell back down due to how much pain she was in.

"No, you don't you are going to rest for at least a few more hours."

"No, I have to get home now!" Pan stated.

Just then Pan's stomach let out a loud growl. Pan's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Are you hungry?" Andrew asked.

Pan just nodded her head.

"Okay stay put I'll get you something to eat" Andrew said.

Andrew then walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. He then started making Pan something to eat. He poured a glass a water into a cup. He then proceeded to open a cabinet and take out some sort of powder. He poured the powder into the glass of water and stirred it with a spoon. After everything was finished he brought the food and the glass of water into the bedroom Pan was staying in.

Pan looked up as she saw him enter the room with a plate filled with food and a glass of water.

He gave Pan the plate of food and put the glass of water on the nightstand right by the bed.

"Okay eat up, and make sure to drink all of the water." Andrew said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Pan didn't need to be told twice and within two minutes she had gobbled up every last crumb of food and drank all of her water.

"That was really good, where'd you learn to cook like that? It reminds me of my Grandma Chi Chi's cooking."

"I learned from a friend's grandmother. Me and that friend were inseparable, so I was basically part of the family." Andrew said.

Pan could see the sadness in his eyes and hear it in his voice, so she didn't question him anymore.

"Okay I need you to sleep for at least two more hours before I can make sure your healed up enough to go home and stuff. So, go to sleep and I'll wake you up in two hours. Also, I leave a change of clothes for you on the chair right by the bed, it's the one I was sitting in Okay." Andrew explained.

"But I'm not tired and I feel more than fine to go home and stuff." Pan started but was interrupted by Andrew.

"Pan I'm not taking no for an answer now please make this easier for the both of us and do as I ask of you please." Andrew said.

With a huff Pan said "alright fine, but don't think you can tell me what to do whenever you want. I barely know you and you kidnapped me. But since your being so nice and helping me recover and feeding me I'll listen and won't try to get you in trouble." She said.

"Thanks." Andrew responded.

"But I can't say the same for my dad, my uncle Goten, and my best friend Trunks. They'll probably be after your ass and tear you apart for kidnapping me." She said.

"I can't wait." Andrew said sarcastically. "Alright time for you to go back to sleep. I'll be back to wake you up in two hours."

"Okay fine." Pan grumbled to herself as she laid back down on the comfortable bed and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Panda." Andrew whispered so quietly that even Pan with her sensitive Saiyan ears couldn't hear him at all. And then Andrew left the room.

 _Where the hell is she, I sensed her Ki raise rapidly before it completely disappeared and that's the last time I've been able to sense her Ki. And that was a week ago. She shouldn't be hurt she is a quarter Saiyan. She should be able to handle anything she comes up against. Unless she let her guard down at a vital moment and was knocked unconscious. And if that's the case Who ever knocked her unconscious probably kidnapped her as well. We must find her there's no telling how much danger she could be in._ These were the frantic thoughts of a certain lavender haired Saiyan prince. Trunks was currently searching for Pan in West City, while Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo we're searching for her at other locations throughout the world. But they couldn't find her at all. He couldn't even sense her Ki, none of them could. _Don't worry Panny I'll find you, and I'll make sure to kill the bastard that kidnapped you._ Trunks thought as he continued his search for his best friend.

 **Two Hours Later….**

"Come on Pan wake up." A soft but strong voice whispered. "Five more minutes." the raven-haired teen said in her sleep. "If you wake up now I'll take you out for ice cream." the soft voice said.

"Ice Cream!" Pan shouted with joy and bolted out of bed. In the process of her extremely fast and unexpected way of getting out of bed she knocked someone off the bed she was now sitting up in.

"Ow" the soft voice said.

Pan looked at the ground and saw the person she knocked off the bed.

"Sorry, Andrew I didn't mean to knock you off the bed it's just that when you said you'd take me out for ice cream I got really excited and bolted upright not noticing you were sitting where you were." Pan said.

"Yeah no kidding, you must really love ice cream if you bolted right out of bed." Andrew said.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Andrew said.

"Okay before we go out to get some ice cream like I promised, I need to check to see if you are fully healed. You should be, but I just want to check just in case. Better safe than sorry am I right."

"Yeah I guess just make it quick." Pan grumbled.

 **20 Minutes Later…**

"Alright all done." Andrew said. "Thank god." Pan exclaimed. "Oh, come on I can't be that bad I have to at least be better than going to an actual hospital." Andrew said.

"As if." Pan said sarcastically.

Andrew faked being mocked hurt, "I can't believe you would rather go to a hospital than have me take care of you, even after I gave you a home cooked meal." He said in a very over dramatic tone.

"Ha-ha, I guess you're right you are much better than going to a hospital." Pan said giggling a little.

"Alright put on the change of clothes I set out for you and then let's go get some ice cream." He said.

"Yeah!" Pan yelled in a very joyful tone.

Andrew left the room and waited right outside the door, so Pan could get changed.

Pan quickly put on the change of clothes that was set out for her by Andrew and fast walked out the door to the room she was staying in.

Andrew followed her while putting on his black leather jacket. Pan saw the jacket and immediately asked. What's the design on the back of your jacket.

Andrew looked at her in the eyes. "It's a dragon, why do you ask."

"Just curious." Was Pan's response.

They both walked out the door and as Pan took the first step outside she was awestruck at what she saw. They were in a forest on a little hill. If you walked about three minutes down the hill you came across a private beach with a little pond to the side. Above the little pond was a small cliff where a waterfall fell down the cliff and crashed into the pond below. There was a garden with many different types of flowers and plants. A little way away from the pond. And if you stood on the very top of the hill you could see Satan City, as well as West City in the far distance. And the hill was very high up as well, so you had a fantastic view of the surrounding area.

"It's so breathtaking." Pan said in a daze as she looked out into the distance.

 _But wait a second something's very strange here. He lives about as far away from the city as Grandma Chi Chi does and he gets to school on time almost every day. Dad could only do it because he could fly and or rode on the flying nimbus. Unless Andrew leaves to go to school at 11:00pm at night there is no way he can make it there on time._ Pan thought.

"How do you get to school on time every day when you live this far away from our school. Pan questioned him as her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I have a really high-tech car that is also really fast as well." Andrew told the suspicious teenage girl that was standing next to him.

"Show me." Pan said. I won't believe him until I see it with my own eyes. Pan thought.

"As you wish." Andrew said, as he took a capsule out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the capsule and threw it onto the ground in front of them. And with a loud boom followed by a puff of smoke that cleared away almost instantly. Stood a very high tech and very modified Lamborghini Veneno.

"Wow." Pan muttered to herself. She was not expecting him to be telling the truth. But from what it looked like he was being 100% truthful with her.

"How old are you?" Pan asked the teenage boy.

"13" the boy answered.

"You're too young to drive, you have to be at least 16 to get your permit and 16 and a 1/2 to get your license." Pan said really confused and agitated about how he was the same age as her and he was supposedly able to drive a car.

"I know but I was able to take my driver's test, and drivers ed early. So, I was able to get my license early because of that." Andrew responded.

"How were you able to take your driver's test and drivers ed early. They don't just let people take it early just for the sake of it. You must have done something huge to let them allow you to do that. So, spill it what did you do." Pan asked a little annoyed.

"I was on a passenger on a plane, and the pilots for the plane I was on, were flying for the first time. They lost control of the plane and were about to crash into a mountain and kill everyone on board. So, I rushed into the cockpit of the plane took over the controls and pulled up so we flew above the mountain instead of crashing into it. Saving everyone's lives that were on the plane including my own." Andrew explained.

Pan looked at him inquisitively for a moment before saying. "Alright I believe you, let's go get some ice cream now I'm starving."

Andrew just nodded his head and proceeded to get into the driver's seat of his car while Pan got into the passenger seat. After they both buckled their seatbelts Andrew turned the car on and started cruising towards Satan City.

 **15 Minutes Later…**

Andrew and Pan had just arrived in Satan City and were just driving around.

"So, got any favorite ice cream places I should know about?" Andrew asked Pan while he was driving through the city.

"Yeah there's this place called Slurpees its right by our school, you need me to tell you how to get there?" Pan asked him.

"No, I'm good I'm pretty sure I know where it is. If I'm going the complete opposite way of where it is though please let me know okay." Andrew said.

"Kay." Was Pan's response.

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere….**

"Where the hell are you Pann-" Trunks said but stopped immediately as his senses picked up a very familiar Ki just arriving in Satan City. _That's her!_ Trunks thought as he quickly started flying towards Satan City.

"Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra, Goku, Dad, Piccolo. I sensed Pan's Ki, it just entered Satan City." Trunks spoke telepathically with all the people searching for Pan. I'm heading there right now Trunks I sensed it too. Gohan spoke through the telepathic connection to everyone else. Alright everyone go to Pan's location and meet up there Okay. Trunks said to everyone. "Okay." Was Bra, Gotens, and Videls reply. "sounds good to me." Goku replied happily. "I'll be there was Gohans reply. And all he got from his father and Piccolo was a "humph" with that said they all disconnected the telepathic link and headed straight for Pan.

 **Back with Andrew and Pan...**

After ten minutes of driving Andrew had pulled into the parking lot of Slurpee's. He and Pan both got out of the car and walked straight into the little restaurant.

Pan walked right up to the counter as Andrew was right beside her.

"Get whatever you want Pan." Andrew said to the girl standing right beside him.

"Are you sure?" Pan asked hesitantly.

"Positive." Andrew responded and put on a grin that was a carbon copy of her family's signature Son grin.

"What can I get you young lady?" The employee running the cash register asked politely.

"Can I have 4 scoops of vanilla ice cream and three scoops of chocolate, with hot fudge, caramel, sprinkles, and whipped cream on top please." Pan told the employee.

"Sure, thing coming right up. And what can I get for you young man?"

"I'll get the same thing as her if it's not too much trouble." Andrew said.

"No not at all coming right up."

After Pan and Andrew got their ice creams and Andrew payed for both of them the two young teens went to sit at a table outside.

"So, how's your ice cream?" Andrew asked.

"It's fantastic." Pan said with a mouthful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to talk with your mouth full." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Was Pan's response.

After both teens were finished with their ice cream they decided to go to the park right across the street.

Pan didn't even sense most of her family and friends fast approaching Ki's closing in on her.

"Hey Andrew, quick question. What did you get for a punishment for beating up two kids at school and breaking like 4 walls.

"I got suspended for two weeks" Andrew replied like he didn't even care.

"Do you even care that you got suspended from school." Pan questioned.

"No not really." Was Andrews reply.

"How come?" Pan asked.

"Because I have so many other way more important things to do than go to school." Andrew said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Like wha-"

"Pan!" Pan didn't get to finish her sentence as she heard someone call her name. She looked to where she heard the voice and saw her best friend Trunks. He was currently barreling towards them, more specifically Andrew as he cocked back his fist and threw a punch right at Andrews face.

Andrew not expecting to be attacked was hit with Trunks powerful punch. Trunks hit Andrew right on the cheek and sent Andrew flying. Andrew eventually came to a stop as his back hit a big tree cracking the tree slightly due to the high-speed Andrews body was traveling.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on Pan again, you bastard. Trunks roared.

Andrew slowly got to his feet and wiped away some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Trunks hold on a sec it's not what it looks like." Pan pleaded.

"Shut up Pan, your defending this bastard when he kidnapped you and did only god knows what with you. He is going to die right here right now for ever putting his hands on you. Trunks said coldly.

Trunks then proceeded to launch himself at Andrew and started throwing rapid punches and kicks at his opponent.

Andrew was able to dodge or counter most of the attacks that were thrown at him. But some slipped by his defenses.

On the other hand, Trunks was doing much better than his opponent. Andrew had yet to land a single blow on him and Trunks was getting cocky because of it. But what Trunks and Pan couldn't see is that with every second that went by through this fight Andrews punches became slightly faster, slightly stronger, and his movements became slightly faster as well. But what was weird is that Trunks, Pan nor anyone else that Ki, no one could sense Andrew's Ki signature. It seemed as if his Ki signature was non-existent. But that couldn't be true because someone's Ki signature was linked with their life force. So, if someone died or was knocked unconscious or was sleeping they would have a very low Ki signature detectable to only those who have mastered and perfected the Ki sensing technique. But none of those requirements were true now. Not to say that one of them might come true in the next few minutes.

Trunks punched Andrew in the gut making him cough up blood. Trunks then followed up by bringing his knee up into Andrews gut and at the same time bringing his elbow down into the center of Andrews back. When the impact came there was an audible crack followed by a grunt of pain from Andrew.

Trunks then kicked Andrew in the side of his head. The kick sent Andrew flying across the ground, his arms and legs scraping against the parks lush green grass.

When Andrew finally came to a halt he was. barley conscious. He had gashes on his arms and legs from them scraping across the ground. He also has a gash on his forehead which was bleeding.

Trunks stalked over to his opponent ready to give the final blow to finish him off, that is until a certain raven-haired teenage girl got in front of him and put spread her arms out. Blocking trunks path to his fallen victim.

"Pan move out of the way, I'm going to kill him for putting his hands on you and for kidnapping you."

Pan started to shake her head no. "Trunks stop he didn't do anything wrong."

"Like hell he didn't, now move out of my way so I can send this mother fucker to hell."

"Trunks listen to me. I was injured badly at school last week. And Andrew brought me to his house, so I could recover. He even cooked me home cooked meals and everything. He bought me ice cream too. He had been helping me recover and he hasn't done anything to harm me at all. Do you honestly think that I'm the type of girl that would let myself be taken advantage of?" Pan asked.

"No, but instead of taking you to his house he should have taken you to your house or a hospital instead. And he should have at least called your parents to let them know that you're okay and to let them know where the hell you've been this past week." Trunks ranted.

"I agree with you Trunks, but there's nothing we can do about it now. It's in the past and there's no way of changing what had already happened. So, let's just move forward and not stay and wallow in the past. Okay boxer boy." Pan said.

"Fine but Pan I don't like him one bit he gives me an uneasy feeling like something catastrophic is going to happen."

"Trunks you're just saying that because your just being overprotective and you don't like that I'm hanging out with another boy my age that isn't you." Pan said.

"No, I'm serious Pan, he's dangerous so stay away from him." Trunks said.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my parents." Pan bit back.

Speaking of the devil, "Pan!" Two sweet voices yelled as they approached Pan and Trunks.

Pan looked where the two voices came from and the instant she saw who they were she sprinted towards them and threw her arms around both of them, nearly tackling them to the ground.

"Mama, Papa. I missed you so much."

"Pan honey where have you been this past week and why haven't you called to let us know where you were, you had everyone worried sick." Gohan scolded his daughter.

"Sorry Papa I'll make sure to call and let you and Mama know where I am next time if this ever happens again I promise." Pan told her parents.

"Okay it's fine as long as you keep your promise, and I have no doubts in my mind that you won't, you've always kept your promises." Gohan said to his daughter.

Andrew was watching all of this unfold silently. A single tear made its way down his cheek and it fell to the grass below. Luckily for Andrew no one noticed this.

"Are you ready to go home Pan?" Videl asked her daughter.

"Sure, I'm ready to go." Pan said. "But can you wait a sec I want to say bye to someone."

"Okay sounds good we'll wait in the car for you." Videl told her daughter as she dragged Gohan to the parking lot where he encapsulated their family car. Pan made her way to where Andrew was silently watching everything happen. She came up right in front of Andrew and to his surprise she gave him a hug. He came out of his surprised stupor and immediately returned the hug. "Thanks for everything Andrew I'll see you when you come back to school." She said.

"No problem see you later." Was his reply.

And after that she let go of him and started walking towards her parents and their car.

After a few moments Pan and her family as well as Trunks left the park leaving Andrew standing there all alone.

After a few more minutes of just standing there, Andrew made his way towards his car and started driving back to his house.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Well there's chapter five. I hope everyone enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you guys think. And feel free to PM me with any questions or concerns you have concerning this story.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Andrew**


	9. Chapter 6: Mind Games

**_Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Character Ages_**

 ** _Pan: 13_**

 ** _Trunks: 14_**

 ** _Bra: 13_**

 ** _Goten: 14_**

 ** _Marron: 14_**

 ** _Gokin: 6_**

 ** _Goshen: 6_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Mind Games_**

It has been two weeks since Andrew fought with Ben and Thomas at school and took Pan back to his house after she was severely injured.

Andrew was pulling into the school parking lot right as he saw a certain lavender-haired Saiyan prince making his way towards him.

Andrew quickly got out of his car and encapsulated it. He put the capsule that now contained his car into a pocket on the front of his leather jacket.

Trunks now stood in right in front of Andrew. Trunks was so close to Andrew that he could feel Trunks breath against his face.

They both looked each other straight in the eye.

"What do you want Trun-" Andrew didn't get to finish as a strong hand grabbed him around the throat and squeezed tightly.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, stay the hell away from Pan. I know your hiding something and I know all you're going to bring with you is pain and suffering. So, stay the hell away from her. And if you don't I'll tear your limb from limb and rip your non-existent heart right out of your chest. Do I make myself clear?" Trunks said in an uncharacteristically malicious and cold voice.

"Whatever." Andrew gurgled out.

"Good." Trunks said before throwing Andrew to the ground and kicking him in the side while he was down.

Trunks then proceeded to stalk away with a malicious smirk plastered on his face.

Andrew got off the ground and wiped all the dirt that was humanly possible from his clothes. He then walked into the school like nothing even happened.

"Hey Pan, how you doin?" A blue-haired princess asked her best friend.

"I'm doing fine just the same old stuff. How about you, how are you doing Bra?" Pan asked.

"I'm doing great thanks for asking."

"No problem Bra, anytime."

"Alright, well we better get to our first class before we're late." Bra told her bestie.

"Okay bye Bra see you later." Pan said as she started walking to her first class of the day.

"Alright see ya." Bra said walking in the opposite direction of Pan to her first class of the day.

Pan walked into the room and noticed that the teacher wasn't in the room.

 _Probably late again._ Pan thought.

She then saw Andrew sitting in the same chair as he did when they first met.

"Hey Andrew, how you doin?" Pan asked the teenage boy as she walked up to him. She was about to sit down in the chair next to him but suddenly the chair wasn't there anymore.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Pan screamed in shock as she was falling to the ground. But she never hit. Instead two strong arms had got behind her and got a hold of her in a way she wouldn't hit the ground. Pan looked behind her to see Andrew holding on to her so that she didn't fall to the ground.

"Than-" Pan didn't get to finish as she was roughly yanked out of his grip. She turned to the person who had suddenly yanked her and threw a punch at where she thought the persons face would be. The mysterious person easily caught her smaller fist in his slightly bigger one.

Pan looked up to the face of the mysterious person and was shocked. "Trunks?" Trunks steely gaze was zoned in on the person who disobeyed his direct order, and now he was going to be dealt with."

"Trunks? What do you think you're doing? Let go of me right now!" Pan screamed.

"Pan get out of here right now. I have a little piece of shit that I need to take care of." Trunks said coldly while cracking his knuckles.

"What is your problem Trunks?!"

"My problem is that I told this mother fucker to stay the hell away from you, but he didn't do as I ordered him to. So now he's going to pay the price." Trunks said darkly, while pointing a finger at Andrew.

"Trunks I'm thirteen years old, I can make my own decisions in life, and not everything I do is your concern." Pan bit back.

"That's where you're wrong Pan, everything that you do in life IS my concern." Trunks responded angrily.

"What makes you think that everything I do is your concern." Pan asked.

"I'm your best friend and that makes everything you do my concern." Trunks said through clenched teeth.

"Well you're sure as hell not acting like any best friend I would want." Pan whispered to herself. Unluckily for her Trunks had heard what she said due to his sensitive Saiyan hearing.

"What did you just say?!" Trunks asked through gritted teeth. His teeth were clenched so hard that if he wasn't half Saiyan his teeth would have shattered due to the amount of force he was using.

"You heard me!" Pan stated, refusing to back down.

"You're being a really delusional bitch right now." Trunks practically yelled. "Listen to yourself do you even believe half the shit that you are saying to me."

"What did you call me?!" Pan asked in a very dark tone. Her eyes daring Trunks to repeat what he had just called her.

"A delusional bitch." Trunks stated smugly.

"Okay that's it no one calls me a delusional bitch!" Pan yelled. She cocked her fist back ready to deliver a powerful punch to Trunks face, but someone stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards them.

"Let me go right now, I'm going to rip his head off!" Pan screamed.

"Pan you need to calm down, what would your parents do if you got suspended from school because of a silly fight? You need to calm down okay." Andrew gently whispered in her ear.

Pan stopped struggling to get free and maim Trunks when she heard his soft gentle voice.

But just as Andrew let her go he quickly pushed her out of the way. Trunks came in with a very powerful fist and it crashed right into Andrews gut seconds after he pushed Pan away to safety.

Andrew coughed up a lot of blood as he hunched over holding his gut.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Trunks sneered.

Trunks then elbowed Andrew in the middle of his back. The force of the blow sent Andrew crashing to the floor. Trunks then proceeded to put his foot right on top of Andrews head while slowly applying pressure.

Andrew grunted in pain as his head was slowly being crushed by a pissed off Saiyan prince.

Suddenly faster than Trunks could see, Andrew lifted his leg and kicked Trunks in his lower back. Trunks lost his balance for a millisecond because of the kick but that's all Andrew needed to break free.

Andrew pushed Trunks off him with both his hands. Trunks fell backwards, his back hitting the floor. Andrew got up and got into a defensive stance as he waited for Trunks to get up and resume their little scrap.

Trunks pushed himself to his feet slowly as his icy gaze never left Andrew.

Once Trunks was standing upright, he wasted little time to rush Andrew and take the offensive.

 _Where the hell is the teacher she's never been this late before. And you would think that the other teachers would hear Andrew and Trunks' fight with all the noise their making and come to see what's going on._ Pan thought.

She was watching Trunks and Andrew fight for the second time this month. As she was watching the fight everyone in the classroom circled around Andrew and Trunks, eager to see who would win this fight.

Pan quickly ran towards where the two teenage boys were fighting intending to break up the fight. She weaved her way through the crowd of people gathered around the fight.

She finally got to where the two boys were fighting, Andrew and Trunks both quickly threw a punch at each other right as Pan got into the middle of the two.

Andrew quickly saw that Pan was in the way of his fist and stopped mid punch inches before it contacted her face.

She wasn't safe though because Trunks didn't stop his punch and hit Pan directly in her face. Pan hit the ground hard with a thud.

Everyone gathered around started saying "ooh", and "aah" as they saw Pan hit the ground.

Andrew quickly forgot about his opponent and went to Pan to check and see if she was alright.

"Pan are you alrigh-" Andrew asked but he was punched mid-sentence by Trunks, who didn't seem to care that he had just hit his best friend.

Andrew hit the ground hard. He stayed still for a millisecond before jumping up to his feet with pure rage in his eyes.

"Trunks!" He screamed. "Do you even care that you just hit your best friend and that she might be hurt because of it." Andrew screamed.

"Oh, shut up." Trunks bit back. "Like a weak punch like that could hurt Pan and for your information all I care about is killing you for-ever touching MY Pan." He said angrily.

Just then Trunks charged at Andrew and threw a Punch directly at Andrews throat. To everyone's surprise Andrew caught the punch and held Trunks fist firmly in his hand. The force of Trunks punch pushed Andrew back a few feet, but he stood his ground.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Andrew said hatefully at Trunks. "First I have to go through hell to get a second chance at life. Leave all my loved ones behind for the greater good. And now i find that someone that I should have been able to trust with my life acting like he can do whatever the hell he wants no matter what the consequences are and no matter who the Fuck he hurts. This isn't you Trunks Vegeta Briefs. What the hell has happened to you. He screamed in pure rage and confusion.

Everyone was surprised and shocked at Andrews outburst but most of all they were confused. But the person who was the most confused out of everyone was Pan.

 _Why is he talking like he's known Trunks his entire life? He's talking like they were best friends for the longest time but that can't be. I just met him about three weeks ago and Trunks only met him for the first time about a week after I met him. This makes no sense at all._

"I'm done with this shit! I'm leaving. But don't blame me when everything you love and hold close to your heart crashes and burns and is taken away from you in the most painful of ways" Andrew said bitterly.

"Your full of shit!" Trunks said matter of factly.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you." Andrew said.

Just then Pan held her head in pain but didn't utter a single sound as the same chilling voice entered her thoughts once more. It said, _"this is just the beginning of what's to come."_

Andrew saw Pan holding her head in pain. He decided he would find out why so without anyone noticing his eyes quickly flashed silver as he read Pan's mind.

He heard the same chilling voice in Pan's head. And his facial expression changed into pure horrific shock. Without anyone seeing he teleported to Pan put his hand on her shoulder and teleported back to his house in the woods.

"Pan he screamed to her. Don't let him take control fight him, block him out of your mind. Fight him. I don't want to lose you too. Andrew screamed.

Pan looked shocked at the sound of Andrews voice sounding so desperate.

" _Don't listen to him." The chilling voice said in Pan's head. "He will only bring pain and suffering to you, your family, and your world." The chilling voice persuaded Pan._

"Pan, please come back to me, I know your stronger than this. Don't let yourself be a slave in your own mind. Fight it please!" Andrew yelled in pure desperation.

Suddenly Pan let out an earth-shattering scream as she held her head in pain. She started to float up in the air still screaming

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs. The sky darkened as the water in the nearby pond started crashing against the shore furiously.

Her power level kept going higher and higher at an extraordinary rate. Her eyes flickered turquoise for a second then went back to Its normal onyx color. Her hair suddenly started standing up and flickered gold then went back to its original color.

Crack! A lightning bolt descended from the heavens and struck the ground close to where Pan was floating in the air.

"I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!" Pan once again screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her hair flickered gold once again as well as her eyes flickered turquoise but once again they both went back to their normal colors.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Three more lightning bolts struck the ground close to Pan.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOWWWW!" Pan screamed one last time as her hair finally stood up and stayed a magnificent gold color while her eyes stayed a fabulous teal color.

The whole area was lit up in a very bright golden light as Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time.

" _You might have won this battle Pan/Andrew, but I'll win the war and destroy everything you love and hold dear What Andrew/You told Trunks will come true no matter what you do and history will repeat itself. I'll be coming in a few years so train hard. Even though no matter how long you train for I'll still beat all of you without even batting an eye just like I already did. And I also have a new recruit he's quite the fighter. You'll see what I mean when the time is right. BE BACK!" The chilling voice screamed into Pan's and Andrews mind._

After the chilling voice left Andrew and Pan's mind. Pan immediately powered down to her base form and fell unconscious falling from the sky. Luckily for her Andrew was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You did great Pan. I'm sorry I came here. I see now that I have endangered this whole multiverse by coming here and I feel so helpless because I know there is nothing I can do to prevent what will inevitably come because of me. But I promise I will protect you and all your friends and family with my life. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" Andrew said just above a whisper as he held Pan in his arms.

Andrew slowly flew into his house and laid Pan down on his bed as he tucked her under the covers. He then proceeded to sit in a chair right beside the bed waiting until Pan would wake up.

"I hope I can make a difference this time around, for all our sakes." Andrew said in a dead whisper. And seconds later he fell asleep in the chair.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Well There's Chapter 6, I hope all you lovely readers enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a lovely review and give any tips/constructive critiscm that you might have. And if any of you have any questions don't hesitate to message me, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**

 **Until Next Time.**

 **Andrew**


	10. Chapter 7: Intense Sparring Match, and B

**_Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Character Ages_**

 ** _Pan: 13_**

 ** _Trunks: 14_**

 ** _Bra: 13_**

 ** _Goten: 14_**

 ** _Marron: 14_**

 ** _Gokin: 6_**

 ** _Goshen: 6_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Intense Sparring Match, and Best Friend Trouble_**

It has been three hours and forty-five minutes since Andrew had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed he placed Pan in earlier, so she could rest. And Andrew and Pan were just waking up now.

"Ugh what happened?" Pan questioned as she sat up in the bed she was in. She subconsciously put one of her hands to her head as it was throbbing greatly.

"You were having a mental breakdown, so I brought you here, so I could make sure you were okay." Andrew lied to her.

"Andrew?" Pan asked.

"Yeah it's me." Andrew responded.

"Are you sure I was having a mental breakdown? Because it's very rare for anyone in my family to have mental breakdowns. Me and my family train really hard to have strong defenses for our minds." Pan said.

"If you can try to remember what happened." Andrew suggested.

"Okay thanks that's actually a really good idea." Pan responded gratefully.

Pan then proceeded to try and recollect her memories. But everything was fuzzy and the only thing she could remember was a bright golden light surrounding her form.

"Everything's fuzzy, and the only thing I can remember is a bright golden light surrounding me." Pan stated.

"Give it some time and maybe your memories will clear up a bit." Andrew said.

"Okay." Pan responded.

"Well I better head back to C.C. everyone's probably worried about me and wondering where I am." Pan said.

"Let me give you a ride there, it'll be a lot quicker if I do." Andrew offered.

 _I can't let him see my fly or else he will start asking questions and I'd have to give my heritage away. And I can't walk because it's too far away for me to walk for it to be believable. So, I guess I have no other options._ Pan thought.

"Okay you can give me a ride." Pan replied.

"Great. Just follow me." Andrew said.

Andrew then proceeded to lead the way out of the house since it was only Pan's second time being there, she didn't quite know where to go yet.

After Andrew and Pan got out of the house, Andrew encapsulated his car. He then opened the passenger door for Pan. She thanked him and got into the car.

Andrew then got into the driver's seat, started the car, and then started heading towards C.C.

Andrew and Pan arrived at C.C. around forty-five minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride Andrew. I'll see you at school on Monday, right?" Pan asked.

"No problem. And yes, I'll be at school on Monday. See you later." Andrew said answering her question.

With that said Andrew drove back to his house in the woods.

Pan walked up to the front door of C.C. and put her thumb on the fingerprint scanner. It was one of the security precautions Bulma had installed to the house. All the Z-Fighters had their fingerprints in the database and could get into the house.

After a moment a green light appeared on the scanner signaling that her fingerprint had been accepted and the door was now unlocked.

Pan opened the door and walked into the house. She was immediately tackled to the ground by two young energetic quarter Saiyan's.

"Pan!" They both screamed in happiness.

"Hi Gokin, Goshen, did you miss me." Pan asked.

"Of course, we missed our favorite big sister." Goshen said.

"You're a knucklehead she's our only sister." Gokin responded sarcastically.

Pan then chuckled at her younger brother's antics.

"You're still going to train with us today like you promised right?" Gokin asked his sister, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Of course, you know your big sister when I make a promise-" Pan started.

"You keep it. Where were you Pan I thought you would accompany me home from school, but by the time we had second period I heard you had disappeared? What's up with that?" Bra questioned as she walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Bra, I had to take care of something so i had to leave school, I'll tell you all about it later. Do you want to train with me and the two mischief makers?" Pan questioned.

"Hey! Where not mischief makers!" Gokin and Goshen screamed.

"Oh please, you two get into more trouble than Trunks and Goten did when they were your age, and that's saying a lot." Bra replied.

"She's got a point you know." Pan said.

With that said Gokin and Goshen started to pout.

"Anyway, what do you say Bra, want to train with us?" Pan asked.

"Yeah please train with us Bra...Pleease." Gokin and Goshen said while giving the blue-haired princess the puppy dog face.

"Ugh that's so unfair you two know I can't say no to you when you give me that face… oh alright fine I'll train with you." Bra said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Gokin and Goshen both yelled in happiness.

"Ugh." Bra grumbled to herself.

"Oh, cheer up Bra, try to have some fun." Pan suggested trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know" Bra said.

"Hey Gokin, Goshen, you two go outside and start warming up in the G.R. While me and Bra go change into some of our sparring clothes Okay." Pan said.

"Okay." Was Gokins reply.

"Got it." Was Goshen's reply.

And after all that both boys ran outside and headed into the gravity room.

"Okay so shall we both go get changed?" Pan asked her friend.

"Let's just get this over with." Bra said.

Both girls than went to their rooms in C.C. and changed into their sparring clothes.

Pan changed into a blue sports bra that had her grandpa's kanji on the right side. She Also put on orange Gi pants, that had a blue sash tied tightly around her waist. blue wristbands that covered up to about half of her forearm. Her outfit also included blue knee-high combat boots that had a yellow stripe going down from the top to the bottom.

Bra on the other hand put on a maroon-red spandex that hugged her body perfectly. The armor stopped just above her mid-section. It didn't have any sleeves either. She had on white combat gloves, and white combat boots.

After both girls were finished changing they both headed to the G.R. where they found Gokin and Goshen doing pushups with just one of their thumbs.

The G.R. Was tinted a slight pinkish-red color due to the increased gravity. The gravity was set to 3,500 times that of earth's normal gravity.

After Pan and Bra entered the G.R. They shut the door tightly. And then immediately afterwards got into defensive stances.

Gokin, and Goshen both looked up and saw the two girls waiting for them. They both stood up to their full height. Smirking the whole time as well both boys looked at one another nodded their heads and rushed at the girls.

Gokin rushed towards Pan and threw his foot forward and attempted a roundhouse kick to the side of Pan's head. Pan seeing through his tactic blocked the kick with her forearm. Gokin wasted little time retracting his leg and throwing a punch to Pan's chest. Pan caught the fist and pulled Gokin towards her. Once he was close enough she raised her knee and kneed him in the gut forcefully. Gokin clutched his gut in pain while coughing up blood. But he had little time to regain his bearings as Pan elbowed him in the back of the neck. The elbow sent Gokin crashing to the G.R. floor. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

Pan floated down to the ground and got into a defensive stance once again. She was giving her little brother a chance to catch his breath and regain his bearings. Which he did after a few seconds.

Gokin then rushed at Pan and threw a small but powerful Ki blast at her. She blocked the Ki blast by crossing both her arms out in front of her in the form of an X. But that's exactly what Gokin wanted his sister to do. So, he wasted little time and phased behind her, he kicked her in the back of the head. But before she could go flying he grabbed her foot and threw her towards the ceiling of the G.R.

As Pan was flying upwards Gokin put both his hands by his hip and started gathering energy in his hands, chanting the name to his grandfather's signature attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAA" Gokin screamed thrusting his hands forward.

The blue energy blast rocketed towards the unsuspecting Pan. Pan was able to gain control of her flight right as the Kamehameha-wave was just about to hit her. With little time Pan had to think fast. And think fast she did, she cupped both her hands to her hip and gathered energy for her own Kamehameha-wave.

Just as Gokins blast was inches away from Pan she propelled her hands forward firing her own attack.

The beams clashed sending electricity flying everywhere.

Since Pan is older than Gokin and since she has a larger power level than him in their base forms, Pan's energy wave started pushing Gokins energy wave back towards him.

"Gokin you know you can't beat me. Why don't you give up and train some more and we can do this again when you get a lot stronger." Pan yelled over the beam struggle.

"N-never!" Gokin yelled back.

 _She's right there's no way I can beat her like this I have to use THAT, she's going to be hella surprised when I do it. Hopefully I can use it to my advantage. Well here goes. It's now or never._ Gokin thought to himself.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gokin screamed as his hair stood up on end and turned gold, while his eyes turned teal. Followed by Gokins scream there was a blinding flash of gold light.

Even before the gold light disappeared Pan could feel Gokins power skyrocket.

"No Way?!" Pan screamed. "Gokin How?!" Pan yelled in disbelief and awe.

With Gokin's new transformation and his power boost, his Kamehameha-wave started pushing Pan's back.

Pan was struggling to keep Gokins energy blast from overpowering her and she could feel herself slipping.

 _Wow Gokin I didn't think I would have to use this on you, and while you're so young. You must have been training hard without me noticing. You have really impressed me._ Pan thought to herself.

"Kaioken!" Pan said.

"No…" Gokin said in worry.

"Times!" Pan continued her chant.

"No-No-No…" Gokin said getting even more worried.

"4 !" Pan roared.

"No-No-No-No-No…. Fuuuuuuck!" Gokin yelled in pure desperation.

With Pan's increased power due to the Kaioken she easily took back the advantage and overpowered Gokins Kamehameha.

Pan's Kamehameha wave crashed into Gokin, creating a massive cloud of smoke and harsh winds.

Pan was still floating in the air breathing heavily.

"I-I think I over D-did it a bit." Pan said in between deep breaths.

She then floated down to the ground and used her senses to try and pinpoint Gokins position by sensing his Ki.

 _Huh, that's weird I can't sense Gokins Ki, I know that, that blast wasn't enough to kill him. Plus, I would never use even close to the amount of power that it would take to kill him. Even if I did overdo it a bit. That only leaves one possibility as to what he's up to._ Pan thought.

And just as she figured it out, a fist surrounded by the glow of a golden aura came straight at her, and in a blink of an eye Pan was sent flying to the opposite end of the G.R.

Pan hit the floor and skidded across it until she used her hand to propel herself off the floor and onto her feet.

"Nice try Gokin, but it's going to take a lot more than that to defeat yours truly." Pan said cockily. As she and Gokin charged at each other head on.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Meanwhile on the other side of the G.R. Goshen and Bra were starting their sparring match.

Goshen had the son grin plastered on his face as he and Bra stared each other down.

"You seem excited." Bra noted.

"Mhmm, I get really excited whenever I get to spar, especially with someone stronger than me that can help me improve and get better as a fighter." Goshen said happily. The son grin never leaving his face.

"Well then shall we get started?" Bra asked her opponent.

"Ladies first." Goshen stated.

"Oh, you're such a young gentleman." Bra said, the sarcasm in her voice was very evident.

With that said Bra and Goshen rushed at each other.

Bra threw a punch right to Goshen's temple, but Goshen countered by redirecting her fist to the side her body twisting to the side because of the counter. Goshen then kicked Bra in the ribs with his lower leg.

"Humph." Bra let out a grunt in pain as she was thrown across the G.R. Due to the force of the kick. She hit the G.R. Wall with a loud crash.

Her body was implanted about a foot deep into the G.R. wall. But before she could pull herself out of the wall Goshen threw Ki cuffs at her. The Ki cuffs wrapped around her throat, her wrists, and her ankles.

Goshen started to snicker at her predicament. But before he could use his advantage to his advantage, Bra suddenly powered up and broke free of the cuffs.

Goshen stopped snickering the instant he realized that she had broken free. A face of pure nervousness took over his facial expressions.

"That was a dirty move, and know I'll repay the favor." Bra said menacingly.

Bra then proceeded to phase out of existence. Goshen looked around the G.R. frantically looking for any trace of where Bra could be.

Out of nowhere Bra reappeared right beside Goshen and wrapped her hand around the back of his skull. She flew towards the G.R. Floor putting Goshen out in front of her. She then proceeded to drag Goshen face first through the G.R. His face scraping against the hard metal floor.

Once Bra thought she had dealt enough punishment to make her point she threw Goshen's body away from her.

Goshen hit the floor with a thud and stayed motionless. After a few minutes Goshen slowly got back up to his feet and held his face in pain.

"Bra, that was uncalled for!" Goshen yelled.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about using such an underhanded tactic. Plus, if this were one of the famous life or death battles that our families are so popular for getting involved in, your enemy would do anything to win, dish out as much pain as possible. They might even destroy the earth and everyone on it just to kill their opponent. So, you must be ready for anything. And since I am your elder you will treat me with respect and not try any underhanded or dirty tactics while we're sparring unless I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" Bra said.

"Crystal." Was Goshen's response.

"Great, now let's continue the fight." Bra stated.

With that said Goshen just nodded his head as his face became serious once again.

Bra was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack which presented itself seconds later when the whole G.R. Was lit up in a bright golden glow. Goshen turned his head towards where the golden light came from.

"Never let your guard down, especially in a fight." Bra yelled as rushed towards Goshen and punched him right in the cheek.

Goshen was caught off guard not expecting her to attack when she did. He was sent flying and skidded across the floor of the G.R.

He then put his hand down and pushed down propelling himself up into the air and landing on his feet. But the instant he landed on his feet Bra came in and roundhouse kicked him in the side of his head.

The kick would have sent him flying again but instead Bra grabbed his foot before he could and started swinging him around in circles. She started picking up speed as she went, but before she could release her victim and send him flying. Goshen suddenly kicked her in the stomach making her release her grip on his leg and sending her back a few feet.

Goshen than did a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet. The instant his feet touched the ground he charged straight at Bra. When he was a few feet in front of her he threw a Ki blast at the ground creating a smoke screen.

Without being able to see him Bra used her Ki sensing capabilities to try and pinpoint his exact location. But to her surprise he was moving a little too fast for her to sense his exact location, she could sense where he was, but she was sensing where he was a few milliseconds ago instead of where he was. So, if he came in to attack she would be a few milliseconds late and wouldn't be able to defend properly.

To counter this hindrance Bra started putting a lot more focus and effort into sensing his exact location instead of where he had been a few milliseconds ago. But she was over-focusing on this task and didn't notice him coming from behind her until it was too late.

Goshen elbowed Bra in the back of the neck sending her crashing to the floor. Bra got up quickly and immediately got into a defensive stance.

"How about we kick it up a notch?" Goshen asked his opponent.

"By all means, go ahead." Bra responded.

Goshen smirked at her answer and started to power up. His hair stood up on end as his eyes turned teal. Once again, the G.R. was covered in a bright golden light. Once the light faded you could see Goshen smirking. While there was the occasional crackle of red bio-electricity around his person.

Bra did the same and powered up. Her hair turned gold as her eyes turned a deep rich blue instead of the usual magnificent teal. And just like Goshen there was the occasional crackle of red bio-electricity around her form.

Once both Goshen and Bra were done with their power ups they looked at each other, smirked, and then charged at each other head on.

Bra and Goshen both cocked their fists back and threw it forward once they were in range. Fists clashes with fists kicks clashed with kicks.

Bra was sent crashing down to the floor. Goshen was still floating in the air looking at Bra as she was slowly getting to her feet.

Bra suddenly got into a familiar stance. She had one hand on top of the other to the side of her head. both with open palms. She had one leg bent at the knee and off the ground.

She was looking straight at Goshen as she charged up her attack.

Goshen knowing what she was doing starting to barrage her with hundreds of small but powerful Ki blasts, hoping one of them would hit and prevent her from gathering the energy needed for her attack.

Bra started sidestepping the barrage of Ki blasts. She sidestepped, jumped-over, arched her back, she did anything and everything she could to make sure none of Goshen's Ki blasts hit her. All the while gradually moving closer to Goshen's position.

Finally, when she was close enough Bra jumped up in the air right towards Goshen.

"I've got you now, there's no way you can dodge this in mid-air." Goshen screamed as he gathered two large Ki balls in both his hands.

Goshen then brought both his hands in front of him, merging both Ki balls into one much larger one.

"FINAL FLASH!" Goshen yelled as he fired the ultimate Ki blast at his opponent as she was just a few inches away from him.

Then to Goshen's shock and horror. Bra twisted her body, so she was upside down. She let her now fully charged Ki ball in her hands glide across Goshen's Final Flash, making sure her hands and fingers didn't touch Goshen's attack. She once again twisted her body so she her feet where now facing directly in front of her towards Goshen. Once she was millimeters away from him.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for both Goshen and Bra, as Bra thrusted her hands forward and yelled.

"SUPER GALICK GUN FIRE!" The blast hit Goshen at point blank range. And sent him crashing into the G.R. wall creating a huge dent and cloud of smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared Goshen was seen bloodied and battered lying face down on the floor. His once golden hair was now its normal black color signaling he was unconscious.

Bra floated down to the floor and ran towards Goshen to see if he was alright while breathing very heavily.

Bra turned Goshen over onto his back and laid his head down on her lap. She waited for him to wake up before they went to go see how Pan's and Gokins sparring match was going.

After a couple minutes Goshen slowly opened his eyes. And the first thing he was greeted by was a pair of baby-blue eyes staring down at him with a victorious smirk plastered on the person's face.

"You did unbelievably fantastic Goshen. When did you achieve the full-power super Saiyan transformation?" Bra praised him. "If all of us older kids don't watch our backs you and your brother will surpass us in no-time flat." Bra said with great joy.

"Thanks Bra, it really means a lot to hear you say that." Goshen said while a tiny but barely noticeable blush painted his cheeks.

"I mean it Goshen if you keep this up you'll be stronger than your uncle, me, Pan, and Trunks soon."

"You really think so?" Goshen asked.

"I know so!" Bra said in a very confident tone. "How 'bout we go see how your sister and twin are doing." Bra suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Goshen said as he pulled himself to his feet and started walking towards the part of the G.R. He could sense his sister and twin still sparring in. With Bra following close behind him.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Fist clashed with fist, kick clashed with kick. With each clash there was a huge shockwave that followed. Each shockwave sounded like thunder.

Gokin rushed at Pan with all his speed and just as he was inches away from her, he phased out of existence and appeared directly behind her.

Gokin then slapped Pan hard. She was sent flying due to the power of the attack. Gokin then appeared under her and propelled both his legs out and kicked her with both feet, sending her straight up into the air.

Pan coughed up saliva as the attack contacted her back. Gokin then appeared above her. He proceeded to clasp both hands together with his fingers intertwined. He raised his clasped hands above his head and just when Pan was close enough he brought his hands down on her at full force.

Pan yelped in pain and was sent rocketing towards the ground at breakneck speeds. Pan hit the G.R. Floor and the impact made the hard metal floor crack under the pressure.

Gokin wasted little time and started to do a nosedive directly at Pan. Unknown to Gokin though Pan was expecting him to do this and was gathering energy in one of her hands.

"I've got you know sis!" Gokin screamed.

"Think again!" Pan yelled back in response and just as Gokin was closing in on her she thrusted her hand forward and fired a small but very powerful ki beam at her little brother.

Gokin didn't have any time to dodge or block the unexpected attack since he was so caught off guard by it and because of how close he had been to Pan. And so, he was blasted at point blank range.

Gokin was sent flying up came falling back down to the ground like a rock. He hit the hard-tiled floor with a loud thud. He seemed motionless and his black hair once golden confirmed he was unconscious.

Pan slowly got up and Walked towards her unconscious brother. Once she was standing above him she slowly leaned down and picked him up, holding him in her arms.

At that very moment Bra and Goshen came over to where she was and started talking.

"How is he?" Bra asked her bestie.

"Oh, he'll be fine, he's just unconscious at the moment."

"Good to hear." Bra responded.

"So, how'd Goshen do?" Pan asked.

"Oh, Goshen did unbelievably fantastic. He put up an amazing fight. Did you know that Goshen can transform into a full-powered super Saiyan and has perfect control over the form. I swear it's unbelievable how strong your brothers are getting. If we don't up our game, they're going to surpass us in no time at all." Bra explained.

"I can say the same thing for Gokin too, he has perfect control over his full-powered super Saiyan transformation too. And he did awesome job as well. And I wholeheartedly agree with you, if we don't watch our backs these two little rascals are going to get stronger than us without us even noticing."

After a few moments Gokin opened his eyes signaling he was now awake.

"Hey sis can you put me down, i can walk on my own you know." Gokin complained.

"Aw come on Gokin let me carry you, whatever happened to the little boy that always wanted me to pick them up and carry them around?" Pan asked.

"That little boy grew up whether you believe it or not." Gokin complained some more.

"Well no matter what, you and Goshen will always be my little baby brothers." Pan said while giving Gokin the Saiyan version of a noogie.

"Alright, Alright, fine you can carry me. Just stop giving me a noogie please." Gokin said in defeat.

"Thanks bro." Pan responded.

"Hn." Was Gokins response.

With that said Pan with Gokin in her arms, along with Bra and Goshen went back into C.C. cleaned up, ate dinner, and then they all went to bed.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

It was now Monday and Pan, Bra, Goten, and Trunks were all flying towards orange star high. Once there they all landed on the roof of the school and started walking down the stairs to the first floor where everyone is supposed to be before school started. On the way there Pan spotted Andrew and walked over to him.

Noticing someone coming his way Andrew turned his head and saw Pan walking towards him.

"Hey Andrew, how you doin?" Pan asked her friend.

"Good, how about you?" Pan responded.

While this was going on Trunks was watching all of this. His eyes cold and emotionless.

"Trunks?" Someone said as they stood in front of him and leaned into him.

Trunks was too focused on watching what Pan and Andrew were doing. He didn't pay any mind to whoever was trying to get his attention.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Marron asked her boyfriend.

Marron followed her boyfriend's gaze and saw what he was staring at.

Let her be she's old enough to make her own decisions.

Trunks however didn't listen to a thing his girlfriend said and just let a low dark growl escape his lips.

"Alright we should head to first period." Pan said.

"Lead the way." Andrew responded.

Pan, Bra, and Andrew all headed to first period together while Goten, Trunks, and Marron all headed to their first period.

 **Later in the day….**

"Hey Pan, come on its lunch time." Bra said trying to get her friend to hurry up.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Pan responded as she fast walked to catch up with her friend.

Half-way to their destination Pan realized she left her school bag in the classroom.

"Hey Bra, you go on and head to the cafeteria without me I'll catch up later. I just forgot my bag in my last class and I need to go get it." Pan said.

"You want me to come with you?" Bra questioned.

"No, it's fine I'll be alright. You go on ahead I'll only be a minute." Pan said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few then." Bra responded.

"Yeah, see ya." Pan replied and started to walk back to her last period.

On her way to get her bag Pan was forcefully shoved into an open classroom. She hit the ground hard.

A tall but muscular form towered over. She was just about to get up when she was roughly grabbed by the front of her shirt and lifted her off her feet.

Her angry onyx eyes stared into cold emotionless baby-blue eyes.

 _I know those eyes anywhere._ Pan thought.

"Trunks what the hell are you doin-"

She was cut off when Trunks slapped her across the face.

She was knocked to the ground hard. She immediately lifted a hand up to caress her stinging cheek.

But once again before she could stand up she was lifted off the ground by the front of her shirt.

Trunks pulled her close to his face. So close in fact that their noses where touching.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from him." Trunks stated coldly.

"I don't have to listen to a word you say, you're not my parents. And I can make my own decisions for your information." Pan growled out.

"Yes, you do have to listen to everything I say because you are MINE and my best friend!" Trunks said very coldly. His emotionless baby-blue eyes stared daggers into her onyx eyes. Daring her to defy him.

"I'm not your slave Trunks, and the last time I checked best friends don't physically harm one another just because there against the other decisions." Pan bit back.

"Just wait until we get home, it'll just be you and me all afternoon. And when you get home you'll experience what true pain feels like. You're strong physically and mentally. Let's see how long it takes to break you!"

Trunks said maliciously.

And with one final act Trunks slapped her across the face once more. And to add insult to injury he kicked her in her rib's way too hard for comfort while she was down.

Trunks then left the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Pan lay on the floor of the classroom unmoving in indescribable pain.

"Damn him he broke my ribs!" Pan gasped out as she tried to get up on to her feet.

Pan finally got to her feet albeit with much difficulty. And walked out of the room to go get her school bag. One hand holding her broken ribs.

After Pan got her school bag she headed to the cafeteria.

 _I can't let anyone see how much pain I'm in, because if they do they'll start asking questions. And I don't want to have to deal with being interrogated by everyone. And I can handle whatever is going on between me and Trunks on my own. The last thing I need is for the adults to get involved, especially my dad._ Pan thought to herself.

Her Saiyan pride wouldn't allow her to ask for/be given any help to solve whatever is happening between her and Trunks, no matter how bad it got her pride as a warrior, as a Saiyan would not allow any outside help.

With her mind made up she ignored the pain in her ribs for the rest of the school day, and tried to not let anyone see how much pain she was in. And she did a great job at acting like she was okay. The only thing that worried her was Andrew was narrowing his eyes at her, like he knew she was hiding something, but he didn't know what. Luckily for her he didn't ask any questions.

Towards the end of the day Andrew suddenly disappeared. Pan got a little worried as an uneasy feeling in her gut made itself known when she found out he had disappeared.

The uneasy feeling in Pan's gut went away when she saw Andrew walking towards her. The second to last period had just ended and everyone was already in their last class. It was just Andrew and Pan in the hallway by themselves.

"Hey where'd you go? You just disappeared a little while after lunch." Pan asked Andrew.

Andrew walked right up to Pan, his hands behind his back.

Andrew just ignored her question completely and said. "I have something for you. Close your eyes and put your hands out. And don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Andrew said.

"O-okay?" Pan said unsure of what he was trying to pull but did as he told her anyway.

Once Pan closed her eyes and put her hands out, she felt something furry and small get put in her arms. Whatever was put in her arms suddenly licked her face and barked happily.

"You can open your eyes now." Andrew said.

Pan quickly opened her eyes and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. In her arms was the most adorable golden retriever puppy that has ever lived. The puppy had the most beautiful golden-red coat of fur. It had innocent blue eyes that just stared at her.

"Andrew?" Pan questioned.

But to her surprise Andrew had left.

 _So, he just disappears for half the day, comes back and gives me a puppy and leaves again. He is confusing._ Pan thought to herself.

The puppy in Pan's arms started barking happily at her and licked her face.

"Son!" A very strict voice yelled out from behind her.

 _Uh oh._ Pan thought to herself as she slowly turned around.

She came face to face with OSH's very strict principal, Mr. Kuyato.

His facial expression was dead serious.

"Meet me in my office in three minutes." Mr Kuyato told her in a very commanding voice. Mr Kuyato then headed straight to his office not even looking back at Pan.

Pan grumbled to herself knowing she was going to get some type of punishment for supposedly bringing a dog to school.

Pan slowly followed behind her principal, not looking forward to what was going to happen next.

 **After School…**

Pan was currently in a park that was in the center of West City. She thought she would take the puppy Andrew gave her out to play to help her burn off some of her energy. She decided she would name the puppy Winni.

"Go get it Winni." Pan called out to the puppy as she threw a tennis ball she had found in the park.

Winni barked happily and chased after the ball. Before the ball hit the ground Winni jumped into the air trying to catch the ball in mid-air but it was suddenly snatched away from her grasp.

Winni looked around everywhere for the ball and when she saw him with the ball in his hand, she immediately ran up to him and started jumping up on her hind legs.

Andrew got down on his knees while Winni put her front paws on his shoulders and stood up on her hind legs. She started licking his face repeatedly barking happily at him.

Andrew then threw the ball at Pan when she wasn't looking.

Sensing something coming her way she immediately raised her hand up and caught the ball without looking.

"Huh? Oh, hey Andrew when did you get here?" Pan asked the boy as he made his way over towards her. Andrew then sat down next to Pan.

"Just a second ago." Andrew said answering her question.

"Oh okay, what are you doing here?" Pan asked him.

"Just came to see how you and the pup were doing. By the way have you given her a name yet?" Andrew asked.

"I'm doing good, and yes I have, I've decided to name her Winni." Pan said enthusiastically.

"Hn."

"What you don't like that name?" Pan asked.

"No just brings back some unpleasant memories of my past."

"Oh, sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Pan asked cautiously.

"No." Andrew stated plainly.

"How long are you staying here?" Andrew suddenly asked out of the blue.

"I was actually just getting ready to leave, I've been here for about an hour." Pan told him.

"Okay well I'll see you later then." Andrew said as he got up and started walking away.

"Alright see ya." Pan said.

 **Back at Capsule Corporation**

Pan just walked into C.C. shutting the front door behind her. Winni was right behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw HIM.

"Where have you been." He asked her. He was sitting in a chair at the bar while tossing a very sharp knife up and down, catching it in his hand.

"I-I was just playing with Winni." Pan stuttered out.

"Hm, you wouldn't have happened to be with Andrew while you were out would you." Trunks asked.

"Oh, so you were, tell me Pan do you happen to know how serious I was being earlier today when I told you to stay away from him."

Pan was just about to reply when suddenly her cheek started stinging as blood seeped out of a freshly made cut. Pan's eyes widened to the size of tea saucers.

The knife Trunks was throwing up in the air and catching was now lodged into the wall millimeters from her face.

 _That was way too fast I couldn't even see him throw it._ Pan thought to herself in terrified shock.

Before Pan could move Trunks had closed the distance between the two in a blink of an eye and put his arm on the wall right by the side of her head. Effectively blocking any path of escape, she might have had.

"Now I'm going to follow up on my promise of making you experience what true pain feels like." Trunks said as he moved his head closer to Pan's face.

What Trunks did next sent shivers up Pan's spine. His tongue trailed her cheek licking all the blood running down her face from the cut she had just got.

"Run!" Trunks said.

And run she did, Pan ran up the stairs but before she made it even half way up she was pulled back down.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Pan laid on her bed under the covers in her room at C.C. moping to herself. In indescribable amounts of pain.

 _I can't believe I got suspended for a day! I didn't even do anything wrong. Andrews the one who brought me the puppy, gave it to me, and then just took off. It doesn't make any sense why he would do that. Maybe he did it to get me in trouble, but that doesn't seem like something he would do. Ugh I'm getting a migraine just thinking about all of this._ Pan raged in her mind.

Suddenly her window was flung open and someone came through the window.

When Pan saw who it was she let out a small scream.

"What are you doing here, get out now. If he finds out your here I'll be in even more trouble." Pan harshly whispered at the boy who had just came through her window.

"I came to check on you and Winni." Andrew said as he sat down on the bed beside Pan and put his hand on her shoulder.

Pan flinched at the contact. This alerted Andrew that she was in pain.

"Get up." He ordered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know you're in pain and I want to see where you're in pain." Andrew said. "I'm not going to say it again, get up."

"I'm fine really." Pan tried desperately to convince him she was fine.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Andrew stated firmly.

"Ugh fine." Pan said as she got up. What Andrew saw made his blood run cold.

"What the hell happened to you?" Andrew said through clenched teeth barely able to contain his boiling anger.

"Promise you won't say/do anything." Pan said.

"I will not promise."

"Ugh why do you even care? Pan questioned.

"I don't just tell me what happened."

"I fell down the stairs." Pan said.

"Pan!" Andrew said in a warning tone.

"Oh, alright fine, meandtrunksgotintoafight."

"What?!"

"Me and Trunks got into a fight."

Andrew let it sink in as he nodded his head. He quickly turned on his heel and headed straight for the door.

"No! Pan yelled as she leaped off the bed and tackled him to the ground.

"Ugh Pan get off." Andrew said very irritated.

"Would you look at that I'm on top this time." Pan said.

"And you'll be under me in three seconds unless you get off me right now." Andrew said.

"Oh, please you can't do anything while in this position mister, so by all means start counting." Pan said confidently.

"1"

"1" Pan mocked.

"2"

"2"

"3"

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"Andrew get off your hurting me." Pan whined.

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice about tackling me to the ground."

"It's the only thing I could think to do."

"Trunks is going to pay in blood for what he did to you." Andrew said viciously.

"Andrew please let me handle it I can take care of it I'm a strong girl."

"I know you're a strong girl Pan but if you try to handle it you're just going to get hurt even more."

"Oh, please I'm perfectly fine." Pan said.

Andrew then squeezed her wrist making her flinch in pain.

"You're sure looking like you're okay." Andrew said sarcastically.

Andrew then placed his hand on her chest pushing himself to his feet.

Pan started blushing because of where his hand was.

At that moment the door to Pan's room just opened and Bra popped her head in.

"Hey Pan, you up?" She started but stopped as soon as she saw Andrew on top of Pan with his hand on her chest.

Bra quickly got her phone out and snapped a picture.

"Wow I didn't think you liked him like that Pan, but if you're going to be doing THAT, at least try to make it to the bed first." Bra said as she quickly shut the door and walked away.

Pan just sighed tiredly.

"Please remove your hand." Pan said in an equally tired tone.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"Pan, honey, you in there?" Her father called out from just outside her room.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Why what's up dad?" Pan questioned her father.

"Can I come in?" Gohan asked her through the door.

"Yeah come in." Pan replied.

Gohan then opened the door and walked into her room. He saw her sitting on her bed in the dark and sat down next to her.

"How you are doing sweetheart?" Gohan asked his daughter while he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Fine." Was Pan's response.

An awkward silence fell upon the two.

"I've decided to let you keep Winni." Gohan told his daughter.

This brightened Pan's mood greatly.

"Oh, thanks so much dad." Pan said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Gohan returned the hug and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"But Pan you know that taking care of a pet has great responsibilities." Gohan said.

"I know." Pan replied.

"Okay." Gohan said as he tightened his arms around his daughter.

This made Pan flinch in pain.

"Pan what happened?" Gohan asked worriedly as he quickly got up and switched on the lights.

To say he was shocked at his daughter's condition would be an understatement.

"I was training with Vegeta and I lost." Pan responded quickly.

"Here take this."

Gohan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. He then handed Pan the bean.

"Just be careful next time okay."

"Understood." Pan said gratefully accepting the magical bean.

"Alright I'll let you get some sleep." Gohan said as he got off the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Night dad." Pan said to her father.

"Night sweetheart." Gohan said as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Once Pan senses her father's Ki far away down the hall she popped the senzu bean into her mouth and ate it.

All her wounds were instantly healed as well as her energy was fully restored. She also felt a lot stronger.

 _You got to love being a Saiyan getting stronger after every beating of near death experience. It's basically hax._ Pan thought to herself.

She could hear Winni's light snoring as she was curled up into a ball on the bed right by Pan's feet.

Just then Andrew walked out of her closet.

"I'm leaving." He stated.

"Aw can't you stay a bit longer it's not even 10 yet." Pan asked pleadingly.

"Hn." Was Andrews response as he walked over to her bed and stood over her.

"What you're just going to hover over me while I sleep? Pan asked sarcastically as she patted a spot on her bed next to her. Come on your acting like well be doing things inappropriately." Pan said

Andrew then got onto the bed and laid down next to Pan.

"Well we could." Andrew said slyly while smirking.

"But we're not." Was Pan's reply.

After a few moments Pan could feel herself falling asleep. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was something wrap around her waist pulling her closer. She couldn't explain it but whatever was wrapped around her waist made her feel safe and content.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Andrew woke up to a very familiar sound. It was of someone purring. He loved that sound it always brought him great comfort hearing that sound.

He looked around the room and saw the time on Pan's digital clock. It read 2:21 AM.

 _I really should get going._ Andrew thought to himself.

Andrew then looked to down at his chest and saw Pan's head resting on his chest. He could hear her faint purring.

Andrew quickly but carefully unwrapped his arm from around Pan and put her head on the pillow. Making sure not to wake her up.

He then quickly got out of bed and put on his shoes. But before he went he quietly turned around to face the sleeping raven-haired teen. He brushed some hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her ear. He gently caressed her face noticing a fairly new cut on her cheek.

 _I'll make sure to find out how she got that._ Andrew thought to himself.

He then made his way over to the window. He had one foot out the window when suddenly the door to Pan's room was thrown open. Andrew smirked as he stared into cold emotionless baby-blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Trunks coldly asked.

"I don't think that is any of your concern. And let me give you a warning, next time you ever lay a hand on her I'm coming after you. And when I'm done with you, you will be in so much pain you will be begging me to put you out of your misery." Andrew said coldly.

"Such little threats to bad you don't have the strength to back them up." Trunks said confidently.

This just made Andrew's smirk increase tenfold.

"From what I can recall I won our last fight and you didn't even put up a fight."

"That's what I thought.

And with that said Andrew jumped out the window and headed home.

Just then Trunks attention was diverted when he noticed Pan stirring in her sleep. He glared daggers at her sleeping form. And the next thing he heard he swore he would have ended her right then and there.

"A-Andrew."

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Hey guys well there's chapter 7 for you all I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a lovely review and tell me what you guys think. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. And if you have any tips or constructive criticism please let me know what it is because would really like all the help I can get to improve my writing. I tried to get this chapter posted yesterday because I told myself I really wanted to post a chapter on my Birthday. Yup yesterday was my birthday I just turned 16 years old. But anyway, I really tried to get this chapter finished and posted yesterday but I just didn't have the time I had to go to my brother's soccer game and out to dinner right afterwards. Which was fun, and I really enjoyed it. But by the time I got home from dinner and had some cake it was late, and I had school the next day, so my parents made me go to bed. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter_**

 ** _P.S. I put in a TFS reference as well as a Dragon Ball Super reference, first one to tell me what both are gets brownie points_**

 ** _Until Next Time_**

 ** _Andrew_**


	11. Chapter 8: Keeping a Promise

**_Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Character Ages_**

 ** _Pan: 13_**

 ** _Trunks: 14_**

 ** _Bra: 13_**

 ** _Goten: 14_**

 ** _Marron: 14_**

 ** _Gokin: 6_**

 ** _Goshen: 6_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Keeping a Promise_**

 **Pan's P.O.V.**

 _Me and Andrew were talking in the living room at C.C. sitting on the couch together, when suddenly Andrew shot straight up. His facial expression changed from calm to horror, and worry._

 _Without saying anything he sprinted out the door as fast as he could. I tried to follow him, but he was too fast. I lost sight of him._

 _That was when I sensed his Ki for the first time in my life. It was huge. He was at least as strong as grandpa and Vegeta when they fused into Vegito while at full power, when fighting Buuhan._

 _I was stunned at his power. After a few moments I came out of my shocked stupor and I decided to track him down to see why he ran out on me so fast._

 _When I finally found him, he was at his house in the woods, in the front yard was the remains of what was once some type of machine._

 _On the ground by the strange machine was an unconscious girl. She looked to be the same age as Andrew. And she looked very similar to him as well._

 _The unconscious girl had black hair with red tips, that came down to the middle of her back. Her clothes were barely recognizable and barely clinging to her body. But She had on what appeared to once be a black tank top, and a red capsule corp jacket that resembled Future Trunks' greatly. She also had a skirt that resembled one of Android 18's. She had on black leggings and red knee-high boots. She also had on black fingerless gloves. And I noticed she had a sword strapped to her back as well._

 _Andrew was by her side shaking her. Crying hysterically calling her name trying to wake her up._

 _As I took a closer look at the girl she was severely injured and barely breathing._

 _She had many gashes and scars that littered her entire body. It seemed there wasn't any part of her body that wasn't covered in blood or dried blood. Her right arm also seemed to be broken as well as her left shoulder seemed like it was dislocated._

 _To say this girl was beaten to an inch of her life would be an understatement._

 _Andrew then suddenly started digging through his pocket until he pulled out a small green bean. It was a senzu bean._

 _He put the bean in the girl's mouth and made her swallow it. After a few moments the mysterious girl opened her eyes._

" _Andrew?!" The girl screamed in surprise._

" _Oh, thank god you're okay. When I saw you like this my blood ran cold. And I just assumed the worst." Andrew cried as he hugged the girl like she was his lifeline._

" _Hey I'm okay now, thanks to you. And you won't believe who I found and how I found them." The girl exclaimed._

" _Who did you find? And how did you find them?" Andrew asked curiously._

" _Well while I was in hiding and training by myself I sensed three very familiar energies spike up. They were fighting that bastard and his comrades. I went to investigate and what I found made me extremely happy but also extremely terrified. I found Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr fighting with all our enemies by themselves and they were getting brutally beaten. When one of the enemies was about to finish them off I caused a distraction and brought them to safety. Everyone started looking for us. When they eventually found us, I was already preparing to leave. We just barely escaped with our lives." The mysterious girl said._

" _My little Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr are still alive?!" Andrew shouted in disbelief with tears of joy in his eyes._

" _Come on out you three it's safe now."_

 _Just then three small children ran out of the house. One was a girl that looked to be five-years-old and the other two were boys who both looked to be four-years-old._

 _All three of the children ran up to Andrew and tackled him to the ground, as they screamed "Daddy!"_

 _Did those three small children just call Andrew daddy?! And who is that girl that he was talking too. What the hell is going on here?! I screamed in my head._

 _Just then one of the small boy's noticed I was standing a few meters away from them. Watching silently._

 _The small boy looked at me, like he knew me but couldn't place it. But after a second, he put a huge smile on his face and ran towards me. When he was close enough he jumped on top of me._

 _The small boy was clinging to me like he never wanted to let go._

" _I thought I would never see you again." The small boy sobbed as he clung to me._

" _Auntie told me you had to go somewhere far away and that I wouldn't see you again for a long time." The boy got out between sobs._

" _I love you -" The boy said so softly that I could just barely hear him._

 _But he didn't get to finish, because all of a sudden, I felt lightheaded as my head started to spin and hurt. My surroundings twisted and distorted. When everything settled down I was standing in the middle of a demolished city. The whole area was on fire._

 _That's when I heard a scream of pain. I started running towards the person in pain and what I saw made my blood run cold. And made me want to vomit._

 _I was watching as a bunch of people brutally beating everyone I cared about. They were beating Grandpa Goku, Daddy, Uncle Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and the mysterious girl I saw earlier._

 _I even saw myself getting beaten to an inch of my life. But that me that was getting brutally beaten looked different than what I do now. Her hair was down to the middle of her back. it was black and spiky. This other me had golden yellow eyes with a red outline around her eyes. She had bigger muscles and she had no upper-body clothing on. Instead her whole upper body was covered in red fur. You could see part of her breasts but most of it was covered in the same red fur as her upper body. She was wearing the same clothes I usually wear when sparring. Grey jeans, with a black belt. The black belt also had a gold buckle. There was also a silver chain connected to her belt. She also had on my fingerless gloves, purple shoes with matching purple socks._

 _I watched everyone I care about get murdered right before my eyes._

" _No, please stop. This can't be happening." I yelled as tears streamed down my face._

 _But all of a sudden just as the last syllable left my mouth the same chilling voice had returned. And it said._

" _Your right it can't be happening!" The voice said, you could hear the malice and hate in its voice._

" _It can't be happening because it already happened!" The voice boomed._

 _Just as he finished saying that, I heard a loud earth-shattering scream._

 _I looked over towards where the scream came from and saw Andrew._

 _Clouds began to darken and turn to a mix of red and black in the sky. Thunder began to rumble._

 _CRACK!_

 _A lightning bolt struck right by his head. Parts of the ground started to levitate and lift in the air. Andrew rose to his feet, trembling in anger._

 _"You won't..."_

 _His energy began to rise, to skyrocket. Buildings began to crumble, glass began to shatter. Miles away mountains began to break apart and tumble to the ground._

 _CRACK!_

 _Another lightning bolt descended right by his feet. The whole planet started to shake uncontrollably. His head kept jerking up as his hair flashed from its normal black to white, then black again._

 _His eyes flashed its normal onyx to white, then back to onyx. His muscles grew, and his hair spiked up, and turned white, but went back to its normal position._

 _All he can see is all the deaths of his friends, that were family to him, replay over and over. He couldn't see anything else._

 _"You won't get away with this!"_

 _The whole ground of the northern hemisphere of the planet began to rip apart, levitate and swirl around in an uncontrollable tornado. The waters from the ocean began to crash against the shoreline. The waves were beginning to level out whole cities. The only part of the northern hemisphere of planet earth that wasn't ripped apart by this astronomical power up. Is where the teen and the monsters were standing a few feet from each other. The power up was so massive that the ground of the whole northern hemisphere lifted into space._

 _"YOU WON'T!" The teen roared in rage, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!_

 _CRACK CRACK CRACK! Three more lightning bolts descended and struck the ground_

 _"GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHHEEEYAAAA!" The teen screamed_

 _His eyes flashed and stayed the magnificent white. As his hair spiked up and stayed white. He let out a blood curdling scream and a fiery white aura erupted from his being. His power surged higher than anything in the omniverse except for the enemies in front of him. You could see white bio-electricity dance around his body. A huge pillar of Ki descended from the sky, like it was a gift from the heavens. It hit the teen and exploded outward from where he was. Ki started to rise from underground and rise into the sky. Like the earth was blowing up from the inside out. There was a huge flash of light until it faded. The enemies saw the teen standing in front of them._

 _Andrew threw the biggest death glare at all the people that caused all this pain and suffering to his friends and his planet. You could see that his glare promised only excruciating pain and suffering. He quickly flew straight at the enemy who happened to be the leader. He kicked him right in the side of the head. This was the first blow that met an enemy at all, and the force of the kick propelled him at breakneck speed flying towards a building._

 _He crashed into the building, but just as quickly as he was down he got right back up to his feet. Andrew quickly gathered an insane amount of Ki in his hands and threw them forward yelling "Judgement."_

 _One of his strongest Ki blasts came flying at all the enemies. The enemies just stood still, not even bothering to put up any sort of guard. The Ki blast hit all its intended targets and made a huge cloud of smoke around the area. Rocks, and debris went flying for hundreds of miles._

 _Words couldn't begin to describe how shocked I was. Was that really Andrew?! How can he have so much power? I questioned myself in disbelief._

 _Suddenly The whole area was lit up in a black and blood-red glow. I looked up to see a huge ball of Ki floating in the air. It might have been bigger than the sun. I was terrified at how much pure raw power was emanating from that ball of Ki. and the worst part was that all that power felt pure evil._

 _However, I saw Andrew stand tall showing no signs of fear. You could see the pure determination and fire in his eyes. You could tell that Andrew was not going to back down until he had taken his final breath. Andrew started gathering Ki in both his hands. He brought both hands together and merged the balls of Ki in both hands into one much larger ball of Ki._

" _This is where you Die! Your pathetic excuse for a race ends now!" The enemy that had gotten kicked by Andrew said as he was preparing to throw his final attack._

" _There is no end for me NO END! You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!" Andrew roared._

 _Parts of the ground lifted up into the air, skyscrapers lifted off the ground. Mountains tumbled to the ground. The ocean's waves crashed violently against the shoreline._

" _NOW DIE!" The villain shouted, as he threw his colossal Ki blast directly at Andrew._

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Andrew roared at the top of his lungs, as he fired his Ki blast directly at his opponent._

 _The two blasts met in the middle, creating shockwaves of magnitude the omniverse has never seen before. Pure raw lightning cracked and struck the ground coming from the two powerful super powers. Harsh winds flew by knocking everything over in a 275-mile radius. Whether it be small houses, skyscrapers, or mountains. Nothing could compare to the destruction that was being caused by these two astronomical powers._

 _But it only lasted a few seconds as Andrew's Ki blast was quickly overpowered in the matter of mere milliseconds. Andrew's opponents Ki blast collided head on with Andrew and the planet._

 _To My Horror The whole planet started to shake and lava sprouted from the ground, covering the ground in hot magma. The whole planet blew up in a matter of minutes, and with it everything that I loved and held close to my heart._

I bolted out of bed and screamed at the top of my lungs. I was drenched in a cold sweat, as I was breathing hard. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

My dad came bursting into my room when he heard me scream. He came over and sat beside me on my bed saying soothing words to try and calm me down. It didn't work that well because my mind could not focus on anything from that horrific nightmare I had just woken up from.

After an hour I had finally calmed down and fell back asleep. It wasn't until later that morning was I reminded of my nightmare when I saw Andrew at school.

When I saw him I became terrified. I knew now that something wasn't right about him and that he is keeping a lot of secrets from me. But I had a feeling that my dream was like a premonition of what my possible future could be.

I looked into his eyes and he had a look of understanding and sorrow. But I didn't know why.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Andrew's P.O.V.**

I saw the look of terror in her eyes and I could fully understand why. Unknown to her I had the same nightmare she had last night, and I woke up at the exact same time as her. I could feel the pure terror and sadness that she was feeling. I don't know how I could, I don't really understand how I could feel her emotions. I can feel when she is happy. sad, or mad, I could feel every emotion she was feeling at the time she was feeling it. And I don't know if she realized this yet but the reason why she was so terrified and acted the way she did when she woke up from that nightmare was because her emotions were amplified by what I was feeling.

 **Trunks P.O.V.**

As I was walking through the halls of this dump I couldn't stop thinking about all the ways I could torture and kill that son of a bitch who thinks he can take Pan away from me. She is MINE and only MINE. I just couldn't wrap my head around how they both couldn't get it through their thick skulls that she belonged to me and that he had to stay as far away from her as possible. If so much as breathes the same air as her I would kill him where he stands, and I wouldn't hesitate either. That's when I saw the look of terror on her face and the look of understanding and sorrow on his face. No one and I mean no one understand her to the level I do so something is going on here that they're not telling me. And I will get them to talk, even if I must beat them senseless. And I will find a way to get her far away from him if it's the last thing I do.

 **Pan's P.O.V.**

My eyes went from terror to confusion. _Why is he looking at me like he understands what happened to me last night? There is no possible way that he knows and understands what happened is there?_ I thought.

I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts when a hand was waved in front of her face.

"Pan? Hey Pan you Okay?" The blue-haired princess asked.

"H-huh?"

"Wow you were really deep in thought, watcha thinkin about?" Bra questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I quickly replied.

"If you say so." Bra said.

Just then me, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Andrew all headed to first period.

During the middle of first period an announcement came on the loudspeaker.

"Andrew please report to the principal's office at this time, thank you."

Andrew got out of his seat and grabbed his things. He made his way towards the door and exited.

 **Later...**

It was now the end of third period and I was starting to get worried about Andrew, he hadn't been in any of our classes since he was called to the principal's office.

That's when I heard something slam from the hallway. It was a locker slamming shut.

Just then the bell rang signaling third period had just ended.

I quickly made my way into the hall and saw Andrew by his locker leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a very angry expression on his face. To be honest he looked very similar to Vegeta when he was angry right now.

I walked up to him.

"What's wrong Andrew?" I questioned.

Andrew turned his head glaring at me. But once he saw who it was his glare softened.

"I'm getting fucking expelled!" He growled out.

"Getting?" I questioned.

"He's going to decide before lunch." Andrew said.

"Okay well what did you do this time?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I honestly don't know." Andrew said.

"Well did you get into another fight?" I asked him.

Andrew opened his mouth about to answer my question when he shifted his gaze over slightly to the side of me.

I quickly turned around and saw what he was gazing at. And what I saw made my blood boil.

Trunks was walking up to us. And just his facial expression alone gave it all away. He was glaring daggers at me with his cold eyes, but he was also smirking.

I could tell the smirk was for Andrew. And she assumed he was glaring daggers at her for being caught with his enemy once again.

I stomped up to Trunks meeting him halfway.

"So, your trying to get Andrew expelled?!" I growled out.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Trunks bit back. As his fist balled up at his side.

"And I see you still haven't learned your lesson." There was a small hint of laughter in his voice as he gave me a smirk, his eyes turning even colder if that was even possible.

Trunks then took a step forward as I glared at him while I unconsciously took a small step back.

Trunks just moved closer bringing his face dangerously close to mine's.

"Do we need to have another repeat?!" He asked dangerously.

I turned my head away from him, but he grabbed my chin painfully turning my head back to face him.

"Take your hands off her!" Andrew dangerously stated. Trunks turned to glance at him and snickered.

"Or what? You're going to fight me. Go ahead you'd just be proving my story." He laughed. He then turned back to me and leaned in closer to whisper something in my ear.

"Just wait 'til you get home." He said, his breath tickling my ear. I closed my eyes as a let off a little shiver.

He let out a small chuckle before shoving me harshly into Andrew who thankfully caught my fall. My mouth hung open in shock as I watched him walk away.

"You enjoy her now I'll wait my turn." Trunks said darkly.

We both watched as he walked away. My anger was boiling over. I was about to slug him in the face. I brought my fist back ready to strike when suddenly someone grabbed my arm preventing me from striking my target.

I glared daggers at whoever prevented me from getting even with that jerk.

Andrew looked at me seriously before saying. "You don't need to get in trouble also Pan just let it go." He stated, the anger hinted in his voice.

I turned to him about to protest but the glare he gave me made me sigh in irritation. _Sheesh no need for the harsh glare._ I thought.

"So," I started, playing with his hair a little. "What's the story?" I questioned.

He gave me a annoyed look before saying, "long story short he made the principal believe some shit about how I cheat on tests, that I am dangerous, and that the students are scared of me."

I blinked up at him. "Eh, two of those things might have some truth to them." He gave me the WTF look. "What, I'm just saying. You might be dangerous, and the students might be scared at you because of the strength you have shown. To them maybe but you can't scare me." I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me looking like he knew I was lying. "Okay just forget I said that."

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"I went looking for you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving." He announced pushing past me.

My eyes widen in shock. "What?! You can't leave!" I stated.

"Why not I'm already getting expelled."

"So?! Look just stay until Mr. Kuyato calls you."

His eyes turned into slit's. "What are you planning." He asked.

I turned to him smirking as a plan already started forming in my head. I started walking away as I said, "don't worry about it, just…. Just trust me on this!" I said before running down the hall towards Mr. Kuyato's office.

 _He couldn't get suspended he just got here! Stupid Trunks he had no idea that his plan was going to totally backfire on him within a few hours._ I thought.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Andrew's P.O.V._**

I watched as she ran down the hall in a hurried manner. I saw that look on her face and instantly knew she was planning something. I couldn't help but glare at her back. I had a feeling she was going to come up with a plan to keep me in this hell. As much as I would love to never have to come here again, I had to stay. I couldn't get expelled. I just got here and getting expelled would complicate everything. I don't know why I told her what was happening I just got her sucked into my problem and probably put her in danger from what Trunks said to her. I don't know what's gotten into Trunks but whatever it is he needs to snap out of it and go back to being a good friend to Pan. Instead of someone who is their so-called best friend but beats them up and abuses them. That's not what a best friend does, and if he doesn't change his ways back to what I knew him for, he is going to lose Pan as his best friend. Trunks is still someone I feel like I can trust but the way he's been acting ever since he saw me with her is downright not like him. Something's not right here that I know.

I walked to my next class, and as I entered the room everyone's eyes turned to gaze at me. I just glared at all of them. _What no one's ever seen someone late to class before?_ I thought. They were all still looking at me, so I hardened my glare. That did the trick as everyone immediately shifted their gazes to something other than me.

"You may take your seat Andrew." The teacher said.

I then proceeded to walk to the back of the room and sit in my usual seat. I got bored with this class within the first few minutes, so put my arms behind my head while leaning back in my chair the instant I closed my eyes the classroom phone rang.

The teacher went to pick up the phone and put it to their ear.

"Hello, yes I'll send him right down." The teacher said into the phone before putting the phone back on the receiver. The teacher than turned to the class and looked at me before saying.

"Andrew, that's was the principal. He wants to see you in his office." The teacher said.

I sighed irritably before getting out of my seat and grabbing my things. I then walked out of the room and headed to Mr. Kuyato's office. Just as I got to the door someone else got there at the exact same time I did.

His cold baby-blue eyes glared daggers at me. As I just let a very Vegeta-like smirk spread across my face.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Trunks asked coldly.

"I could be asking you the same thing. If I cared." I said in the same manner.

He tilted his head to the side slightly as he narrowed his eyes. "So, you told her when it has nothing to do with her."

"Obviously it had a lot to do with her if you're willing to get me expelled just so I would stay away from her. I also see you ignored my warning when I told you to never lay a finger on her again."

"I could touch her anyway I want, she belongs to me." He asserted.

"She doesn't belong to anyone she has a choice to pick who she wants to hang out with or be with in life. And you can't make her do everything you want by force. If you keep up the way your acting all you're going to succeed in doing is to drive her away from you." I said in the same manor.

"Your wrong no matter what I do and what happens she will always be my best friend. You didn't grow up with her, you don't know what we've been through. You don't know her like I do so what your saying is completely wrong. And a warning that I hope you ignore, if you don't stay away from her and if you don't stop trying to turn her against me I will torture you and everyone you care about. I will beat you and everyone you care about to an inch of your lives and slowly kill them and make you watch helplessly as everyone you care about is slowly and painfully taken away from you." Trunks said evilly. He had so much hatred and malice in his voice.

"So many huge threats, too bad you don't have the power to back them up." Andrew said coolly, but his eyes showed how unbelievably enraged he was about what Trunks had just said.

"Trust me everyone knows I could end you right here right now without so much as batting an eye. I could kill you with ease."

"Really because that's not what the results of our last fight is. I beat you in our last fight and you know it."

"Thought so." I turned the knob and headed inside Mr. Kuyato's office. But I stopped dead in my tracks as I sighed mentally and rolled my eyes.

"Hiya, Boys!" Pan waved.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Pan waved at the two boys who were standing in the doorway smiling brightly. There were two more empty seats. Andrew rolled his eyes as he sat in the middle seat, forcing Trunks to sit on the other end of him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Trunks hissed. Glaring at the man before him. Pan just smirked as she stood from her seat and walked behind their principal, Mr. Kuyato, who looked extremely nervous under Trunks glare.

"The reason you boys was called here is because Andrew is getting expelled, but for what? No Reason! And I believe that, that is completely unfair and not okay." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Mr. Kuyato said. She quickly took her hands off his shoulders and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Anyways the point I was trying to make is that you can't expel someone for no reason, and because you don't like them."

Trunks scoffed as he turned his head away. "You could of you have money." He muttered lowly, too bad Pan heard him.

"Care to repeat that Trunks?"

His head snapped in her direction and glared at her. "Pan your just wasting yours and everyone's time, Mr. Kuyato has already made his decision to kick him out, just let it be!"

"Let it be?! Trunks, what has he done to deserve to get expelled, he just got here."

"Well since you're too blind to see it let me explain, he started the fight between him, Ben, and Thomas, he has broken more than three school walls, all the students are scared of him, and he cheats on tests. And as your student body president I cannot allow that."

"WHAT?! Who's scared of him besides you!" She walked back to her seat and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Honestly Trunks, this is just pointless you have no proof whatsoever that any of this is happening." Pan huffed.

"Oh yeah then what do you call this!" Trunks shoved a long piece of paper into her hands while wearing a smug look.

Pan's eyes quickly skimmed through the long paper line by line before looking up to look him in the face. "What's this?"

"Names of students from the student body who agree with the terms I have stated."

Pan quickly snatched the paper back from him and scanned it over once more.

"Goten? How'd you get Goten to sign for this?"

"Pan just give it up and head back to class so Mr. Kuyato can get back to work."

"Trunks I dare to disagree this case is still open because we're not done yet. You can't expel him!"

"His mind was already made up before we even got to this meeting!"

"You can't bribe our principal Trunks!"

"Who said I Brib-" He stopped as she held up the envelope in her hands.

Her eyes were in slits. "Yeah like I said you can't bribe our principal." She said slapping the envelope under his nose before throwing it in his lap.

He stood from his seat. "But all the other things I said were true!"

"Technically not because we haven't had a test since he got here, he was only defending himself when Ben, and Thomas attacked him, but yes, he did start the fight, but he was provoked. And IF the student body fears him they must be terrified of you because we all know your worlds stronger than him and you have a tendency to explode when your angry."

Trunks turned to Mr. Kuyato "Look, are you going to expel him or not?!" He snapped.

"Or how about this!" Pan said, interrupting him. "Give Andrew 3 more chances. If he blows them up, then and only then can you expel him. Give him a chance he's just trying to fit in and I'm sure he won't blow his chances. And to make sure he doesn't blow them I'll keep an eye on him and keep him in line."

"Pan you're not here to watch over some delinquent, your here to learn." Trunks said.

"It's called multitasking Trunks, I can handle it!" She said snapping her head towards him while glaring daggers.

"Okay! Pan, he has three chances and three chances only!" Mr. Kuyato stated seriously.

Pan restrained herself from jumping up and down and screaming _'in your face!'_ so she just settled for "Thank you!" She then bowed in respect and in thanks before grabbing Andrew's wrist and pulling him towards the door. But before she left she turned to Trunks and dropped her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Trunks before leaving.

Trunks turned and glared daggers at Mr. Kuyato

He coughed nervously. "So, um… the money…"

Trunks stood up and held the envelope out in his hands for him to see as he slowly started ripping it. Mr. Kuyato followed him with his eyes as he watched the tear getting bigger, his bottom lip shaking. He watched until it was completely ripped in half.

Trunks let the ripped envelope filled with money drop to the ground. He turned his head to give Mr. Kuyato one harsher glare before he stormed out of his office making sure to slam the door making everything in the office shake as well as some pictures on his desk fall to the floor and shatter.

Mr. Kuyato hung his head low and sighed sadly.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

When the two entered the class they noticed Bra, and Goten sitting in the second to last row. Pan grabbed Andrew's wrist and together they made their way over and sat behind them.

"Hey," Pan greeted the two. Andrew didn't say a thing as he was standing next to Pan with his thumbs in his jean's pockets.

They greeted them back and turned back around in their seats as the door was suddenly opened.

They were all shocked to see the principle enter the room in a somewhat hurried manor. He walked to stand in front of the class, his face serious as he glanced at everyone around the room. "This is your new schedules for the rest of the year. There will be no switching or any of the sort." There was many 'What's?', gasps, and murmuring. "Quiet down, now it's not that serious." He said rolling his eyes.

From the corner of Pan's eyes, she saw the door open up slightly and saw Trunks slip into the classroom. Her eyes turned to slits as she watched as He made his way to the back sitting in the same row as her but on the other end. Pan looked at Trunks and saw him smirking, she just rolled her eyes at him. She then looked back to the front, the principle passed the small list to the teacher. "You will begin tomorrow, Have a nice day." He said before heading out the door.

Everyone watched as he exited the room, turning to their teacher he quickly started passing them out.

When the four in the back received theirs, Bra, and Goten turned their seats around to face the two in the back.

"What do we have?" Bra asked, snatching the list from Pan's hands.

"Hey, I was still going over mine!" Bra ignored her and continued to look through it. She pouted in the end. "I only have Gym and E.L.A. with you, and we still don't even have the same homerooms!"

Pan took back her schedule and took Andrew's and quickly looked through it. "Well we have same classes." Pan announced, slightly taken aback.

"Of course, we do." He stated. "You made it your job to watch over me."

Bra looked between. "What are you talking about?"

Pan waved it off. "It's not important." She turned to Goten and took his paper and quickly went over it. "Hm, looks like we only got Gym, science, and math together." Pan said. "I just hope the little bastard doesn't have any of the classes we have."

"Oh, come on Pan, it's not that bad." Bra said knowing exactly who she was referring to.

Pan crossed her arms as she scoffed. "Hn. He tried to get Andrew expelled."

Bra gave a knowing look to Goten before giving Pan the same look. "Hey Andrew, what do you think of Pan?" She questioned. She ignored the death glare Pan directed at her.

He gave her a blank look but answered anyways. "Annoying, Loud, A Troublemaker, and small."

"WHAT?!" Pan shouted. "I'M NOT ANNOYING, IM FUN! I'M NOT LOUD, NOR AM I A TROUBLEMAKER, AND IM VERY TALL FOR MY AGE!" She shouted into his face.

He turned to look her up and down, his eyes stopping at her chest. "Very small…"

Pan blushed and she turned her head away from him.

Bra watched the two in awe. They were so cute!

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

When the final bell rung, everybody rushed out of their classes and headed straight for their lockers, ready to get the hell out of there.

Pan's class ran from the staircase and headed for their own lockers.

As Pan finished putting the combination in, she opened her locker, only for it to slam shut forcefully in her face. She looked startled first but once she seen it was Trunks, she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. She tried to reopen her locker, but he slammed his hand on her locker preventing her from opening it.

"What do you want, Trunks?" She asked tiredly. She crossed her arms as she leaned on the next locker.

"What the hell was that? I specifically told you to stay away from him. The hell are you doing defending his ass?!" He hissed.

She shrugged. "What can I say, I love to help people in need, it's in my blood." She smiled at him, which just got him more pissed.

"Well you can't protect him for long."

"Who said? Honestly Trunks the other day, you said it was me who has changed, but look at you now."

"Just wait until you get home." Was his last words as he pushed past her.

"What are you gonna throw another knife at me?!" And yelled at his retreating back. She shook her head as she rolled her eyes as she turned around. But the second she did, she jumped back, being caught off guard once more.

"He threw a knife at you?!" Andrew asked, small anger hinted in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

She waved it off. "It's not important," she reopened her locker and took out her backpack and slung it on her back. She fixed her High ponytail before looking back at Andrew. "Ready?"

"Aren't you going to change out of your gym clothes?"

"What's the point, I'm going to do more exercise later on today." 'And when I mean exercising, I mean getting my ass handed to me by a Saiyan Prince.' "I didn't even break a sweat!"

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Pan said, waving at Andrew who just stood there. Pan turned and started running. _'The faster I get there, the quicker I get my ass handed to me and I could just relax'_ she thought. She then groaned. _'I just hope he's not in the mood to go at it all night. It would be much better if he was in a bad mood, He'll just take his anger out of Trunks instead of me,'_

"Son," Andrew called out.

Pan skidded to a stop and looked over her shoulder before turning half way. Her hands on her backpack straps as she marched in place in a hurried manner. "Yes?"

She watched as Andrew walked up to her, only to pass her. She tilted her head slightly. He just continued to walk ahead of her.

"I'll take you home," he said.

"Oh, it's okay, I can get there by myself, Pan said, running to catch up with him. He stopped until she was by his side.

"It's fine really I can get they're by myself there is no need for you to take me home." Pan said.

"Don't make me repeat myself." His eyes hardened slightly as he said this.

She held her hands up in front of her as she sweat dropped. "Okay, Okay! You can walk me home," He glanced back past her as he started walking again. Pan sighed mentally before folding her arms behind her head as she looked up at the sky

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"Alright, thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow." Pan said, waving in front of the door of C.C... Andrew blankly stared at her.

Pan turned to put her fingerprint on the fingerprint scanner, but the door suddenly opened, and she gulped.

"Your late."

"But I'm only five minutes late," she exclaimed.

"You just bought yourself five more hours!" Vegeta yelled, pushing her inside. He glanced to Andrew who just stood there. Vegeta glared hardly at him.

"Bye Andr-" Vegeta slammed the door, cutting her sentence short.

(Inside.)

"Vegeta that was uncalled for!" Pan said, taking off her backpack.

"Meet me in the Gravity Room in 3 minutes." Was all he said before walking away. Pan looked after him until he turned the corner going back to the door. She tippy-toed to look through the peephole and sighed. Andrew had already left. "Damn," she swore under her breath.

"Was you hoping to give him a kiss?" Pan jumped at the sudden voice as she didn't even her Ki. Pan eyes closed half way before she glared at the blue haired teen.

"Don't you have to be getting ready for your ass whooping from Goten?" Pan snapped.

Bra laughed. "Not today he's giving me a day off! But enough about that, what's up with Andrew walking you home eh?"

"Oh, shut your royal ass up. He just walked me to the door, nothing special about that." Pan looked through the peephole to make sure he was really gone.

"Something must have happened if you're still trying to look for him."

Pan blushed slightly as she turned to glare at her friend. "I'm not looking for him! I'm looking for the mailman! He's hot, if you must know!"

"Gross, Pan. If you're going to lie, make sure it's a good one and not a nasty one." She said walking away, but before she turned the corner, she looked back at Pan. "And FYI, the mail-man is somewhere in his early 40's." She said taking her leave.

Pan frowned, but the blush never going away. "I-I knew that!" She lied. "I just happen to like older men!" She yelled after the teen. She turned around to walk the other way but stopped dead in her tracts as she sweat dropped. Goten was in mid-bite of an apple as he stared at his niece in horror.

"N-n-no! T-that's not what I meant!" She quickly said.

"GOHAN!"

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Pan groaned in pain from her spot in the corner. Her body was covered in several cuts and forming bruises. Some of her own blood was weeping out of her freshly new cuts. Her Gym clothes shirt had been totally incinerated in a Ki blast leaving her in a black sports bra. The bottom of her shorts like underwear was torn slightly on the side.

Trunks, Goten, Bra, Gokin, and Goshen stood watching from the sidelines. Trunks had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the scene before him. His eyes were hard and icy as he watched the teen. Goten smirked at his niece while she struggled. He, Gokin, and Goshen started to chant her on, but knew she was done for the day. While Bra looked horrified as she watched one of her best friends getting the snot beat out of her. She felt bad for her. She would have stepped in to take her place, but she wasn't even strong enough to go against her father, and just by watching him _'play'_ with Pan she doubts she'll ever be up to his level. She still had trouble holding Goten off when they fight, but despite her getting better she was still weak compared to every other Saiyan her age.

"Get the hell up, we just started!" Vegeta yelled, walking up to the teen.

"That was seven hours ago!" Pan cried. She tried to crawl away from the older Saiyan but he dragged her by her foot. Pan screamed as she was now hanging upside down by her ankle.

Vegeta formed a powerful Ki blast in his free hand as he smirked down at her. "Wait, Vegeta-!" But it was already too late. she was sent flying back to the other side of the G.R., unmoving.

Vegeta scoffed. "You still have a long way to go, brat!" He turned towards the five on the side. "Alright who's next?"

Goten smirked as he pushed Bra in front. Her eyes widened as she quickly snapped to Goten and punched him repeatedly. "I'm ready, nitwit!" She screamed in his face.

"Hey if we have to put up with it, then so do you." He said, turning her around and kicking her forward on her butt. She caught herself, but when she looked up, she was standing in front of her smirking father.

"Dad," she started, taking a few steps back.

"So, you had Kakarot's Brat train you instead of your own blood." He said taking a step closer.

"B-b-because you were busy!"

"Don't give me that crap!" He snapped. He got down into a fighting stance in front of her. "Let's see what the moron taught you. You know what, I'm feeling a bit generous at the moment. I'll even let you get the first hit."

Bra gulped as she nervously got into a weak stance. Her shaking was noticeable to all.

Goten laughed. "You can do it Bra!" He shouted.

"Just you wait, Goten!" She swore not taking her eyes of her father.

"Not taking the advantage I gave you, fine I'll make the first move!" He yelled.

Bra screamed at the top of her lungs as her father flew at her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"I'm going to bed!" Bra cried, limping out of the G.R... Her spandex was ripped in several places, Blood seeping out of some cuts she had. Her hair was tousled over her shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad, Bra." Goten said, walking out normally. He was a small fraction of what Bra, Gokin, and Goshen was. He had his cuts here and there, some tears in his training outfit but nothing serious. Pan and Trunks was the same.

"I swear when I'm healed, I'm going after you!" She yelled.

"I doubt that, princess." He said teasingly. "Remember I'm your teacher which means you're still weaker than me. But it's cute when you make small threats you'll never accomplish." He said patting her head. She winced at this.

"Climb on," he said getting in front of her.

"I can make it there myself," she said stubbornly, limping around him.

"Oh, come on, Bra, I was just kidding!" He said going after the Saiyan princess.

"Uncle Goten, can you give us a lift to our bedroom please?" Gokin and Goshen asked their uncle. They looked the worst out of all of them, but they were still awake.

"Uh, sure just one of you hop on and I'll carry the other one." Goten said.

"Thanks, uncle G." They both said.

"Where'd you both learn that nickname from?" Goten asked annoyed that they were calling him a nickname that he has asked Pan to stop calling him countless times.

"From Sis," they both said.

"Should have known, I'm going to have to talk to her about that. He said to himself as Gokin got on his back and he picked up Goshen in his arms.

Trunks came out of the Gravity Room seconds later. He was about to head in the same direction as the other four when his father called out to him.

"So, you're just going to leave the brat there?" He questioned. Trunks turned half way to glare at his father. "Get her, Brat." He ordered, walking past him. He glanced at his son as he walked past him.

Trunks met his father's look as he walked past him. As he walked back inside the Gravity Room he automatically spotted the teen still knocked out on the side. He walked up to her and lifted her up bridal style.

When he walked out, he came to a stop. His ocean-blue eyes boring deeply into the icy cold onyx eyes that glared back at him. He could feel his anger rise, along with his Ki.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks said, his voice full of anger and hate.

"Don't tell me you forgot my promise of beating you till you experienced what true pain feels like if you ever laid a hand on her." Trunks gritted his teeth together as his Ki skyrocketed. "And what's this I heard you throwing a knife at her."

"You've got five seconds to get the hell out of here." Trunks threatened. "Or else I'll kill you where you stand!"

Andrew had his thumbs in his pockets as he glared hard at the Saiyan. "Say whatever you want Brief. We're fighting whether you like it or not." He said taking a step closer to the two.

"Fine," Trunks smirked. He walked up to him but stopped once he stood at his side. "I'll take you on, but be warned, it won't be me who dies tonight." He stated.

"Yeah we'll see." Andrew said.

"Hn" Trunks started walking towards the dome building.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

He opened the door to meet darkness. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he stared inside the room. His anger was still boiling over. How dare that little Punk just step foot in his home unannounced. He walked inside the darkened room and towards the bed. He gently placed the teen on the bed before standing over her sleeping form. It angered him still to know she was still seeing that lame excuse of a human. But the excitement inside him exploded. Last time he didn't get his revenge on that sick bastard.

He knew something was wrong with the teen. He just knew it. There's no way in hell he could just in here normally because he would have sensed his presence the minute he first stepped foot in the house! And not only that, during their last fight, the strength he possessed. there is no way a mere human could carry so much strength. The way he fought was like he was a damn natural. Too skilled to not let it go by. And, the fact that he lost to him was just unthinkable!

But he didn't have to worry about that any longer, because his life would soon Be Gone by his hands. And he won't ever have to worry about Pan ever getting hurt by the bastard. Today is where Andrew dies…

"It'll all be over soon..." He muttered.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

The wind blew slightly in the cold night. There was only a half moon in the night sky as dark clouds flew by, giving off a gruesome eccentric feeling if one was to walk outside, but not them.

They stood a few feet away from one another, their fists balled tightly at their sides. Their eyes holding only one type of emotion: Anger, as they glared each other down.

"You're ready?"

"Let's go!" Trunks yelled, and together they charged at one another…

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Well there's chapter 8 I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a lovely review and tell me what you guys think. If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you all have an amazing rest of your day**

 **Until We Meet Again**

 **Andrew**


	12. Chapter 9: Andrew's Past

**_Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue._**

 ** _Just a heads up, make sure to read my authors note at the end of the chapter it might clear up some confusion that you might have after reading this chapter._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Character Ages_**

 ** _Pan: 13_**

 ** _Trunks: 14_**

 ** _Bra: 13_**

 ** _Goten: 14_**

 ** _Marron: 14_**

 ** _Gokin: 6_**

 ** _Goshen: 6_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 _ **Chapter 9: Andrew's Past and Insight to the Future**_

"Once you're done taking your shower, don't get dressed just yet, I'll help you put on the new medicine mom made." Bra said. As she limped her way out of the room.

Pan watched as her friend stumbled out of the room. Closing the door behind her and sighed. She flopped back down on her bed, an arm draped over her eyes. For once she actually wanted to stay home from school, but not just for fun, to get some rest. That would be nice, but she knew she couldn't afford to stay home, she would miss a lot of work and have to make it up. But most importantly if she didn't go to school she wouldn't be able to prevent Andrew from doing something he's not supposed to do if he tried. It's a few scratches, burns, a little pain here. and there, and I want to stay here! A whining noise escaped her mouth as she slowly and unwillingly got up and headed to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she rid herself of what was left of her training clothes from yesterday. She looked in the mirror at herself and winced slightly. She saw a slight burn mark right under her bra cup, followed by smaller bruises in different locations all over her stomach, most of them already visible. She groaned at this. She had many cuts and gashes all her arms.

She turned around to examine her back and groaned once again. She had a slight burn that covered most of her lower back followed by smaller gashes and cuts all around her upper back. You could see that the gashes were scabbing over with dried blood already. Once she was finished examining her injuries, she took off her gym shorts, bra, and panties. She turned the water on, making sure it was her preferred temperature before immediately jumping in.

As the steaming water made contact with her sore skin, she restrained herself from hissing at the pain. She grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed her arm firmly, that it almost burns against the steaming water that hit her skin.

Today was the day they all would be switching classes, and it was all thanks to Trunks. She still didn't know that many people in the school to begin with. She was really excited and looking forward to seeing new faces in her new classes. and speaking of students, she couldn't believe how many names Trunks got for the stupid list to get Andrew thrown out of the school. She couldn't come up with anyway he could have gotten them to agree to that crap. But it doesn't matter she won the case and Andrew gets to stay at OSH -that's only if he doesn't get into any trouble. 'And he won't, he's not going to make all my hard work for getting him to stay here a waste. I'll even put him on a leash if I have to -Ow!' She winced as the pounding in her head increased due to her mental shout.

But still, she didn't know what to say about his strange behavior. Was it because he was jealous of Andrew? He was kinda cute. She blushed at the thought. 'Okay maybe not that, but then what?'

She picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted a small amount in her hands, before rubbing the substance into her hair, making sure to lather it up.

Could it be because she was spending time with Andrew instead of him? And what's his problem with not liking him in the first place? Last time she checked, Trunks was the one that has been hurting her physically and being a jerk, not Andrew. I don't know what's going on with Trunks we had been getting along just fine until Andrew came into the picture. It just doesn't make any sense. 'I hate him!' She mentally yelled but winced after. So much thinking could really hurt a person.

"I wonder if Goten sometimes feels like this?" She said out loud.

She pushed the thought aside as she picked up the white colored soap again. This time she did hiss when the soap substance covered a slightly open cut on her upper arm.

Minutes later, after washing the shampoo out and ridding the soap of her sore body, she turned the water off before ringing her hair out. She wrapped a towel around her soaked form and slid the glass door open. Watching her footing, she carefully stepped out and closed the door behind her. But it was when she turned around, she wasn't prepared to bump into a bloody, dirty shirt that was torn in several places. She jumped back in alarm as she stared at him horrified.

"Andrew...Wha-" She didn't get to finish as his body fell limp onto her. She was pushed back into the glass door as she caught him. She blushed as his head was resting on her chest, his face pressed against the slipping towel.

She sweat dropped as her towel was slipping even more. Her head turned towards the toilet and her face brightened up. She tucked her arms under his and dragged him to the porcelain throne. She put the seat down with her foot and sat him down. As she quickly adjusted the towel. She froze, the only thing moving was her eyebrow which was twitching every so often as his body was leaning forward. His face landed on her stomach slowly moving lower. She blushed furiously as she gripped his hair and yanked him back up.

Now done with the towel, she once again placed her arms back underneath his and started to drag him out of the bathroom. She took slow steps making sure she watched where she was going so she didn't trip. Her eyes caught something golden and she smiled. Winni was running up to them barking happily. "No, No, No, Winni stay!" She jumped on Andrews back and together all three of them fell to the floor. Pan groaned as pain shot up her back, she turned her head to see the happy puppy smiling at her while wagging her tail. Winni went up to Pan and licked her face five times before moving over towards Andrew and did the same thing.

Andrew groaned as he opened his eyes half way still groggy with sleep. "Come on Angel let me sleep, me and your mother already sparred with you and your brother's today." Andrew said softly.

To say Pan was confused was an understatement. _Who the hell is Angel, and did he just say her mother, this idiot is talking like he's already a father?! There's no possible way he's already a father, if he is he would have to have been at most 15 years old when this Angel was born. I am going to get some answers and soon!_ Pan was brought out of her thoughts as Andrew started mumbling in his half-awakened state.

"So, our daughters name is Angel and our twin son's names are Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr and are you sure their parents are me an-" He suddenly shot up in alert when he heard a door slam from the hallway. That's when he realized he was on top of something or rather someone, and his hand was clutching something soft and squishy. He looked to who he was on top of and what he was clutching and he immediately blushed.

At that moment Pan's door was opened and a certain blue-haired teen poked her head in "Hey Pan, Gotens still using the medicine so-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she seen the two, a smirk slowly growing on her face.

She closed the door as she crossed her arms, ignoring the pain, continuing to smirk at the two. "I didn't know you two liked each other like that. and don't you know it's not the right time to be doing that. You couldn't even make it to the bed." She laughed.

"Bra!" Came Gotens faint but loud voice. She rolled her eyes before smiling at the two. "I'll be right back." She said, winking at them. She opened the door and smirked one last time at Pan before closing the door.

Pan looked up at Andrew and stared at him knowing he was hiding something huge from all of them. "Please remove your hand." She muttered.

Andrew proceeded to remove his hand from her chest and got up to his feet. He offered the girl on the ground a hand and she took it. He pulled Pan up to her feet, before she glared at him hard.

"Spill it." She said.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?! And what's with you talking about this Angel person like your her father?!" Pan questioned angrily.

"Let me explain it to you." Andrew said calmly.

Pan was leaning against her wall tapping her foot impatiently, "Well I'm waiting!" She said.

"Okay so Angel is my adoptive daughter, her parents were murdered, and I was the only family she had left so I took her in and took care of her." Andrew explained. He had a very sad look in his eyes as he was talking about Angel, he looked like he was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.

"Okay where is she now and how come I haven't seen her at all at your house when I was there?" Pan asked.

Pan saw a single tear slip down Andrews face as he looked up at her.

"Andrew?" Pan asked cautiously.

 **Flashback Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Hey Andrew, are you feeling okay?" Andrews friend Ben asked him.

"Yeah you've looked pale and a little out of it all day. You okay buddy?" Andrews other friend Thomas asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I've just had a bad feeling in my gut all day that I can't seem to shake." Andrew replied.

"Well how bout we go have some fun, maybe that will help you feel a bit better." Thomas suggested.

"I'm down for that, how bout you Andrew?" Ben responded.

"A-Alright I'm in." Andrew said hesitantly.

"Great let's get going." Thomas said. And with that decided the three best friends went to go have some fun together.

 **A few hours later…**

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Andrew said.

"Later buddy." Thomas said.

"Hold on a minute." Ben said, as he walked up to Andrew and put his back against his.

"Hey Thomas, who's taller?" Ben asked.

"Andrews still taller than you Ben but just by a little bit." Thomas replied.

"Aw damn, I thought I was taller than him again." Ben said pouting to himself.

"In your dreams shorty." Andrew replied in a playful manner.

"Just you wait Andrew I'll be taller than you again before you know it mark my words." Ben said.

"Doubt it, anyway I'll see you two later bye." Andrew said as he got in his car and drove back to his house.

As Andrew was getting closer to his house the uneasy feeling in his gut got even stronger. This made Andrew step on the gas and speed up.

When he finally arrived on his street he saw smoke and fire coming from one of the houses.

Andrews started breathing heavily as his heart rate increased tenfold.

"No-No-No, this can't be happening." Andrew said as he drove at max speed down his street.

When he finally arrived at his house he saw smoke rising from inside and he could hear fire crackling inside. The house was just barely standing, it looked as if the house would collapse any second.

Without hesitation Andrew got out of the car and sprinted into his burning house. "Angel? Gohan?, Vegeta?, where are you?!" Andrew yelled out frantically as he scurried around looking for his adoptive twin son's and daughter. Andrew made it to outside Angels room and saw a trail of blood on the floor, it started just outside of Angels room and went inside. Andrew was panicking now, he quickly opened the door to Angels room, but he put too much force in it and pulled the door right off its hinges. He followed the trail of blood; the trail went from the door to the bed and stopped right at the window right in front of her bed. There was a bloody handprint on the window. Andrew looked at her closet and found more blood leading to her closet. He rushed over to the closet and yanked the closet doors off its hinges and what he saw made his blood run cold. On the wall was words written in blood, Andrew read what was written in blood on his daughter's wall and it sent chills down his spine. The words on the wall said, "this is only the beginning of what's to come!"

Andrew noticed something on the ground in her closet, what he found was three piles of ashes, next to one pile of ash was an pendant hanging from a long gold chain and next to the other two was a red headband and a golden locket. Andrew instantly recognized those three objects. The pendant was Angels, it was her most prized possession because it once belonged to her mother. She wasn't seen anywhere without it. The red headband was his sons Gohan Jr's, it was given to him by Goku who told him that he had found it in the woods next to where the space pod he came to earth in as a baby crashed. He told him that it was once his fathers and to take real good care of it. And the locket was Vegeta Jr's it was given to him by the same person who gave the pendant to Angel's mother.

Tears spilled down Andrews face as he knew the three ash piles on the floor where his four-year-old twin son's and five-year-old daughter. He fell to the floor and screamed in emotional pain and agony. He crawled up to the three ash piles and grabbed the three objects that once belonged to his children and hugged them close to his chest. The house was about to come crumbling down on top of him when suddenly he was picked up, whoever picked him up ran towards the window right by Angels bed and ran right through it, shattering it.

The person carrying Andrew landed on the ground and moved a little way away from the house before they gently placed Andrew on the ground. Whoever was Andrews savior looked at him in the eyes sadly and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Andrew came out of his little trance and noticed who his savior was. He immediately sat up and pulled her towards him. She laid her head on his chest as she cried into his chest.

Andrew just looked off into the distance with a grief-stricken look as he started rubbing the back of the teen who he held in a comforting fashion.

After hours of her sobbing she finally cried herself to sleep. Andrew didn't say anything as he gently picked the sleeping girl up and carried her to her parents' house. He rang the doorbell and waited outside the door for a minute before a woman with jet black hair with crystal baby blue eyes answered the door.

"Andrew how you doi-" the woman started before realizing who he was carrying, she noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from hours of crying.

"Do you mind if we stay here for a while, we had a long day?" Andrew asked softly.

"No not at all, bring her up to her old room and you can take the guest bedroom next door." The woman said.

"Thanks." Andrew replied before heading to the girl's old room and placing her on the bed softly.

Andrew then walked back downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, what happened Andrew?" The woman asked cautiously.

"Someone broke into our house while me and your daughter were out with friends. Whoever broke into the house killed Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr there were no bodies just three piles of ashes and next to them I found these, Andrew said holding up the pendant, the red headband, and the locket. And when I got home the house was up in flames and barely standing." Andrew said softly.

"I don't know what to say, I'm so incredibly sorry for you and my daughter, if there is anything you need or anything I could do just let me know and I'll help as much as I can." The woman said sincerely but sadly.

"Thanks." Andrew replied.

 **End Flashback No Ones P.O.V.**

Pan was in disbelief and shock at this new revelation of Andrews past.

"Andrew… I am so sorry, I don't know what else to say. If- if you need anything at all just ask." Pan said in a shaky voice.

Pan then pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Andrew as he sat on her bed. Pan sat down right next to him and wrapped him in a tight comforting embrace. Andrew was shocked at what she was doing. Pan then moved her head to whisper something in his ear.

"Andrew, I promise I will help you defeat the person who murdered Angel and her brother. No matter what I will help you get the closure you desire." Pan stated, in a comforting but determined voice.

Pan then moved her head back so she could look Andrew in the eyes. They both stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Pan leaned in and kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"By the way how did you end up barely conscious in my bathroom?" Pan questioned.

"I was beating the shit out of Trunks." Andrew stated.

"Why? Why would you beat the shit out of Trunks? Pan asked while she crossed her arms under her breast and glared at the boy. You could see a vein throbbing on the side of her head.

"I promised him I would beat the living daylights out of him if he ever laid a hand on you again." Andrew said. "And he would have been beaten to the point that he would have been crippled for life, that is if he hadn't escaped." Andrew added.

Pan moved back a little as she stared at him in suspicion. "How did he escape from you." She questioned. In her mind she really hoped the moron didn't use his powers to attack this moron but by the looks of things, he probably only used a few Ki blasts thinking it would end him in an instant.

"He just disappeared. Weird huh?" He questioned, his eyes locking with hers. Pan could see it in his eyes that he knew something she didn't, but she couldn't figure out what he knew. Pan moved back feeling a tad intimidated by his stare. She quickly pushed it aside as she spoke.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not suggesting anything," he answered, standing up. "I'm just saying something like that is unnatural, to just disappear in the middle of a fight like that."

'So, he left before Andrew could cripple him…' Pan's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "But that doesn't sound like something Trunks would do he would almost certainly fight back in a fight."

"Well not this one, because he knew he was outclassed." Andrew said smugly, evidence of a smirk about to appear on his face.

Pan took a step closer as she placed her fists on her hips. "And how were you going to cripple him for life? No offense Andrew but Trunks is 100% stronger than you no matter what you say he's stronger than you whether you want to believe it or not, so I think you need to wipe that smirk off your face. Don't think you had a chance against him because you didn't." She said honestly.

"Keep thinking that, Son." He said as his eyes harden again. "But last time I checked, I won the fight before this, and just last night he disappears without a trace right before I could cripple him. I think that's saying something."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Andrew let me see the damage he's done to you."

"I'm fine," he stated, but Pan shook her head.

"Well just to make sure, moron. You did come here to get help right?" She questioned. With a slight frown, she watched as he took his shirt off. Now it was her that was looking like a moron.

"No, I came here to make sure you were alright." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Her mouth opened slightly as her eyes traveled down his hard-muscular chest, then lowered to his perfect six pack, every muscle on his body was swollen with the results of years of hard work, and each one was toned to perfection. His well-muscled chest rippled with every motion he made, and his wash-board abs were defined with an emphasis. His shoulders were broad and sharp with definition. Slowly her eyes were going back up to see his smirking face.

"Like what you see?" He taunted.

She could feel her face heating up a little as she blinked. "What, no!" She scoffed as she crossed her arms under her breast. "I've seen better!"

"Hn."

"Just go take a shower so I can put the medicine on you." She snapped.

"I'll just take a shower when I get home." Andrew argued.

"By the time you get home it will be time to go to school so get your butt in the shower." Pan said as she pushed the teen into the bathroom, closing the door before he had a chance to protest. It was a matter of seconds before Pan heard the shower running through the door.

Pan had to admit Andrew was a handful, but a handful she'd rather deal with than a stubborn Saiyan Prince any day.

Now that Pan knew a little bit about Andrews past she could try to connect the dots about what he's hiding and what he's trying to do.

Pan sat down in her computer chair and was deep in thought about what else Andrew had to have gone through in the past.

Pan was brought out of her thoughts as her door was opened and in came a little cleaning bot.

"Would you like me to change the bed sheets Sir or Mam." The bot said in a monotone. Before Pan could even answer the bot removed the bloody stained sheets and brought them to be cleaned. After a few minutes the bot came back in with new fresh sheets and proceeded to make Pan's bed. Just as the bot was exiting the room another bot came in with a plate full of breakfast and handed it to Pan.

Pan's face brightened significantly as she was handed food. And the instant Pan was handed her food she started gobbling down her breakfast. She ate seven pancakes in a matter of two minutes, she then ate a pound of bacon and some corn beef hash. Pan was finished eating everything within ten minutes. Pan was too focused on eating her delicious breakfast to notice the shower from her bathroom had stopped running or that her bathroom door opened. It was only when she was flicked in the nose did she notice that the boy who was taking a shower in her bathroom was finished. His hair was dripping wet with a few strands falling into his face. He stood with only a towel wrapped around his waist with his arms crossed.

"Uhh…." she averted her eyes away from him as she felt her face heat up. She knew she was blushing and she silently cursed herself for it. "Um, I-" she started but stopped herself as the door opened. Her heart almost stopped at the thought of Trunks walking in.

She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed it was only Bra. She came in with a small bag in her hand. "I got the ointment ready-" she stopped as she caught sight of Andrew. "Damn," She muttered.

Pan rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. "Kay, Bra you can just put the medicine on the dresser," pan started but was rudely ignored as the teen made her way in.

"Hey, Andrew." Bra said, staring at his six pack before looking back into his eyes. "What happened to you? You should treat those wounds, I'll help." She offered. She placed the bag on the floor, and touched his arm, mouthing 'Wow.'

Pan's eyes turned to slits as she closed the door. "Yeah, why don't you help." She said sarcastically, walking back towards the two. A vein was visible on her forehead as she bawled her fist unconsciously. "I thought you wanted to help, not feel on him!" Pan hissed.

Bra turned around and smirked at her. "Chill, Pan. I'm just being a good friend."

"More like looking for a good lay," Pan muttered under her breath but being part Saiyan means you have sensitive ears. Bra snapped her head in Pan's direction.

"What was that, miss, I-still-haven't-had-my-first-kiss!"

"I did so!" She blushed furiously when Bra crossed her arms and smirked a smirk that resembles Vegeta greatly. "Well at least mine wasn't a mistake!"

Bra rolled her eyes as she shifted all her weight to one foot. "What are you talking about?"

"You tripped and fell on top of Goten!" Pan snapped. This time it was Bra who was blushing furiously. She tackled the raven-haired girl to the floor, forgetting she was only clad in a towel. "And I had my first kiss!" Pan said rolling them over, so she was on top.

"And who was that?!" Bra yelled, struggling to roll them over.

"The mail man!"

"I told you he's in his late forties! There's no way that's possible!" Bra yelled. Andrew leaned on the computer chair in Pan's bedroom, finding amusement in this catfight as his eyebrows were furrowing at their conversation.

The two screaming teens stop to realize the door opened to reveal Goten. As he took a step in, he opened his mouth to speak, but it died down when he looked towards the ground to see his niece in a towel, with Bra underneath her. He raised an eyebrow at the scene and was about to question them, when his eyes lifted to see Andrew shirtless clad in just a towel.

Gotens eyebrows furrowed as he slammed the door closed. Finally noticing another being in the room, they stopped their arguing and looked towards him. They could feel his power level rising slightly as he glared at the teen across the room. He must have gotten the wrong idea because he instantly charged at Andrew.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"Nice to really meet you Andrew." Goten said, nodding towards the raven-haired male, who stood slightly behind Pan's figure, a knot already forming on his head.

"Hn."

Pan walked to stand behind the somewhat silent teen. Twisting the top off, she scooped a small amount of white cream into her hand and rubbed her hands together before applying the ointment to his back, slowly massaging it into his skin. He stiffened slightly but soon relaxed into her touches. The same went with Goten, he arched his back slightly as Bra rubbed the cream into the medium size burn mark on his ribs but sighed once she started rubbing it deeper into his flesh.

Bra glanced towards Pan, her focus was all on the wound she was tending to which made Bra get an idea. "Hey, were going to finish this up in my room," Bra suddenly announced.

"It's okay Bra, you can stay," Pan said, without taking her eyes off his back.

"Yeah why do we have to leave - Ow!" He winced when Bra gripped his ear tightly. Pan and Andrew turned the heads towards the two to see a tear in Gotens eye and Bra smiling innocently.

"I think we really should be going, I still haven't taught Goten his lesson from yesterday." She said, twisting his ear. She ignored the high-pitched cry that escaped his lips and dragged Goten out of the room. She waved at the two before closing the door behind them.

Pan rolled her eyes, knowing her true intentions of leaving them alone. ' _Baka.'_

She took a step back to scrutinize his back a little. "Okay your backs all done." She announced, turning him around to face her. "Now just sit down there so I could get your upper body and face." She said, pointing towards the computer chair.

He walked towards the chair and sat down calmly. He watched as she dug into the bag and took out a cotton swab. She put a small amount of cream on the tip before walking towards him.

Once she stood in front of him, she tilted his head upward slightly. He lightly glared at her as she bent down a little and swept the tip on his cheek. He moved his face back as he winced, thus causing him to stare at her annoyed. Pan just gave him a crooked smile as she pressed the cotton swab against his face again, rubbing the cream deeper into his skin. "Suck it up, you big baby." She said teasingly. Once done treating his face, she leaned over to gently brush his bottom lip with the ointment.

She then lowered herself a bit to have an easier time applying the ointment to his upper body. She scooped some of the cream into her hand and once again rubbed her hands together. She then started applying the medicine to his chest working her way outwards. As she was rubbing the cream into the front of his left shoulder, she noticed that something was smearing from her rubbing his shoulder, she also noticed that whatever was smearing was mixing with the cream. Pan looked up at him with an inquisitive look. "Why do you have makeup on your shoulder?" She questioned Andrew.

"N-no reason." Andrew replied quickly, too quickly for Pan's liking. Pan then went into her bathroom, after a few minutes she came back out with some tools to help her removed the makeup on Andrews shoulder. When Andrew saw what she was carrying he got a nervous expression on his face and slowly started standing up.

"Sit down Andrew you're obviously hiding something under that makeup and I intend to find out what it is." Pan said determination noted in her voice.

"There's no way I'll be able to get you to change your mind is there?" Andrew asked somewhat tiredly. Pan just shook her head in response. "Alright fine, just do it, but what you are going to see might scar you for life." Andrew said seriously.

With that said Andrew sat back down in the computer chair as Pan walked over to him and started removing the makeup on his shoulder.

When Pan was done removing the makeup she gasped in shock and horror at what she had just uncovered. She uncovered a brand that must have been burnt into Andrews skin at least two and a half months ago. She looked at what the brand burnt into his skin said, but she couldn't decipher it. The brand was a symbol of some sorts, but it was in a completely different language, a language Pan couldn't even recognize one bit. But even though Pan couldn't read what it said or even recognize the language, just looking at it filled her soul with dread and hopelessness.

"A-a-Andrew h-how did y-you get th-his?" Pan questioned in a shaky terrified voice as she looked him in the eyes.

Andrew looked back into her eyes, "I'll tell you when I figure out what it says." Andrew said.

"You m-mean you d-don't know what it says?" Pan questioned still in the same shaky terrified voice.

Andrews only response was shaking his head no.

Pan started taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Andrew got up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. This helped Pan calm down a bit. It was a few minutes before Pan was calmed down completely.

After a few minutes of just sitting still Wondering what the brand could mean and why it affected her in the way it did Pan came to a decision.

"Andrew?" Pan asked.

"Hmm."

"I want you to come back here with me the second we get out of school, and I'm NOT, taking no for an answer, got it." Pan said.

"Yeah sure, but do you mind telling me why you want me to come back here with you after school." Andrew asked.

"I want you to come back here after school, because I think I might know someone who could tell us what that brand on your shoulder says." Pan said.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Pan while also giving her a knowing smirk, "oh okay I'll walk home with you is that alright." Andrew asked.

"Yeah that's fine."

With all that settled Pan went back to applying the ointment to Andrews wounds since she got sidetracked by the makeup on his shoulder and what she uncovered.

A few minutes later she stood straight to admire her work. He turned his head to the side unconsciously pouting slightly.

"Aw don't pout," she said, pinching the cheek that wasn't cut, making it a little rosy. He groaned lowly as he swatted her hand away. She just stuck her tongue out at him while rubbing her hand. "Any way's I'll let Goten know you need to borrow some of his clothes, unless you wanna wear a skirt. She glanced at him to see him glaring at her.

"Since when did you start wearing skirts?" Andrew questioned holding in his laughter.

Pan glared at him, "Bra said I have to wear a skirt today or else I would regret it, she didn't tell me why, but I'd rather do as she says, because if you know her like I do then you know that when it comes to getting back at someone, she can be very creative and scary." Pan said, shuddering at the thought of a scary Bra.

"Fair enough." Andrew replied.

Pan then proceeded to walk to her closet and take out the clothes she was planning to wear to school and placed them on her bed. She then walked over to where she left the small container of ointment and grabbed it, making her way towards her bathroom.

"Don't you need help with that?" She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard this. A small blush creeping its way onto her face. "Bra was going to help me but we're running out of time."

"It's only 5:42. School doesn't start until 7:45. I think we have time." He said walking towards her. He took the small container from her hand. "It's the least I could do."

Pan's left eyebrow twitched as she stared at him. "You are not touching me!" She nearly screamed in his face.

"But you got to touch me, I think it should go both ways," Pan snatched the container from his hands and took a step back before slamming the door in his face. She knew he was smirking on the other side of the door. "Grr! I hate you!" She screamed.

"We both know you don't." She heard him say through the door, she growled as she walked further into the bathroom.

Pan's door opened to reveal a now dressed and blushing Bra and Goten. Goten closed the door behind him, avoiding both teenager's eyes.

The bathroom door opened, and Pan stuck her head out and smiled. "Bra get in here!" She ordered. Without a word, Bra quickly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It was only seconds later when the door opened, and Pan's head popped out once again. "Hey Goten, lend Andrew some clothes to wear for school." Was all she said before her head disappeared behind the door.

Goten didn't say anything as he made his way towards the door. He opened it and closed it behind him, looking towards the ground the whole time.

As he turned the corner, he wasn't prepared to be face to face with his best friend. He jumped back in alarm. "What's up!" Goten suddenly shouted, his face full of surprise. Trunks only nodded his head to him, his face solemn. "What brings you here?"

Trunks gave him a straight look as he said, "I live here." He then looked past his head and down the hall. "Where's Pan?"

And at that question, Gotens widen even more. He seen Trunks making a move to go around him, but Goten just followed him, standing in his way. "She's in the shower!" He quickly said.

Trunks eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Okay then have you seen Bra? Is she in Pan's room?" He made a move to step to the other side, but Goten just mimicked his movements, with a plain look that matches his father's.

"She's in the shower with Pan." He exclaimed, his face all too serious even for his own good. Trunks raised an eyebrow at this. "They have strange feelings for each other that the both of us will never understand."

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"Keep still!" Bra ordered. She rolled her eyes at the teen that kept wiggling in front of her. "Pan!"

"It hurts!" The Saiyan whined.

Bra huffed as she took a step back. "Do you want to walk around with cuts all over you in public?" She questioned, putting a hand on her hip.

"No but-"

"Then keep still!" Pan pouted as her eyes watered slightly when Bra pressed the medicine to her neck.

"Can't we just stay home to heal?" Pan whined, her wiggling starting up again.

"No!"

"The marks are still gonna show!" Pan said.

"Uh Uh, Mom made it. The mark would go away in an hour or so." Bra explained. "And why didn't you let Andrew treat your wounds Hm? Scared he won't like what you have?" She smirked as Pan's face grew a dark shade of red.

"Excuse me if I don't like to have guys look at my body!" Pan hissed. Bra's mouth opened but closed tightly as she punched Pan's bruised arm.

"I don't let anyone look at me!" Bra snapped.

"You let Goten treat your wounds!" Now it was Bra's turn to blush. "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice your blush when you came back in here missy." Pan said, pointing an accusing finger at the blue-haired teen. She crossed her arms as she turned sideways, looking at Bra through stilted eyes. "I wonder what else you let him do," she muttered.

A growl escaped the Saiyan Princess lips as she glared at the teen, and in a blink of an eye, she tackled the dark-haired teen to the ground.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Trunks looked incredulous at the Saiyan before him. "Are you trying to say-"

"Yes, Yes, I am." Goten said, cutting him off. "Trunks, they begged me not to say anything, but I couldn't bring myself to hide this from you any longer!" He placed a comforting hand on Trunks' shoulders. "Trunks, there in love with each other."

Trunks glanced to Goten, then to the door, Goten, and back to the door… "...BRA!" He yelled, worry hinted in his voice. He tried to make his way around the teen but Goten stopped him.

"Dude! You can't say anything, they'll know I told you!" Goten pleaded. "Just go back to your room, call Marron like you always do, and be happy." He turned around and spoke softly, pushing him gently away from the door with every word. Once Trunks made his way one hall and turned the corner, Goten ran in the other direction. He quickly made his way towards his room. Opening the door, he ran towards his closet and threw the doors open. He quickly grabbed some of his clothes that he thought would fit Andrew before running back to Pan's room.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Trunks was on his way to his room when he abruptly stopped. That didn't even make the tiniest bit of sense at all. Those two would never, ever like each other that way. Wait why was he even listening to Goten in the first place? This was Goten he was talking about. The same boy who had the same idea about girls as his father did when he was little.

And what was that stupid lie he was talking about? Bra and Pan in love with each other? That has to be the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. There's no way Pan would like his sister. She was...Bra for crying out loud! She's a loud-mouth, whiny little brat who complains whenever she doesn't get what she wants. And Pan, just a short tomboyish girl with a bad temper who doesn't know how to mind her own business.

But what if what Goten said was true? Could they really be into each other like that? They're always together…

He has to find out.

Turning on his heel, he quickly made his way back to Pan's room. He just has to know.

Without knocking, he grabbed the door knob and turned it. "Bra, I need to talk to you about somethin-" he started loudly but stopped dead in his tracts as his worst enemy was standing just a few feet away from him, only clad in a towel wrapped around his waist loosely, with a blank expression.

They stared at each other, Trunks with a shocked, angry look, Andrew with a most famous blank one, hiding how he was really feeling but suddenly smirked as he could see what Trunks was thinking by the look he gave. But before he could say anything, a sharp pain was felt in the back of his neck and soon he was seeing nothing but darkness.

He fell to the ground with a thud, showing the person who was the cause of this. "Well this can't be good," Goten said lowering his hand. He tossed Andrew the clothes he got from his room for him before grabbing Trunks' by the ankles and started dragging him out.

Andrew easily caught it in one hand and just watched the black-haired boy drag his friend out, before mentally smirking. He couldn't wait til he woke up.

Goten came running back, slightly out of breath. He walked back into the room and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was a close one!" He looked to see Andrew fully dressed, the towel now hanging around his neck loosely.

"You do realize he saw me, right?" Andrew said, looking at him with slanted eyes, glaring at him like he was the biggest dumbass he's ever met.

"Yeah but he'll think it was all just a dream," Goten said waving him off. He walked over towards Pan's bed and laid back, hands behind his head. He turned his head and glanced at him. "Don't mention this to Pan or Bra."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manor. It was minutes later when Bra came out of the bathroom, she walked towards the bed, never once did she meet Gotens gaze and picked up the clothes Pan had laid on the bed prior to her going into the bathroom. Bra then walked towards the dresser to get some undergarments. She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, the door opened, and both girls walked out.

"Finally!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his hands up as he sat up and looked at the two.

"We would have been out sooner if someone didn't pick a fight with me." Pan said, glaring towards Bra. And in return Bra punched the teen beside her in the arm.

"Hey guys" Goten said catching the two girl's attention. "I need you two to pretend you love each other."

"Excuse me?!"

"What?!"

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

As the door to the staircase opened, the four teens walked down a hall and turned and headed for their lockers.

Pan opened her locker and took out some books before replacing their spaces with new ones. Once done, she closed her locker shut, just in time as Andrew came. He opened his mouth to say something, but Pan cut him off.

"You're not leaving after lunch!" She said sternly.

He looked at her annoyingly. "I wasn't going to say that. I was letting you know that after we go see this mystery person you were talking about this morning, me, Bra, and Goten are heading to the mall and we're wondering if you wanted to come." He said.

Goten and Bra soon walked up to them. "Have you guys seen Trunks?" Bra asked. "I didn't see Trunks this morning." Goten sweat dropped as he laughed nervously.

"He was asleep when I saw him." Andrew said.

Goten opened his mouth in shock. "You told her Trunks seen you?!"

"What?!" Pan and Bra said together.

"WHAT?" Goten yelled, looking around like someone else said it. "Psh! I-Um...Coming Mom!" He started walking off when Bra grabbed the back of his jacket as yanked it back harshly.

"What. Was that?" Bra hissed, tightening her grip on him.

"How did that even happen?" Pan questioned, glaring at her uncle that was half on the floor.

"Well he was looking for you two and I tried to distract him but he managed to get into the room and..and...That happened!"

Pan and Bra sighed in irritation as they both muttered "idiot, and moron." Under their breath's.

"B-B-But I knocked him out! That has to count for something!"

"Yeah, right after he seen me."

"Dude I thought you said you wouldn't say anything?!" He screamed, as Bra tightened her grip even further, choking him in his jacket.

"I didn't, you did, I'm just adding on to what you said," he smirked lightly.

"Dude!"

There was a small static sound in the intercom before they all heard the voice of their principal. "Attention student body. Today you will all start, you are to report to your home rooms for the remaining of the day, discussing for the cultural festival. And starting next week, you will have home room start your day, making every school day an hour longer, so you'll be leaving at 3:30 instead of 2:30. A letter has been sent out yesterday. That is all." All the students groaned at what was said.

"Well this just boosted my school weeks fun." Bra crosses her arms and pouted. "Why do we have to stay here for an extra hour every day from now on?!" She yelled.

"It's not that bad, Bra." Pan said, but soon shut her mouth when three pairs of eyes glared at her. "Okay it's bad, but not the worst thing ever. Come on, your acting like we're the only ones that this has happened to before."

"No but we're teenagers, and teenagers don't want to be here an extra hour every day!" Bra said, yelling the last part in her face.

"Well we can't do anything about it so you'll just have to deal with it just like the rest of u-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a women's voice, following by some girls screams and gasps.

Soon all the other students ran to see what all the commotion was about. The four quickly made their way over.

Pushing to the front, they gasped at what they saw. Desks was upside down, most of them, broke in two. Blood was everywhere, and the most shocking thing ever was the janitor was sitting dead in a teacher's chair. Andrew rushed into the room and took a quick look around closely followed by Pan. When they took a glance at the wall they saw that something was written in blood on the wall. What was written in blood was the same symbol that was branded on Andrews shoulder. And underneath it there was some text written in blood as well which said. "We have four people you care for, will they die? Or will they live? Only TIME will tell." And as Andrew and Pan were reading the text they both started to hold their head in pain screaming loudly. They both felt lightheaded, but before they fell unconscious due to the pain they heard a chilling laugh in their heads followed by it saying "I'm Back." Then they both fell to the floor with a thud meeting darkness.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Pan and Andrew jumped straight out of bed alarmed. Their heads were still throbbing but not nearly as bad as it was when they fell unconscious. Both Andrew and Pan looked around wondering where they were and how they got there. As they were looking around their surroundings they caught sight of each other. They were on opposite sides of the room each of them in their own bed.

"Andrew? What are you doing here? And where exactly is here?" Pan questioned the boy.

"Well I'm guessing whoever brought you here also brought me here as well. And I don't know where we are, sorry."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Well if I remember correctly we were at school when we heard some screaming. So, me, you, Goten, and Bra went to investigate, and we found the janitor dead in a teacher chair. We also found some writing in blood on the wall. And I don't know about you, but as I was reading the text on the wall my head started to hurt and I heard an evil, chilling voice. After that I just passed out and I'm guessing someone brought us here." Andrew explained to her.

Pan just nodded her head looking around again, until it hit her, "we're at Capsule Corp." Pan said, now realizing where they were.

After a few minutes of just lying in bed, Andrew's and Pan's stomach growled at the exact same time. This made Pan blush, but Andrew just smirked.

"You wanna go get some food?" Andrew asked.

Pan just nodded her head. With that decided both Pan, and Andrew got out of bed and Pan lead them down to the kitchen, where they found Bra, Goten, Gokin, Goshen, Vegeta, and Goku eating some cheeseburgers.

"ey guys, ou tw are finally up I ee." Goku said with a mouth full of food.

Pan just shook her head in disapproval at her grandfather. "Grandpa, how many times have me, and grandma told you not to talk with your mouth full? Not only is it rude, it's also a choking hazard." Pan said sternly, while also lightly glaring at her Grandpa Goku.

Goku sweat dropped at his only granddaughter, she looked so much like Chi Chi when she does that, that it's scary. Goku swallowed what was in his mouth before saying "sorry."

"It's fine, just try not to do it again. Now what were you saying?" Pan asked.

"Oh, I was just commenting on how you guys are both up and awake now." Goku replied.

Pan nodded her head as she sat down at the counter and motioned for Andrew to sit next to her. Andrew just shook his head and started making his way around the kitchen finding the ingredients to make his famous meatloaf.

Everyone watched him in surprise, but the person that was the most shocked was Vegeta. " _How the hell does this kid know where the woman keeps all her cooking ingredients. This has to be the first time he's been in my kitchen and it seems that he already knows where everything is. There is definitely something very suspicious going on here."_ Vegeta thought.

A little while later Andrew had finished making his world-famous meatloaf, and what surprised all the Saiyans again was that it looked like he made just the right amount to feed all the Saiyans sitting at the counter, plus himself.

Without saying anything he served everyone plus himself. He then proceeded to sit down and started to eat. Everyone looked at him surprised for another good two minutes before shrugging and started to eat their meatloaf.

When Goku, Goten, Pan, Gokin, and Goshen took their first bite of meatloaf they were shocked at how it tasted.

"This tastes almost exactly how Grandma Chi Chi makes her meatloaf but I'd have to say yours tastes a little better." Pan said shocked.

"H-how did y-you get this meatloaf to taste so close to moms but even better?" Goten asked, shocked beyond belief.

Andrew looked at him before smirking, "I had a good teacher." He said smugly, before looking a little sad for a split second. This did not go unnoticed by Vegeta and Goku.

"Mmhm this meatloaf is really really good!" Gokin and Goshen yelled in delight.

Andrew smirked before saying "thanks" to everyone. Andrew then nodded to Pan, reminding her of what they were going to do directly after school.

"Hey Grandpa?" Pan started.

"Yes."

"Do you know where Piccolo is?"

"Yeah I do but he's doing something really important and asked to not be disturbed for a couple of hours, so if you want to see him I'd wait for a couple of hours before going to look for him." Goku replied.

"Oh, ok thanks grandpa." Pan said.

"Welcome."

"Hey brat, why do you want to see the namek?" Vegeta asked sternly.

"I just wanted to ask him some questions." Pan replied kind of nervously.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, he knew something very big and catastrophic is brewing and will be upon them soon. He could feel the balance shift, he thought that maybe this new friend of Pan's was the key to all of it. But he wasn't that sure that, that was the case, but he will find out. One way or another.

"Hey, you guys want to head to the mall?" Bra asked all

Her friends.

"Sure, I'll go." Goten said.

"Can we come please?" Gokin and Goshen asked while making their best puppy dog face.

"Alright you both can come."

"Yeah."

"But, you'll have to make sure that no one sees your tails, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay good."

"Are you coming sis?" Gokin asked his sister.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." She replied.

"You want me to stay here with you?" Andrew asked his friend.

"No, no it's alright you can go with them."

"Alright I guess we'll see you later." Bra said.

"Yup I'll see you fellas later." Pan replied.

And with that said Andrew, Gokin, Goshen, Goten, and Bra all headed out the door and made their way to the mall.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

Pan decided to take a little walk around the city to clear her mind and think about what happened this morning and what happened at school. She was walking by herself when her instincts alerted her that someone was following her. She kept walking normally making sure to not let whoever was following her know, that she knew they were there. She came to a dark alley and walked right into it. She waited to see if the person that was following her would take the bait and follow her into the dark alley. It had been about five minutes when she decided that the mystery person wasn't going to follow her into the alley. But her instincts said otherwise. Ignoring her instincts, she started to walk out of the alley but as she was half way out she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and was harshly pinned up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking him around my house like I wouldn't find out." The mystery person said bringing his face closer to hers.

Pan recognized that voice the moment he spoke, "Trunks get off me." Pan said.

"Not until you answer my question." Trunks said harshly.

She pushed him back slightly, but he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, causing her to wince. "Well your making it seem like I've been doing it a lot, which I haven't." Pan snapped.

"You better not," he sneered. He leaned back slightly, eyeing her before smirking a sinister smirk. "Your strong, not physically, but mentally. Let's see how long it takes to break you,"

"Wha-" his next movement caused her to stop her sentence short. She looked him as her eyes widened. When he pulled away from her, still smirking. And without another word, he started to take his leave. She placed a hand on her cheek as she watched his retreating form.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

When she opened the door, she could hear small running coming down the hall. There she seen Winni running towards her, and just as she predicted she jumped into her arms. She barked happily as she licked her face.

Closing the door with her foot, she proceeded to walk further into the house. She made her way up the stairs and up towards her room.

When she opened her door, her mouth dropped to the floor at the sight. Her room was trashed. Her clothes were thrown on the floor, her curtains were ripped to shreds, her bed, dresser, nightstands was all broken and destroyed into pieces on the tiled floor. Papers was scattered everywhere.

She knew it wasn't Winni because one small puppy couldn't cause this much damage.

"Someone's in this house" she turned quick on her heels, she raced out of the room and down the hall with Winni still in her arms. She ran down a few halls until she got to her final destination. She pushed herself into the room and walked in. She placed Winni on the floor as she took a careful step inside. The room was empty and still intact. She placed her hands on her hips as she raised her eyebrows in confusion as to why the scientist herself wasn't here. She turned to make her way out but bumped into a solid chest.

She made an attempt to aim a perfect punch to whoever's face it was, but it didn't reach its destination as her fist was caught. She looked up to see Trunks smirking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" He questioned, looking down at her.

Pan pulled her fist out of his grasp and glared at him. "Where's Bulma?" She questioned.

His eyebrows furrowed at the tone of her voice. "Why?"

"I think someone broke in here," she answered. "Someone trashed my room-" a loud explosion was heard just underneath them. The explosion caused the house to shake a little. Winni barked and she jumped into Pan's arms. She whimpered as she buried her face into her chest.

Another explosion was caused, this time much stronger, causing the two teens to fall. Pan let out a small scream as she fell backwards. She looked up to see Trunks holding on to the door frame to keep himself balanced. He smirked down at her and she hissed.

"This isn't the time to be smirking, Baka!" She snapped. She quickly stood to her feet and pushed past him. He followed closely behind the teen. They both ran down the stairs. But as they ran down the stairs, another explosion caused the house to shake once more. Pan lost her balance and almost fell down the rest of the stairs if it weren't for Trunks to grab her. She blushed as she frowned at him. She pushed him away and decided to fly down the rest of the stairs to avoid anything like that from happening again. He rolled his eyes as he followed her movement.

Once down to the lab, Pan opened the door to see Bulma in her lab coat standing in front of a huge glass. She took a step back and held her hands up as she pointed a strange looking gun at the glass, and in seconds, she pulled the trigger. The explosion was heard but much louder to the Saiyans and small pup. The three crumbled to the floor, holding their ears.

A hand was placed on her hand as she jumped in surprise. She turned around to see Trunks frowning at her, and past him, Pan picking herself up. She lifted her goggles and took out her earplugs and blinked at them.

"Why are you two here? Your supposed to be in school." Bulma said, turning to place her equipment on the table behind her. She turned back around and put her hands on her hips.

"Long story short, we got sent home," Pan said, rubbing her sore ears. "Bra, Goten, Gokin, and Goshen are at the mall."

"Sent home early? Why didn't I get a call then?" Bulma wondered.

"That's not the point, mom." Trunks said, interrupting her. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm working on something your father has been nagging me about." She turned to Pan. "And you guys aren't supposed to be here, this could really damage your ears."

"Yeah no kidding," Pan muttered.

"Well go run along and out of this house for a bit. I'm not going to be done testing this until later on today, so scoot!" She said, while turning her son around and pushing Pan along with him. But before Bulma could close the door on them, Pan spoke up.

"But there's someone here," Pan said, worried for her sake.

"No one's here, Pan. The noise we heard was mom." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Idiot, someone trashed my room!"

"I'm sorry Pan," Bulma said, "you see I was looking for Vegeta everywhere and when I got to your room, I heard a faint noise, so I opened your door to see her." She pointed to Winni who jumped in her arms. She scratched behind her ears as she continued. "Any way's long story short, an accident happened with the gun…" she trailed off. "I was going to get someone to fix your room, but I got a little sidetracked." She explained.

"So where am I going to sleep now?"

"Well you can sleep in the room next to Trunks." She smiled.

Pan's face fell as she said this. She couldn't really be serious, could she? Didn't she know about their little problem?

Of course, she didn't, she's been sulking around the house.

"Um, Bulma. You see me and Trunks-" she started but stopped herself. She really didn't to add something else she needed to worry about. "You know what, never mind. I'll be happy to be next door to him." Pan smiled, but on the inside, she was crying.

"Good! Now run along and tell Bra, Goten, Gokin, and Goshen to stay out for a bit like I said. I'll give you 30 minutes get ready and leave." And with that said, she closed the door in their face.

Pan sighed heavily as she started making her way to the stairs, leaving a smirking Trunks to look after her.

When she got to her room, she sighed at the mess. She walked into her room and stopped when she got to her closet. As she opened the white door, it fell to the side. She could only sigh at the somewhat burned wood. She pulled out her blue spandex shorts and sports bra before walking towards her bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom, now dressed in her training clothes, she pulled out her small blue book bag. She stuffed new clothes inside before heading towards the door.

"Winni!" She yelled. And soon Winni came running down the hall. She stopped in front of her, her small tail wagging behind her as she tilted her head up at her. She started walking and she followed close behind.

She went outside to the backyard and towards the gravity room. When she was about to go inside the huge contraption, she turned to Winni. "Be a good girl and stay out here, okay?"

"Ruff!" She then climbed aboard the circular thing and closed the door behind her. She tossed her bag to the side as she started making her way towards the control panel. She put it on 4,750X earth's gravity. 500 times more than what she usually trains at. She felt the gravity fall and she sighed. She walked towards the middle of the room and go down to do pushups with just her thumb.

Her mind wandering to what Trunks said earlier, _"Your strong, not physically, but mentally. Let's see how long it takes to break you,"_ she honestly had no idea what he was talking about, nor what he was trying to get at. She is strong in both senses. He probably doesn't realize it yet but she's on the verge of turning into a Super Saiyan, or that's what she believed. She trained hard mostly every day. And she was training with more intense gravity than he does at the moment. The most she knew he could handle is 4,500X earth's gravity but she was training at 4,750X earth's gravity. Granted it was a lot harder than when she trained with less gravity, but she was still doing it. She was close to surpassing him, that is if she hadn't already.

And if he was still ahead of her, it was probably only because he had a little more Saiyan blood running through his veins than her, but that couldn't give him that big of an advantage could it?

She doubts it. When she last fought with Vegeta, she laid unconscious, so she really didn't get to see how much he improved, but it couldn't be that much. He was ahead of Goten, and her and Goten were about equal now. And last time she checked Goten wasn't that far off behind him. So, if she had to guess, it wasn't that much of a difference.

She'll just had to wait until she gets her turn with Trunks, she'll show him!

9,996...9,997...9,998...9,999…" light sweat was pouring down her skin. She was so into her exercise that she didn't hear the door slide open then close.

"No matter how much you train, you will never get to where you're supposed to be," that caused her to stop mid push.

"Then fight me and we'll see if I'm there or not!" Pan yelled. She could tell Trunks was smirking as she could hear him cracking his knuckles.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

She opened her door and walked into her room, collapsing on the bed. Trunks came out a just a hair better off than her. He also collapsed on his bed when he made it there. She didn't feel like meeting up at the mall with the others. Winni came around the corner and barked in her face playfully. "Not now, Winni." She whined. She didn't feel like playing now. Even though she was basically even with Trunks in that spar, it took a lot out of her and she just wanted to relax and sleep.

"I was so close to winning that spar and beating him." She said."

"Keep telling yourself that." Came Trunks voice.

Pan turned her head and growled in frustration at him. "I was! And you better be prepared tomorrow because I'm kicking your ass!" She said turning her head to glare at him. She heard the teen laugh.

"Such language. But if you insist I'll be glad to play around with you again, but it can't be long. I'm hoping for a real fight with my father so let's say about six?"

"Anytime Bastard!" She spat.

"Honestly Pan. Why use such language. It isn't like you." He smirked.

She growled loudly. "Just get out!" She got up out of her bed and slammed the door closed. She could hear his laughter behind the door.

"I thought you said you were going to meet us at the mall," she turned around in surprise at the voice.

He was sitting on her window sill, one foot in as the other was bent. He held a happy Winni in his arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking over towards her bed and flopped down on it.

"To see what took you so long." He answered, climbing in. "What the hell happened in here, and to you?" He questioned, tearing his gaze away from Winni to her.

"It's not what you think, he didn't do it on purpose, we were play fighting."

He raised an eyebrow. "That rough to make you look like that?"

She sighed. "Okay we were sparring."

"Why didn't you ask me to spar with you?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I know it may not look like it, but I'm really strong." She stood to her feet and crossed her sore arms over her chest. "And I didn't know you spar." She tilted her head to the side.

"..Fight me tomorrow and we'll see how strong you are."

"Can't I'm sparring with Trunk-"

"Cancel it." He said, interrupting her.

"Fine, but I don't want to hurt you, so I'll go easy on you."

"By the way, thanks to Bulma, now I have to sleep next door to Trunks," she explained taking a seat next to him.

"Looks like I'll have to be extra careful sneaking in," he said, moving his face away from Winni as she tried to lick his face.

"Let me show you where I'll be sleeping now so you know what room to sneak into from now on."

"Okay."

Pan opened the door and stuck her head out as she looked both ways. Once it was clear, she stepped out and motioned for him to follow. He just gazed at her with a blank expression.

As they went down a few halls they came to the door. She opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind him and they both looked around the room.

"Okay so now you know what room to sneak into in the morning I think I'm going to get some sleep." Pan said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Andrew asked.

"Huh- oh shit! your right. I forgot to get Piccolo." She said tiredly. "Do you mind waiting here for a bit while I go get him." Pan asked.

"Sure, no problem." Andrew replied.

"Thanks."

And with that said Pan ran down the halls and down the stairs. She bursted through the front door and flew off towards the lookout as fast as she could.

 **15 Minutes Later…**

Pan came back into the house with a humanoid alien. This alien had green skin and 2 antennas on his forehead. He also had green pointy ears. He was wearing a white and purple turban. White shoulder pads, a white cape, purple gi top with no sleeves. Turquoise wrists bands around his wrists, a turquoise sash around his waist, purple gi pants, and brown shoes. This aliens name was Piccolo

"Alright Pan What did you want to ask me?" Piccolo asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Just follow me." Pan said leading him into her new room. When they finally made it to her new room she saw Andrew sitting on her bed waiting patiently.

"Alright Andrew take off your shirt so that Piccolo can see what the symbol branded on your shoulder looks like. He's the person who I was talking about who might be able to decipher what it says." Pan explained.

Andrew nodded his head and took off his shirt. "Alright Piccolo can you tell us what this says." Pan asked her father's mentor.

Piccolo walked up to Andrew and took a closer look at what the symbol looked like. It took him a few moments before he figured out what it said. And when he figured out what it said, his eyes widen in complete and utter fear and horror. Something he had never felt before in his life. This did not go unnoticed by Pan and Andrew.

"Piccolo are you okay? What does it say? And what language is it written in?" Pan asked hesitantly.

"I-I-It-s Writ-ten-n in t-the language of t-the ancient e-Evil g-gods of leg-gend they were the m-most p-pow-werful and most fear-ed gods in all of exist-ence." Piccolo explained in a completely petrified voice.

"Okay now what does it say." Pan asked.

"Armageddon!"

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I had a fun time writing it. If you have any questions or have any constructive criticism to ask/give me feel free to PM me. Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **Also, just to clear some confusion up that you might have Pan doesn't remember going Super Saiyan because she passed out right afterwards and she doesn't even remember that she can do it so that's why she said she believes she is close to doing it instead of acknowledging that she already can do it. And she hasn't learned to control it yet either due to her not knowing she transformed once before. Hope that clears up some confusion.**


	13. Chapter 10: The Birthday Boy's

**_Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue._**

 ** _Just a heads up this chapter takes place the day after chapter 9. Just thought I would let you guys know in case you were confused._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Character Ages_**

 ** _Pan: 13_**

 ** _Trunks: 14_**

 ** _Bra: 13_**

 ** _Goten: 14_**

 ** _Marron: 14_**

 ** _Gokin: 7_**

 ** _Goshen: 7_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Chapter 10: The Birthday Boy's**

Her ears twitched as she heard the window slip open, soon followed by some footsteps. She sleepily turned her head as she recognized the scent that quickly filled her senses. She gave a small yawn before giving a weak bark at the trespasser before laying her head back down. A hand came down on her head, scratching lightly.

Pan laid soundless on her bed, the sheets only covering most of her legs. One leg was bend forward, her shirt had risen a bit to expose some of her well-built stomach, her hand laid on her chest as her other arm laid half way dangling off the bed. Her head was tilted to the side slightly, her mouth opened ajar. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top with matching short shorts.

The figure hovered over her form before leaning down to her height and just watched her as he remembered everything they have ever done since he met her. It's been hard for him these past few months, no family to support him. No parents whatsoever, no good friends like he used to have. And he's been getting more and more tired by each passing second as well as getting significantly weaker. He's been weakened to more than half his true power, and if he needs extra power to tap into his body strains even more and makes him feel like he just wants to give up on life and just die. But he has to remind himself that that would not be fair to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left her all alone after all that they've both gone through and experienced. And he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of leaving her all alone, the guilt would drown and kill him.

Coming out of his memories he tried to shake the sleeping girl awake but to his dismay she didn't even budge. He gave off a tired smirk as he shook her a little harder, but still no type of response. So, he tried a new tactic he grabbed a feather from her pillow and slowly began rubbing it under her nose. The girl instantly lifted an arm to rub her nose but still didn't wake up. So, he tried once more, but this time it worked she sat straight up rubbing her nose eyes still closed.

"Damn it Goten I swear if you don't let me sleep I'll blast you." She said, still half asleep.

It wasn't until she heard a deep chuckle that she realized who it was. She opened her eyes and turned to see Andrew tiredly smirking down at her, feather in hand.

She glared at him but stopped as she let a sigh escape her lips.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, throwing the blankets off her. An arm draped over her eyes. Winni tiredly walked towards her and crawled on top of her and rested her head on her chest. She automatically wrapped her free arms around her small body holding her tightly.

"What a lucky puppy," Andrew said, watching the fluffy animal cuddle her head into Pan's chest.

Pan opened her eyes to tiredly glare at him. Ignoring his comment, she said, "Why are you here so early," she looked on her nightstand and glanced at the digital clock. "It's not even 5:00 yet!"

"I got bored."

"So, you came over here to annoy me?"

"No, I came to wake you up, so we could spar, now get up." He ordered.

A whiny noise escaped her throat as she turned to her side, giving him her back once more, taking Winni with her. "Come back in 5 more hours."

He looked at her through half opened eyes. "Okay I guess you leave me no choice."

The only thing Pan saw was a mischievous smirk appear on his face before she was pinned down on her bed. Andrew had both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head.

"A-Andrew What are you doing?!" Pan asked a little alarmed.

"You'll see"

Pan was just about to respond but she didn't get the chance as she was hit by a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop...ha-ha...it...ha-ha...stop it...ha-ha...please," Pan struggled weakly.

Give up yet? Andrew asked.

Pan huffed, "I don't think so pretty boy," Pan said teasingly.

"Pretty boy huh, well I think you just earned yourself a longer punishment Panda." Andrew said the smirk on his face growing ten-fold.

And so, Andrew started his tickling attack on Pan once again.

"Ha-ha...you're cruel...ha-ha...you...ha-ha...baka...ha-ha...stop it...ha-ha," Pan's laughter made Andrew chuckle.

A minute after his tickling session, Pan finally said, "ha-ha...Okay fine ha-ha...you...ha-ha...win...ha-ha...I'll get up."

Andrew then stopped his tickling attack and let go of her wrists and proceeded to get off the teenage female.

"I'll be right back." Pan said as she made her way over to her dresser and pulled out orange spandex shorts and a hot blue sports bra with her grandfather's kanji on the right cup. She also pulled out some panties. She then made her way towards her bathroom and entered. She then closed the door and started to get dressed.

Andrew sat on her bed waiting patiently when he was thinking about what happened last night and remembered what happened once he got home.

 **Andrew's Flashback of Last Night…**

Andrew was driving home from capsule corporation, he had just found out what the symbol branded on his shoulder said and to say he was petrified about the revelations would be the biggest understatement of the century.

Andrew arrived back at his house some time later. He entered through the front door and immediately went to his room. He sat down on his bed and played with his high-tech watch until it started a video call.

The person he was trying to call usually picks up on the first or second ring so when she didn't pick up after the ninth ring Andrew started to get really nervous about her safety.

Luckily for Andrew she picked up on the last ring.

"Andrew?"

"Are you hurt, did they find you, do you need me to come back t-"

"Andrew, first of all I'm fine I'm not hurt and second no I don't need you to come back." The mysterious girl said.

"Okay good."

"I just found out something huge about what's going on." Andrew said.

"Okay what did you find out?"

"So, do you remember how someone tortured me and branded that symbol on my shoulder?"

"Yeah, What about it?" The girl said a very nervous expression making itself known on her face. As well as a sad expression at remembering what they did to the teenage boy on the other end of the video call.

"Well I just found out what language it's written in and what it says."

"Okay what language is it written in and what does it say?" The girl questioned getting even more nervous by the second.

"It's written in the ancient language of the evil gods and the symbol branded on my shoulder translates to Armageddon." Andrew said a look of dread appearing on his face.

"Andrew you don't think-"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking! This whole fiasco just got a hell of a lot more complicated and dangerous." He said.

"I want you to be more cautious and careful when you train I don't want them to be able to sense your energy signature while you train so please be careful." He added.

"Okay I will."

"Thanks."

"By the way have you found any other survivors from our little group?" He questioned.

"No, why do you ask? Do you think that someone else from our group could have survived?"

"That's the thing I honestly don't know. But when I was at school I heard a bunch of people scream so I went to investigate. What I found was the classroom was trashed and the school's janitor dead. But that's not the most unnerving thing. On the wall written in blood was the same symbol branded on my shoulder, and under the symbol also written in blood was a sentence that said, "we have four people you care for will they die, or will they live only time will tell." So, I'm nervous that they got a hold of someone we care for, but I also don't know if that's what there trying to do to me." Andrew explained.

"What do you mean that you don't know if that's what they are trying to do to you?" The girl asked.

"Psychological warfare, trying to get me so paranoid that I'll go insane and either turn on our friends or be an easy target to eliminate that's what I mean by I don't know if that's what there trying to do to me." He explained.

"S-so you mean they might be trying to turn you into one of them like they did to-"

"Sort of they are probably either going to chip at my mind's defenses and do the exact same thing they did to them and do it to me. Or they might make me go totally insane, and due to me going totally insane I might join them on my own free will, and I wouldn't know what I was doing and who I would be hurting due to how I had gone totally insane." He explained his theory to her.

"Oh god that's horrible, haven't they done enough to us? How much longer will this go on? I don't think I can take much more of this." The girl ranted.

"I know how you feel, I feel the exact same way."

The girl noticed that Andrew didn't look like his usual self but after all they've been through she doubted anyone would be able to look like themselves afterwards. But she noticed that every time she talked to him he seemed to be looking worse and worse.

"Hey Andrew, are you feeling okay? You look awfully tired." The girl questioned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He responded.

She lightly glared at him after he responded because she could tell he was lying, she knew him so well that she could tell if he was lying from a mile away, or what was bothering him at any time and/or how he was feeling. He is someone she could tell her deepest darkest secrets to and he would try to help her no matter what she might've done or what she might do in the future. He was someone who she could trust in and knew that he would be by her side even in death.

"Andrew, tell the truth, I know your lying." She said sternly.

"Okay fine, to be honest I've been getting more exhausted each passing second of the day and I've been getting weaker too." He said honestly.

"Oh no, you don't think it's because you had such a close relationship with-"

"I know for a fact that, that's the exact reason why I'm getting weaker and more exhausted each passing second." He stated grimly.

"Than that means"

"Yes, I know but I'll fight it for as long as I can and if your still around and by my side I know I can get through anything with you." He said seriously.

"I'll be by your side from now and into the afterlife, nothing can tear us apart not even death." The girl said in the same serious voice.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **End Flashback**

Andrew pulled out his cellphone while he waited for Pan to emerge from the bathroom. it was the most high-tech phone in the world, not that he cared. His phone has been cracked, chipped, bent, you name it. He's just happy it still works and that he had someone who could fix it for him every time it needed fixing.

Andrew then opened the photos app on his phone and stared at one photo in particular. The photo was of him, the mysterious girl, his adoptive daughter, his adoptive twin sons, and their adoptive mother. Angel had her mother's pendant around her neck, whereas Gohan Jr. had his great great grandfather's headband wrapped around his forehead. And Vegeta Jr had his locket wrapped around his waist.

In the photo Andrew was standing in the back with Angel on his back piggy back style. She had the most angelic smile that he had ever seen. The mysterious girl was standing next to him to his left, she was leaning into him with her head resting on his shoulder. The mysterious girl had one hand on Vegeta Jr's shoulder, who was standing in front of her. The children's adoptive mother was standing next to Andrew to his right. She also was leaning into him with her head resting on his other shoulder. She had one hand on one of Gohan Jr's shoulder who was standing in front of her in the same manner Vegeta Jr was standing in front of the mystery girl. Gohan Jr was giving the camera a carbon copy of the son grin where as Vegeta Jr was giving the camera a carbon copy of the prince of all Saiyan's signature smirk.

Pan came out of the bathroom dressed in a vibrant bright blue sports bra with her grandfather's Kanji on the right cup, she also had on orange Gi pants with a blue sash tied around her waist. She had blue wristbands and blue combat boots. She also tied her hair up in a high ponytail, using a rubber band to keep her hair in place. She looked to see Andrew staring intently at his phone. She noticed that he hadn't noticed her presence yet, so she walked over towards him and looked at his phone to see what he was staring at.

When she saw the picture, he was looking at she felt depressed, she knew who those young kids were, they were Andrews adoptive daughter and twin son's. She knew because she remembered what Andrew told her yesterday about what happened to them.

"She sat behind Andrew and slowly and cautiously wrapped him in a comforting embrace to try to help him feel better and not be depressed.

"You know she looked a lot like her adoptive mother for some reason and we could never figure out why. But she had my eyes. And for some reason the twins looked a lot like me but had my only other family members eyes for some reason."

Pan looked at the photo and then looked Andrew in the eyes and she became confused.

"But Andrew she has gold eyes and you have black eyes." Pan said confused.

Andrew looked directly into Pan's eyes and Pan looked directly back into Andrew's eyes.

Then suddenly Andrew's eyes changed from black to the same magnificent gold color that Angel's eyes were in the photo.

Andrew then brought his hand up to his eye and plucked a contact out from his eye and did the Same to the other eye.

"I know you're wondering how I did that so let me explain my eyes aren't black at all they are gold but when I put these contacts in my eyes they hook up to my brain and they can change my eye color to whatever color I want them to be changed too. The contacts are also hooked up to a huge database with all the information and camera's in the solar system so if for example there was a bank robbery happening in Satan city right now I could set up the contacts to notify me of the bank robbery and it could hack into the cameras in the area of the crime. It could also tell me the fastest way to get to the crime scene. And if there was a burning building it could also tell me the safest route to bring citizens out of a burning building so that we have the lowest possible chance of any casualties. It also has x-ray vision so that I can see through walls. It also has an A.I. Integrated into it so that it can process the best solution to any problem I might have and after it figures out the solution it will tell me how to carry out the solution in the best way possible. It's also waterproof, dust, sand, dirt, and scratch proof as well. It Also acts as a phone, so I can answer calls or call someone. And another cool feature is that if I'm ever in serious danger I can have it set off an emergency beacon to notify anyone that could be of help my exact location wherever I am. It can also change my hair color since it's hooked up to my brain. Also, if anyone tried to put it on and use any of its features it would shock them until they fell unconscious, it wouldn't hurt them just incapacitate them. It knows who is able to access its features by reading the person's brain waves and if the brain waves don't match anybody's brain waves that have access to the device it will shock them until they go unconscious like I already said." Andrew explained.

To say Pan was stunned would be an understatement.

"How did you get your hands on one of these it's higher tech than Capsule Corp has at the moment and it must be really hard to come by because I haven't even heard anything about something even a little bit similar to what you have." Pan said in disbelief.

"You haven't heard anything about it because it was a top-secret project and I got one because I invented it." Andrew said smugly.

"You invented THAT?!" Pan all but screamed in disbelief.

"Yup. And I wouldn't scream again unless you want to wake up the whole house."

Pan immediately covered her mouth with her hands and said sorry that but it was muffled because of her hands were over her mouth.

"And speaking of phone numbers I need yours." Andrew stated.

"Why do you need my number?" Pan asked skeptically.

"Just so I have someone to talk too and to make plans with you when your free." Andrew said.

Pan could tell that there were other reasons that he was asking for her number, but she didn't know what those other reasons were.

"Okay how about this, if I win our spar I don't give you my number and you have to tell me everything about your past, but if you win the spar then I'll give you my number and I'll hang out with you whenever you want as long as it's okay with my parents and I'm not doing anything else that's more important." Pan proposed.

"A bet huh, I like to show everyone that I'm the best at everything I do so I'm game." Andrew said smugly as he made his way towards the door.

"Oh, shut it pretty boy." Pan said teasingly. As she picked up Winni from off the bed and followed after him.

Andrew then opened the door for the teenage girl. Said teenage girl just walked out the door without saying anything.

"What I don't get a thank you?" Andrew asked pretending to be hurt from not getting a thank you.

"No but you get this." Pan said as she stuck her tongue out at the teenage boy.

"Careful Panda you don't want me to get a hold of that tongue of yours."

"Oh, shut it," she said turning the corner, but stopped when she bumped her nose into a very muscular chest. Her head rolled back as she stared up at the scowling face. "G-good morning Veggie," Pan stuttered out.

Vegeta glared down at her, and before he could say anything, Pan spoke up as she got an idea. "Trunks said for you to wake him up extra early to train with you," she lied. She pulled Andrew as they walked around the older Saiyan. Vegeta kept his eyes on the boy.

"Hey Brat, who's the boy and how do you know him?" Vegeta questioned, his glare intensifying greatly.

"This is Andrew and I know him from school, he's the boy that made meatloaf for us yesterday, and sorry we really have to go, see you later Veggie!" She ran down the stairs with Andrew behind. Andrew casted a sideways glance towards Vegeta before he left and gave him a carbon copy of one of Vegeta's trademark smirks before he disappeared behind the wall.

When he came to Trunks' door, he walked right in. "Boy, get up!" He snapped. Trunks shot up alarmed from the sudden outburst and turned towards the door. When he saw that it was only his father in his spandex, he sighed. "You got an hour to be ready,"

"Dad it's not even 5:00 yet," Trunks grumbled.

"I wouldn't care if it was 12:00 in the damn morning." Vegeta snapped.

Trunks, who was unfazed by his father's outburst, just sighed again. "Can't schedule changed and now I'm training with Pan first,"

"Well looks like its fixed because she left, now get up."

Trunks shot back up into a sitting position. "You said in one hour?"

"I changed my mind. You got 5 minutes to be in the Gravity Room." And with that, he walked out of his room, slamming the door in the process.

Trunks sighed heavily this time, as his head hit the soft pillow. He couldn't have this day to himself, no, instead, he had to train with his father til he got bored with him.

He blinked in realization. "Wait, Pan left?"

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

When they got to the open field, Pan placed the still tired pup down under the tree. She whimpered when the warmth left her body and she tiredly barked at her. Pan cooed at her and picked her up and sat on her knees. She could hear Andrew sigh behind her.

"What are you doing?" He called out to her.

"She wants me to hold her," Pan yelled over her shoulder.

Pan kissed the top of her head and she buried her head in her chest. She could feel her shaking slightly in her arms and awed at her. She turned her head as Andrew crouched down on one knee next to her. He took off his shirt and Pan's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and took Winni from her. She let out a small whine as she was being wrapped in his shirt. As he placed Winni down, she couldn't help but look at his back. The scar on his back was nowhere in sight. Thanks to Bulma's cream his back looked so smooth and soft. Her hand reached out to touch it…

He stood up and started walking back to his spot.

She blinked in realization and blushed. She mentally smacked herself. It was a good thing he walked away, because if he hadn't she would have touched his ass.

But as he walked away she noticed something hidden under his pants that was wrapped around his waist. She could have sworn it looked exactly like Gokin and Goshen looked when they were trying to hide their… but that's impossible there is no way he could possibly have one of those unless he was a… but that's absurd her family and Vegeta's were the last of their kind so there is no way he could be what she was thinking he was at the moment. It's just impossible, there's no reasonable explanation for what she was thinking.

She shook her head lightly to clear away all of her thoughts before looking down at her lap. With one more look towards the puppy, she sighed as she stood up and followed him.

They stood a good 10 feet away from each other. Andrew smirked as he started cracking his knuckles. "You ready?"

"Of course," Pan got down into a fighting stance, just remember the bet.

In the blink of an eye, he was already running towards her. He swung his fist at her three times, already getting her into defense. Pan made sure to keep some distance between them as she had no idea what he could do.

Having enough of this, she threw her first punch, her fist connected hard with his and she winced slightly. She dropped down to the floor and swiftly swung her leg to knock him off his feet, but he easily saw her motive and jumped over her outstretched leg as he aimed a powerful kick towards her head.

Pan quickly blocked his ankle with her wrist. She growled lowly as she grabbed his ankle and threw him to the side before getting to her feet. She took two steps back as she let out a heavy breath.

She watched as he jumped to his feet as if nothing happened. "Alright no more playing around." He came at her fast. He started throwing punches, getting her on defense again. Pan threw a kick to his side, but he easily dodged it, the same time, getting her good in the stomach. Pan gasped as she almost doubled over in pain. Frowning, she aimed a punch towards his stomach, the same time a loud bark was heard just next to them, startling them. Andrew lost his footing as he tried not to step on the small puppy and fell on Pan instead.

Pan groaned underneath him. He rolled off of her and watched her reach up to grab her head. "Damn it Andrew she hissed.

He ignored her and turned to Winni who continued to bark at them. Pan frowned slightly at the pain as she turned to look at him. "Aw she's worried about you," Pan cooed.

"Me? You're the one who's losing." He snapped. Pan just waved him off and turned to the small puppy. She jumped on her lap stepping between the two and snuggled in her lap.

She lifted her up in the air. Her tiny feet kicking as she whined to be put back in the comfortable she was in. "Don't listen to him. Daddy's just too upset that he's willing to tell lies."

He smirked at this. "Daddy?"

"Yeah," she placed Winni back down, much to her relief, and looked at him. "Your gonna help me take care of her, right?"

"I guess I am."

"Then you better get into shape," said Pan, teasingly as she stood up. "Because Winni can't have a weak dad." She finished, walking back to the tree.

He shook his head lightly as he watched her place Winni back on top of his shirt before jogging back, all the while trying to think of anything but Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr.

Pan saw the sad look on his face for a split second before his face went back to his famous blank one.

"Sorry." Pan said softly.

"Don't be, you were just trying to have a little fun and lighten the mood."

"But I brought up bad memories because of what I said, I should have thought about what I was going to say before I said it." Pan said in the same soft voice as before.

"Don't sweat it we all make mistakes it's what we do with the mistakes afterwards that's important." Andrew stated.

"Is she sleeping?" Andrew questioned nodding his head towards Winni.

"Yup, ready to go again?"

He nodded as he backed up a little. "I just hope you know I won that round." He smirked.

Pan shrugged. "Because I gave you that win, BUT that's the only win you'll ever going to get." She said, getting into another stance.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

He sighed as he pressed the button on the side and the door shot open. Inside he could see his father doing pushups in the center of the room. When he took a step inside, he could feel the gravity pulling him down slightly, but he just shook it off as he continued inside.

Vegeta stopped mid-push to glance at his son before smirking. He did a handstand before flipping to his feet and crossing his arms, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything, instead he started to do simple stretches, wanting this to be over with soon so he could just train with Pan later on.

But it was only seconds until he was fed up with this. "What are you smirking at?" He snapped.

Vegeta just burst out laughing as he walked towards the Gravity Room's control panel, ignoring his question. He switched the Gravity to 4,750 Times earth's gravity before going to stand in front of him. He quickly got into a fighting stance, his smirk still big as ever.

Trunks got down into a stance of his own and before he even knew it, his father was already coming at him with a powerful Ki blast…

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

She tackled him to the ground harshly. They rolled, fighting for dominance. Pan had to give him credit, he was strong, but she was stronger.

She halted them into a stop, leaving her on top. Her knees locked around his torso and she used her weight to keep him down. She threw quick but powerful punches, aiming for his face. But he would smack her wrist away just in time before her fist could make contact with his face. This was really getting frustrating. She hasn't even landed a good hit on the teen ever since the start of the second round!

Using her Saiyan strength, she increased her speed and power. She froze in her spot when he wasn't able to one of her punches as she got him good right in the mouth.

He blinked twice in confusion, but more in shock that she could actually land a good hit on him. He lightly glared up at the female teen who was on top of him. _'Uh oh…'_

He gripped her sports bra in his fist tightly, and using his free hand, he punched her in her stomach, the same time lifting her up and throwing her over him.

Her back hit the ground with a sickening thud and she groaned. She opened her eyes in time to see his fist coming down towards her face and rolled away just in time. She jumped back, and her eyes widen as his fist and his whole forearm was completely inside the ground. _'What the heck is this kid made of?! Man, he's really strong…'_ the voice in her mind trembled.

She took a step back when his head turned to her. He yanked his arm out of the ground before facing her. He charged at her.

Pan got down in a fighting stance as she waited. He threw two fast punches towards her face before swiftly throwing a kick to her side.

She automatically fell to one knee as she held her side with one hand. Her eyes widen, and she ducked low to the ground as his foot was aimed for her head.

' _Is he trying to kill me?!'_ Her mind screamed. _'Wait!'_ His foot connected with her chest and she was sent airborne.

When she collided with the ground, she groaned again, her eyes closed tightly. _'He can't be this strong I'm a freakin Saiyan!'_ Her mind screamed in outrage.

Jumping to her feet, she was about to get back into her stance when all of a sudden, he vanished. She took a step back as she looked around the field to see nothing.

But it was when a hand came down on her shoulder, turning her around forcefully, that she jumped in surprise. She didn't even have time to dodge the punch aiming towards her face. She stumbled back only to receive two more in her stomach before being tripped.

He jumped on top of her fallen form and got ready to finish her off when Pan put her arms out in front of her to block her face. From her angle, she could see Winni running up to them. Not focusing on her problem above, she didn't block the punch that connected with her nose.

Andrew stopped when he noticed blood on his knuckles. Pan shot up and clutched her nose in pain. "Ow!"

For Andrew the world started spinning when he saw the blood on his knuckles and noticed whose blood it was.

 **Start of Vivid Flashbacks and Visions**

 ** _her skull cracked and exploded into many different chunks. Blood splurged everywhere, and you could see parts of her brain on the ground. Her eyes popped right out of her skull._**

"No..no..no I won't let it happen again." Andrew said softly but with her sensitive Saiyan hearing Pan heard him.

She stopped what she was doing to watch the teenage boy she was sparring with. His eyes were closed so tightly it looked like his eyelids would rip and he was clutching his skull like he was in excruciating pain.

 ** _He got shot through the heart by a death beam. He fell to the ground painfully and coughed up lots of blood. His life force is slowly slipping away, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. As the last of his life force slipped away._**

"No..stop….it...please." Andrew begged. But it seemed his pleas fell on deaf ears since they weren't there, he was having very vivid flashbacks. The flashbacks were so vivid that to Andrew it seemed he was reliving the whole thing again.

"Andrew?" Pan said cautiously.

 ** _With one swift motion his head was severed from the rest of his body. His head fell to the ground and rolled to the teen that was slowly getting up._**

"I will never forgive you for what you've done!" Andrew whispered harshly. But Pan heard everything.

Andrews energy started rising dramatically, the ground around him started to crack and the wind started to pick up.

"What's going on?" Pan questioned nervously.

 ** _The whole area exploded into a fiery frenzy and you could hear all three of Their pained screams as they burned alive._**

 ** _She screamed in agony as the Ki beam connected with her back. After that she fell to the cold hard ground like a rock. When her body hit the ground it was mutilated, no one could recognize that it was once even a person._**

 ** _But then he saw the person that is the closest to him and that he cared about more than anything in the world. She was being held up in the air by her throat. Her screams of pain were muffled by the strong grip that encompassed her throat._**

Then all of a sudden, he was assaulted by another vision but this one wasn't a flashback or at least not his own he didn't know if this was a premonition of the future or just a cruel sick joke that was being played on him.

 ** _She started to back away from him, she turned to run, hoping to put some distance between herself and the powerful warrior, but the moment she turned she found herself staring into the cold metallic eyes of HIM._**

" ** _Where are you going?" He asked as his fist buried itself into her small stomach._**

 ** _She coughed up blood and would have dropped to her knees if his other fist hadn't slammed into her face, knocking her on her back._**

 ** _He reached down, grabbed her by the neck with his left hand, and pulled her up to eye level. The two stared at each other for a moment, her eyes were unfocused from the two blows she had taken from the older man, his eyes had a discomforting crazed look to them. The staring match was broken by his right fist crashing into her face over and over. The young man was just holding the five-year-old girl up by her neck and using her face as a punching bag._**

 ** _She finally fell into a pool of her own blood when he finally stopped pounding on the defenseless fighter. She no longer looked like the beautiful and stunning 5-year-old she Once was, her nose had been flattened and smeared across her face, her eyes were nearly swollen shut, blood flowed freely from dozens of cuts all over her face, her cheek bones had caved in under the continuous assault giving her an unnatural appearance, and her neck had five dark bruises, where his fingers had gripped her, which were oozing blood and puss. Despite all her injuries, she reached over her shoulder and pulled her sword from its sheath, then climbed to her feet and readied herself to attack._**

 ** _The young teen smiled at the sight of the sword, "Do you really think that is going to help you? A coward like you could never stand a chance against a true warrior like me."_**

 ** _She ignored his insults and rushed forward, twirling the sword expertly._**

 ** _The young teenage male dodged from side to side, a twisted smile on his face, as she swung the sword at him in a desperate attempt to score some sort of hit. Finally, the young teen grew tired of this game and stood perfectly still as the blade came down on him, the sword hit his forehead and shattered after making only a small cut._**

 ** _The teen male gently touched his head, feeling the tiny trickle of blood running down his face; he smiled at the startled expression on the young girl's face._**

" ** _Well that actually kind of hurt."_**

 ** _The young girl shot straight up into the air, the teen watched her curiously, knowing that he could catch her in a heartbeat if he thought she was trying to escape._**

" ** _You are a much stronger fighter, but you're not unbeatable," She said as she cupped her hands by her hips and powered up, blue energy forming in her hands._**

 ** _The young man actually allowed himself to chuckle, "You think that's going to hurt me?"_**

" ** _No, but it's worth a try… Ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!" The powerful blue beam shot from her palms and raced down towards her opponent._**

" ** _You still don't know what you're dealing with, do you? Judgment!"_**

 ** _The blue beam was pushed back by the seemingly unstoppable force of the teens red and black blast. The young man smiled as his blast overtook the spot in the sky where the young girl was floating._**

 ** _As the enormous flow of energy from his hands slowed and then ceased altogether, his eyes caught the faintest flicker of movement off to his left. The teen turned just as the young girl's hand latched onto his arm._**

" ** _You can feel it can't you?" The teen asked as he pulled his arm away from her grasp. "There is a difference between us that you have no hope of overcoming. You have no chance of surviving this fight."_**

 ** _The young teen suddenly leapt forward, his knee slamming into the girl's face, sending her hurtling through the air. Her flight came to an immediate and painful stop when the teenage boy appeared behind her, holding out his fist and letting the girls own momentum do the damage._**

 ** _The teenage boy watched with a bemused expression on his face as his enemy struggled to stand. As soon as the girl had made it to her hands and knees the boy kicked her in the face; the 5-year-old girl crashed through a distant boulder and collapsed amongst the rubble, her fur vanished, and her hair shortened as she fell out of her temporary transformation, leaving her topless and half naked._**

 ** _The teenage boy picked up the broken sword the girl had dropped, calmly walked towards his enemy, and sat down on a rock, staring at the girl and thinking as he waited for her to regain consciousness._**

 ** _The girl finally stirred, bringing the young teenage boy's mind back to the present; he'd been thinking of all the ways he could make the young girl feel pain and suffering and how to make her talk._**

" ** _You're going to start telling me what I want to know," the teen growled threateningly._**

" ** _Not lik-" the girl didn't get a chance to finish as the boy shot forward and elbowed her in the face, slamming her into a large rock._**

" ** _Let me show you a little trick Vegeta taught me," the young man said with a wicked smile. He held out his hand with his middle and index finger extended and created five golden rings which pinned the young girl to the rock at her wrists, ankles, and neck. "Now then, tell me where did you hide your mother pendant?"_**

 ** _The young girl was struggling to breath, as the ring around her neck tightened painfully, rubbing against the nasty bruises the older boy made earlier. The girl glared at the older boy "You think you can threaten me into talking because if you do then you must've not known me at all. Kill me if you want but it won't change anything it won't help what you've become you've gone too far down the road of darkness, until now… until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy and killed all the people that loved you and cared for you. Your nothing but a coward and a demon!"_**

 ** _The young teen just chuckled before giving her the most spine chilling glare the universe has ever seen._**

" ** _Your pathetic excuse for a race ends today!" The older boy said in the most hurtful and evil voice ever heard._**

" ** _There is No end for me no END even if you manage to destroy this body someone even stronger would surface and take my place not one death will go unaccounted for NOT ONE!" The girl said defiantly determination noted in her voice even after the horrific brutal beating she had been dealt she still had determination in her voice and that fire in her eyes._**

" ** _Wrong answer." The teen said maniacally. He held the girl's sword up in front of her and then slowly ran it along his enemy's chest._**

 ** _The girl screamed in agony as her skin slowly split under the blade. The sword wasn't very deep, the injury wouldn't kill, but the pain was excruciating._**

 ** _When he was done, the teen watched silently as blood ran down the girl's chest; then he focused his Ki around his finger and traced the cut, the smell of burnt flesh filling his nostrils and more screams rang pleasantly in his ears as he cauterized the wound._**

" ** _This is just a small taste of what I'll do to you if you don't tell me the information I'm asking for." The look in the older boys metallic colored eyes letting the girl know he wasn't bluffing._**

" ** _Your threats are meaningless," The girl spat, "I'm prepared to suffer so you can't get what you want and save the billions of innocent people living in this universe."_**

" ** _What a heroic thing to say but once again …. wrong answer." The boy said._**

 ** _His hand shot forward and grabbed the girl's right pinky finger, with a quick twist he broke it and ripped it off, spraying the rock face with blood._**

" ** _I'll ask again and after that I'll just start to remove body parts every time you don't give me what I ask for. Where. Is. Your. Mothers. Pendant?"_**

 ** _The girl's eyes were filled with pain and tears, but she clamped her mouth shut and refused to answer._**

" ** _Fine." The boy said as he ripped off another finger and then another until he ran out of fingers on the young girl's right hand; after that he moved on to the left._**

 ** _The girls scream filled the area, but the teenage boy paid them no heed, he wasn't even bothering to ask questions anymore every ounce of his being and every fiber in his body was being put to work to cause this little girl as much horrific excruciating pain and suffering just for his twisted delight._**

 ** _Once all ten fingers had been removed and blood was flowing freely from the holes where the knuckle joint had been, the boy took the sword and pushed it into the girl's wrist, wiggling it up and down and twisting it to maximize the pain and slowly separate the hand from the rest of the arm. Then he grabbed the hand and pulled. With a loud crack of breaking bone and then the softer wet pop of ripping flesh and tendons, the hand came away._**

 ** _The crazed teen once again let his Ki flow around his hand as he pressed it to the stump at the end of the girl's forearm. Tiny wisps of smoke that smelled of burning flesh rose into the air as the girls screams drowned out the sound of sizzling flesh. The teenage boy repeated the process on the left hand._**

" ** _Are you ready to talk now?" He asked when he was finished._**

 ** _The girl's eyes were closed, her body sagging against the golden restraints that held her in place, the pain had driven her into unconsciousness._**

 ** _The boy drove the sword into the girl's shoulder._**

 ** _The girl awoke with another scream of pain._**

" ** _I'll say it again cause you might have missed it. Are you ready to talk now?"_**

" ** _You're a fool," The teen said through bared teeth, with one swipe of the sword both of the girl's feet came off at the ankles._**

 ** _The boy ran the sword along the girl's body once again and immediately cauterizing the wound with Ki after letting it bleed for a moment. The girl's body was now covered in dozens of such wounds, her skin seemed to just be one large scar and seemed to be slowly disintegrating under the torture the older boy was dishing out; it was a masterpiece of agony that the young teen had spent the last hour creating. Still, the girl refused to give up any information, but weakness was beginning to show in her eyes; the teenage boy could tell that he was slowly but surely breaking his enemy._**

" ** _You know if you don't tell me what I want to know we could do this all over again, all I'd need to do is find you a rejuvenation tank, and I know we have plenty of those back home."_**

 ** _The girl whimpered a little, hanging between consciousness and oblivion._**

" ** _Did you hear what I asked you?"_**

 ** _The girl's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she once again blacked out._**

 ** _They boy squished the remains of the girls nose together between his finger and thumb and twisted the lump of flesh hard, stretching and ripping the skin._**

 ** _The girl's eyes snapped open as she cried out in pain._**

 ** _The teenage boy smiled sadistically and then tore the remains of the nose completely off._**

 ** _When the new and noticeable weaker wave of screams died down the boy said. "Tell me where your mothers' pendant is, and your pain will go by much faster."_**

 ** _The girl's eyes watered, but her jaw tightened as she turned her head and remained silent._**

 ** _The boy grabbed the girl by the head and turned it so the two formerly family members were staring into each other's eyes. Gold defiant but pleading eyes stared back into gold cold sadistic eyes. The young teen held one of his fingers up in between them as golden Ki blazed around it. He pointed the finger at one of the golden eyes of the girl. The eyes that were once identical to his own in so many ways. He slowly pushed his Ki blazing finger into the eye. There was a sizzling noise then a surprisingly loud pop as the eyeball burst from the heat surrounding the finger._**

 ** _The girls cries of pain echoed off the surrounding mountains._**

" ** _Tell me!"_**

" ** _N...never!"_**

 ** _The teenage boys finger shot forward and simply plucked the girls remaining eyeball from the socket. By this time, the girl had little energy left to scream, she simply lost consciousness and slumped forward once again._**

 ** _The boy had to admit he was enjoying himself very much from all this but sadly all good things must come to an end. But before he finishes this he thought he would ask the girl one last time._**

 ** _The boy lifted the sword once again. The blade shot forward and sliced into the girl's face leaving an identical scar to the boy who was torturing her. The scar ran down from just above her eye socket to just below it. This act of violence woke the girl up._**

" ** _This is the last time I ask, where is your mothers' pendant?!"_**

" ** _I'll never tell you anything not after everything that you've done and the people that you've hurt just thinking about how your my father makes me sick do your worst but before you do I just want to say that I loved you before but now I don't care about you or what happens to you might be my father but I HATE YOU!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs with the little remaining energy she had left._**

 ** _The teenage boy drove the sword into the girls exposed chest and pulled down, opening her up; he dropped the blade, pushed his hands into the wound and tore the girl open. Blood and gore sprayed everywhere, covering the rock, the ground, and himself in the sticky, red fluid. With a simple thought, the golden rings that had held the body to the boulder vanished and the remains of the 5-year-old girl collapsed into a pile of organs and removed body parts below it. The boy reached into the gore and, after a moment of searching pulled the heart of his daughter out._**

" ** _I KNOW YOU HID THE PENDANT" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs, "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WILL FIND IT! AND ONCE I DO I WILL ERASE YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR FROM EXISTENCE!" He held the heart above his head, blood running out of it and dripping on his body, blending in with the blood that already covered him. His hand closed tightly around the bleeding organ, squeezing it into paste._**

 **End of Vivid Flashbacks and Visions**

Andrew stopped screaming and holding his head in pain after that last vision. He froze, he was frozen in place and didn't move a muscle. He was put into shock from that last vision. There is no way that, that vision could be real or could happen.

He was put into such a horrible shock that his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing altogether. He fell to the ground and laid There lifeless.

Pan was also put into shock by these turns of events, but she came out of that shocked state within a nanosecond due to her realizing that her friend's life force was slipping away and that if she didn't do something fast he would die.

She quickly powered up to her maximum and powered down to her lowest state of power as fast as she could. She repeated this process two more times.

Within the span of five seconds her Grandpa Goku appeared out of thin air.

"Hey, Pan what's the matt-"

"Grandpa help him, please." Pan begged.

Goku looked to see the same teen from the other day who made him meatloaf. Laying on the ground lifeless as Pan was holding his hand on the verge of tears.

"Pan Wha-"

"Grandpa no time just please help him!" Pan begged letting her tears flow freely now. She doesn't know why but all of a sudden, her entire being just felt numb and she felt like half of her soul was dying alongside her friend.

Goku nodded his head and sprinted over to Pan and Andrew. He put a hand on Pan's shoulder as Pan held Andrews hand tightly in her own. And he used instant transmission to teleport them to Capsule Corporation.

He teleported them to Capsule Corporations medical wing and laid Andrew down on a bed before he disappeared.

It was only a moment later when he teleported back into the room but this time with Bulma.

"Goku what is the meaning of thi-"

"Bulma please help him!" Pan begged.

Bulma looked past Goku to see Pan holding onto a teenage boy like he was her lifeline. Bulma didn't recognize the boy at all.

"What happened?" Bulma asked her anger about being woken up so early in the morning totally forgotten.

"J-just p-please help him!" Pan begged once again although by now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"O-okay." Bulma said frantically. "Goku go get some senzu beans, And Pan honey you need to leave. Everything is going to be alright I promise." Bulma said reassuringly.

"No, I'm not leaving I'm staying right here." Pan said defiantly."

"Pan I'm sorry but I need you to leave you'll just get in the way." Bulma said cautiously.

"No!" Pan growled out.

Goku was watching his granddaughter's behavior and he was confused about why she was acting like this, but then all of a sudden it dawned on him why she was acting like this and to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Bulma I don't think it would be a good idea to have Pan leave." Goku said.

"Goku I need her to leave she's just going to get in the way."

"Bulma, just trust me on this one if you try to separate them it's going to have serious consequences and I'm willing to bet if you try to make Pan leave. Her friend isn't going to be the only one in that condition so just please trust me on this." Goku said sincerely but seriously.

"Fine I'll trust you on this but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming it on you." Bulma replied.

After that was decided Goku left to go get some senzu beans and Pan stayed by Andrews side the whole time.

In the meantime, while Goku went to get the senzu beans Bulma hooked Andrew up to all the medical equipment he needed.

Goku came back with the senzu beans in the matter of three minutes. He gave one to Pan so she could give it to Andrew.

Pan immediately gave Andrew the senzu bean the second she had it placed in her hand.

She made Andrew swallow the bean, but after a few seconds of waiting Andrew still wasn't breathing and his heart still wasn't beating.

Then all of a sudden, the heart monitor started beeping notifying everyone in the room that Andrew had died.

 **Somewhere far away….**

(Frequency by Starset Now Playing)

She was doing some training like she does every day, but today she had a bad feeling in her gut. Her gut told her that something terrible was going to happen. This made her quite nervous, but she carried on with her training when all of a sudden, she stopped. She felt it, she felt numb and cold, half her soul had left her body in that moment. She was all that was left. He had died. She felt it, there was no mistaking what she felt her heart shattered into millions of pieces as she crumpled to the ground tears flowing down her face freely.

She sat on her knees screaming in emotional pain and agony. Her hands were clenched into fists so tightly that she drew blood.

The sky darkened as you could hear thunder.

Crack!

A lightning bolt descended from the heavens and struck just by the girl's head. Shattering the roof of the room she was training in. Some of the roof came crashing down around her but she didn't care, nor did she notice.

"No, he can't be he just can't!"

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Three more lightning bolts descended from the heavens and struck in front of the girl and to both sides of her.

Her face was scrunched up as she screamed. Then something inside of her just snapped. Her hair stood up and turned gold as her eyebrows turned gold as well. And her eyes turned a magnificent teal color. The ground of the surrounding area started to shake and crack due to her massive increase in power. There were huge gale winds that felt like a hurricane. She lifted her hands up in the air and brought them down on the ground, shattering everything in a ten-mile radius.

He's gone there's nothing left to live for, so she might as well just go face those demons and throw her life away. At least then she'd be able to be with all her friends and family.

"Andrew I'm sorry." The girl whispered as she felt dead inside. With her mind made up she headed towards where she knew those demons were hiding out at, it was time to end this nightmare.

(End of Frequency by Starset)

 **Back at Capsule Corp…**

Pan watched as she sensed the last of her friend's life force leave his body.

There was no describing how she felt in that moment, the overwhelming sadness and depression, the dread, the anger at the universe for taking her friend away from her.

She felt her heart break into billions of pieces and Half her soul just die along with her friend.

She started to scream in outrage and emotional agony as she clenched her hands so tightly that her fingernails dug deep into her flesh drawing lots of blood.

You could see the sky darken outside through the window in the medical room. The sky darkened until it was pitch black outside. Then it started to rain, to pour. Thunder was rumbling outside huge gale winds crashed against anything and everything in their path. Destroying everything they hit.

Crack!

A lightning bolt descended from the heavens shattering the roof and through floors of the Capsule Corp building.

Pan clenched her teeth so hard that if she clenched them any harder they would have shattered.

"Why?! Why did he have to die?!" Pan said, her voice hoarse and raspy as well as cracking since she was still sobbing uncontrollably.

Just then Gohan, and Videl, as well as Goten, Bra, Gokin and Goshen came down to see what was happening, even Trunks and Vegeta stopped their training to see what all the commotion was about.

Gohan looked at his daughter shocked and worried about what was happening.

"Pan?!" Gohan yelled as he tried to run to Pan and comfort her.

"Gohan! No, you can't!" Goku said as he and Vegeta held him back making sure he couldn't get to Pan.

"What do you mean I can't she's obviously in a lot of emotional pain and you're saying I can't try to calm her down what the hell happened!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan just calm down we'll explain everything when everything quiets down." Goku told his oldest son.

"But dad!" Gohan started but was interrupted when a huge lightning bolt descended from the heavens and was about to hit Videl. Without thinking Gohan immediately pushed Videl out of the way just in time but wasn't quick enough to put up any sort of defense so the lightning bolt struck him head on leaving a severe burn mark on his back.

"Gohan!" Videl cried frantically.

"Dad!" Gokin and Goshen cried out in worry.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Three more lightning bolts descended from the sky each one only missing Pan by an inch.

Pan's hair stood up and turned gold as her eyebrows turned gold as well before going back to normal. Her eyes turned a magnificent teal before going back to normal. This happened three more times and after the third time with one final scream of emotional pain Pan's hair stood up and stayed gold as her eyebrows also turned and stayed gold. Her eyes turned and stayed a magnificent teal color. Everyone watching was blown off their feet from the massive increase in power.

There was a huge bright flash of golden light, after the light faded you could see Pan as a Super Saiyan.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor who were watching, and they were shocked beyond belief. Did Pan just transform into a Super Saiyan. Everyone watching said at the same time.

 **In An Unknown Place….**

(Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold Now Playing)

He awoke with a start. "W-where am I."

"It's not your time my love." A very familiar voice said. He could recognize that voice from a mile away.

"How can I talk to you your dead?" Andrew said.

"Look above your head dear."

"Huh?" He said but did as he was told. What he saw made his blood run cold, above his head was a halo.

"I-I'm d-d-dead?!" He sputtered out.

"Unfortunately, yes, but it doesn't have to be that way you can head back." The voice said.

"What's the point there's no way I can even hold a candle to the Power I would need to set things right." Andrew said sadly.

"Maybe not on your own but with something that will be revealed in time you could stand more than a chance against those demons."

"What do you mean is there some big secret you have kept from me all these years?" Andrew asked her.

"No not at all I've just found out a huge piece to the puzzle sort to speak but all will be revealed in time. But just let me give you a hint.

"Okay what's this hint that can help me set things right." He asked.

"When All is Lost And Your Ready To Fight, You Have Found a New Revelation." She said.

"What does that even mean?" He questioned.

"All your questions will be answered in due time."

"Okay but can I just talk with you for a little longer, I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Andrew asked the girl.

"There is no need whenever you want to talk to me all you have to do is talk with your heart and I'll hear you, and I'll be sure to say something back." The girl said.

"Now you need to go if you don't want to do it, do it for them and not yourself because time is running out and if you don't stop her you'll never get to see her again."

"Who are you talking about?" Andrew questioned.

"Take a look for yourself." The teenage girl said as she stepped aside to reveal a portal. And through that portal he could see her ready to throw her life away, probably because she felt him die through their strong bond.

"I need to stop her! Andrew said.

"Then go but be warned you will only be able to reveal yourself to her for thirty seconds before your soul is transported back into your body."

"Thanks, and I'll be sure to talk to you when I get a chance."

Andrew was just about to run through the portal when he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled back.

Before he knew it, the teenage girl crashed her lips to his, he immediately responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both Andrew's and the teenage girl's body's and soul's came to life and they hadn't felt this passionate about anything in a long time. He deepened the kiss, melding their tongues together, pouring every sentiment he felt in his heart and soul into it, the teenage girl doing the same. In that moment they were both in complete bliss, and they never wanted it to end

When they finally pulled apart, both breathing heavily, the teenage girl said,

"Go set things right pretty boy."

The teenage girl then pushed Andrew through the portal and he was sent through it and came out the other side.

(End of Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold)

 **Through the Portal….**

He appeared right in front of the teenage girl that was about to throw her life away. She was flying so fast that she had no time to slow down and she hit Andrew full force, luckily for the Both of them Andrew was ready for it and caught her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey monkey girl, please don't throw your life away I'm alright and I'm never going to leave your side. Like we said not even death can do us part, so please go back to your training and be careful I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone. Can you do this for me please?" Andrew said.

"Andrew?!" The girl screamed in surprise but mostly overflowing joy. "I-I thought you had died I felt it through our bond." She said as she was crying tears of joy.

"And your bond wasn't wrong I had died but I'm getting a second chance so please be careful and be safe." He said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I love you!" Andrew told the girl.

"I love you too!" The girl replied.

And just as the last syllable left her mouth Andrew vanished.

 **Back at Capsule Corporation…**

Pan was sitting on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, with each sob her body shook violently.

Then all of a sudden Andrew shot upright taking the breathing mask off his face and looked around the room frantically.

"Andrew?!" Pan screamed when her senses picked up movement to her side.

"Hey Panda, did ya miss me?" He asked in a happy voice.

Pan's response was to jump on top of him and wrap him in the tightest embrace the universe has ever seen. This embrace made Chi Chi's hugs feel like a love tap, and that was saying something.

"Pan...can't…. b-breath!" Andrew gurgled out.

"Sorry." Pan said sheepishly.

Trunks stood perfectly still he had a blank face but on the inside his blood was boiling and his anger was about to blow, " _how dare she hold him like that! She shouldn't even be friends with him at all! I'll have to teach her a lesson about what happens when she doesn't listen to me. I'll just do it when it's just the two of us so that no one can interfere. I'll make sure to drill it into her thick skull that she shouldn't even be anywhere near this kid."_ Trunks thought.

"I think we should let the poor boy get some rest he's had a long day." Bulma said.

"Actually, I'm fine really." Andrew said, and to prove his statement he got out of bed and started doing push-ups with just his thumb while doing a handstand.

To say everyone wasn't shocked would be one of the biggest lies they have ever heard.

"Well alright then, I guess since all the commotion died down and everybody's alright I'm going to go back to sleep." Bulma stated as she made her way back to her bedroom.

And with that said everybody went back to doing their own things whether that be sleeping or other things.

"Brat you have two minutes to get back into the gravity room." Vegeta snapped at Trunks.

Trunks grumbled to himself but complied nonetheless.

After everybody cleared out it was just Andrew and Pan left in the medical room at C.C.

 **1 Hour Later….**

Andrew was laying down on the bed with Pan curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Hey Pan."

"Hmm."

"I'm really sorry for dying on you earlier." Andrew said sighing.

"You ever do that again I'll kill you," Pan said lightly punching his arm.

"Wait, how can you kill me if I'm already dead?" Andrew asked teasingly.

Pan gave him a cunning smirk, "I have my ways," Pan said as she laid her head back down on Andrews chest and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

It was only a few seconds until Pan shot upright a very frightened expression making its way onto her face.

"Omigod!" "I can't believe I forgot about her!" Pan said very nervously.

"Who are you talking about?" Andrew asked.

"Winni, I left her in the field after you stopped breathing. I totally forgot about her because I was so worried about you." Pan said as she jumped out of bed, with Andrew following close behind.

Both teens sprinted as fast as they could towards the field they left Winni in.

When they got there, they were relieved to see that Winni was playing with Icarus a baby dragon Gohan befriended when he was a kid.

They were playing together and having a blast, but when both Winni and Icarus noticed the scent of Andrew and Pan they both stopped what they were doing. Winni bolted towards Andrew and jumped into his arms licking his face and barking happily. Icarus flew towards the two and stood on his hind legs and started licking Pan's face.

Both Andrew and Pan started laughing at having Winni and Icarus lick their faces.

After a few minutes of being assaulted by both Winni's and Icarus' licking attack, both Andrew and Pan started walking back to C.C. both Winni and Icarus were following close behind.

 **7 Minutes Later….**

Pan and Andrew had just arrived back at C.C. the sun was just rising, and the temperature heated up a bit but there was a cool breeze too cool you off. In other words, perfect weather. Andrew opened the front door and held it open for Pan. Pan entered the big dome building Andrew following close behind.

"Hey Pan, come here for a sec." Andrew said as he motioned towards the couch in the living room.

"What's up?"

"Sit." Andrew said.

"Okay?" Pan replied but nonetheless complied.

Pan sat down on the couch while Andrew stood behind her.

"I want you to tilt your head back for me." He said.

"Oh, now I get it you want to see the damage done to my nose," Pan said standing up now understanding what Andrew was doing. "Andrew I'm fine honestly." She said.

"Pan please, it would just make me feel better if I could see the damage done to your nose your right it might be completely fine, but it would just make me feel so much better if I could see the damage so please will you let me." Andrew said.

"Fine." Pan said as she sat back down and tilted her head back.

Andrew stood behind her and examined the damage done to her nose luckily the damage was minimal just a bloody nose nothing more.

"Okay I'm done." Andrew told her.

"You were right your nose was completely fine it seems it has already completely healed." Andrew told her.

"See I told you." Pan said as she stuck her tongue out at the teenage boy.

"Careful Panda next time you stick that tongue of yours out at me I might just have to catch it." He said teasingly.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy." Pan said in the same manner.

After a few moments Andrew had moved to sitting down on the couch with Pan laying her head on his shoulder.

It was a few moments of silence until said silence was interrupted when Pan let out a girlish squeal. "I can't wait until my birthday!"

Andrew looked at her. "And why's that?"

She looked up at him and gave a cheesy smile. "I'm turning 14!"

"And?"

"I'm one more year closer to getting a boyfriend, Duh! My father is finally going to let me date!"

He looked off into the distance, an expressionless face making its way onto his face. "Hn,"

"You should be happy for me. I would be happy for you to get your first girlfriend." Her hands came to her face as she sighed dreamily. "I want one just slightly taller than me, cute, and who has a heart!"

"So, you want a weakling for a boyfriend." He muttered.

"You didn't let me finish!" Pan hissed. "He has to be strong even though I'm way stronger, and who likes to take charge once and awhile. The only problem is that there's so many jerk's and perv's out here and it'll be hard to find him." Pan had tears in her eyes, but it quickly vanished when a thought came to mind. "Hey, who was your first girlfriend and how many did you have?"

He turned his head away from her, frowning. "It's none of your business," he muttered, but with her sensitive hearing she heard him.

She smirked at him. "Does this mean you never had a girlfriend before?" When he didn't say anything, her smirk grew into an even bigger one. She 'tisked him. "I just caught you in your own li-"

"Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean your correct." He snapped. He moved his head, so she wouldn't be able to see his face.

Pan noted the tone in his voice. It was too cold, so much different than his normal happy tone of voice. Was talking about his girlfriend a touchy subject? Well now that she knows she'll be cautious to never come across speaking of it again.

"Her ear twitched slightly when she felt his hand on the back of her head. "So, what would your father say if you had a boyfriend before your birthday?" His voice was much calmer now. He slowly pulled out the rubber band she used for her pony tail. He ran a hand through her hair before pulling it over her shoulder.

"Hm, he'll probably forbid it but if I do have a boyfriend, then I'll just have to keep our relationship a secret from him." She looked up to him. "When's your birthday Andrew?"

He tilted his head to the side against the couches arm rest. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious?"

"..Today,"

"..What?"

"It's today,"

She sharply turned around. "What?!" He gave her a blank stare as she searched his face to show any signs of him lying. He wasn't. "And you didn't bother to say anything?!" She yelled.

"It's just a birthday," he said with a shrug. "Plus, I have so much more important things to worry about at the moment."

"Like what?" She questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" She asked getting a little annoyed that he wouldn't tell her what's bothering him.

"Hey, no need to get annoyed I promise I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know when the time is right. Just not right now okay?" He said.

She lightly glared at him for a few seconds before she accepted his answer and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"How old are you now?"

"14" he simply stated.

"14?" He nodded. "I always thought you were already 14."

"And why's that?"

She shrugged for her answer.

"Hn." It was only Minutes until she spoke again, "I just realized you have the same birthday as my younger brothers."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Hey, do you wanna come to their party, I could really use someone my own age there to talk to. I mean Bra, Goten and Trunks are going to be there but talking to Bra can get tiring after a while, Goten's just an idiotic fool and will probably be too occupied with the food to do anything with, and I don't want to be anywhere near Trunks at the moment. And we could always sneak out after a while if you want to. She asked.

"Sure, I'll come, just tell me the time and place and I'll be there."

"Okay great it's going to be here at C.C. and it's going to start at around 6:00 pm but if you want we could always hang out together and do something until the party starts." She told him.

"Okay great thanks for letting me know. What type of party is it?" He asked.

"It's a costume party oh and also before I forget to mention it there will be no adults present at the party it's only going to be kids."

"That's fine."

"Okay great," Pan said.

"By the way how old are your brothers turning today?" He questioned her.

"Well their twins so they're both turning 7 today." She told him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey what's that number of yours?" Andrew asked.

"Did you win our little spar?" Pan questioned teasingly.

"Aw don't be that way Panda I'm just asking for your number." Andrew pleaded.

"Oh, alright fine here's my number." Pan said as she gave Andrew her number and Andrew gave her his number.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"If you don't mind I think I'm going to head home, but I'll come back a little bit before the party, so we can hang out before it starts and then we can also sneak out as well."

"Ok are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Pan asked him.

"Nah sorry I got to head home but I'll be sure to come back in time, so we can hang out a bit."

"Alright fine I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yup see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that Andrew got off the couch and walked towards the front door, he looked at Pan one last time before he walked out the door and unencapsulated his car and drove off in the direction of his house.

Pan watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore. She then ran upstairs to Bra's room and walked right in without so much as knocking.

"Hey Bra, I need your help." Pan said as she walked further into her friend's room.

Pan saw Bra still snoring away on her bed. Pan looked at the digital clock on the nightstand beside her friend's bed and it read 9:47 AM.

" _She's slept long enough."_ Pan thought to herself as a mischievous smile made itself known on her facial expression. " _Now I just need to figure out a way to wake her up."_ She thought.

Once she thought of the perfect way to wake her up she went to start to put her little prank into action.

She got a roll of string and tied it to one end of her friend's room all the way to the other end using it as a tripwire.

She then grabbed a cup from the kitchen and filled it with water, adding some ice from the freezer for extra effect.

She then went into Gotens room and saw him also snoring away on his comfortable bed.

She walked up to stand right beside Gotens ear and yelled at the top of her lungs "THERE'S NO MORE FOOD IN THE WORLD IT'S ALL GONE!" Goten shot right up like a rocket going up into space.

"WHAT?! NO!" He screamed.

Pan was on the floor laughing her ass off she was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes and her stomach hurt from how hard she was laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, that was priceless, your reaction was priceless, and you fall for it every time, you would have thought that you wouldn't fall for it anymore after how many times I've pulled that on you. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Pan laughed uncontrollably.

"Your cruel you know that." Goten said pouting to himself for falling for that prank yet again.

"Yeah I know that's just who I am." Pan replied finally getting her uncontrollable laughing fit under control and standing to her feet.

"Here Goten Bra isn't feeling to good, so I want you to bring this to her it should help her feel better." Pan said handing her uncle the glass filled with ice water. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face and she must have been successful because Goten fell for it.

"Oh okay." He said as he took the cup of water and walked to Bra's room, he entered the room and saw that the princess of all Saiyan's was sleeping soundly on her bed. Not wanting to disturb her he went to place the glass of water on her nightstand, unfortunately for him that is just what Pan had expected him to do. So, when he went to put the glass on her nightstand he tripped on the tripwire Pan had set up only minutes before. He tripped and fell on top of Bra spilling the glass of water all over the sleeping girl.

The blue-haired teen woke up with a start and screamed, when she noticed Goten laying on top of her and also noticing her sheets and clothes were all wet as well as noticing the empty glass next to Gotens hand, she growled at started mercilessly assaulting Goten with her pillow. She didn't stop assaulting him until she heard someone laughing uncontrollably from behind her door. She gave Goten a pillow and nodded in his direction putting a finger up to her lips signaling for him to be quiet.

Bra and Goten snuck up on an unsuspecting Pan and started mercilessly assaulting her with pillows, once they found her on the ground laughing her ass off for the second time in the span of five minutes.

"So, it was you who put Goten up to this?" Bra screeched.

"Aw come on Bra it was just a little prank, Ow, hey cut it out, okay okay I'm sorry." Pan said as she was still being bombarded with pillow attacks.

It was a good five minutes before Bra and Goten stopped their pillow attack on the raven-haired girl.

Once everything settled down Pan said, "Hey, Bra I need your help."

"What makes you think I'm gonna help you after the little stunt you pulled." Bra said still a tad annoyed at the girl.

"Aw come on Bra it was funny i even got it on video, and if you help me I'll send you the video of the prank I pulled on Goten earlier and you have my permission to do whatever you want with the video." Pan said.

"Hey!" Came Gotens voice.

"Oh, alright fine what do you need help with?" The blue-haired teen gave into her friend's request.

"I need help thinking of getting the perfect gift for Andrew, today's his birthday and I don't know what to get him." Pan explained.

Bra had a thoughtful look on her face, it soon turned into her creepy look that she calls her 'Idea look' "Hm, I think I got the perfect gift you can give him. BRB!" Bra said, as she grabbed the back of Goten's shirt and dashed out of the room. Pan crossed her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently.

It was only seconds until she heard the footsteps hit the tiled floor harshly, meaning they were running and some struggle in between. She could only guess Goten was still giving her a hard time. Her guess was right when Bra forcefully pushed him inside and glared at him before facing her. She gave Pan a cheesy smile before pulling out a capsule. She pressed the button before throwing it to the ground in front of them.

After the smoke cleared off, there sat a huge present box, nicely wrapped.

Pan raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could question it, Bra pulled an outfit from behind her back into Pan's face. Pan blinked before she pushed her manicured hand down. She looked at the blue headed teen with half opened eyes. "No."

Bra smirked and before Pan knew it, she was soon meeting darkness. Goten lowered his hand before turning his head to the side, shaking it slowly. "I feel so ashamed of myself!"

Bra started dragging Pan's figure closer to her. "Well the least you could have done was catch her instead of letting her fall,"

Goten ignored her as tears sprung to his face. "She's gonna kill me when she wakes up!"

"Would you shut up and turn around," Bra ordered as she put Pan into a sitting position and started to slip the Gi pants from her waist. Goten automatically turned around and sighed. "When she wakes up, I'm blaming this on you,"

"And I'll kick your ass," Bra stated, glaring at his back.

"You may say that now, but I think it's the other way around," he muttered.

"Whatever," she snapped. She then smirked. "But you won't be saying that to my father,"

"I'll get my father on yours." He smirked.

"What are you implying? That your dad is stronger than mine?!"

"Maybe," his voice teasing. That only earned him a boot to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Done!" Bra chirped, ignoring the teen's cry.

Goten rubbed his head as he turned around to see his niece in some type of bunny suit. It consists of fuzzy black and white bunny ear's a tube top with tuxedo tails and shorts. She wore one of Bra's shiny black high heel's her lips was nicely coated with light pink lip gloss, a little blush covered her cheek's.

He watched as Bra took out a few bills and folded it before putting it inside her strapless bra. "I still don't like this idea," he muttered.

"Doesn't matter, now help me get her inside!" Bra ordered.

Goten sighed as he walked over to them. He easily picked Pan up bridal style and held her as Bra opened the top of the box. Goten literally dropped her inside before walking towards the window.

"Be careful with her!" Bra snapped. She rolled her eyes at him before looking around the room for Pan 's cell phone. She found it sitting on top of her dresser.

She quickly unlocked the phone and went to her _'Contact's'_ list. She assumed she had his number in here. She found it at the very top since it was sorted in alphabetical order. She hit the call button and pressed the phone to her ear and waited. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Came his somewhat deep voice.

"Man, your voice still sounds deep on the phone," Bra said, remembering when she first met him.

"Pan?"

"No this is Bra." She looked at her French manicure as she smiled.

"What do you want?" His voice full of annoyance.

She ignored his tone of voice and said, "I hear you were planning on coming back to C.C. early, so you could hang out with Pan before the party started… And Happy Birthday!"

"..Thanks..And yeah so?"

"Well change of plans Pan wanted to go over to your house before the party started instead of hanging out here so do you mind texting her the address."

"Why? Pan already knows where I live." He said suspiciously.

"Yeah I know she just forgot the address and wanted you to text it to her."

"...Okay?

"Alright see you in a few."

And before Andrew could say anything else Bra hung up on him. It was only seconds later until Pan's phone buzzed letting Bra know that Andrew had sent the text with his address.

She turned to Goten "I'll be right back," Bra said, running out of the room.

Goten watched her scurry off to Kami knows where and leaned on the box.

He was picking his ear and smelling his finger when she came back 12 Minutes Later. "Where'd the hell you go?" His eyes wandered to the small bag in her hand.

"Sorry, I ran to the store and picked up this!" She pulled out a medium sized cupcake. It was nicely decorated with blue sparkling Icing with white tiny sprinkles, with a twisted blue candle.

"You know, I wonder what you'll be dressed in for my birthday. A bunny also. Or a cat may 'be, No, you should be dressed in a police outfit. You could do A LOT when you're a police officer, he smirked.

A small blush creeped on her face "Shut Up!"

"What I'm just saying," he shrugged. "You owe me a lot of sexy presents."

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

They landed to the side of the house and decided to walk the rest of the way. They wanted to scout out the area that Andrew lived in.

"It's so beautiful!" Bra said stunned at the area Andrew lived in.

When they finally made it to the doorstep, they could hear music blasting through the door. When Goten put the box down, he turned his head slowly and glared at Bra.

"What?" She said defensively.

"We could have un-capsulized the box when we got here so all we had to do was just carry her and when we got here, we could have just put her inside the damn box!"

"Okay what's the problem?"

"My arms are tired!"

Bra just looked at him before turning sharply at the door, smirking mentally. She rang the doorbell.

It was when she heard shuffling in the box that they turned their heads to glance at it. "Good she's up!" Bra said. She lifted the top off and Pan jumped to her feet.

"That wasn't cool!" Pan screeched. Her bunny ears were crooked on top of her head. Goten poked it, pushing it straight on her head.

Bra shoved the now lit up cupcake into her hands and pushed her back down by the shoulder, before putting the top back on.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to do this!" came Pan's faint voice.

Bra ignored her and rang the doorbell again, but this time repeatedly. It was only seconds when the door opened to reveal Andrew in a pair of blue jeans and no shirt. He was dripping wet and his hair was falling all over his face.

"Oh, hey guys sorry for taking so long, I just got out of the shower." Andrew said. "Why don't you come in and make yourself at home, the kitchen is just over there so feel free to help yourself to whatever you want." He said pointing in a different direction.

"Thanks." Bra said as she entered the building followed by Goten.

Goten walked into the living room and placed the box down, not too gently.

Pan let out a small scream as she almost dropped the lit cupcake and scowled at the top of the box. She sighed irritably. "This is the last time I'm ever coming to Bra for help with anything!" She fumed.

Andrew walked down a hall and went up the stairs, unknown to them pressing a button that sealed a certain room in a force field and made the entrance invisible. The same happened to a room on the other side of the hall.

It was a few minutes until he came back down but now he was wearing a red tank top.

He walked into the room to see the huge box in the middle of the room. "What the hell did you get me." He said shocked at the size, but he didn't show it though.

Bra smiled mischievously. "Open it and you'll find out."

Andrew walked over and opened up the top of the box. He peered inside it only to see a girl back. Pan turned her head when there was much lighter and glared up at him. He couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face when he saw her.

"What's in there, a voice from behind them asked.

Andrew turned around a panicked look appearing on his face for a split second before he got it under control.

Bra and Goten both looked past Andrew to see a hologram of a teenage girl walking up to them. The girl in the hologram had long black hair that came down to the middle of her back with red highlights. She was wearing a red-hot sports bra and black leggings; a sword was strapped to her back.

"Who's the girl?" Goten asked.

"Oh, sorry this is my friend." Andrew said motioning towards the girl in the hologram.

"Okay nice to meet you. I'm Bra and this is Goten, and you are?"

"Nice to meet you and sorry but I can't tell you my name it might complicate things a lot more than what they are now." The girl said a sheepish smile making its way to her face, as she rubbed the back of her neck in the usual son fashion.

"Oh, ok then what should we call you?" Came the carefree voice of Goten.

Bra's eyes narrowed as she eyed the teenage girl and Andrew, _"they're obviously hiding something, and I intend to find out what it is."_ Bra thought to herself.

"No need for that Bra everything will be revealed in time." Said the hologram.

"D-did you just-"

"Oh yeah sorry probably should have let you know I could do that before I actually did that." Said the hologram of the teenage girl.

There were a couple moments of awkward silence before the teenage hologram asked again. "So, what's in the box?"

Bra laughed as she kicked the box. "Stand up!" She ordered quietly.

"Hell no!" Came Pan's voice.

Bra leaned inside the box to whisper something in her ear and Pan automatically shot to her feet. "Happy Birthday!" She said hotly, shoving the lit cupcake into his hands.

"She's all yours until this day is done." Bra winked grabbing a capsule from her pocket and throwing it to the boy.

He easily caught it in his hand.

"What!" Snapped Pan.

Pan shook her head at this "I didn't agree to this!" But she was rudely ignored as Bra started pushing her and Andrew up the stairs and into the last bedroom on the second floor.

Goten was about to follow when the hologram of the girl put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Don't she'll be fine, I know Andrew he won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"And how do you know this?" Goten questioned.

"I knew Andrew since the day he was born, and I've lived in the same house as him since he was born up until just recently." The girl confessed.

"Why did you guys split up?"

"Let's just say all hell broke loose and we needed to keep ourselves safe, so we split up, and unfortunately I'm afraid it might happen again." The girl said.

"What do you mean?"

She winked at the youngest son of Goku before saying, "All will be revealed in time, but for now I suggest you hang out with Bra and make the most of it, because soon something will happen that will threaten that friendship and you two might never be the same around each other again. Same goes for Pan and Trunks but I fear it's going to be much worse for them. I fear people who you call friends will soon be called your enemies as well, it's already happened to me and Andrew." She said.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Dark times are ahead of us. And to find out who might be your enemy remember what happened today 7 years ago something so small that came from something so strong, but fragile, might just have been a warning of what's to come" She explained.

"Wait what? Do you know something that we don't?" Goten called after her but he was ignored. As she walked away going up the stairs and into the bedroom right across the hall from the one Andrew and Pan had been pushed into.

Bra came back downstairs to see a very confused Goten.

"What's up you look confused?" Bra questioned her friend.

"That's because I am." Goten replied.

"What about?"

"Goten?"

"Do you remember anything important that happened today but 7 years ago?"

"W-what? What do you mean by that?" Bra questioned, she was thrown off by the sudden question Goten had just asked.

"Just as I said do you remember anything important that happened today but 7 years ago?"

"No, I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"I think we need to take our training more seriously."

"Why?" Bra questioned.

"I think I just got a little insight of what the future has to offer from Andrews friend and for some reason my gut is telling me to listen to her." Goten said.

"Why what did she say that has you so worked up and confused?"

"She said that dark times are ahead of us and that someone we call a friend will be an enemy soon. She also said that something happened today 7 years ago that might give us a clue to who will turn on us." Goten explained.

"And you believed her?"

"My gut is telling me too and I can't shake the feeling in my gut."

"Well we'll just have to worry about this later for now let's just go have some fun." Bra said as she pulled Goten down the hall with her.

 **Back with Andrew and Pan a few moments earlier...**

The door opened, and they were both pushed inside by the blue-haired teen. They stumbled into the room before turning towards the now closed door.

Pan faced him, arms now crossed over her chest and she glared up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as the door opened.

Bra came back in throwing a small packet to Andrew, saying "Have Fun!" As she closed the door and made her way back downstairs.

Andrew caught it in his free hand before giving her a blank look. He watched as she closed the door before walking to his dresser and placed the cupcake down and blew out the candle. He turned around to see Pan still glaring daggers at him. "What?"

She snatched the condom pack from his hands and threw it to the side. "I'm not having sex with you!" She growled out.

"Well we can't just sit up here and do nothing,

"Andrew," She said in a warning tone.

"I'm just kidding," he said. He walked towards the bed and laid back, hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The room fell silently dead, the only noise that was heard was the faint sound of music that had been blasting the whole time. Without looking towards the girl, he said, "You know you don't have to stand there."

She turned her head away from him, "I'm fine here," she hissed out. Her eyes glazed towards the dresser.

He let out a sigh. "Pan just sit down." He said. He heard her heel's clicking against the floor as she made her way towards the bed, but didn't feel the mattress sinking in. He opened his eyes as he felt something soft and cold smeared across his face. He looked towards Pan to see her still frowning.

He wiped whatever was on his face and looked to see the glittery frosting and looked back up at her. "I still don't understand what I did wrong."

She sighed heavily as she climbed on the bed. She sat crossed legged behind him and continued her assault with the icing on his face. "You know your cleaning this up right?" That only got frosting on his bottom lip.

He opened his eyes and gave her an annoyed glance but stayed quiet. He watched her hand as she drew different designs on his face.

It was when her finger placed a small dot in the middle of his eyebrows he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She watched as he stood up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

He came out only a minute later and wasn't prepared for her to jump from the side and be tackled down to the floor. He gave an annoyed look when she smeared one blue colored coated finger down his cheek. "Is there a reason you're annoying me?"

"You deserve it." Pan said crossing her arms.

"...Okay?" He glanced up at her. "As much as I like this position were in, would you get up?"

Pan blushed before punching him in the arm and stood up. She walked over to the bed before sitting against the headboard. He followed suit and sat next to her.

"Why are you dressed like that anyways?" He questioned, looking up at her.

She blushed slightly before cracking a smile as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I asked Bra for help to come up with a gift for you,"

"And you agreed to this?" He raised a perfect eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like something you would do,"

"It's not, my idiotic uncle knocked me out, and Bra did this to me," she explained, touching her neck. She rubbed the spot where her pressure point was.

She let out a girlish squeak when he easily lifted her up and sat her across his lap. His hand rested on her thigh as his other hand reached over and started to slowly massage the spot where she was holding.

She smiled up at him before leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. His hand came to touch his cheek when he felt a substance was left over. He groaned lightly. "Your lip gloss is sticky."

Pan smirked and before he knew it, she grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him down to her level. She pressed her lips to his face. She then coated his entire face and some parts of his neck with her sticky lips. He mentally smirked at this.

When she pulled back, she laughed at the sight of him covered in small lips. "Sorry couldn't help myself."

He glared playfully at her. He moved her until she straddled his legs. His fingers drummed lightly on her hip. Pan gripped the front of his shirt lightly in her fists as she blushed at him. She lowered her head causing some strands of hair to fall. He reached up to push the strand behind her ear.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

He blocked all of the upcoming punches before throwing two punches and kicking his father to the side.

"That's enough for today," Trunks said. His Ki lowered down but spiked up when he flew to the other side of the room as Vegeta let out a powerful energy blast. Trunks glared at him.

"You have plenty of time, Brat. She's nowhere near here."

"And how do you know this?"

"She's out with that human boy,"

Trunks froze in his place. What did he mean she was out with him?! Why wasn't he told about this, matter of fact, why was she out with him to begin with? He was pretty sure he told her to stay away from him. "Little Bitch." He swore under his breath. He turned and headed towards the door.

Vegeta smirked at his reaction and lowered to the floor in front of him. Trunks growled out in anger. "Get out of my way!" Trunks snapped, his Ki skyrocketing.

Vegeta just cocked his head to the side. "You know you're not hard to read and that's not a good thing. I could see the anger in your eyes, the way your power level just skyrocketed." His smirk widened.

Trunks growled lowly. He knew what his father was getting at and he refused to let him think such a thing. "Shut up!" He hissed. A Ki blast appeared in both his hands as his power didn't cease from growing. With a loud yell, he charged the older Saiyan who just continued to smirk.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

She blushed as his hands tightened slightly on her hips as he let out a low groan that sounded so hot in her ears. She didn't know why he did that, this was her first time and she knew she was doing a lousy job. Right before she was about to pull away from his neck, he gripped the back of her hair, making her head go back. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she took a breath. He trailed his tongue up her neck before biting lightly on it. She let out a shaky breath as she placed her head back. She blushed as their faces was close to each other.

He smirked and in seconds he rolled them over, so he was on top. She gasped loudly when he trailed his tongue down to her collar bone and bit down.

When he sat up, he smirked down at her. Her face was flustered as her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. Whether she's not willing to admit it. She was glad she was laying down, otherwise she would have fell to her knees if she was standing.

She couldn't believe she was in this state. On a bed, and with a boy. She couldn't even imagine herself in this position. And for some reason it felt so right to her and like she had done it before.

"I think we should stop." Andrew said kind of disappointedly.

"Why?" Pan asked a little hurt that he didn't want to continue, was she not good enough for him or something?

"Because I know that if we continue that were both going to do something that we will both regret, and it will have catastrophic consequences." He explained. "Don't worry it's not you I'd love to continue this it's just that the cons outweigh the pros and it's not a good time at the moment. I have so many things I have to do and if we continue that will just add to my stress and worry. I'm sorry but we need to stop." Andrew added.

Pan felt a bit sad but accepted his answer nonetheless.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" She asked.

"How about this." He said as his hands lowered to her waist. Pan was about to object when she busted out laughing. She squirmed as he tickled her sides. She tried to turn over to her side, but his legs tightened around hers as his finger moved on her sides. "Okay! Okay! Stop! Hahahaha!" She fought to stop him, but he easily grabbed her wrist.

He held both wrists in his hand to her chest as he smirked down at her as she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, which didn't help much as she let a few giggles pass her mouth and a few heavy breaths.

When he let her wrists go, she quickly reached over and scraped some frosting off the cupcake and smeared it down his cheek.

He nodded slightly at her small smile breaking out. "Funny, now lick it off,"

Another blush broke out on her face, but she couldn't help but laugh a little. "What No, I'm not doing that,"

"You're not? Okay." His fingers quickly lowered down to her waist and she busted out laughing again.

"You can't make me!" She screamed over her laughter. "Hahahaha-Okay! Okay, Okay!" She grabbed his hands to halt him as she sat up into a sitting position. She giggled a little as she gripped the back of his head and brought him closer to her. Her small tongue softly touched the bottom of his face and started to trail up slowly.

He turned his face towards her and her tongue caught his bottom lip. Her eyes widened, and she quickly backed up. "I'm sorry." She said blushing. His lips formed a smirk as he leaned forward, and he bit her neck. She gasped lightly when she felt his tongue on her skin as he sucked softly. He dragged his mouth towards her mouth and licked her bottom lip.

"There were even."

She averted her eyes to the side for a brief moment before looking at him. She cleared her throat. "That's fair."

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

They were in the air trading punches and kicks at an intense speed. Trunks growled out in frustration when he felt Vegeta only increase his speed. He didn't understand this not one bit. How much power had he been holding? Sure, he trains like crazy every day, but he also had been training. How can he not when his father has been stressing him out with nothing but training?

Trunks soon found himself going into quick defense as Vegeta took the upper hand and started to go all out. He was thrown back when Vegeta let out multiple Ki blasts at him.

Trunks has his arms protecting his face from the blasts, but he didn't realize quick enough that Vegeta phased out and behind him to block the oncoming punch to the back of his head. Now normally if that was any other person, their head would be cracked and shattered, but for Trunks, he was simply the knocked out.

Trunks hit the ground with a sickening thud as his power level automatically lowered back down to normal.

Vegeta lowered to the ground and held a proud fist. "Never underestimate me." He said. He walked towards the control panel to lower the gravity before turning back to his son. He crossed his arms and smirked down at him. "The Brat needs a break from you anyways."

If he thought he was slick and could do anything without him knowing, he has another thing coming. Vegeta's been watching him carefully nowadays. The fire that sparks in his eyes hadn't seemed to decrease ever since he came home from school when he learned he had a fight with some kid. Could that Andrew Brat be the one, the one to get under his skin besides Pan? If so, Trunks better watch his back. Vegeta didn't miss that look he casted him right before he left with Pan. That look in his eyes was hard and held determination in them…. but for what?

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

When Pan and Andrew made their way downstairs they could see the that the hologram of the girl was sitting on the couch playing a video game with Goten while Bra watched.

"Hey who's winning?" Came Pan's voice from behind the couch.

"Arrgh damn it, not again." Came Gotens aggravated voice just seconds later.

"Hahahaha, you just can't seem to beat her can you Goten?" Came Bras teasingly voice as she laughed a bit.

"How many times has he lost?" Pan questioned but was given her answer when the game said "Monkey21 is on a 72-0 winning streak."

"Oh." Was Pan's reply.

"Hey, you guys wanna have a tournament?" Andrew asked the teens.

"I'm game." Said Pan.

"Yeah sure why not." Was Bra's reply.

"As long as a get another chance to try and kick her ass." Goten said as he pointed at the hologram.

"You know it's the other way, around right?" Bra said using his own words against him.

"Oh, shut it princess."

"What about you Andrew do you wanna have the tournament?" The hologram asked her friend.

"Hell, yeah let's get this thing started!" Andrew said enthusiastically while pumping his fist in the air.

And so, the Gaming tournament began. The game everyone decided to play for the tournament was Halo!

The first match was between the hologram and Goten. The second match was between Pan and Bra, and then the winner of those two matches would play against each other for the semifinals and the winner of the semifinals would go on to play against Andrew in the finals.

The first match went by quicker than lightning with the final score being 150 to 4 with the hologram being the victor.

The second match was a closer match then the first, but Pan came out on top with the score being 150 to 137.

Then it was time for the semifinals and Pan and the hologram were getting really into the game. It was the closest match yet but to Pan's disappointment the hologram beat her with the final score being 150 to 143.

Now it was time for the finals and everyone was very excited.

"It's going to be fun being titled the champion at Halo." Andrew told his friend smugly.

"I'll definitely tell you how it is." Was the girls reply.

And the match started. It was an all-out war between the two best friends and it seemed no one would be able to come out on top. The match lasted three hours and forty-five minutes since the time limit was turned off for all the matches of the tournament. And when the match finally came to a close with the final score being 150 to 149, Andrew emerged the victor.

"I'm still the reigning king at Halo!" Andrew bragged towards his friend. "Oh, and what's this I hear, I hear them saying that you took a major L." Andrew said in a playful tone while putting an L to his forehead.

"Oh, shut it donkey boy I almost beat you and every time we play I keep getting closer and closer to beating you. To me it seems I'm close to surpassing you in halo skill." Andrews friend said teasingly enjoying the fun they were having together at the moment.

"In your dreams." Andrew said while giving her a huge smug smirk.

"Hey what time is it?" Andrew asked the other occupants in the room.

"It's 5:30." Bra said.

"We better head to C.C. soon so we're not late to the party." Andrew said.

"Hey, do you wanna come to the party?" Pan asked the hologram of Andrews friend.

"Um…." Andrews friend hesitated for a second before Andrew spoke for her.

"She'd love to come, wouldn't you?" Andrew said.

"Well if you want me to go then I'll come." The girl said.

"You should definitely come, you need to have a little fun after all we've been through because I know I personally forget what it's like to have fun at a party and I'm guessing it's the same for you." Andrew said.

"Yeah you're right I did forget what it's like to have fun at a party, so I'll come if it's not to much trouble."

"Of course, it's not too much trouble we'd be glad if you came." Pan said,

"After giving Andrews friend all the details about the party and after everyone got ready, they all got into Andrews car and headed to the party."

 **At the Party…**

Pan, Andrew, Andrews friend, Bra, and Goten all arrived at C.C. ten minutes before the party started.

The party was a costume party, but it also had a stage and dance floor where the kids could sing karaoke and dance, there was a hot tub and pool, as well as a Gaming room where there was a bunch of video games and an arcade.

Gokin and Goshen were in the middle of the room just fooling around with each other. Gokin was dressed up as Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars Revenge of the Sith, whereas Goshen was dressed up as Harry Potter. Bra was dressed up as a princess, and Goten was dressed up as a knight. Pan was still in her bunny costume from earlier whereas Andrew was dressed up as a humanoid donkey and his friend was dressed up as a monkey.

When the party was finally set to start Pan got up on the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." The room quieted down after Pan spoke into the mic.

"I'd like to welcome everyone to Capsule Corp and to this party. Today we are here at this party to celebrate my two younger brothers Gokin and Goshen's birthdays." She said. The whole room erupted into cheers at the mention of the two birthday boys.

"I'd also like to mention that it is also my friend Andrews birthday as well." She said into the mic.

And once again the room erupted into cheers even though most of the people there didn't know who Andrew was.

"Let's get this party started!" Pan screamed into the mic and as she said the party started.

The party was going to last until midnight, so the kids had plenty of time to enjoy themselves.

The party went by with nothing major happening until it was towards the end of the party when it was time for the karaoke portion of the party to begin.

The first few kids to sing on stage were decent but it wasn't until Pan got up on stage did they really get a good performance. Pan chose to sing a song called War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch.

Pan got up on stage and was very nervous, but it was when she saw the encouraging faces of Andrew, Andrews friend, Bra, Goten, Gokin, and Goshen that her nerves washed away.

The music started playing and Pan prepared herself for it.

"It's a truth that in love and war Worlds collide, and hearts get broken I want to live like I know I'm dying Take up my cross, not be afraid."

Pan sang, and Andrew had to admit she nailed the verse spot on.

"Is it true what they say, that words are weapons? And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin' 'Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me"

Pan sang getting more comfortable on stage and started to let her body take over and dance to the beat of the music.

"Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take Everything's about to change I feel it in my veins, it's not going away Everything's about to change"

Pan sang her body and voice now in full control as she poured her heart and soul into singing this song.

"It creeps in like a thief in the night Without a sign, without a warning But we are ready and prepared to fight Raise up your swords, don't be afraid"

She kept singing in her angelic voice as everyone started to cheer.

"Is it true what they say, that words are weapons? And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin' 'Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me"

The cheering only got louder as Pan only got better.

"Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take Everything's about to changeI feel it in my veins, it's not going away Everything's about to change"

"This is a warning, like it or not I break down, like a record spinning Gotta get up So back off"

"This is a warning, like it or not I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up"

"There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid) There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)"

"Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take Everything's about to change I feel it in my veins, it's not going away Everything's about to change"

"It's just about to break, it's more than I can take Everything's about to change I feel it in my veins, it's not going away Everything's about to change"

Pan finished singing the song. It was as if she had been practicing and taking singing lessons her whole life because it sounded like she was singing it perfectly.

Next up to sing was Andrews friend. She decided to sing Be Somebody, also by Thousand Foot Krutch.

But before she started singing the song she decided to say something into the mic first.

"Before I sing this song, I'd like to dedicate it to a young girl and her two younger brothers. The girl's name was Angel and her brothers names were Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr. and Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr, were the nicest and most caring people you would have ever met. They was nice to everyone they ever met and forgave everyone if they made a mistake no Matter what they did. They would always put others before themselves and help those in need. This five-year old girl, and her two four-year old brothers, were brutally murdered not too long ago but before they were murdered they always used to say that this was their all-time favorite song because they all wanted to be somebody just like their father even though they were already somebody." Andrews friend said as tears threatened to fall down her face as she remembered all the memories she had ever shared with the three kids before their death. "This song is for you Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr." She said softly.

Then the music started playing and Andrews friend was going to pour every ounce of her heart and soul into this song for Angel, and her two brothers.

"I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times I'm just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am I remember where it all began, so clearly"

She sang already blowing it out of the water and singing it better than the actual band that wrote the song could ever do.

"I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way And you created me, something I would've never seen When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me"

"After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire You're the only one who knows, who I really am"

She sang you could feel the raw emotion coming from her voice and it made everyone at the party a little teary eyed.

"We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far"

"And we're all see through, just like glass And we can shatter just as fast That light's been burned out for a while, I still see it every time I pass It was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why I never doubted it was there, just took a little time to find"

"And even when I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way And you created me, something I would've never seen"

"When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire You're the only one who knows, who I really am"

She sang pouring everything she had into the song making sure to put all her sadness into it so that it would come out that much better since she was singing with raw emotions as well as her voice.

"We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far"

"I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me"

She finished singing the song and had tears in her eyes from pouring all the raw emotion into the song as well as her heart and soul.

The whole party cheered as loud as they could and if you listened close enough you would be able to hear them cheering from a mile away.

The next person to go up was Andrew and he decided to sing a song called Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold.

"I'd also like to dedicate this song to someone." Andrew said into the mic before he started the music.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a really good friend of mine who I had to leave for reasons I can't say, but this song is for her." Andrew said, and just as he finished the music started playing.

"A lonely road crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love purpose undefined While I recall all the words you spoke to me Can't help but wish that I was there And where I'd love to be, oh yeah"

Andrew sang into the mic with such passion since this song is how he truly felt.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is To hold her when I'm not around When I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again"

"There's nothing here for me on this barren road There's no one here while the city sleeps And all the shops are closed Can't help but think of the times I've had with you Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah"

Andrew sang pouring all his raw emotion into this song since this is actually how he felt and since he could relate to this song so well.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around When I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again"

"Some search, never finding a way Before long, they waste away I found you, something told me to stay I gave in, to selfish ways And how I miss someone to hold When hope begins to fade"

"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love purpose undefined Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around When I'm much too far away We all need the person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again"

Andrew finished the song completely out of breath and feeling all his raw emotion flood back into him all at once.

The next song was actually going to be sung by two people as a duet. Andrew and Pan decided to sing the song called Kryptonite by Three Doors Down together.

Andrew stayed up on the stage as Pan made her way up to stand next to Andrew, so they could sing this song to together.

The music started playing and both teens were ready.

"I took a walk around the world to Ease my troubled mind I left my body lying somewhere In the sands of time I watched the world float to the dark Side of the moon I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah"

Both teens sung perfectly in sync with one another.

"I watched the world float to the Dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be something To do with you I really don't mind what happens now and then As long as you'll be my friend at the end"

"If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite"

The teens sung enjoying themselves to no end.

"You called me strong, you called me weak But still your secrets I will keep You took for granted all the times I Never let you down You stumbled in and bumped your head, if Not for me then you'd be dead I picked you up and put you back On solid ground"

"If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite"

"Oh, whoa whoa If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite"

"If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might Kryptonite"

Both teens finished the song as the whole party once again erupted in cheers for the two teens.

Pan got off the stage and went back to her seat, but Andrew stayed up on the stage as his friend went up on stage to join him for the last song of the karaoke part of the party.

Both teens decided to sing the song called I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.

The music started and both teens started to sing.

"Fall"

"Now the dark begins to rise Save your breath, it's far from over Leave the lost and dead behind Now's your chance to run for cover I don't wanna change the world I just wanna leave it colder Light the fuse and burn it up Take the path that leads to nowhere"

"All is lost again But I'm not giving in"

The two teens sang with such determination and such passion it made everybody at the party speechless as they listened to the two teens sing.

"I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away"

"Fall"

"Watch the end through dying eyes Now the dark is taking over Show me where forever dies Take the fall and run to Heaven"

"All is lost again But I'm not giving in"

"I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away"

Both teens sung fire in their eyes as they poured their hearts and souls into this song.

"And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake I will shut the world away"

"I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away"

"And I'll survive; paranoid I have lost the will to change And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake I will shut the world away"

"Fall"

Both teens sang and ended the song with a bang. And the two teens would live by what the song said, they will never bow to the enemy and they will make the enemy fall in defeat.

And once again the party erupted into cheers.

Andrew and his friend both went back to their seats and sat down.

"You guys were absolutely amazing!" Pan told

The two.

"Thanks, and you were amazing as well Pan." They both said at the same time.

"Hey Andrew, you wanna sneak out and go do something now?" Pan asked her friend.

"Sure, why not." Andrew agreed.

"You wanna tag along?" Pan asked Andrews holographic friend.

"Sure."

And with that settled all three teens snuck out of the party and went to go do something fun together.

 **Later that night….**

Andrew, his friend, and Pan all came back from having fun together. Pan was silent as she sensed something shift in the balance. She just wanted to think and try to figure out what she was sensing so she walked away from the two other teens and walked outside to stand on a balcony.

Both Andrew and his friend noticed Pan's odd behavior.

"Go talk to her I'll catch up with you later." His friend told him as her hologram started fading in and out until it completely disappeared.

Andrew walked to the balcony, opened the glass door and shut it behind him.

He walked to stand beside her.

"What's wrong, why'd you just walk away all of a sudden?" Andrew asked the girl as he led her to a lounge chair on the balcony. He sat down first before bringing her to lay on top of him. His arms wrapped around her waist securely as her hands laid on his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. His arms tightened around her. She looked at him and he kissed her on the cheek. She didn't say anything to that as she rested her head back down on his shoulder. "I'll tell you later." She said softly as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

He balanced the teen in his arms as he opened the door with his free hand and walked inside. He shut the door with his foot and quietly made his way over towards her bed and gently placed her down on it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked down at her peaceful face. She looked too innocent for her own good.

He stood and walked over to her table that was pushed into the further corner of the room and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He quickly scribbled down something before walking to place it on her nightstand. He looked down at her and let his fingers brush her hair away from her face. He softly caressed her face, his finger ghostly hovering over her bottom lip. He couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts that roamed his head.

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. The camera flashed when he took the silent picture.

Winni's head shot up and her big brown eyes met his, her tail wiggling back and forth energetically. She was ready to bark happily at him when his hand came up to silence her. Placing his phone back into his pocket, Andrew picked her up and placed her on his lap as he sat back down on the edge. He rubbed her back and ruffled her small coat lightly. Winni rolled over on his lap before standing up on her back feet and reaching up to lick his face.

"Nhnn..n…" both their heads turned to see Pan turn to her side towards them, one leg going over the other. Her hand gently placed on the mattress. Winni barked happily, thinking she was up. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up and rubbed her eye. "Andrew...?"

"Go back to sleep," he muttered. Winni whimpered when Andrew placed her down on the other side of Pan. He gently pushed her shoulder down. "I'll be back in the morning to pick you up for school,"

"Stay," She tiredly said.

He shook his head. "I got to go," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, and caressed her face again. "Night," he said softly as he stood up.

"Night," She said in the same manor.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek before standing up, smirking at her flustered face. She watched as he made his way towards the window. He opened her window and with one more look, he jumped out.

Pan sighed heavily as she rolled over to her back and glazed up at the ceiling. A smile broke out on her face as her hand trailed up to her cheek. Her stomach felt like butterflies fluttering around inside violently. Was it because her stomach was flat, or something else? She didn't know, but she liked the feeling she was getting.

Winni laid her head on her stomach and whimpered. Pan placed a hand on her head and scratched lightly. She closed her eyes and couldn't break off the smile she had.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Okay here's chapter 10 of my Fanfiction story called Armageddon, sorry for the long wait but hopefully it's worth the wait since it's a 22,800-word chapter. If you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review and if you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM' me and ask away and if you have any constructive criticism please let me know because I'm always welcome for your advice so I can get better as writer.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Andrew**


	14. Chapter 11: No self controlwet dreams

_**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball, so lawyers don't sue.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Character Ages**_

 _ **Pan: 13**_

 _ **Andrew: 14**_

 _ **Trunks: 14**_

 _ **Bra: 13**_

 _ **Goten: 14**_

 _ **Marron: 14**_

 _ **Gokin: 7**_

 _ **Goshen: 7**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Chapter 11: No self-control=wet dreams; Catching up**

 _He wasn't quite familiar with his surroundings, his mind completely hazy from all the attention his mouth was receiving. He gripped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. His hands slowly trailed to cup her face before pulling away. His eyes were a little glassy as he stared at the figure before him. The small figure trembled before him. She took a step back, one hand clutching the front of her shirt in a fist tightly. It was obvious to tell that she was scared by her body language._

 _Slowly, he took off his shirt with one hand and threw it to the floor quickly before he grabbed her face again. His hands dropping to her chest. He ripped open her white button-down shirt hastily, causing all the buttons to pop off. His hands pushed the white fabric off her milky skin. A soft thud was heard from the shirt hitting the floor._

 _His mouth left hers to attack her now open neck. He trailed rough kisses down to her collar bone before his canine teeth pierced through her skin._

 _Her fingernails clawed at his shoulders as she bit her bottom lip to hold back the scream. Her own teeth sinking down too hard, drawing a little bit of blood. He stopped suddenly, the smell of blood, it was intoxicating. It filled his senses and it was driving him insane. His mouth claimed her once more and she moaned helplessly against him._

 _She wanted him whether she was willing to admit it or not. He could smell her... he knew as her body screamed to be touched by him._

 _He lowered them down on the floor. His hand lifted off her form to hover over her thigh. A small light emerged from the palm of his hand, instantly growing bigger to the size of a small ball. He let the energy loose and it immediately torched her white pants into nothing. Nothing was left on her bottom half but freshly new scars on her leg._

 _The figure made no sound. How can it, when it didn't even have a face. He couldn't tell, if it didn't or if it was just blocked. It didn't matter though, he was getting what he wanted, and for some reason, he had a feeling this person had the same desire as him as well._

 _His clothes were off in a matter of seconds. He didn't understand how that was possible, but it was. He found himself already positioned between her. His member already touching her entrance. He looked down at the figure with harsh eyes. He wasn't feeling any type of emotions now, the only thing that he felt was that he needed to take her here and now._

 _His teeth sank down on her bottom lip as he forced her to take all of him, causing her a mixture of pain and incredible pleasure. She broke the heated kiss to release her small screams. He could feel her walls tighten around him as he stretched her. He didn't give her enough time to get used to the feeling of him as he started to rock his hips slowly into hers. Her fingernails clawing at the bed sheets underneath her as she didn't fight him off._

 _His lustful eyes glazed down at her face. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she bit her lips to prevent any sound from coming out but failed miserably._

 _A light coat of sweat covered both of their forms as he continued to move against her. The bed moaned beneath them both as it rocked with his movements._

 _He was near his peak, he could feel it. He grabbed her hips and viciously fucked her. His teeth gritted together as he hissed loudly. Her screams aroused him even further. He threw his head back and gave a somewhat throaty growl as he emptied himself, the same time as she screamed as she came also. His mouth fell on hers as he rode it out._

His eyes snapped open as he shot up into a sitting position. His body heaved heavily as he let out a deep groan as he felt his lower member throbbing painfully. He looked down to see his pants covered in a small dark spot where his member laid. He quickly threw over the covers and rushed into his own bathroom.

He struggled to take off his pajama clothes for a bit. Once he got undressed, he turned on the shower and let the cold water pour all over his body. His back hit the cold tiled wall as he grabbed his member. He let out a throaty growl as he started to spill over himself. His head leaned against the tiled wall as he sighed. Just what the hell was that?! He had no idea a dream like that could..Could...Feel so real!

And that girl… Who was that anyways? She didn't even have a face! Or probably she did but he forgot what it looked like.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _He's finally got her. After all this time of chasing her down, running from him. He's finally caught up to her._

 _He gripped the back of her hair as his mouth caressed her neck, trailing his tongue down her neck until he got to her collar bone. He grazed his keen teeth with it._

 _There was that look again. That look that drove him over the edge. Her eyes screamed fear but with determination as her body trembled before him out of fear and adrenaline. He pinned her wrist above her head._

 _He smirked as his eyes took in every detail of her. Her black shirt stopped just under her breast, which was tore up in several places. Black short shorts that came up shortly to her thighs with black training boots. Her body was decorated with small smudges of dirt and cuts. Most of her hand's covered by the fingerless gloves she wore, was balled up into fists._

 _She lifted her leg and kicked him hard in the stomach. The second his hands freed her wrist, she was out._

 _She sprinted away from the crouching teen and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But apparently, she didn't get far enough because he bounced back quickly._

 _He tackled her harshly from behind. She screamed as she tried to fight him off, but it was futile when he easily pinned her wrist down next to her head, his body putting a lot of weight on her crushed one. Her dark eyes glared hard at his evil, playful ones._

 _She kicked her legs wildly trying to throw him off. It only succeeded into moving him between them._

 _His eyes traveled down to her face. He didn't miss the harsh glare he received from the fired-up teen. It only amused him even more and aroused him as he couldn't wait to take such a spitfire. His eyes then lowered to her mouth, that was slightly busted from her contact with the ground._

 _He watched as she sucked in her bottom lip, trying to ooze the pain a little. And then lastly, his eyes locked with her neck. The spot where he would lay his mark upon her…_

 _Seeing how lost he was at staring at her open flesh, she quickly freed her arm and punched him directly in the face. Now it wasn't done with as much force as she wished to, but at least he sported a busted lip like her with the addition of a broken nose._

 _He blinked in confusion, as if trying to register what just happened before glaring down at her._

 _This Bitch was really testing his patience greatly. His hands gripped her freed wrist, pinning it back down to the side of her head. Her eyes closed tightly as she whimpered into the rough heated kiss he forced upon her._

 _Her arms twitched, trying to gather enough energy to fight him off. She froze when his tongue was suddenly shoved into her mouth. His tongue lapped the inside of her mouth, memorizing it before meeting hers._

 _He pulled away quickly, his hands gripped her wrist tighter than necessary as he hissed in her face. The anger and lust in his eyes as he glared into her scared ones. It was a turn-on for him._

 _He was quick to get to his feet. He yanked her up before pushing her so harshly into the wall that it cracked slightly. He turned her to face him pinning her in her spot._

" _You are really testing me," he pressed his body against hers, making sure she felt him._

" _Let go!" She growled. She lifted up her foot to kick him away, but he easily moved to stand between her legs. As she wiggled to get free, her lower regions brushed against his hard member. He let out a low growl before pressing against her even tighter._

" _Keep these fucking games up and I'll fuck you raw!" His hand came to grip her chin as he gave her a fierce kiss. She whimpered before pulling away. She glared up at him, but she soon gave in as her eyes shut tightly as she cried. His hand came to cup her left breast and gripped tightly and gripped tightly. "Do you see how hard you get me, forcing me to wait for a release because of you and your childish games. You make me sick!" He spat. He didn't know the cause of it. Just her being like this, pinned by him, the fear he smelled on her. It made him feel more powerful, more...Alive!_

 _He just had to have her. To make her his…_

 _His hands came to her shirt and yanked it away, easily ripping the fabric that was left. He then focused on his energy and a small Ki blast was set in the palm of his hand. He let the small ball go and in an instant, her shorts, along with her underwear was finished._

 _He quickly freed his throbbing member from his pants before lifting one of her legs around his hip. His other hand freed both of her wrists to touch the wall behind her, supporting him._

" _Wait-" with one thrust upward, he was buried deep within her. She cried loudly into his chest. She could feel his member throbbing inside of her._

 _He could feel her walls clench around him, stretching to get used to his size. He didn't wait any longer to move his hips upward, his pace increasing greatly._

 _She threw an arm around his neck, her other hand, clawing at his lower abdomen. Her screams only grew louder as the pain was unutterable._

 _The feeling of being inside her affected him dearly. He bit his bottom lip as he grabbed her breast, squeezing tightly._

 _A small blush creeped its way to her face as the pain soon submitted and was washed away with nothing but pleasure. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. Her screams soon turned into restrained moans that escaped her bruised lips._

 _Her eyes opened to meet his lustful ones, he gave her a sadistic smirk before leaning down to capture her lips in his with much force._

 _His hips moved viciously against her, leaving her in a world full of pleasure, she didn't even remember him lifting her up completely. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly as he continued his is assault on her._

 _Her face grew hotter every second as he never took his eyes off her. She was enjoying this, he could tell by her non-fake moans that left her mouth._

 _Her arms tightened around his neck, her hand gripped the back of his head, forcing him to look at her. Her glare was filled with lust. She cried as he gave off his last thrust, burying himself deep inside of her as he exploded. Her forehead crashed into his as she exhaled deeply. He kissed her hard on the mouth and smirked when her soon gave into it all…_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Without opening her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, the smile on her face growing wider as the small blush on her face started to form.

She couldn't believe she did that yesterday, that she felt like screaming. It wasn't like her at all! But she had to admit, she did have a good time.

Sighing, she rolled over towards her side. Her dark eyes opened, only to meet with a small golden face. She blinked twice as she stared at Winni before staring at the note she held in her mouth.

She dropped it before barking twice at her, her tail wagging behind her.

She quickly took the small paper and sat up. But it was when she was about to open the small note, a small noticeable noise was heard. She turned to glance to her night stand to see her phone was blinking and buzzing. She grabbed the phone and unlocked it.

A small gleam in her eye as she seen the message from the teen that still had her flustered.

 _ **Forget the note, Meet me in the field an hour before school.**_

She looked at her phone confused. She remembered him saying he'd pick her up in the morning last night. She wondered why he would change his mind at the last minute. Remembering the small note in her hand, she opened it, her eyes scanned the small piece of paper.

 _ **Get dressed and be ready by the time I get there.**_

It would have been nice to mention the reason for this, but, oh well. It doesn't really matter that much anyways. But still, why couldn't he stay last night?

 _Last night…_

She squealed into her pillow as flashbacks of last night ran through her mind. She really couldn't believe she did those things.

Sighing, she rolled out of her bed. She caught herself just before she could of fell face first on the floor.

She yawned loudly as she walked towards her closet. She pulled out some clothes, and a towel before heading towards her bathroom.

She reopened it and stuck her head out. "Stay!" She ordered a now awake Winni. She barked, her tail wagging behind her.

Closing the door behind her once more, she walked further inside the huge room. She placed her clothes on the sink before walking towards the shower. Grasping the knob, hot water spewed out from the shower head, steam quickly filling the air.

As she was about to strip from her costume, her head turned towards the open window. She was actually considering closing it, but who in their right mind would want to spy on her showering? Shaking her head, she continued to strip herself free of clothing before hopping right in.

A shiver ran down her spine, causing the girl to shiver in delight. The hot water felt good on her skin. She grabbed the soap and started to work up a lather in her hand before applying the soapy substance onto her body. She scrubbed her body clean.

It wasn't long until her hand came on the knob and turned the water off. Wrapping the towel around her dripping form, she pushed the glass door open before stepping out.

The bathroom still carried out the steam, but a little less now. She made her way towards the mirror and looked at her reflection. _'Okay, let's see what we could do with this mess,'_

She let out a small scream as she stared at her reflection in horror. What she saw wasn't good. There she saw a small but noticeable hickey on the left side of her neck.

Where the heck would she even…

Her eyes grew slightly hard as she glared at the red bruise. "Andrew." Growled out Pan. What was she going to do?! She couldn't show up at school with this out in the open.

She blinked before glaring as she turned her head towards the side where the small make-up kit sat…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

When she got to the field, she saw a figure laying under a tree. Right then, she knew it was him.

When she was near him, she seen him laying on a dark blue blanket. She walked until she stood behind his head. Tossing her bookbag down, she slipped off her shoes before crawling onto the blanket next to him.

"Hey." She greeted him.

He turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. He sat up to lean against the tree. "Hey,"

Pan didn't object when he pulled her, so she was sitting between his legs, but blushed nonetheless. His arms wrapped around her midsection, holding securely. She didn't say anything as they remained like this. It felt nice though, being held like this. It gave her a weird feeling, but it was a feeling she could get along with.

She rested her head on his chest as she relaxed into his embrace more. She could remember a time when she was like this. She was with Trunks, hiding away from Marron. They snuck out into the forest, just next to her grandparents' home. The reason for the hiding was because the couple had gotten into an argument, not wanting to be there at the moment, he went to Pan, and since Pan already hated the blonde, she decided to the forest for many reasons (Not sexual related.) But two main reasons. 1. It'll be very hard to find two people in a huge forest, and 2. It would be the last place she've would have looked. And he _knew_ she was going to look for him.

They would always hang out by the small stream and just talk, avoiding any conversation about the other teen, but of course Pan would ask what the argument would be about because if it was nothing, he wouldn't be there with her, so it must have been important. But getting off topic. She didn't know why he did it though, but he held her the same way Andrew is right now, and all the times seen him do it to Marron. Sure, she was blushing, but she knew it didn't mean anything. Because if it did, he would be going out with her. She didn't want to say anything to embarrass herself, and also because she never felt that way before. If anyone was to ever lay a finger on her, not only will she beat the snot out of them, but also Trunks, Goten, and even Bra would send them to the hospital in a matter of seconds. True they was-No, are protective, but she could handle herself. If she needed to send someone to the E.R., she knows what to do. But it was good to have friends like that. She knows they'll last a very long time together. They're like family. Very strong, Loving, creative (when it comes to torturing,) Aliens, and she couldn't have asked or more. But the thing is, she didn't know what to say about Trunks at the moment. Sure, they may have their differences, but they always remained best friends at the end. But lately, things are not looking good, and they don't seem to be getting better anytime soon. Throughout the whole argument, he's just been getting worse and worse every time they speak to each other.

She's not going to lie, she misses him dearly, but until he changes his ways, they are going to remain apart until he opens his eyes and apologizes. Sure, she'll apologize, right after he does. It's only fair since he's the real jerk and starter of the problem. She didn't know how long this would be going on, but it was starting to get old.

Sometimes, she wonders why she was attracted to him in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she jumped up slightly in surprise from when she felt his arms moved as he shook her slightly.

"You Okay?" He asked.

She blushed. "Uh huh, so…" she trailed off. "Why did you want me to meet you here so early?" She questioned, turning her head to look at him. It was only when he easily turned her around, so she straddled his waist. Her hands came up and grabbed his leather jacket softly. She kept her head bowed low as she couldn't fight off the blush on her face. He brought his hand under her chin, lifting it up and their eyes met.

"I had you come here so I could give you something," he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a capsule, he then threw it and it opened revealing five nicely wrapped bags and one equally nicely wrapped box.

Pan just stared at the bags and boxes and the looked back at him, he smirked at her and motioned for her to go and open them.

Pan hesitantly went and opened up all the bags and the one box. To say she was stunned what was inside would be an understatement.

"You got me all this?" Pan questioned shocked beyond belief but overjoyed at the same time.

He nodded his head at her.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she ran and embraced the teen in a huge hug.

"Would you like to go somewhere where you can try them on?" He asked the teenage female.

"That would be nice if you don't mind." She said hesitantly.

"I don't mind at all and I also have somewhere in mind where we can go so you can go try them on. Just follow me Kay."

"Okay."

And with that said Pan followed Andrew to the place he had in mind. While also picking up all the gifts and giving them back to Andrew so he could put them back in the capsule, so it would be easier to carry.

"If we drive it'll be a lot faster, so you don't mind if I drive us there do you?"

"No not at all."

"Great."

Andrew then encapsulated his car and opened the door for Pan before sitting down in the driver's seat and started driving to his destination.

Halfway through their ride Pan recognized where they were going.

Eventually Andrew pulled into the driveway of his house.

Once out of the car and inside the house Andrew directed Pan to the nearest bathroom so she could try on the clothes Andrew had gotten her.

She entered the bathroom and it was only a few minutes until she came back out.

She was now wearing a long black gold-trimmed sleeveless leather jacket with her grandpa Goku's kanji on the back while Vegeta's Kanji was right over her heart. Both Kanji's were written in black with a white circle background and a gold outline.

A gold bandanna was tied around her left arm while a black tight sleeve with golden-reddish-orange flames was fastened around her right arm by a small white strap and a gold buckle complete with black fingerless gloves.

Underneath the long sleeveless jacket was a maroon-red collared shirt that she buttoned halfway, revealing a tiny bit of cleavage and had Piccolo's kanji symbol on the back of it though it was concealed by the jacket at the moment. It also had a Kanji over the heart that she had never seen before in her life.

The maroon-red shirt was tucked into black pants that had a gold sash wrapped around it at the waist with the bottom of the pants being tucked into black gold-trimmed combat boots.

Under the maroon-red shirt was a hot maroon-red sports bra, that had the same kanji she had never seen before right over her heart again. Also, she was now wearing black compression underwear under her black pants. Everything was made from the same material.

"How does it fit?" Andrew asked the female teen.

"It fits great how'd you know what size to get me?" She asked.

"I talked to Bra and she told me."

"Oh, okay that makes sense."

"I've never seen this material in my life it feels lightweight but really durable."

"That's because I had it custom made just for you with a material of my own creation. I haven't come up with a name for the material yet but it's the most durable material in the world as well as the most comfortable to wear as well. My leather jacket, red tank top, blue jeans, belt, fingerless gloves, and tan timberland boots are also made out of the same material as well. And it's like elastics so you should never grow out of it."

"Also, who's Kanji is this I've never seen it in my life?" Pan questioned asking about the Kanji on the maroon-red shirt that was placed over her heart.

"Glad you asked that is actually my Kanji because I figured I would train you a bit and be your sparring partner from now on."

"Wait your gonna train me?" She asked not believing what she was hearing, because if anything she should be training him.

"I mean if you don't want me to I don't have to I just thought it would be fun and it could be a new way for us to hang out. And who knows you might learn something from me."

' _He doesn't know how to use Ki, but I do, and he wants to train me? But I might be able to learn a few things from him and anything that can help me become a better fighter I'll do without hesitation.' She thought._

"Okay you can train me, and we can spar." Pan told the boy.

"Great."

After a few minutes of silence Andrew said, "follow me that's not everything I wanted to give you."

"Okay."

Andrew then lead Pan onto the roof of his house.

"Why are we up here?" Pan questioned.

"That's why." Andrew said pointing towards the horizon where they could see one of the most beautiful sunrises they have ever seen.

"W-wow it's breathtaking."

Pan then looked back towards Andrew and watched as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. She watched as he opened the box in front of her and her eyes and mouth widened. There, laid the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. Its gemstones shone brightly against the light. Pan looked at it closely.

"Are these diamonds real?!" She questioned, her eyes growing bigger. She started to shake her head no. "No, you can't give this to me…" she started but he ignored her and took her left hand and put it on the fourth finger. He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth softly, before gazing into her eyes. "You deserve it." He said just barely above a whisper.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her securely and she felt safe.

She looked at the ring, it was a Rose Gold ring with a green Shenron as the band. In the inner part of the ring there was a centerpiece which is a diamond with 4 red stars that had an uncanny resemblance to the four-star dragon ball. And on the outer part of the ring was more diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds as side stones. It also has a buttercup head and a pave setting.

When she looked even closer at the piece of jewelry she noticed that there was an inscription on the ring which said, _"For Seen by Destiny and through time itself. Together for love. My Heart, My Soul, My Pan."_

"...You really got that engraved on the ring for me?" Pan asked close to crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, do you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

"I love it, thank you so much."

"Your welcome and like I said you deserve it."

He then pulled so that she sat straight up and held her arms at her side firmly as he tilted his head to plant his mouth on the side of her neck. She got a tingly feeling, and another one, one that almost felt like her heart skipped a beat. It was only minutes until he pulled away and smirked at his work before glancing playfully into her eyes.

She laughed a little, shaking her head slightly. "So, this is our thing now; you kissing my neck?"

"Yeah it is." He kissed her neck again on his mark, just to prove his point.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me," she laughed.

"No, I can't."

Her smile slowly dropped as she looked at him. She cleared her throat before glaring lightly at him. "And thanks to you, I have to wear makeup to cover your mark you gave me yesterday."

"Well then we'll be matching." He replied, tilting his head to show a similar mark like hers. She looked back up at him to see him giving her one of his rare smiles.

Pan also smiled. Even though she rarely gets to see his true smile's, she was in love with them. "Why don't you ever smile much?"

"I've gone through too much pain and suffering for many lifetimes that I just don't smile like I used to." He answered, his smile dying down.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that may help?"

"I'll talk when everything quiets down and goes back to normal. And I know everyone is safe." He said so quietly that Pan could barely make out what he said.

"What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't we be safe?" Pan asked genuinely confused about what he was talking about.

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

Pan glared at the boy, "everything I ever want to know you always say when the time is right but when will the time be right?! Even that girl in the hologram from last night said that we would know everything when the time is right. What are you two hiding?!"

"Trust me when the time is right you and all your friends will know everything you would possibly want to know about me and my friend. I just need time to come to grips with reality and face the cold hard truth about what has happened in my life recently. And I'm not ready to face what has happened yet. What I've gone through, no one should ever have to experience what I've experienced. I've experienced firsthand that the universe can be a really dark, evil, and unfair place to live in. And it still haunts me to this day. And the regret that I live with every day of how I was powerless to stop it

is so great that sometimes I wonder if it would just be better to die peacefully in my sleep, so I wouldn't have to live with this unbearable regret and the stress of the situation. But I know that I can't do that because that would be the coward's way out and I'm not a coward. But most importantly it would leave my friend all alone to face this crisis by herself and to think I would even consider putting her through that just to be at peace just makes me feel sick." Andrew said sadly with a haunted and regret filled look on his face.

Pan went silent after that, she feels bad for snapping at him now. She should've just respected his wishes and bit her tongue but now she made her best friend relive bad memories of his past that he is still traumatized by. But if he told her everything she would probably be able to help him through this, but he won't let her in. Which frustrates her to no end. But she will wait until he is ready to tell them.

After a few minutes of silence Pan finally spoke again.

"It's a shame Goten and Bra won't be in any of our classes anymore."

A smirk graced his lips slightly. "Hn. Is Trunks still in our class?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Knowing him, and the crap he pulls, he is. He probably still stalking me as we speak." She placed a piece of hair behind her ear before she spoke up again. "We should get going or else we'll be late," She said, pulling away from him.

He folded his arms behind his head, gazing at her with half open eyes. "I'm going late,"

"Why?"

"I'm in no rush to go." He answered, shooting forward to lay down. Pan placed her hands on his chest, her hands turning into fists as she gripped his jacket. She shook him slightly as she frowned.

"Get up!" she ordered.

She let out a small shriek when he grabbed her hips and rolled over. He shifted all his weight to one arm as he cupped her face in his hand. Pan blushed slightly as he smirked down at her. "If you could get me off, I'll let you go."

A small whine escaped her throat as her hands came up to his chest and tried to push him off. He didn't even budge!

Sighing, she looked back up at his smirking face. It was then she got an idea.

Smirking herself, her hand curled itself behind his neck. "If you get up, I'll give you a kiss,"

He looked into her eyes before rolling off of her. She sat up and turned her body towards him. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before pushing him down and standing up herself. He smirked up at her as he rested his weight on his arm. She placed her hands on her hip. "You got your kiss, now let's go." She said, walking towards her backpack.

He watched her, shaking his head slightly before standing himself.

Pan watched as he rolled up the blanket before placing it on one of the branches. Once that task was complete, he walked up to her. Taking her hand in his, he led the way.

Pan didn't seem to mind this, instead, she gazed at her surroundings. There were barely any clouds in the sky. Birds flying in small groups, the natural thing.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked to himself.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

She lifted a hand to put the combination in for her locker when she stopped as something caught her eye. The ring shone in the light of the hall and she couldn't help but smile at the small thing. She really couldn't believe he gave her this.

"Where the heck was you this morning? And where the heck did you get that outfit? damn, you look nice in it." Came a voice, nearly scaring the demi Saiyan.

Pan looked at her friend with slightly wider eyes before sighing. "I was with Andrew this morning," She said nonchalantly, throwing some books inside before slamming it shut.

Hearing this, Bra smirked. "And what would he need from you this morning?" She questioned.

"Nothing that your thinking of," Pan started, slinging one strap over her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest. "And to answer your question, I was with him because he wanted to give me this outfit, as well as this," She said lifting her hand up to show the girl the ring.

Just like her expression earlier, Bra's mouth and eyes widened at the sight. She pulled her hand closer to her face, causing Pan to stumble forward.

Pan caught herself and glared at her friend, but this went unnoticed to her as she kept admiring the jewelry. "Damn, Pan," She tore her eyes to glance at the teen before her. "You got it good. I wish I had a boyfriend that buys me nice things," Her eyes went back to glancing at the ring.

"Boyfriend?" Pan almost stuttered out. She laughed, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah, then what's with all the gifts," She looked back at the raven-haired girl and smirked. "And don't think I didn't see you two getting cuddly out on the balcony yesterday."

She could feel her face heating up slightly. "Er..We wasn't getting cuddly, we was just talking, if you must know -and no you can't know what it was!" She quickly said, knowing her friend would ask.

"So is that what you're calling it? "Talking," Wonder what you call sex."

This time, her face was burning. "I'm done talking about this," Pan stated, walking away.

Bra grabbed her arm to stop her. "Okay, sheesh! Let me have this, would ya? In least you have someone I don't!"

"I don't have anyone, Bra." Pan stated, turning sideways to glance at the girl.

"Why aren't you going out with him by the way?"

"Because I like being single, I don't want to be tied down to anyone yet." She answered half truthfully.

"Now that's something Trunks would say, The blue-haired teen thought. She shrugged as she slapped the thought away. "Well don't you think he's cute?"

"Hn."

"See! He's even rubbing off on you!"

Pan rolled her eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at you! Your body is turned sideways," She said mimicking the girl's stance. "He always says, "Hn," What's next?! Your gonna start being cold to everyone?!"

"Shut up, Bra." Pan sighed, walking away this time.

"See! You're already starting it!" Bra yelled, running after her.

Pan ignored the girl behind her as she ranted on and on about her and Andrew's "Relationship." She thought they had. Honestly, this girl must be messed up in the head, or she's got some serious issue to deal with. There were so many times she's done told the hyper teen they weren't an item. When will the girl learn, she had no type pf feelings for the boy in that way!

"Pan..Pan! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Not really." She said, walking faster. Bra pouted as she quickened her pace as well.

"Be honest Pan." She said, coming to stand in front of the teen. Pan half glared at her as she put a hand on her hip. "You really don't find That-" She moved out of the way and pointed with her thumb towards Andrew who was busy throwing books into his locker. "Attractive?"

"Sure, he's cute and all but I would never go out with him."

"Pan are you nuts?! He ain't cute, He's hot as hell!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, if you think he's hot then why don't you go out with him?" Pan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I can't do that to you. You have claims on him first!"

"I never laid claims on hi-" She stopped herself shortly as she thought about it. Technically she didn't, but she did mark him, just like he marked her and-Who was she kidding. They really didn't own each other. So technically, he belongs to anyone who wants him. And plus, they didn't really actually mark each other because if they did they would be able to hear each other's thoughts, plus a lot more things that come with Saiyan mating. They also didn't bite down hard enough on each other's necks for them to officially claim each other as their mates. "Yeah, I never claimed him!" She finished strongly.

Bra's eyes turned into slits as she glared at her. "Oh Yeah, Then what's this mark on your neck?" She said, jabbing her finger into her skin.

Pan flinched and jumped back. Her hand came to her neck and rubbed it, trying to sooth the slight pain her friend caused. "Ow, Bra!"

"Explain it!" Bra snapped.

"This isn't anything!"

Bra slided closer to her. A hand next to her mouth as she whispered the next part that had the raven-haired teen blushing. "You know, if only he was Saiyan, he would have had the urge to bite your neck and take you then during the party."

Pan shook her head furiously. "Thank God he's not!" Pan suddenly shouted, causing some heads to turn to them both. But neither of them cared as they continued their conversation, well more like Bra did, Pan just put her hands to her ears to block out the girl's voice as she started to walk fast, getting away from her. Bra laughed as she ran to catch up to her.

"Shut up, shut up, Shut up!" Pan said, now running. Her eyes now closed. It was only when two hands were placed on her hips strongly to stop her. Pan's eyes instantly opened. No one had that type of strength besides Trunks.

She sighed in relief when she seen it was only Andrew and gripped his jacket slightly.

Bra's laughter was what had Pan's eyebrows twitch slightly. "Aw, would you look at that?" She said in a cooing tone.

Andrew pulled Pan to his side as he stared blankly at the blue-haired teen; Pan glaring lightly at her. Bra reached into her sweater pocket and took out her phone. "Can I have a picture of you two?" When neither of them protested, she smiled even bigger.

"You know there's no electronics in school." Pan's voice monotone.

"Shut up, Bra quickly said. Pan rolled her eyes before looking at the camera lens. It was only seconds until they heard a little _'Snap'_ And Bra smiled, pulling her phone down. "That was a cute one!" She squealed. "A cute picture of the coldest couple in the school."

"Where not a couple and I'm not cold!" Pan protested. Andrew turned his head to gaze at her. "What? You're the cold one." She said truthfully, holding her hand's up in defense.

"..." He started walking away but Pan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I was kidding!" She turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him up against the lockers. His hand came on her hips lightly as he gazed down at her smiling face.

' _Snap!'_

"This is so cute!" Bra said, taking yet another picture. She got ready to take another one when her phone was suddenly snatched out of her hand. She quickly turned on her heel to yell at whoever did such a stupid thing when she froze in her spot.

"No Electronics'!" Mr., Kuyato snapped. He then turned to Pan and Andrew. "Detention, Both of you!"

"What?!" Pan screamed, pulling away from him. "What did I do?!"

"No showing Love affection in school!" He smirked.

Her mouth hung open as she stood there speechless. Mr, Kuyato smirked down at her. He lifted a hand to close her mouth as he leaned down to be the same eye level as her. "Let this be a warning, Son. I will be watching you, the Both of you." His eyes shifted to Andrew breezily before backing down at Pan. He chuckled slightly before standing straight. Clearing his throat, he gave one more smirk towards the young female Saiyan before his angry look returned. He glanced towards Bra again. "You may have this back at the end of the day, and after you serve your detention as well!"

"Mr, Kuyato! Please! Can I have a warning?" Bra cried, following the man.

Pan tried to stifle a laugh at this. Her friend was weak when her precious phone gets taken away. Shaking her head slightly, she turned back towards the teen beside her.

"Come on, let's-" she was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. His head dipped low and she gasped lowly as his mouth came on her neck, sucking gently. Her mouth opened to protest but a shiver ran down her spine and she soon gave into him. He pulled her even closer to him, and it was only second's until she jumped in her spot. She bit her bottom lip as a small moan escaped her lips, as he bit down on her skin but not hard enough to leave any evidence that would suggest he even did such a thing.

When he pulled away, he smirked down at her shocked face.

She was about to say something when he flashed her on of his smiles, his eyes shining. Just the look he gave her meant he wanted to continue this, but she knew they couldn't since class starts in less than two minutes.

His eyes were shining for all but a second until they looked depressed for moment, before his eyes went back to their emotionless blank stare.

Pan noticed this and was wondering what was going through her friend's mind.

"Hey Andrew, what's wrong?"

Andrew didn't say anything and instead took something out of his jacket pocket. What he took out looked like some type of drug, but not the bad kind, it looked to be like a prescription drug from a doctor or to help him with something else.

Pan watched as he opened the little pill bottle and popped three little red pills into his mouth and swallowing.

A second after he swallowed the three mysterious pills he started swaying from side to side like he was dizzy before shaking his head and coming out of his dazed state.

He looked at Pan who was giving him a serious but questioning glare, "What are those for?" she questioned.

Andrew looked at his hand before quickly putting it back into his jacket pocket, quickly replying "n-Nothing!"

She could tell he was nervous all of a sudden and that it had something to do with the pills.

"Well can I look at them? I want to see what they are."

"I'd rather you not."

"And why's that?"

"Because you personally wouldn't want to know what there for. I know if I were you I wouldn't want to know what they are."

Pan glared at him before just sighing. "Whatever we should get to class now anyway, otherwise we'll be late." she said, turning to walk away.

He bumped his shoulder with her, walking faster. He looked back at her and smirked down at her, and she couldn't help but laugh a little as she hurried to catch up with him. She grabbed his hand and lead the way to their first period.

Pan walked into the room first. She glanced into the huge room to see many new faces. Excitement bubbled inside her. She quickly turned to Andrew. "So many new friend's, I can feel it!" She exclaimed, tightening their hands.

He just gave her an expressionless face, before glancing to the side. She blinked questionably when he suddenly started leading her further into the room. He brought them to the back of the room where their original seats were. He was the first to sit. He glanced at her to see she was still glancing around the room.

He pulled her down, forcing her to sit; she gave him a confused look. "You look lost doing that," He answered, his head turned away from her.

She frowned at him, slightly pouting. "I'm just looking to see if there's anyone that wasn't switched out of the class…" She muttered.

"Hn."

Pan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow at his sudden switch in mood, but she didn't question him.

A few more students entered the room and Pan's eyebrow brightened up slightly. She stood up in her seat but was forced down by Andrew again. "What's your problem?" She hissed lowly.

"Just sit down," he ordered, his voice let no turn for arguing.

It was a few minutes later until the homeroom teacher came in, followed by some late comers. Pan noticed their homeroom teacher was different. Firstly, It was a woman, and secondly, she looked to be in her early 30's, nothing like the rest of the teacher's. she wore a purple Gi with turquoise wristbands, she was also wearing shoes that were identical to Piccolo's. She had on a lilac undershirt. And over her heart was a kanji that was very familiar to Pan. She also had a small box in her arms, so did the late comers.

" _Who is that? And how did she get a gi that is almost identical to Mr, Piccolo's? And oh, my kami is kanji who's I think it is? Where does she know him from?"_ Pan thought to herself.

They placed the boxes on her desk before scurrying off to find an empty seat.

"Good morning," Her voice was very energetic. "My name is Lime Lao, feel free to call me Lime."

Pan was slightly taken back. A teacher wanting us to call her by her first name? That was strange.

"And as you can tell, I'm new here, so feel free to help me out." She laughed. "Okay, as you know, the festival is soon and were preparing this whole week. I don't know if you were all informed of this, but we'll be using this classroom. So," She picked up a small stack of papers and walked to the front of the classroom. "First thing's first. You all need to take a small survey to decide what we'll be doing for the festival." She gave the person in the first row some of the survey's and they passed it back.

Once Pan got the survey, she gave a small "Thanks" to the student with a small smile before glancing down at it. She glanced to Andrew to see him glaring down at his own paper before tossing the paper on the desk. Pan's mouth opened but she quickly closed it as she grabbed the paper and sat it down in front of him.

She gave him a look that said, "Do it!" as she pointed at the white sheet.

"This is stupid," he said, glaring at the paper again.

"I don't care, do it!" she ordered..

He glared at her, but sighed when she glared back, meaning she wasn't going to change her mind. He picked up the paper and read over it.

Pan smiled to herself, but it was only seconds until her shoulders slumped as she sighed when she saw him toss the paper back on the table from the corner of her eye.

Shaking her head lightly, she looked down at the first question.

'What would you like your class to do this year? Gaming, Martial Arts, Other?' She stopped to really think about it. Many ideas swam in her mind, but only one stood out. With a huge smile on her face, she checked the _'Martial Arts'_ box. It was only seconds until she got done. When she turned to look, Andrew was on his phone.

"No Electronics!" Pan hissed in a whisper.

He gave her a look that clearly said, "He didn't give two fucks." And she sighed irritably.

Ms. Lime stood up from her seat with a smile. "Alright, please pass your survey's up to the front."

Grumbling to herself, Pan snatched the paper from him and scribbled the same thing she wrote for her answer before collecting theirs and passing it to the person in front of them. She turned to glare at him lightly. "It wasn't that hard, you know."

He shrugged. "We all know that the class is going to pick martial arts, and to be honest it's going to be boring because I can beat anyone in this school with ease. And in least I got it done."

"Okay first off I doubt you could beat me, Bra, Goten, or Trunks in a fight. Maybe all the others but not us. And second I did it for you!"

"Whatever,"

She gritted her teeth together before her eye's closed in a sigh. She gave him a straight face as her voice fell into a deadpan tone. "I hate you!"

"We both know you don't." He replied, looking straight ahead.

"Okay, why don't you all get into small groups and get to learn about each other, I'm pretty sure there is a lot of new face's in this classroom." She gave off a small smirk as she glanced around the room. "You may begin," she said with a wave of her hands for all of them to get up.

Pan looked around the room as she watched as some people got up and started walking around.

She turned around to Andrew, ready to speak but stopped as she turned her head to see a figure stood in front of them.

It was a nerd.

"Well hello, I do believe we've never met. I'm Lee Snyder, but feel free to call me Lee." He held his hand out.

"I sure will," Pan said, shaking his hand kindly.

Lee turned and held out his hand to Andrew but stopped when he seen the glare he gave him. "Feel free to call me Snyder," he said, trying to match his look but failed. Pan laughed slightly as she sweat dropped. Andrew tapped his finger on the desk impatiently. And she could tell he was already getting annoyed with this kid.

"Don't mind him, he's just in a mad mood."

"Clearly," Lee stated, glancing towards Andrew. He then turned back to Pan. "I will see you later, Ms. Son." Pan watched as he turned around and headed back to the small group he came from.

"He seems nice."

"He seemed weird," Andrew snapped, glaring at the nerd's back.

She grabbed Andrew's wrist as she pointed. "Let's go introduce ourselves to that girl! Andrew turned his head to glance at the girl. She had light auburn hair and was looking like she was about to cry as she looked around the room nervously.

"She looks sad…" Pan trailed off, tilting her head. She let go of his wrist and stood up. She nearly skipped her way towards the girl in the front. "Hi, I'm Pan!" She beamed a friendly smile at her.

The girl jumped slightly and looked up at her with worried eyes. But once her eyes landed on Andrew she seemed to lose all the nervousness in her and it seemed to be replaced with overwhelming relief and happiness.

"a-a-Andrew is that really you?!" the girl asked.

To say Andrew was shocked to see her would have been the biggest understatement of the century. "Jamy?! H-how?!" Andrew finally stuttered out after a few seconds of silence.

Jamy's response was to jump out of her chair with such enthusiasm that the chair went skidding across the floor and literally flew into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I-I c-can't believe t-that you're h-here I t-thought I was g-going to have to be all alone here?!" she stuttered out in between sobs.

"Pan I'll be right back." Andrew stated helping Jamy out into the hallway. Andrew and Jamy walked down the hallway and eventually made their way to the courtyard.

Once outside in the courtyard Andrew pulled Jamy close to him and whispered, "Okay what happened how did you get here and what happened to your parents?"

Jamy looked at him with red puffy eyes from all the crying she had done. "T-they murdered my p-parent's." She sobbed. "I o-only got h-here because my m-mom put me in t-this thing and started it. T-the last t-thing I saw was my m-mom get beheaded. Oh God I will never be able to get t-that image out of my h-head." each sob wracked her body violently as she struggled to tell Andrew what else happened. "I don't have anywhere to go, t-there was no s-supplies stored in that thing for me at all. I d-don't know what to do? Why did this have to happen to us?! W-what did we do to d-deserve t-this?!" She cried into Andrew's chest while he held her close, while also rubbing her back in a soothing fashion.

"Jamy, don't worry about where you're going to go. You can stay with me if you want. And I promise you I will do everything in my power to set things right, I promise."

"Really y-you'd do that for me?!" She said sniffling.

"Of course, you're practically family because of how close you and _she_ have become over the years."

"Where is _'she'_ by the way."

"I told her to wait until I gave her the okay. Things are a little hectic right now with everything that's going on and with me having to take these." He said showing her the bottle of pills he took earlier.

She gasped in shock, "Y-you don't mean?!"

"That's exactly why I don't want her here yet. She could end up in a horrible situation that might affect the rest of her life in an awful way. And I'd rather not take that chance." He said wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder and looking up at the sky where the moon would be later that night.

 **Back in the classroom around the same time….**

Pan looked at the door impatiently waiting for her friend to return. _What's taking them so long?_ Pan thought. She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when her ear twitched as she watched Trunks walk in. It was only seconds until their eyes met. She frowned at him, but it was when she looked deeply into his eyes. They looked sorta…. Glassy, for some reason. His stare was intense, and it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable as he watched her.

Shaking his head lightly, he tore his eyes away from her as he walked towards his seat in the back.

Pan sighed as she slumped in her seat. This fight between them was getting ridiculous. She really didn't want to be the bigger person right now.

That's when Andrew and Jamy decided to come back into the classroom. Andrew lead Jamy to the back and told her she could sit in the seat next to Pan.

Jamy and Andrew both sat down, looking between Pan and Trunks with worried eyes. Even though they didn't see the confrontation between them, they could sense the tension between those two and knew that it would only get worse from here.

With one more sigh, Pan stood up, the back of her legs pushing the chair away, and started to head towards Ms. Lime's desk. Andrew watched her as she took a paper from the teacher and started to make her way towards Trunks.

Just what is she doing?!

Jamy's voice brought him out of his thought's. "Andrew?"

His eyes were quick to switch over to her and softened. She relaxed a little as she looked into his onyx eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well…"

Trunks glared at her as he watched as she pulled up a chair to sit across from him. "Hey Trunks," Pan said softly. She cleared her throat when he didn't respond.

"I Uh, brought this for you. It's a small survey, for the festival on what our class should be about."

"..."

She sighed irritably. "Okay will you quit looking at me like that!"

"..."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you. Can you at least say something?"

"..."

Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she sighed. "Okay, talk to me when your done having a little hissy fit." She snapped before standing up.

She went back to her seat and sat down next to Jamy before saying.

"Hey Jamy, why don't you hang out with me during lunch? You'll love my friends here!"

Jamy looked uncomfortable with the prospect before she looked towards Andrew who gave her a small nod.

"o-Okay," Her voice was small, but she still gave a smile. "Is one of them him?" She said, looking behind Pan's head. Pan turned to see Trunks looking directly at her.

"Sort or," She answered, slightly weirded out. Why does he keep watching me from a distance? "It's complicated between us." She turned back towards Jamy.

"Oh. Is is relationship problems?"

Pan blushed slightly before giving a small laugh, holding her hand up in defense. "No, nothing like that! He was my best friend and we sort of got into a small argument!" She explained.

"Have you tried apologizing to him?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Not Exactly."

"Even if you don't want to be the bigger person and apologize, you should still do it if you really miss him. At the end of the day, it won't really matter who apologizes, it only matters if you guys still remain friends."

Pan smirked at her. "Well aren't you a little miss Know-It-All!"

Jamy smiled at her.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Lunch couldn't have come any faster. Pan held Jamy's hand as she dragged the teen towards the cafeteria. Arriving their early Pan sat down at a table and waited while Jamy got in line to get her lunch.

Once Jamy got her lunch, she followed the dark-haired teen outside towards a table under a tree where she spotted two figures' already sitting at the table.

"Hey guys!" Pan greeted, taking a seat opposite to Bra. Jamy shy took her seat next to Andrew and looked down at her lap.

"Hey Pan," Bra greeted. "Who's this?" She questioned, smiling at the girl.

"This is Jamy. Jamy, this is Bra," Pan introduced, pointing a finger to the blue-haired girl. "And that one is my lazy Uncle, Goten."

A small groan was heard from the teen.

"Is he okay?" Jamy asked, glancing at Pan, but she already knew the answer.

Bra placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Goten, wake up. Wake Up!"

 _His face was buried deep into her neck, as he inhaled her scent. It was so intoxicating that it nearly drove him over the edge._

 _His hips repeatedly slammed into her, bringing them both pleasure. "Fuck," He swore lowly._

 _He could feel her wall's clamping down hard on his member as she was near. He gripped her hips painfully as he thrusted faster into her. He was near, he could feel it…_

"Wake up!"

A small growl escaped his mouth as he balled his fist tightly. His eyes clenched tightly as his eyebrows furrowed before opening his eyes. He turned his head towards Bra and glared daggers at her.

Bra blinked as she was a little taken back by his intense stare. They watched as he sat up. He let out a hiss as she could feel himself still hard. "I'll be back," his voice was a little hoarse.

The three watched as he walked away.

"..Okay…?" Pan said, turning back around. "That was weird."

"Yeah no kidding." Bra rolled her eyes before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So, how're you liking your class?" Pan asked, putting a piece of hair behind her ear before picking up her pizza.

Bra shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's fine. How about you guys?"

"Um." They both casted each other a quick glance before looking back at her. "It's going... okay."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Pan, Andrew, and Jamy all entered their class after lunch and took a seat. Lime entered and said.

"Okay so the results have come back in and I am not surprised to announce that this year we will be doing martial arts for the festival."

Pan and Jamy looked excited but Andrew just looked bored. But before Pan could question him about why he looked bored their teacher passed out some work that needed to be done in preparation for the festival.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

When the final bell rung, all the doors were thrown open as everyone rushed out. Pan took her time gathering her things, not wanting to be part of the mob that pushed one another to get out the door.

"I guess I'll see you later, Pan." Jamy said politely.

"Yeah I guess so." Pan looked towards Andrew to see him spacing out and staring at the wall.

Andrew then came out of his little trance and spoke, "Hey, Jamy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure."

"See you later Pan." Andrew said before leading Jamy outside to his car.

They both got in the car and before she knew it Andrew had drove off in the direction of his house.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

A frown was set upon her face as she flew at top speed. Her hair whipping around her face as she increased her speed.

Something was wrong. She knew it. She felt his Ki grow dangerously high again.

It was obvious to the two that she made an appearance as they kept arguing. Looking past them, she could see a figure lying in bed through the glass window.

"How can you be so careless? Look what all that training you got him doing lead to, he's exhausted! Are you crazy!" Ranted Bulma.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he'd pass out of nowhere?"

"He's still human, Vegeta. He could easily pass out even if he Was full Saiyan, he could still pass out from exhaustion!"

Pan slipped by them and quietly opened the door. There she saw his body completely covered from neck to toe in the thin sheets.

She could still feel his energy slowly making its way higher.

She slowly glanced down at him. She gently brushed his bangs away from his face, and just as she did that, her finger tips grazed over his forehead. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

He seemed fine at school, especially with all the glaring and stuff. And hearing he just passed out…. It was good that it happened while he was at home but..Still why though? It couldn't really be training, because she seen him work his hardest and didn't pass out. Sure, he was on the verge to, but he never did.

It didn't matter now though. She knew exactly what to do.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on top of his forehead. It was only in a matter of seconds did his energy slowly started to drop.

She didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't stay like this because it would only be a matter of time until she had to take her hand back and his energy would just skyrocket. There must be another way to ease his energy for the time being.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she gazed down at him. _'It's worth a shot,'_ She focused all of her energy into the palm of her hand, a small light quickly surrounding her hand.

She quickly placed her hand back down on his forehead and his energy started to drop off like a rock! She watched as his face scrunched up slightly before relaxing completely under her touch. She kept this up until his energy went back down to normal. Low, almost exactly as high as her's at the moment.

Pan was obvious to the pair of dark cold eyes glaring at her slightly, with confusion in them. He ignored the small screaming women beside him and continued to watch the scene before him.

She quickly took a great amount of energy from his being, then slowly lowering back inside of him, before doing the whole process over and over again.

She didn't know when she stopped, but she knew it was getting late. She slowed her actions down a bit as she started feeling her eyelids grow heavier by the second.

Folding her free arm on the bed, she rested her head on it and slowly closed her eyes.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _A loud growl escaped his throat, the same time a loud moan came from the figure underneath him, echoing through the endless room, as he gave off his final thrust. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he held her in place as he emptied himself deep within her._

 _It was only seconds until he collapsed on top of her, barely supporting himself from crushing the girl underneath him. Their breaths mingled with one another, as their bodies continued to jerk slightly from their orgasm._

 _He gazed down at her neck, and before anything could be processed, he bared his teeth down on her neck. His fangs sinking in her flesh deeply. Her screams are what filled his ears. Of pain and pleasure. Her nails clawed at his sides as he's yet to pull away from her neck._

 _When he finally did pull away, his tongue lapped up the blood that dripped out of her now wounded flesh._

 _He didn't even realize what she was doing until his eyes shut tightly and he hissed lowly. She Marked him..She Marked him as hers…!_

 _The pleasure, it shot up his spine then graced him with warmth all over. The feeling was indescribable. It was there, and now..Gone! SHe pulled back, her small tongue licking what's left of the blood that trailed down his neck. He won't lie, it was the best feeling he had, and he couldn't wait to have that feeling again._

 _He sat up slightly, slightly light headed from what just took place. He lazily glazed down at her. Her soft, creamy skin glowed with the mixed sweat on her features._

 _His eyes then shifted downward to her small pink lips that were slightly ajar. They were slightly bruised by his own hungry ones._

 _He leaned down to capture her lips, but this time, in a soft but firm kiss. It was only seconds until he felt her mouth move against his in the same rhythm. When he pulled back completely, he went back to gazing down at her._

 _Her eyes fluttered before they shot open. Showing the most beautiful set of blue he's ever seen. He was quick to get lost in them, obvious to the slight horrid look she gave off._

 _Confusion soon entered his eyes as he stared deeper into her eyes. Something wasn't right, that he knew of. He tilted his head slightly as if to get a better angle of her._

 _He didn't know why but..He could of sworn he saw the same pair of blue eyes before…_

 _Then it hit him._

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

He let out a strangled scream as his body shot straight up into a sitting position. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief in them. No way. No Fucking Way!

"Bra?" He questioned himself in the dark. No, no, no! There is now way in hell that was her! He forbids to believe that.

He shook his head

Simultaneously pants wet, and now he noticed it, the smell hit him hard.

Shaking his head mentally, he quickly made his way towards the bathroom, and slammed the door closed behind him. He ran the hot shower on before walking towards the mirror. He stared at his reflection. He could see small bags under his eyes, his skin looked even paler.

He ran both hands through his tousled hair before sighing heavily. Turning the water on to icy cold, he cupped his hands under the water and as soon as the water filled up, he splashed the icy liquid on his face. He didn't care if his hair got slightly wet from this action. He repeated this twice more. That should really wake him up now.

He quickly stripped himself of his night clothes and walked towards the shower and jumped in.

The hot water hit his body and he couldn't help but shiver as he rested his head on the tiled wall, letting the hot liquid sting his body.

He just couldn't let that register in his mind. Just the thought of him and Bra. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. He wasn't attracted to the teen in that way whatsoever.

He never even thought of her like that. Not once did his mind ever wander to her curvy body, the way her lips were set to perfection, the way she felt around his-"

His fist collided hard against the wall as he hissed in irritation. Why was he starting to get these sudden desires to take her, to Have her? It was all because of these stupid dreams!

No, he couldn't be having the slightest feeling of her. It was just a dream. A stupid dream that felt too right.

It couldn't be a sign, because nothing took place between the "Romance," Category. He was sure of it.

It must be a Saiyan thing, a faze to be more precise!

"Sometimes, I hate being a Saiyan," He muttered.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _Her breathing was harsh, her moans was loud and clear, her screams was like music to his ears._

 _His hips moved fast, his thrust, painfully harsh. She was so small compared to him, he could destroy her. She was small and tight. Two of his favorite things he loved. He kissed her on the lips, but this time, much more gently but firmly._

 _She moaned into the kiss, her nails leaving red marks on his flesh and drawing small amounts of blood, as she held him closer to her form. As much as she's tried, she couldn't even match his pace. It just seemed like he went on forever, never missing a beat._

 _Her screams soon filled the room as he penetrated her deeply, going faster. Her mind was clouded as nothing, but unbelievable pleasure entered her system._

 _He gripped her hips in a firm grip before thrusting downward violently. Her hands clutched the bed spread underneath her mouth fell open in a silent scream._

He let out a throaty growl as his hand moved up and down his shaft viciously. He let out multiple humming moans as he threw his head back, his eyebrows were furrowed. His mouth was open ajar, taking deep breaths. 'Oh god, Pan!"

 _It wasn't long before he reached his peak. He grabbed her hips just in time to empty himself deep inside of her as they both cried out. It was only seconds until he collapsed on top of her. His hand gently traveled down her head, only to grip the back, forcing her head to expose more of her neck._

 _His fangs grew twice its size and before she knew it. His teeth pierced through her skin, laying its Mark upon her. Tears welled up in her eye as she couldn't hold back the scream._

It wasn't long before he yanked his head away roughly. His eyes remained locked with her neck as he watched the blood drip out of her neck…

His eyes opened, and he gazed up at the ceiling, still in a daze. His deep breath was heard throughout the entire room. What the hell was all that about? Where did the thought of him ever fucking her come to mind?

He couldn't believe he just dreamt of doing such a thing with her. But it felt so right. It felt so real. The feeling of being inside of her. Inside of a Saiyan...It was so overwhelming. To have the power to control her, to Own her, to make her as his…

"Nhnn..n…"

His head turned instantly at the sound of that. He didn't move, nor did he show any emotion whatsoever. He was shocked to say the least though as he just looked down at her. He didn't even feel her presence until now.

There, laid Pan. Her face looking so beautiful and peaceful. The moonlight reflecting on her skin.

What was she doing here? So many questions ran through his mind, but only one stood out…

Wait...Did that mean that it wasn't a dream. Did he really…

Quickly sitting up, he threw the covers off of them. He seen he was clad in nothing but his boxers. He hated to wear more or less, and only certain amount of people knew that… Those people only consist of himself, Marron, his parents, and Pan... Pan being from sleepover's they had, but that's beside the point.

He looked over towards the sleeping girl to see she was still dressed in her night clothes.

He laid back down in slight relief. Just thinking about that made him sick. He would never even think of doing such a thing with her, but why did he dream of it?

She wrapped an arm over his torso, pulling him closer as she rested her head on his chest,

As he continued to watch her, it occurred to him as to why he hasn't yelled at her for her to release him, or better yet, why didn't he just push her off?

Something was wrong, very wrong. He growled out lowly as he threw her arm off of him. He stormed towards the bathroom and slammed the door in the process.

Running hot water, he quickly tore off his boxers, that he soon realized was already drenched in his own juices, and stepped in.

Why was he getting the sudden urge to take her then and there?

Just watching her sleeping, helpless form. Just the thought of taking her made him hard.

"Fuck!" He swore. He banged his fist hard on the wall as his head started to twitch slightly. His body soon started to tremble and before he knew it, he was on one knee, holding his head in pain.

 _You know you want to take her, so why don't you do it,_ Said a chilling voice in his head. The voice sounded so evil it was like it was spitting venom as it continued. _Mark her as yours so that that bastard Andrew can't have her at all._

He let out a deep growl as he stumbled out of the shower.

He threw open the door, slightly light headed and stumbled out. He didn't even care he was now naked, but all that didn't matter to him now as his eye opened, as he set eyes upon the small teen that laid asleep in his bed.

His pupil dilated, _'Go!'_ Said the same chilling voice as before. And before he knew it he lunged at her.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Well there's chapter 11 hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to favorite and follow me and the story if you want to be the first to know about updates to this story or any other stories I might do in the future. Also, if you want don't be scared to drop a review either. I haven't gotten any of those yet, so I don't know how it feels. Also feel free to PM me with any questions you might have or to give me some constructive criticism that can help me become a better writer. And I just want to say I'm really sorry for taking so long with this update My Grandfather and Great Aunt died a few weeks ago and I've been a little depressed lately but I'm doing fine for the most part now. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and I'll see you all in the next update.**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **Andrew**


	15. Chapter 12: Desperation

_**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Character Ages**_

 _ **Pan: 13**_

 _ **Andrew: 14**_

 _ **Trunks: 14**_

 _ **Bra: 13**_

 _ **Goten: 14**_

 _ **Marron: 14**_

 _ **Gokin: 7**_

 _ **Goshen: 7**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Chapter 12: Desperation**

He shot straight up breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring down his forehead, his clothes also drenched. His breathing was ragged as his body faintly shook. He didn't understand this one bit.

"Damnit!" Goten growled out. "This is the third time!"

Throwing the thick blankets off him, he stood to his feet and made his way towards the window. He opened it and inhaled deeply as his eyes closed as the cool breeze swept over moistened skin.

He just couldn't understand this at all! The images of her…

He pushed himself away from the window and made his way towards the door. He needed to clear his head.

' _Maybe a short walk would do me some good. It's better than sleeping anyways;'_ Throwing open the door, he stopped once he got into the hall. He glanced down both halls to see nothing but darkness. He decided to go left.

He folded his hands behind his head as he took small paces. He filled his head with different images besides his blue-haired female friend, such as food, video games, etc. He knew it was bad to be thinking of her like that, especially when they were only on the friend status. But why, why does he keep having the same sexual dreams of her?

He halted his steps as he heard a bang on the wall just on the side of him. He noticed he was just outside of Trunks' bedroom. _'Wait, what's he doing up?'_

With a raised eyebrow, he rested a hand on the door as he stood there. He listened closely for any other signs of movement. He heard the bed hit against the wall, followed by another bang. Shaking his head, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Dude, What are you…" the words died in his throat as his gaze, confused at the sight of him. There stood Trunks, hovering over a sleeping figure. Looking closer, he noticed the figure had dark raven hair and he quickly made his way further inside the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Goten questioned, glaring. It was then he noticed his friend more closely. "And where is your clothes?!"

The only response he got was a deep vicious growl. He was slightly taken back but didn't move from his spot.

Trunks hand was clutching the front of Pan's night clothes, and her top was slightly teared. She was still dead asleep. Didn't she hear or feel anything that was going on?

Goten looked back at Trunks and this time, he did take a step back as he looked into his eyes. His pupils dilated, it was almost hard to notice in the night. He had longer nails that was dangerously sharp. "Dude," Goten started, holding his hands up in defense, backing up.

Trunks leaned in closer towards him on the bed, shifting it slightly. His fist tightening on the girl beside him.

Goten slowly moved back towards the door but stopped. He couldn't just leave Pan in there. She wasn't even awake! _'Damn.'_ His mind swore. _'She was never a heavy sleeper anyways, so what gives?'_

So lost in his thoughts, he wasn't prepared to defend himself in time as Trunks lunged at him…

A fist caught his face before he could even lay a claw on him. Goten fell back on his butt and stared dumbfounded as he watched Vegeta throw Trunks to the wall before out the window. The glass shattered onto the cold tiles, breaking into millions of pieces.

"Stupid Brat," was all Vegeta muttered as he powered up before going after his son.

Snapping to his senses, he quickly stood to his feet and ran towards the window, ignoring the pain that shot up in his feet from the glass. He watched in awe as Trunks took on his father, but the strangest thing he saw was that Trunks was on the floor, like some type of animal. Strange…

Vegeta kicked Trunks under his feet before grabbing his ankle and swinging him at a rapid pace. It was only seconds until he let go, letting him fly off into the starless skies.

He turned towards the window, as if knowing he was there. "Get the brat out of there!" He hissed, blasting off into the sky.

Goten watched him take off before turning back to his niece. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her sleeping form. "How on earth are you still sleeping Pan…"

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

His hair whipped in and out of his face as he powered up slightly, flying into the night. In his arms still slept his Saiyan niece. He'd taken Vegeta's advice and fled Capsule Corp.. There were so many questions that he wished he had the answer for.

He still couldn't get the crazed look Trunks gave him. It was almost like he was...Possessed or something. It was crazy!

He halted in the air as he glanced down below him. There below was Andrew. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch him. _'What is he doing out at this time of night?'_ He wondered as he lowered himself down. He landed into an alley just across the street from where the onyx-haired teen was standing. Now with Pan on his back, he walked out calmly.

As he neared him, he took notice he was still standing in his clothes he wore to school that day. "Hey," Goten greeted. Andrew turned his head to the sudden voice and nodded for his response. He then shifted his eyes towards the sleeping girl on his back.

"What are you doing out so late?" his eyes remained on her, but the question was for him.

"Uh... You Know…" Goten stuttered. He couldn't tell him Trunks went on a rampage. He would look stupid, but in the inside...No, he would still look stupid because he doesn't even know what was going on with him himself! "Just taking a walk with my niece." He said lamely.

"At this time? And she's asleep." He stated.

"Yeeaaahhh…" Goten sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "So what brings you here?"

"Just taking a walk." He stated.

"I see," There was an awkward silence after that. Goten looked around aimlessly, trying to think up another conversation starter. He rocked on the ball of his feet, trying to ignore the intense stare Andrew was giving him. He knew that he knew something was up. Goten decided it was best to keep moving now.

"Well we have got to get going, I promised her to show her around…" He made a move to step beside him when he froze for the third time that night. He could feel Vegeta's power level spiking up dangerously high, while Trunks' energy remained the same. It didn't seem right..What did it mean? That Vegeta was having trouble with Trunks. He had to help.

"Mind watching Pan for a second?" He didn't wait for a response as he started to detach her from his back. He gently placed Pan in his arms before backing up. "I'll be back soon." Was all Goten said before running back into the alley.

He turned around and started walking…

It didn't take long to get to their spot. As he placed her on the ground, he stared down at her small form. He took notice that she was in her night clothes, but had tears going across her chest. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. The cut on her cheek was re-opened.

He stepped away from her, going towards the tree. After setting the blanket on the ground, he easily lifted the sleeping girl up and went to sit against the tree. He had sit crossed legged, his arms around her waist to keep her in place. He had draped his leather jacket over her tiny form as she began shivering slightly.

He took out the same pill bottle from earlier and popped three pills into his mouth, before putting it back in his pocket.

It was only minutes until he closed his eyes…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision slightly blurry. Her nose twitched slightly as she recognized a familiar scent. She lifted her head slowly and looked up at the sleeping figure above her. "A-Andrew?"

He sighed. His arms tightened around her gently as his eyes remained closed. "Hn?"

"Why are we outside?" She questioned sitting up, taking in her surroundings. She noticed they was in their usual spot.

"I don't know about you really, but I was on a walk until I bumped into Goten on the way. He dumped you on me and just took off." Andrew explained.

Pan yawned. She was suddenly feeling drained. She didn't understand this one bit. "I'm..So tired…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes started to close. She rested her head back on his chest. She could hear the faint calls of her name, but she didn't respond as she her muscles felt heavy. She soon met darkness.

"Pan..Pan...Can you hear me...Pan!" He rolled his eyes as she fell unconscious. Re-adjusting her, she now straddled him. He placed a hand on the middle of her back.

Her hands clenched his shirt as her face scrunched up. She clawed at his chest as she made a noise of discomfort, she relaxed under his touch. A new warmth of energy soared through her body and she sighed in relief and content.

 **An Hour Later…**

Andrew opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming in close. Taking notice of the intruder, he easily noticed that he was slightly limping. His hair was somewhat out of place and his clothes a mess and filthy and had a small fraction of tears in them. Several cuts decorated his face, arm, and a small gash on his left knee.

When Goten made a move to pick up Pan, Andrew held up a hand and easily got her on his back. "Thanks, Man," Goten said, rubbing his neck. They started walking.

"So what happened to you?" Andrew questioned, glancing towards him. He walked slow for his behalf. He watched as Goten somewhat glared down at the pavement.

"Er..Got in a fight with Trunks." He said honestly.

"Hn, and let me guess, it had something to do with Pan I presume."

"Was she any trouble?"

"No, but she's low on energy."

He stopped again, his gaze fixed straight ahead. Andrew stopped when he noticed Goten halt and turned to look at him. "What did you just say?" Questioned Goten.

"I said she's low on energy." He blinked. "She's weak." He clarified.

"Oh!" He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "Weak, that's what I thought you meant." He laughed nervously as a hand made its way behind his head. He jogged up to catch up with the teen.

When they reached Capsule Corp, Goten took Pan from him and carried her inside, not before bidding his friend a good night and thanking him for his help.

He slowly made his way upstairs. As he passed Trunks' bedroom, he looked through the cracked door to see him finally asleep. He shook his head slightly as he continued on his way. He was going to have a nice long talk with him in the morning.

Opening the door to his own room, he walked inside and closed the door with his foot before entering further. He placed Pan on the left side of the bed as he got in on the other side. He didn't bother to take off his clothes as his muscles were hurting too much. He wouldn't dare leave Pan alone tonight, not after witnessing what Trunks was doing. Dude got some serious problem.

His eyes started to get heavier and he soon let sleep take over him.

 _He could feel her walls tighten around him as she was near. His hips rocked into hers roughly. Her fingernails clawing at his back painfully as she cried in pure bliss. She could feel herself almost near…_

 _He closed his eyes tightly as he groaned loudly as he grabbed her hips and slammed his hips into hers once more and remained still as he emptied himself into her._

 _Lowering his head, he sank his teeth into her neck, re-opening the mark he laid upon her not too long ago. He moaned in content as her screams soon filled his ears…_

He shot up in his bed, sweat pouring down on him again. He looked around the room until his eyes fell upon Pan. She had moved in her sleep and was now laying on her side, facing away from him.

It had been a dream. Another, _Stupid,_ **Dream!**

"Damnit!"

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

When Pan woke, she sat up slowly. Looking around the room, she realized she was alone, and in Gotens room. _'That's weird...I thought I was in Trunks' room…'_ She thought. She shrugged. It didn't really matter, Goten probably brought her in here, being over protective she guessed. And shockingly she was kind of glad. Trunks might of just pushed her out of his bed if he woke up to find her next to him. But not only that, she felt rejuvenated. She had the best sleep she's ever had in a long time.

Stretching her limbs, she swiftly made her way our and down the stairs. When she got down the stairs to the living room, she looked outside one of the windows to see Goten training in the backyard. After remembering that Andrew said he dropped her off with him, frowning, she quickly made her way outside.

As she neared the teen, she could see dark circles that were slowly forming around his eyes. He was dressed in only sweats and combat boots. Now standing beside him now, she could see the many cut's all over him. A bruise starting to form just above his ribs. He was throwing fast kicks at the invisible opponent.

She tilted her head to the side as she glanced back towards the cuts on his form. She shrugged. He probably trained with Vegeta earlier. "Goten, what are you doing in here so early?" Pan questioned.

He didn't stop his training. He didn't even bother to take a quick glance her way. "Training. Gotta stay up!" He answered, moving in some punches now.

"Why?"

"..."

"Well, in least stop to get some breakfast."

"No time. If I stop, I'm going to fall asleep!" It looked like he was having trouble staying up.

"Okay," Pan said unsure. "And what happened yesterday? I woke up with Andrew outside!"

He stopped in mid-punch and his eye twitched slightly as flashbacks of yesterday appeared in his mind. Should he really tell her the truth, that Trunks was acting like some type of freak that wiped the floor with his father and him? Well it's not really a surprise about him getting beaten by Trunks, but his father?

"..Andrew wanted to take you out for a walk…"

"...While I was asleep?" She questioned, giving him a look that said she wasn't buying his story.

He shrugged. "Hey, he was persistent." He went back to his punches and kicks.

Now that she thought about it, he was weird, and did things without explaining his actions. With one more glance towards her Uncle, she quickly made her way out and inside the dome house.

As she neared the kitchen, she could hear Vegeta's voice booming. "Stupid Brat! Don't you understand what you were doing?" Pan chuckled to herself. He was always finding a way to scream at anyone in the morning.

"I should lock you in the G.R. and beat the living…" He stopped when he saw Pan enter. Trunks, who was barely paying attention to the man before him, lifted his head and also stared at her.

"Good Morning, Vegeta. Trunks..." She made her way to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

Vegeta switched his glaze to his son. His eyebrows furrowed as Trunks watched her every move. He leaned forward onto the table. "If you want _it_ so badly, go get it," Vegeta's voice was low and dangerous.

Pan took a glance over her shoulder to see Vegeta glaring down hard on the boy, and the said boy, had his eyes fixed on hers. Feeling a little uneasy, she glanced back at Vegeta. Looking closely, she could also see forming bags under his eyes as well…

"What? No one got any sleep last night?" She muttered, making her way to the fridge.

"Go ahead. Get It. I _dare_ you," Vegeta spoke, leaning in closer to him.

Trunks took a quick glance at him before looking back at Pan. He watched as her mouth touched the rim of the glass, her head tilting back to get a better angle in drinking the orange juice.

"What are you waiting for?" Vegeta spoke again.

And he did.

Trunks quickly jumped from his seat and onto the table. Pan, getting alarmed, dropped the glass. It shattered on the floor, but she didn't feel the juice soak her skin below as she watched with wide eyes as Vegeta took action and punched Trunks on the side of his head, almost knocking him out. He dropped like a rock on the floor.

Vegeta turned and smirked at her. "Hurry up and get out of here before the brat comes to his senses." He ordered. He lifted Trunks up by the back of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder before walking out.

Pan remained glued to her spot as she watched the two take their leave. "What the hell is going on?" She questioned herself.

Shaking her head, she glanced out the window just in front of her. _'First Goten. And now Vegeta and Trunks. Who's next, Bra?'_ Turning, she pressed the button on the side wall near the sink. She moved back just in time as a cleaning robot made its way from underneath the cabinets and immediately started cleaning the shattered glass of orange juice. She didn't wait and further made her way out of the kitchen.

Once in her room, she made a beeline towards her closet. Opening the doors her eyes met with the outfit Andrew had given her. She smiled at it and took it out along with a towel before disappearing into the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and her eyebrows creased. Her shirt had five tears going diagonal across her chest. The tears showed her bra slightly if turned at an angle. Just what the hell is going on?

Shaking her head, she quickly undressed herself before jumping into the shower. She let the hot water drench her whole body before grabbing the soap.

She nearly let out a small hissing sound as a burning feeling shot up in her left leg. She looked to see a long red mark going down her thigh to her knee. "What the-" The cut still looked fresh, but the blood was dried up.

When she exited the bathroom, now fully dressed. She applied some of the cream Bulma had made before stepping out. Winni was suddenly at the opening of the door, smiling big at her.

Pan picked her up and she licked the side of her face repeatedly. "And why are you suddenly happy?" She questioned. She barked in her face playfully before jumping down from her arms and running towards the window. Pan was a little stunned to see him this morning.

"Morning," She greeted, walking up to him.

"Hn." He jumped down from the window seal.

He wasn't fully prepared to be engulfed in a tight hug from her and stumbled back slightly. Pan pulled back seconds later, feeling him stiff slightly. "What's up with you?" She questioned.

"Nothing," He sighed lowly. "You ready to go?"

"We still have time to relax." Pan smirked. "I never thought I would get to see you of all people quick to be at school."

"I'm not." Was all he said before taking her wrist and pulling her towards the window. He was about to step foot out before he was suddenly pulled back. 'Wait, I need to tell Goten to get ready for school."

"Hurry up," He crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards the side. Pan looked back at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything as she made her way out of the room. As she somewhat jogged her way to the G.R., she carried a small frown on her features. She didn't know what crawled and died in his ass, but she'll ask about it later.

Opening the back door again, she made her way towards her training Uncle. Goten was still at his intense training. More sweat coaxed his upper body. "Goten, I think that's enough. Why don't you just start getting ready for school."

He stopped in mid-push. He glared at the ground before falling flat on his face. It was only seconds until he turned over on his back. "Yeah. Your right." He breathed. He turned his head towards her. "What time is it?"

Pan pulled out her phone. "It's 8:09. Better hurry." She smiled before making her way towards the door. But before she could touch the doorknob, he called out to her.

"Yes?"

"I Uh.." He frowned slightly before shaking his head, sighing. "Nothing. Never mind."

"..If you say so…" She pushed on the door and headed out.

She headed straight for her next destination: Bra's room. She cracked the door open to see the princess still asleep. Pan pushed the door wide open and made her way inside. She leaned over her bed and gripped her by the shoulders. "Bra, wake up!" She ordered.

Bra only responded by turning her head away from the girl. Pan perched her lips tightly together and gripped her shoulders tighter. "Bra Get Up!" She screamed in her ear, shaking her violently.

Pan took a step back as she watched the girl still asleep. How was this even possible? She wasn't even a heavy sleeper. Well there really wasn't much she could do. "I guess she could sleep in for once, or until Bulma comes to get her," She muttered making her way out.

Once back upstairs, she saw Andrew with both backpacks. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the window. Her eyes widen. "Wait, we're not going out the window!"

He turned and stared at her blankly. "Why not?" It's not that high of a jump."

"I'm not jumping out of a window!" She declared.

He didn't say anything but just lead her out of the room by the door. Surprisingly, they weren't stopped by anyone on the way out. Pan trailed a few steps behind him, watching him closely. She could sense he was slightly more..irritated than usual… She quickened her pace to be beside him. "You Okay?" She asked.

"..."

She grabbed his hand in hers but the second he made contact with her, he pulled away from her as if alarmed. That caused them to stop in their tracks. He quickly recomposed himself and replaced his shocked expression to his most famous blank one. He reconnected their hands and lead the way.

When they got to their spot, they laid side by side on the blanket. Pans arms was folded behind her head as she glanced up towards the sky. It was a little cloudy. She watched as the clouds slowly floated by.

She turned her head to glance at him. His eyes was closed, his breathing even. She noticed his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. "Would you quit staring at me."

"Not until you tell me what's your problem."

"I don't have a problem." He grumbled.

"I can tell by the way your acting." She stated. "You sound more...Irritated than usual, and you flinched when I tried to hold your hand!"

"Hn." He gave her his back.

"That's cold, Andrew." He sighed before rolling over on his back and gazing at her. "It's not you."

She smiled and crawled up to him. She rested his head on her lap as she stroked his hair. "So, tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Did you do your homework? I forgot to do mine."

"Oh shut up, I know you don't do your homework."

He sat up and faced her, a smirk in view. "No, but you do." He dropped a notebook and three work sheet's with a pencil on her lap. She raised an eyebrow at the homework before him. "Get started."

"Wha-No I'm not doing your homework!" Pan said, throwing it back onto his lap.

"Really?"

"Yup."

And within a millisecond Andrew had jumped on top of Pan and pinned both her hands by her head. With his free hand he started a vicious tickle attack on the poor girl.

"Ha-ha-ha-stop-ha-it-ha-ha-ha."

"Not until you do my homework." He stated playfully.

"Ha-ha-N-ha-ha-ha-never-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Then I guess we'll be here for eternity." Andrew stated smugly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-your-cruel-ha-ha-ha-fine-I'll-ha-do-it-ha-ha-ha."

And after Pan had said that Andrew stopped his tickling attack on her and sat up. Giving her back his homework so she could get started.

Pan pouted for a second before saying, "But we don't even have homework.."

"I know, that's why I asked for extra credit." He smirked.

Pan's mouth dropped open but closed it back after a few seconds. "That's just cruel!" She said, looking at the first math question.

"I planned this out perfectly didn't I."

"Shut up." Pan scribbled down the first answer and continued on. Andrew laid back down and closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes until she was done with the first page and she went on to the next sheet. It was English.

Without looking up from the passage, Pan said, "Hey, Andrew?"

"Hn."

"Does your problem have anything involving Jamy?" He turned his head and looked at her with slightly intense eyes. It was only second's until Pan met his gaze and gave a small smile. "Thought so."

"What gives you the idea that it does?" He said sitting up with the support of his elbows.

"By the look your giving me, and plus by the way she went into hysterics after seeing you yesterday, it was my best guess."

"Hn."

She pushed the work off her and leaned towards him, frowning. "Tell me!"

He scoffed, he folded his arms behind his head, and laid back down. He closed his eyes, "I don't have to do anything. Plus, you probably wouldn't believe a word I said if I did tell you." It was when he was yanked into a half sitting position as Pan clutched the front of his tank top in her small stared blankly into her threatening ones.

"Tell me or else!" She warned.

He cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "Or else what?"

She pursed her lips tightly together as her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, and before he knew it, she pushed him further into the ground. She made an attempt to strangle him but he easily caught her wrist and rolled them over. This kept going on for a few more minutes until Pan growled out when he pinned one of her arms behind her back, straddling her back. He glared at her as he tilted his head to the side again. "Want to go again?"

"No!" Pan cried. She struggled to get free. "Get off me!"

"..I think you need to be punished."

She gave him a confused look. "Punished? For what?!"

He shrugged. "I'll do it later." Releasing his hold on her, he stood up to his feet and walked towards his book bag, Ignoring the glare he received from the girl. He lifted the unfinished homework and was about to place it in his book bag when he was tackled again from behind…

It wasn't long for him to get her in a choke hold on the ground. A vein popped out of his head and he glared at the struggling girl. "Would you knock it off?!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Alright! Alright!"

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

When the two were on their proper floor, they both went their separate ways to their lockers. Once to her locker, she opened it, she was about to just throw her backpack inside but stopped as she seen a note hanging from the roof of her locker by a red string.

Pan snatched it and read it.

 _The gears of war have started turning, Dark times are upon the universe. Be weary of the boy with golden eyes, he is the trigger for Armageddon!_

" _What the actual fuck is this supposed to mean?!"_ Pan thought.

A second after Pan thought that, all her senses went numb, first her eyesight, then her hearing, then her touching, followed by the rest. Her sight was suddenly assaulted by a blinding white light followed by two screams of agony. Then she heard malicious laughter before her senses came back to her.

Then she realized she knew the person who was screaming but couldn't place where she had heard those voices before.

Andrew walked up to Pan as she was reading the note she had in her hand, all of a sudden she went limp and fell back, if it wasn't for Andrew she would have hit the ground.

Andrew caught her before she could hit the ground and looked at her worry was etched on his facial features.

 **At Satan City Elementary School….**

Gokin was walking to his next class with his twin Goshen. They had all the same classes together which a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because they were some of the smartest students in their school and they could help all their other classmates if they needed it, but it was also a curse because those two twins were notorious for all the pranks and trouble they got into together. It was said that they were worse than Trunks and Goten were at their age. And that was a bigger accomplishment than becoming the youngest full power super saiyans that history has ever seen.

All of a sudden both twins stopped in their tracks. They felt a disturbance in the air and knew trouble was coming. All of a sudden, the disturbance disappeared. They stood still for a few more seconds before shrugging at each other and made their way to their next class.

They both made it to their class with no problems and sat down in their usual seats next to their friend Hannah. but it was when the teacher was late that they started to worry. This teacher was never late. Then a young girl with black hair and golden eyes walked into their class. They didn't recognize her at all, she definitely didn't go to this school, so why was she here?

The young girl looked a few years younger then them she looked to be about five years old. She walked up to Gokin, and Goshen's table and stood right in front of them.

"Are your names Gokin and Goshen by any chance?" the girl said with a cold smooth voice. They both looked at her, she was wearing a female version of Andrew's leather jacket and blue skinny jeans. She also had on black fingerless gloves and tan knee-high combat boots, and a maroon tank top.

"Yeah that's us." Gokin replied, slightly suspicious. The girl smirked evilly making the twins even more on edge. "Guys, this girl is creeping me out." Whispered Hannah. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Uncle's. How's your father doing now that he's working at Capsule Corporation after defeating Cell all those years ago?" The girl asked, smirking when the twin's eyes went wide with shock.

"Gokin, Goshen, what's she talking about?" Hannah asked the two boys nervously. "H… How do you know about that?" Goshen asked her, shocked. Hannah's eyes widened at the twin's state of shock. _'I've never seen the twin's like this.'_ she thought to herself.

The girl smiled. "I know a lot of things about you, like that your hiding tails under your shirts!" The girl spat out with a sick grin on her face. The twins both stood up and glared at the girl with their face's inches away from each other as they both let out powerful and dangerous waves of invisible energy that made Hannah's skin crawl.

' _Wha… What's going on? What's this feeling I'm having? It's terrifying!'_ Hannah thought while staring at the three kids with scared wide eyes. "Who are you? And why can't I sense your energy?!" The twins asked. The girl smirked and adjusted took one sleeve of her jacket off so they could see her shoulder. On her shoulder was the same symbol that was branded on Andrew's and it was branded in the exact same spot as his on her shoulder.

The twins looked at the symbol not knowing what it meant or where it came from.

As the boys were focused on looking at the symbol the girl quickly put her jacket on as a huge evil smirk made its way to the young girl's face. The two boys grabbed Hannah and back flipped in the air as two red Ki balls whizzed past their heads.

The girl smirked at the two Son Twins and Hannah. "Guys! What the heck is going on here?!" Hannah screamed when she saw a huge hole in the wall behind her. The boys didn't answer and glared at the girl in front of them. "My name is Angel, and I'm your goddess of destruction!" Angel proclaimed making the boys growl in anger and Hannah stared at her with big wide eyes. "G...Goddess of Destruction!" Hannah exclaimed shaking in shock and fear.

The teacher and the rest of the students were walking down the corridor when Hannah ran out of the classroom with scared wide eyes. "WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" She shouted. "Hannah, what are you talking about you need to go back to the clas…!" the teacher was cut off when her classroom exploded. The force of the explosion sent everyone flying off their feet. Angel walked out with a cruel smile on her face.

"I'm not too fond of humans. In fact, you absolutely infuriate me! Your fragile bodies and simple-minded brains pisses me off!" Angel said with a sadistic smirk on her face. Two Ki balls appeared in her hands as she looked at the frightened teacher and students with a crazed expression on her face.

"Enjoy your last breaths! Because I'm gonna give you a one-way ticket to HELL!" She laughed. Gokin and Goshen suddenly burst through the wall beside her just as she fired the energy attack at the students and teacher. Gokin immediately got in front of the energy blast and blocked it before it could hurt anyone, while Goshen went kicked Angel away from the crowd. "Boys…" The teacher trailed off when she saw how the twin's bangs covered their faces.

"You have no right to say that about humans. Yeah, their weak and fragile and can get scared easily, but that doesn't give you the right to look down on them. Don't underestimate this planet and the people that live on it!" The boys growled, lifted their heads up to show angered onyx eyes while Angel listened to them with curiosity.

"I'm sure that you're a human so you have no right to say what you said!" The boys shouted. Angel stared at the twins with a raised eyebrow before bursting into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny!" Gokin asked angrily. "You actually think I'm 100% human? Ugh, the very thought of it makes me sick!" She replied, making Hannah and the rest of the students angry. "Watch it you crazy freak!" Hannah growled but Angel just laughed at her.

Angel smirked at the two boys. Both twins saw something move from under Angel's jacket making them both go into fighting stances. A brown furry tail appeared from under Angel's jacket causing both Son Boys eyes widen in horror and making them shake with emotion.

'Is that a tail I see?" The teacher whispered to Hannah who was just as shocked as the teacher was. "You were a… I... I don't understand! How is tha… HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" The twins stuttered, trying to make sense of it. Angel smirked at them. "Your open." Angel whispered. Before the boys could even react Gokin was kneed in the stomach and Goshen was kicked in the face. Gokin fell to his knees gasping for air while Goshen was launched threw a wall. Angel kicked Gokin in the face sending him flying onto his back while also making his nose bleed. Angel jumped into the air and smashed her feet into Gokin's stomach, making him scream in pain and the ground crack beneath them. Angel leaned down so she was staring into Gokins eyes. But all of a sudden Goshen came out of nowhere and did a roundhouse kick to Angels face, sending her skidding across the floor.

Goshen quickly went over and helped his twin brother to his feet. "You okay bro?" Goshen asked.

"Never been better." was Gokins reply.

Then Gokin and Goshen both dashed towards Angel. Angel decided to meet them halfway. Gokin went for a punch to the face while Goshen tried to get behind Angel and kick her in the back of her knee. Angel quickly phased out of harm's way.

Both boys quickly stopped their momentum coming to a quick stop, they put their backs against each other and used all their senses to look for Angel, but what really worried them was that Angel was not putting off any sort of Ki signal, it was like she wasn't even there.

Then before they realized it Angel appeared right in front of them and placed a hand on each boy's face.

Angels hands lit up as Ki balls appeared between her hand and the twins faces, and the Ki ball exploded sending everyone flying while the blast sent the twins crashing through multiple floors.

Angel grabbed Hannah and jumped down after them just as they got onto their knees. Angel kicked them in the gut sending both boys flying into a wall. "Is this all you've got? Fight for real. Because if you don't, I'll squeeze the life out of your friend here!" Angel said with a displeased scowl on her face while strangling Hannah with an iron grip causing her to scream in pain.

Both boys chuckled and stared at Angel with fire in their eyes. "Are you sure you want us to do that?" They asked. Angel grinned. "Show me what you've got, Uncles." She said making both boys grin in return.

Both boys' hair rose up and formed into spiky hair as their eyes turned an emerald green color. A burst of golden Ki surrounded them as their spiky hair turned a golden color. 'Now this is more like it! Angel exclaimed staring at the two boys with bloodlust while throwing Hannah aside. Hannah got up on shaky legs with her hand around her now bruised neck, staring at her two best friends in awe. "A golden fighter? Gokin, Goshen, your both one of them?" She whispered.

"Here we come. Don't forget you asked for this! So, don't cry when we kick you crazy ass!" Both boys roared charging towards Angel. "I wouldn't dream of it!" Angel shouted charging at the two incoming boys.

The three met in the middle hitting each other with hard punches and kicks while Hannah watched in shock and awe.

The two boys both gave Angel an uppercut in the face making her head whip back and then side kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards and slide across the ground. Angel rocketed towards the two Saiyan hybrids and threw fast punches and kicks forcing them back while blocking the attacks.

Gokin then disappeared and reappeared behind Angel while Goshen blocked a kick to his gut. Gokin powered up a Kamehameha blast. He fired it just as Angel kneed Goshen in the chin and did a spin kick that landed on the side of Goshen's face sending him rocketing to the side. She turned around and the instant she did the blast connected sending her flying through the school creating loads of destruction and shocking Hannah. When the smoke cleared Angel was seen kneeling on all fours with multiple scratches on her body with her jacket ripped at the bottom and the right side of her jacket sleeve was completely disintegrated.

Hannah was seen staring at the three with dumbfounded expressions on her face. "Gokin, Goshen! You're the coolest friends ever!" Hannah exclaimed with stars in her eyes. The twins smiled at Hannah before glaring back at Angel when they heard her laughing. "I underestimated you both, I guess it's time I started taking this seriously." Angel replied opening her eyes to reveal emerald green eyes. "No way." The twins gasped stepping back in shock.

Angel began yelling charging her Ki dramatically causing the building to shake and cracks appeared on the walls. Windows shattered and lockers were crushed by the massive force of Ki Angel was releasing. Fierce winds crashed against Gokin, and Goshen and Hannah as a golden Ki ignited around Angel forcing the twins to cover their faces and making them slide back a little bit.

Angels yells got even louder as she was enveloped in a golden light that filled the entire corridor. When the yells died down and the light slowly disappeared the boys looked at Angel, their eyes widening when they saw Angel in her Super Saiyan form. "Hannah get yourself and everyone else out of here. It's about to get serious." Goshen told the girl behind him. But before Hannah left, she turned back to the boys. "I won't tell anyone about this guy, you have my word." She said before leaving to get herself along with everyone else out of the building.

' _Thanks Hannah. You're a great friend."_ Both boys thought while glaring at Angel who scoffed at them. "Are we gonna fight or is there anyone else you want to help escape. Not that it matters. This whole planet will be a void of nothingness when I'm done with it." Angel snarled.

The twins growled and charged at her with a war cry punching and kicking at Angel who made no attempt to dodge their attacks. They stopped their assault when they realized something was wrong and jumped away from her. Angel smiled at Gokin, and Goshen and cracked her neck. "Was that supposed to hurt? I didn't even feel it." Angel said making both boys stare at her in shock.

Angel lunged at the twins and punched them both in their face sending them crashing through walls and classrooms until they flew through a bunch of tables in the cafeteria stopping their travels. They both struggled to get up as Angel slowly made her way towards them, her emerald eyes seemingly glowing in the shadows. Blood dripped from both boys foreheads as they tried to get up only to fall back down panting heavily.

' _She can't be that strong. She took me out in one hit.'_ were the thoughts going through both boys heads as she slowly stalked her way towards them. Both boys coughed up blood. "Is this the strength of the mighty Son Twins? I'm disappointed. Oh well, it's time for you to die anyway." Angel said with her eyes glowing in the shadows.

To the twin's horror Angels right arm turned into a sharp black sword. Angel pulled the sword back and prepared to stab Gokin with it. Gokin was too shocked to do anything but stand completely still, but to his horror he was pushed out of the way of the attack at the last second by his twin brother.

"Goshen NO!" Gokin yelled.

Goshen just smiled at his brother before speaking to him telepathically.

" _ **Tell everyone I had to do this and that I love them. I'm sorry Bro I love you."**_ Goshen whispered through his telepathic link with his twin, but the second the last syllable left his mind he was rocked to the core by a excruciating pain in his chest. Angel had stabbed Goshen with her sword right through his chest, the sword going all the way through and erupting out of his back.

"NOOO!" Gokin screamed in absolute horror and anger.

"Oh I'm sorry Uncle Goshen were you standing there?" Angel said mockingly.

"H-how dare you y-you bitch I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

And with a scream of pure emotion Gokin powered up to his max and gathered all the power he could and put it into this one final attack.

"Ka-Me" He chanted as a blue hot orb of raw energy appeared in between his cupped hands casting a blue glow around the whole area.

"Ha-Me" The blue orb increased in size and intensity, it was releasing bioelectricity all around the building making all the cameras and other electronic equipment in a 5-mile radius short circuit and blow up.

'HAAAAA!" He bellowed releasing all his raw sadness and anger into this one blast. The blast rocketed towards Angel at breakneck speed tearing apart the ground and destroying everything in its path.

Angel just stood there and had a confident smirk on her face. She only made a move at the last second trying to deflect the blast into a different direction. What she thought would be a walk in a park turned out to be a huge struggle. She did not expect Gokin to put so much power into the blast. Just when she was about to deflect the blast it detonated, creating massive fierce winds and a catastrophic explosion that rocked the whole city to its core.

"Take that y-you bitch!" Gokin panted breathlessly.

But to his complete shock and horror when the smoke cleared Angel was seen still standing. But he was relieved to see that his attack had done some major damage.

Angel's left arm was hanging limply by her side dripping loads of blood onto the ground. It was safe to say that she wouldn't be able to use it ever again unless she somehow was able to eat a senzu bean or torture Dende until he had no choice but to heal her.

But Gokin's victory was short lived because Angel quickly charged at him. "You Bastard Look what you did to my arm I'll make you Pay!" she screamed.

Gokin was so unprepared for her that he was left completely wide open for any attack that she had planned. Angel grabbed Gokins arm and twisted it behind his back until she heard a satisfying snap, indicating that his arm was now broken.

Gokin screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. But Angel wasn't finished with him yet, she quickly grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head down onto the ground. Gokin was paralyzed he couldn't move any of his limbs at all.

"I'm bored of you and this building." Angel said, floating up into the air until she was above the school. She held her one good arm up in the air over her head gathering a huge amount of energy. She smiled at Gokin. Gokin who was now out of his full power super saiyan form only had enough strength to glare up at Angel.

"Solar Nova!" Angel yelled launching her attack at the defenseless Gokin.

' _I'm sorry everyone I tried...but it just wasn't enough…...I'm right behind you Goshen.'_ were Gokins last thoughts before him along with the whole school building was consumed by Angels energy blast, and the city could hear his screams of agony.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Pan woke up with a start just now realizing why those screams of agony sounded so familiar.

"Pan what's wrong? what happened?" Andrew asked her.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor.

"Gokin."

"Goshen."

"My brothers are dead!"

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Well there's chapter 12 hope you all enjoyed. I bet none of you were expecting that I'm just full of surprises huh. Also, Happy Halloween! I would be trick or treating right now if my mom would let me. She said I'm too old to go trick or treating and that it would be frowned upon if I did go because of my age. But of course, most of my friends are going trick or treating while I'm stuck at home by myself handing out candy while my parents and brother are having a blast at a halloween party. LIFE IS JUST SO UNFAIR! :'(**_

 _ **Also, just to clear up some confusion you might have when Angel said that she was a Goddess of Destruction she meant it more as a title she's not actually a deity. It's kind of like in Dragon Ball Z when someone called Majin Vegeta the Prince of Destruction. If I'm not mistaken it was the supreme kai who called Vegeta that and I don't know if it was in the English Dub or the Japanese Dub I just know that someone called Majin Vegeta the Prince of Destruction and that was way before Beerus or any other god was introduced into the Dragon Ball Franchise**_

 _ **But anyway hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review and give me any constructive criticism if you have any. Also feel free to PM me if you have any questions or just want to talk about Dragon Ball or anything else on your mind. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a fantastic rest of your day and a memorable Happy Halloween :)**_

 _ **Until Next Time….**_

 _ **Andrew**_


	16. Chapter 13 Terrifying Surprises Signs

_**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**_

 _ **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: I want to thank you for your review of my story. You guys really don't know how good it makes me feel when I get a positive review for something that I'm doing that I don't consider myself good at. You'll have to wait to find out but hopefully I answered some of your questions in this chapter. Thanks a lot for reviewing and for being interested in my story.**_

 _ **AnimeBoy98: Thank you for your review and your kind and positive words It really helps me try harder at improving my writing so thank you so much I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **And I want thank both Users above for their reviews because those reviews made me smile and motivated me to work extra hard on this chapter so I could get it out as soon as possible so thank you both.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Character Ages**_

 _ **Pan: 13**_

 _ **Andrew: 14**_

 _ **Trunks: 14**_

 _ **Bra: 13**_

 _ **Goten: 14**_

 _ **Marron: 14**_

 _ **Gokin: 7**_

 _ **Goshen: 7**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Chapter 13: Terrifying Surprises and Signs**

"WHAT?!" Andrew screamed.

All the student's heads turned towards him and Pan. Pan was seen on her knees crying into her hands while Andrew was seething in rage, his fists were clenched at his sides so tightly that his knuckles turned a ghostly white color.

"Andrew my Office Now!" Mr, Kuyato's voice boomed as he had heard Andrews outburst.

Andrew glared daggers at his principal before saying with restrained rage "fuck off!"

Andrew then picked Pan up in his arms bridal style and carried her all the way to his car.

"Pan listen to me. Everything's going to be alright I promise now just get in the car and fasten your seatbelt for me please we're going to go see what happened." Andrew said in a soothing tone but also sternly.

Pan did as she was told, while Andrew got in the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt. He then pulled out of the parking lot and headed straight for the elementary school as fast as his car could go.

When they got there, they were shocked. The whole school building was in ruins you couldn't even recognize that it was once even a school. Andrew and Pan both got out of the car, and just as they did Gokin, and Goshen's best friend Hannah ran towards them tears in her eyes. Pan recognized the girl instantly and ran towards her with Andrew close behind.

"What happened?" Pan asked the younger girl.

"T-there was this girl w-who looked to be about five years old, that came into the classroom." Hannah started.

"She had on a maroon tank top, black fingerless gloves, blue skinny jeans, a-and a jacket identical to his…." She said pointing at Andrew.

Andrew froze at what the young girl was saying, ' _There is no possible way that that is her she's dead! And even if she wasn't, she's pure of heart she's too nice to do this, heck she wouldn't even hurt a fly.'_

Hannah continued. "She had black spiky hair, that had red highlights in it, and she had the exact same pair of golden eyes that he has, except hers were full of malicious intent."

Andrew felt himself go numb he couldn't believe what he was hearing at all.

"What was her name?" Pan asked.

"Angel."

Andrew's eyes rolled into the back of his skull but before he conked out, the last thing he saw was a girl with teal eyes and golden hair smirk at him before disappearing completely

Andrew then fell over, but before he could fall face first into the cold hard ground, Pan caught him. Pan then was about to lay him down on the ground when the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

She quickly turned her head, her eyes widened at what she saw. A huge blue Ki blast was hurtling towards herself, Andrew, and Hannah.

Without a second thought Pan dropped Andrew and spread out her legs to about shoulder width and raised her arms so that they were facing away from her. She screamed as a forcefield of Ki covered the whole surrounding area.

The Ki blast connected with the force field, causing a huge explosion. Andrew and Hannah were sent flying away while Pan remained standing, panting slightly.

When the smoke and dust cleared Pan saw a young girl with her left arm hanging limply by her side. She was smirking at her. Pan thought she looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. And to Pan's horror the young girl grabbed her left arm and tore it off from the shoulder, so she now only had one arm. Pan was shocked, but she was still trying to think why this girl looked familiar. Then it hit her, "Your supposed to be dead?! A-and H-how are you a super saiyan? That's impossible!" Pan said shocked at who she was seeing.

"Are you surprised? You shouldn't be, I am more powerful than ever before! No one can defeat me with the power I have aquired."

"Answer me!" Pan screamed.

"That's for me to know and for you to be left in the dark on."

"If you won't tell me then I guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you." Pan threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

And with that said Pan charged at Angel while Angel did the same.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

' _What the hell is going on? Gokin, and Goshen's energy signatures just completely vanished, and Pan's just skyrocketed! I need to check this out.'_ Gohan thought as he jumped out the window of the C.C. headquarters and headed to where he sensed his daughters Ki.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Jamy we're all also on their way to Pan's location.

Gohan arrived there first and saw his daughter trading punches with a young girl who looked to be five years old, the young girl also had gold spiky hair, teal eyes, and a gold tail.

Gohan watched the fight until he saw an opening, He snuck up behind Angel and kicked her in the side of the head, sending her careening off into the distance.

"Pan are you okay? What happened here? Where's Gokin and Goshen?" Gohan asked his daughter.

At that moment everyone else arrived at the scene.

"Brat what the hell happened." Vegeta barked.

"Come on Vegeta, give her a second to catch her breath." Goku replied.

Once Pan caught her breath, she said, "There is this five year old girl who looks to be part saiyan and she was a super saiyan. From what I can understand she did all this and I believe she k-killed Gokin and G-goshen!" Pan said, desperately trying not to sob out the last part.

"She killed your brothers?!" Gohan growled out. His energy skyrocketing to the point where he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Everyone watch out!" Piccolo yelled as he saw multiple Ki blasts heading towards them.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Pan all charged head on towards the Ki blasts and deflected them into the sky, where they exploded in a flashing blaze of light.

The hair on the back of Gohan's neck stood up seconds later and he turned around and caught a foot just in time before it could make contact with his face.

Gohan the grabbed the girls foot with both hands and started swinging her around in circles, picking up speed as he went. Until he thought he had picked up enough speed and he threw her up into the air.

Vegeta then flew towards the young girl and kicked her in the gut, making her hunch over in pain. He then raised both his hands and brought them down on the girls back in a hammer strike.

This sent the girl rocketing towards the ground and she formed a huge crater when she made impact.

The girl slowly got to her feet and she turned her right arm into a long black sword.

Everyone present was taken by surprise when they saw her do that which gave her a slight advantage.

Angel charged at Goten and tried to stab him through the chest in the same fashion she did to Goshen. Goten was unprepared for the attack and only managed to dodge at the last possible second. Unfortunately for him he still took some damage.

"AHHHHH!" Goten screamed in surprise and agony as he wasn't fast enough or prepared to evade Angels attack completely. Instead of getting stabbed through the chest, he got stabbed through his right shoulder.

Angel quickly pulled the blade out of Goten's shoulder and was about to slit his throat when someone yelled destructo disk, and a yellow disc with razor sharp edges was thrown towards Angel. The destructo disk hit its mark but not as it was intended, it cut clean through Angels sword so now it was unusable in battle.

Angel grunted in annoyance as she had to switch her arm from the sword back into an actual arm.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled out of nowhere as a Ki yellow Ki blast with purple spirals going around it shot towards Angel and hit her dead on. The result was a massive explosion with dust and dirt flying everywhere.

While Angel was picking herself up after that one attack, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, and Piccolo all surrounded Angel while the dust cloud was beginning to settle.

But what they didn't realize is that Angel was floating high up in the sky with her one arm raised above her head, she was gathering energy for her Solar Nova attack.

When the dust cloud finally dissipated everyone was shocked to see that Angel wasn't where they all thought she would be. Bra was the first to notice, "Everyone look above you this isn't good she's about to fire a huge blast that could destroy the planet!" Bra screamed to notify every one of their current situation.

When Angel was just about to fire her attack down upon the Z-Fighters what she didn't realize was that Trunks snuck up behind her. She turned around but soon regretted it as she came face to face with a gigantic golden Ki blast.

She had no time to defend as Trunks fired it at point blank range. The Ki blast connected with her mid-section and tore a hole right through her stomach. Angel didn't have time to ponder anything that just happened because Trunks was right behind her and with one swift motion of his hand, cut her head clean off her shoulders.

Everyone watched this happen a little startled at how ruthless Trunks was but they thought that it probably has something to do with him training with Vegeta for as long as everyone can remember.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **During the Last Few Minutes of the Battle...**

' _What the hell just happened?"_ Andrew thought as he was slowly starting to wake up. Then everything came back to him, what Pan said happened to her brothers, how Gokin, and Goshen's friend described their attacker, and most importantly who he saw right before he blacked out.

' _I have to see her and figure out what's going on with her!'_ Andrew thought as he raced towards were he heard the battle still raging on.

Andrew got to where the battle was happening but to his horror he got there too late. He just witnessed Trunks chop off his daughters head with one clean strike.

Andrew went completely numb he couldn't hear anything that was going on around him. All he could hear was the beat of his own heart and the blood pumping into his veins, all coherent and rational thoughts were wiped from his mind in that moment. He was seeing red and his rage had only been close to these heights only once before in his young life. His Ki was building up fast, it was skyrocketing, and all he was thinking was how he was going to make Trunks pay for what he did to his daughter. He rocketed towards Trunks with tears in his eyes as he punched Trunks so hard in the face that it completely broke his nose. The only thing that could fix Trunks nose would be Dende or a senzu bean because of how damaged it had become due to that one attack.

Trunks was sent flying in the opposite direction, but Andrew wasted no time and sprinted towards Trunks body and punched him repeatedly all over his body. Trunks found an opening and threw a punch directly towards Andrew's face, but Andrew was one step ahead. He dodged the punch and simultaneously grabbed Trunks arm and lifted him off his feet and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground as hard as he could.

Trunks got the breath knocked out of him and was completely unprepared when Andrew decided to get on top of him and pummel his face and beat him senseless. He was so dazed that he couldn't even put up a proper defense.

Andrew kept pummeling Trunks face into the ground. With each passing second his punches got faster and stronger. It wasn't long before he knocked Trunks unconscious, but he still pummeled his face into the ground. He didn't care that Trunks was now unconscious and couldn't defend himself. He didn't care what Pan would think of him if he killed her best friend, all he knew was that Trunks killed his daughter and that he needed to pay for what he did to her.

Andrew was just about to kill Trunks by chopping his head clean off his shoulders in the same fashion Trunks did to Angel when all of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice. One that he shouldn't be hearing because she was dead but somehow, he was hearing her voice.

' _ANDREW STOP!'_

Andrew stopped mere nanoseconds before he would've killed Trunks with the killing blow.

' _How is this possible?! How are you talking to me?!'_

' _Remember what I said to you the last time you saw me, I told you to speak with your heart and I would hear you and I would respond.'_

' _But How can you tell me to stop when you know what he did to her! Don't you care?!'_ Andrew screamed in his mind.

' _Andrew you need to calm down! The voice said sternly but soothingly. "Now I want you to think about this. The Angel we knew she was pure of heart and wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was to protect her friends and family correct?'_

' _Yes.'_ Andrew replied.

' _Than we both know that that was not Angel but someone pretending to be Angel and probably trying to tear the Z-Fighters apart from the inside. If I had to guess it's probably one of_ _ **HIS**_ _evil plans to destroy everything. He's probably trying to manipulate everyone to do what he wants without his victims even realizing that they are being manipulated.'_ The voice explained.

' _I'm Sorry it's all my fault I shouldn't have blown up like that everything's always my fault.'_

' _Andrew stop thinking like that don't go back down the path of self-loathing and hatred. It won't help anyone and plus I know that you still struggle with your self-loathing every day. You need to move past it and move on. We all make mistakes in life but what's important is that we learn from our past mistakes to help us prevent them from happening again. And trust me_ _ **She**_ _also knows everything I know about you, and it kills us both to have to watch you struggle with your inner demons. You need to face your demons head on and kill them off so that you can move on. It will also make you a better person too. And I have talked to a special someone and he told me to tell you that he loves you and that you're not at fault for his death. He also told me to tell you that he's very proud of you. He also believes that you can set things right! We all believe that you can set things right. We all believe in you and we all love you, I love you so go set things right pretty boy!'_

"Yes Ma'am." Andrew whispered.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **At the Lookout 5 Minutes after the battle….**

"So, guys," Bra started, "Should we use the dragon balls to wish Gokin and Goshen back to life?"

But before anyone could say anything in response to her question, they all heard a voice in their heads.

"Don't do it the wish won't do any good."

"Supreme Kai is that you?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Goku it's me."

"What do you mean the wish won't do any good?!" Pan asked in anger at the thought of never seeing her younger brothers again.

"Well what I meant is don't use the dragon balls at all. There's no need, you see right before they were both killed, I used instant transmission and brought them to my planet so that Kabito could heal them before they could bleed out. So, what I was trying to say is that there both alive there just asleep right now. If you want, I could bring them back to earth now? Or I could bring them back when they wake up?" Supreme Kai said.

"Can you bring them back now? I think it would be better if they didn't wake up on another planet with people they've never seen before." Gohan asked Shin. words couldn't describe how relieved and happy Gohan and Pan were at hearing that their sons/brothers were alive and well.

"Sure that shouldn't be a problem. I'll be there in a few minutes." Shin responded. And with that the telepathic link was disconnected.

And true to his words Shin arrived at the lookout with the still sleeping twins within a few minutes.

And after about 20 minutes of just talking with everyone, everyone went their separate ways. With the briefs and Pan's family plus Goten but minus the twins going to capsule corp, and Goku, and Chi Chi took the twins back to their house in the 439 Mountain District.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Later That Day Andrew's House…**

"It turns out that that wasn't the real Angel rather it was an android who looked exactly like her. But what we Don't know is who made that android." Andrew said to his holographic friend.

It had been several hours since the whole Andrew Trunks thing and everything had settled down. Everyone was very surprised at how strong he was, and it took a lot of convincing from Pan, Bra, and Goten, to let everyone know that he wasn't an enemy and wouldn't harm any of them. But in the end, those three were able to convince everyone that he wasn't a threat.

Right now, he was back at his house talking to his holographic friend about what happened and what it meant for all of them.

"What do you think this could mean?" Asked the girl.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **The Next Day…**

"Brat, don't you walk away from me!"

"Leave me alone," Trunks grumbled, turning the corner. He walked faster as the shorter man trailed him. It was 2:36 in the morning, not too long ago when he arose.

He didn't even flinch when his father appeared a few feet in front of him.

Vegeta viewed his son. The outlines of dark circles forming around his eyes was almost visible. That, he didn't understand since the boy was getting plenty of rest with all the passing out, he's been doing. His annoyed demeanor immediately rose his anger.

"What the hell was that yesterday?! And how could you let yourself be so damaged by a weakling earthing. You are a royal saiyan show some pride for god's sake." Vegeta snapped.

Trunks remained silent, as he put the icy pack on the side of his head where the bruise laid.

Watching his son walk off, he sneered as he turned on his heel's and went the opposite direction. He looked down in thought. It was clear that his actions were getting stranger each day. The day of the sparring match he had with him, all the brat kept thinking of was going off to find Pan after he broke the news she went off with that other kid. What was his name, Andrew?

It was obvious, the traits of Saiyan going into heat were revealing itself through him.. It started to make sense now…

He stopped in front of the master bedroom, his hand resting on the door knob. _'A full moon is near...But he's not of age yet for the full moon to have that kind of an effect on him…"_

"Hn." He pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. He didn't waste any time in entering. As he closed the door, his eyes locked with the sleeping figure.

He stumbled as he walked towards the bed, the ice pack falling free from his grasp as his hand now glowed. The light illuminating the room. He climbed over her covered sleeping form. Wrapping an arm around her, he placed his hand on the middle of her back.

He pushed forward his energy in her form. A moan in discomfort escaped her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed as she clutched the front of his shirt, before releasing it as she relaxed against him.

Pulling the shared energy back and forth was soothing, but his eyelids started to get heavy, and he didn't resist closing them.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

She sat up and turned to look on her nightstand. It was 5:49 A.M… 11 more minutes until she had to get up. She turned around and placed her head back down. She didn't know why, but she had a good night's rest. Sighing once more, she pulled her pillow closer, and by doing so, a familiar scent filled her nose. A too familiar scent…

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was his chest. She sat up, half alarmed. She blushed as she snatched her hand away off his torso. "What the hell?" She half scold herself. She shook her head, hoping this was all a dream, but sadly, it wasn't.

His blue eyes opened but what had her jump in her spot was when his gaze landed on her. She sat there frozen in place. His eyes cold.

After a few moments of just staring, she finally found her voice. "What are you doing in here?"

Trunks slowly sat up and held his head. He looked up towards her to see her attention was towards the now awake puppy who whined. He felt his eyes twitch, and soon darkness started to cloud his vision. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, before groaning lowly.

Pan looked back towards him again and moved closer. He watched as she moved his hand to replace it with hers. She could see the bruise from where Vegeta hit him. "How are you feeling?" She asked, tilting his head up slightly to get a better look.

He closed his eyes as her scent filled his nostrils. She smelled so good…

His hand twitched but he restrained himself from wrapping his arms around her waist. Instead, he pulled back and gazed into her face.

This only caused her to move closer, her scent hitting him full force. His face was warm against her hands. His face glistened in the little light in the room. "Your burning up," she muttered, feeling his temperature.

She sat back on her legs as she watched him peel off the thin fabric with one hand and tossing it to the side before laying back down. He draped a hand over his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Pan gazed down at him and gave a small smile. _'Maybe he's finally warming up to me again..'_ With a little hesitating, Pan laid her head on top of his warm chest, her arm wrapping around him. His arm came around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. He moved his arm from his face to lock around her completely, holding her close. Her scent was powerful and addictive. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear. He turned his head towards her neck and nuzzled his face into it. He licked his lips hungrily as a low growl escaped his lips.

She gave a confused glance as she smiled down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered. He gently guided her back down on top.

"You want me to take you down to the medical wing?"

"No," he tightened his grip around her slightly. He buried his nose in her hair.

She frowned when she heard another groan. "Okay, I'm taking you to your Mother." She sat up and pulled him with her.

He gave a low growl as Pan lead him out of the room. "Stop it,"

She helped him lay down and got him under the thin sheets. She laced fingers with him. Placing a hand on his forehead, she gave off some of her energy towards him. She gazed down at him with worried eyes. How could he just pass out half way here, and now his energy is unstable. Something was really off about him.

His energy soon came back down, the same time as the scientist walked in.

"Oh, Pan. Good morning." Bulma greeted.

"Morning," Pan said turning back around.

Bulma made her way over towards them. "What's wrong with Trunks?" She questioned. Pan moved out of the way and watched as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"I don't know, he passed out on the way here.." She glanced towards the older women. "What are you doing down here so early?" Pan questioned.

"I came to check on Goten," she motioned behind them. Pan turned in the direction as she pointed, and her eyebrows furrowed. Just a few beds away, laid the sleeping teen. "I found him passed out around 3:00 in the morning in the hall."

Pan moved towards her sleeping uncle to see his face slightly scrunched up, almost like how Trunks looked a few moments ago. Her hand instinctively made its way to his head, and she was shocked to feel him burning up. He moaned in discomfort lowly, his breathing slightly uneven as his hands clenched the sheets under him.

"Don't worry dear, I'll watch over the two of them, why don't you go get ready for school." Bulma said, moving towards her desk.

"O-okay.." Pan nodded but couldn't help but glance Trunks' way. His energy was slowly climbing again.

She made a move to near him but was stopped when Bulma stepped in her way. "Sweetie, I said I got it. He's probably coming down with something and the last thing I need is another Saiyan getting it." She turned the girl around and gave her a small push.

Pan sighed. "If you say so.."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **At Orange Star High…**

He coolly leaned against the lockers as he held her close. His mouth moved in slow, but passionate against her's. She soon broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "So, I was thinking we could go out tonight," Marron said, drawing random designs on his open jacket.

"Sure, whatever you want."

Marron giggled cutely, "You are too good to me," She leaned up and pecked him on his lips. Now where do you feel like going, 'Cause I was thinking…"

As he gazed down into her shining blue eyes, her voice slowly faded into the air as his mind wandered off to somewhere else. More specifically, a certain person came to mind.

Soon the hall started to slowly fill with students, voices growing louder. He blinked as he glanced down at the frowning blonde. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Marron."

Her frown vanished as her face brightened up. "Good, just checking."

He didn't return the smile. His eyes darted to the black-haired teen that walked passed. He didn't miss the look Andrew gave him. His anger rose as he watched him stop a few feet away, talking to none other than his best friend.

But his anger soon submitted as a familiar scent soon filled his nose. He turned his head and glanced down the hall. He watched as the small teen ran pass him and stood behind him. Pan placed her hands over his eyes, causing him to stop him in mid-sentence.

Trunks' eyes hardened as he bit the side of his lip. Her chest was pressed into his back, her scent now clouding with his. It made him growl loudly.

Marron blinked in confusion and turned her head to see what he was now glaring at, before turning back towards him. "Still protective over Pan?"

"Very," he growled. He made a move to go over towards them, but Marron pulled him back in place.

"Don't.." She glanced back towards the girl. "I'll talk to her.."

"Hn." He watched as Andrew slowly pulled her hands off his eyes before bringing her to his side. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He responded also, doing the same.

Goten glanced at Trunks briefly before turning back to the two. Stuffing his hands deep inside his pants pocket he tilted his head to the side. "So why are you happy for?"

"Winni did a trick! It was so cute!" Pan beamed. She pulled out her phone and the two moved closer to see. On the screen, they saw the small pup jump through a hoop before tumbling on the floor. He held a smile nonetheless. "Isn't that cute?"

Trunks watched as her smile grew. Her big dark eyes gleaming in the light.

"Wait, why aren't you back home?" She questioned. She reached up and placed her hand on his forehead, but he slapped it away.

"I feel better." He lied.

Pan nodded. "So what are you doing later on today 'cause I was thinking all five of us could go to the mall. I heard that there's a new ice cream parlor and I wanna go."

Andrew shrugged before turning towards Goten, who's eyes widen slightly as he went stiff. "The five of us? I hope you mean you, me, Jamy, Andrew, and Trunks!"

"..Well maybe him." She glanced towards Andrew. "I'm still thinking but no, I meant Bra."

Goten sweat dropped. "..Yeah, I think I'm busy…" he trailed off, turning to walk away. He mentally cursed when her small hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Doing what?" Pan questioned.

"Don't worry about it." he snapped. And with that, he shrugged her hand off and took his leave.

Pan's eyes glared suspiciously at the back of his head. "I wonder what's up with him…" He too was acting strange. Shrugging, she thought, _'It's probably nothing.'_ She turned back to glance at Andrew. "Let's go to class." She grabbed his hand and lead the glaring boy down the hall.

"We're not done talking," he started but Pan waved him off. Them both obvious to the stares they got from the side.

Trunks watched them walking by them again. She didn't even glance at him once! A growl escaped his throat as his eyes followed her back.

"Calm down, I'll talk to her." Marron assured him.

Entering the classroom, Andrew trailed behind the smaller teen as she dragged him towards their seats in the back corner.

Andrew placed his face in his hand as he gazed past her head, looking out the window. Pan watched as their fellow classmates entered the room. It was only seconds until she tilted her head to the side, giving a confused look. "Why is he here?"

Andrew's eyes shifted on hers. "What?"

"Trunks. Why's he here?" She said, her eyes trailing the boy as he walked towards his seat.

She missed the annoyed look Andrew gave her. Maybe because he's in our class," he said sarcastically.

Pan rolled her eyes. "I mean that he shouldn't be here. He passed out this morning and is supposed to be resting."

"You're just noticing him now?"

She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "We walked passed him?"

"I'm surprised you didn't feel him staring you down this time."

She looked down in thought. Nope, she didn't recall walking by him, or get the feeling of someone watching her. She shrugged, too late now. She stood up from her seat. "I'm gonna go see if he's alright."

"Obviously he's alright if he managed to make it her to school," Andrew grumbled. "Just sit down."

Pan gave him a look as she took her seat. "I swear, you have anger issues," She turned around in her seat and glared outside of the window.

' _Trust me you have no idea what it's like when I'm feeling nothing but pure rage. And for all our sakes I hope you never have to, I'm scared something similar could happen to the first and only time I've felt that way. Because when I feel that way No One is Safe! And I become the embodiment of the devil…."_ Andrew thought bitterly as memories of his past resurfaced and played out in his mind.

' _Never Again!'_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

When the bell finally rang, not that many students filled the halls as most of them were already down stairs with the rest of their classes working on their projects.

Pan held Andrew's and Jamy's hand as she lead them both down the long hall. Once turning a corner, they walked to the first door and stood outside it. It was only seconds when the door opened, and the students quickly exited. But looking among the crowd, there was no signs of the dark haired Saiyan.

"Maybe he's done stairs already," Jamy said in a hushed tone.

"Doubt it, all his classmates just came out, and I think there going out tomorrow," Pan replied, putting her fists on her hips, looking down the hall. "Well, let's go look for him and Bra." Pan said, taking the lead once more.

"Goten!...Goten, where are you! I have Pockie stick's!" Pan called out, shaking the box filled with treats. "Okay this is getting ridiculous we've been searching for him for the past three minutes, you'd think he'd show up by now, especially if I had his favorite snack." She grumbled, stopping in the middle of the hall.

All three heads turned as they heard feet coming up fast. Their eyes widen, and Pan let out a small squeak as she grabbed Jamy, jumping to the side, Andrew doing the same as Goten came running. A look of panic written all over his face as he didn't make an attempt to stop. Soon after, Bra came around the corner, with a look of anger.

Goten took a sharp turn to the left. He quickly opened the door and hurried inside the boy's bathroom and slammed the door in her face just in time.

Bra growled loudly as she hit the door in anger. "Damnit, Goten!" Bra hissed. She turned to the three, slightly breathless. "Hey Guys,"

Andrew nodded her way. "Hey Bra." Pan said, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi," Jamy said softly from her spot on the ground. She slowly rose to her feet and gave Pan a hand.

Now to her feet, Pan walked towards her friend, head tilted. "What's going on?"

Bra opened her mouth to explain the situation when a hand was suddenly stretched out and Andrew was quickly pulled inside the bathroom, only to be pushed back out. Goten peaked his head out and yanked the back of Pan's shirt. She let out a screech as she was pulled inside the boy's bathroom.

She didn't have time to register what was happening when her back was slammed to the other side of the wall, far away from the door.

Andrew blinked twice in confusion before walking back inside the bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw Goten's face was dangerously close to Pan's that their noses were pressed together. "I am Freaking Out!"

"Why?!" Pan yelled back, trying to push his shoulders. He didn't budge.

"I've been having strange dreams of her. _Strange Dreams!_ " His hands tightened on her shoulders.

"Of who?"

"Bra." He pushed off of her and she fell to her knee's. Pan glanced up as she felt herself being pulled to her feet. She nodded towards Andrew in thanks before glancing back to Goten to see him walking further inside the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back towards her. "I've been having wet dreams of her, Pan."

Pan blushed as she turned her head to the side, scratching her head.

Andrew smirked. "So, you like her?"

"That's the thing, I don't! Well I do, in least, not in _that_ way!" He banged a fist on the wall, closely followed by his head. "These dream's keep getting weirder and weirder! Every time I am freaking close my eyes, She's there! All sexy and crap! She's one of my best friends! I'm not supposed to be thinking of her like that! It's driving me crazy! I-I-I can't sleep, I-I can't even eat properly!" He screamed, pulling his hair.

"Well I can't help you with that one, Goten." Pan admitted. "I never had that kind of problem." She laughed a little. Never once did she ever have to deal with problems such like this. Sure, it was somewhat normal to have dreams like this, but it's not okay to have wet dreams of your best friends! You don't see Trunks acting like a freak, now do you?

She let out a small scream as she was shoved out of the bathroom and the door was slammed shut behind her. Pan glared at the door as it opened back up. "Don't say anything!" Goten said, slamming the door back in her face.

Pan glared harder at the door, as if her stare would burn holes into the wooden door. She opened her mouth to say something when two pairs of feet were present next to her. "What did hey say to you?" Bra questioned, crossing her arms.

"Uh…" Pan glanced back towards the door. "It's nothing. He's just not in his right mind, is all." She cleared her throat. "So wanna tell me how this all started?" Pan questioned, getting to her feet.

"I don't know, he's been avoiding me. I just wanted to confront him about it."

Pan gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry he's just going through a guy faze, no biggie." She wrapped her arms around their necks, drawing them closer. "Since you two are having guy problems, Let's talk about it."

"Fine with me," Bra sighed.

"...S-sure!" Jamy squeaked slightly as Pan pulled her closer.

"What should I do?!" Goten cried. He was now gripping and shaking the shiny dark-haired teen before him. Andrew pulled his hands away with no effort and shrugged. "That's not helping!"

Andrew chuckled. "Just tell her. You said you guys are best friends right, so I'm sure she would understand."

Goten looked down in thought. "Just..Just tell her the truth…?"

Andrew nodded.

"Okay..Yeah...Yeah, you're right!" He gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Alright thanks man."

"Hn."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

The three sat under a shady tree, their now empty trays piled up together on the side of them. Pan turned to Jamy, a big smile on her face. "So, are you ready to tell me about you and Andrew now?" Pan asked.

"Pan!" Bra exclaimed, lightly scolding her like a child. She then turned back towards Jamy with a smile. "Take your time."

Jamy smiled kindly but she kept her gaze down at her lap where her hands were neatly folded. "No, it's alright, Bra. I've been keeping her in the dark too long."

"Well you have a right to!" Bra said.

"Bra!"

Bra ignored her friend. "It's your secret, and if you don't want anyone to know, you have every right to keep to yourself." She took a small bite of her pear. "Now, if you want to tell us about you and Andrew's problem, we'll be glad to help, but if you decide to keep to yourself, we'll be just fine with that, won't we Pan?" She said, casting her friend a glare.

Pan pouted but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah,"

"Thank you both, really." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I think if you really want to know you should ask his friend or himself, they know more about what's going on than I do and it would be better if you heard it from them."

"I understand." Bra started. "But there's no problem getting a little help once in a while." She rested her elbows on the table, leaning forward. "It must be pretty serious huh?"

Jamy laughed a little. "It is."

"Well, like I said, speak when you're ready, we won't try and force it out of you."

Jamy nodded lightly and kept her gaze locked with her hands. "Okay, how about I'll start first to ease the attention a little," Jamy nodded as she looked up at her.

"Okay, well...you basically know my problem. He's avoiding me for some reason and I can't get him alone because he's much quicker than me. We've been best friends ever since I was born, you'd think he'd come out and tell me face to face, no, instead, he runs and hides like a coward!" She turned towards Pan, her eyes turned into slits. "What did he say to you, you guys were in the bathroom for a pretty long time."

Pan held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I promised not to tell."

"Okay then answer this, is it about me?"

"I knew it!" Bra exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. She made a fist as she glared straight ahead of her. "Just you wait, Goten! I will make him tell me if it's the last thing I do!" She promised.

Jamy laughed nervously at the stares they got. Pan gripped her friends arm forcing her back down.

When the bell rang indicating lunch was officially over, the three made their way back inside the huge building. Pan and Jamy walked Bra to her class.

"Alright, see ya, Bra!"

"Bye!" Jamy waved.

"Later guy's!" Bra ran in her direction of her class before coming to a stop. She turned around. "Wait, we still going to the mall after school?"

"Of course!" Pan exclaimed.

"Cool, later!"

After seeing her enter the classroom, the two walked side by side towards their own class. "I have to make a quick stop at my locker, I'll meet you in class, okay?"

"Okay,"

They both turned and went in opposite directions from each other. Opening her locker, she got everything she needed and slammed her locker shut and made her way to her class.

She sat down and started talking with Jamy when suddenly the door was thrown open and their stood their homeroom teacher. "Alright everyone, line up!"

They all gave confused glances at one another before looking back at their teacher. She had on a big smile as she glanced at everyone. "Well? What are you guys waiting for? The festival is tomorrow and we don't have time to waste, now let's move it'

Everyone slowly rose to their feet and started to form two line's.

Pan and Jamy stood to their feet. "Is it me, or does our teacher have a lot of energy?"

"In least she's happy," Jamy said, pushing in her seat.

The two being at the end of the line, they saw Andrew walking towards them in the hall. Pan grabbed his wrist as she walked in between the two.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking a walk," he answered.

Pan shot a glance towards Jamy to see her biting her bottom lip in nervousness, but it looked as if she was nervous about Andrew and not herself. But why would she be nervous about Andrew all he said was that he was taking a walk. Pan rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Wrapping her arms around his, she rested her head on his shoulder. She gazed up at him. "What's the matter?"

"Hn."

She pulled at his face lightly. "That's not an answer." She looked down at her feet for a moment before back back up at him. "So how did it go with Goten by the way?"

"He's going to tell her the truth, once he's calmed himself down."

"He's still freaking out?"

"No. he needs to calm his body down," he clarified. His lips formed into a small smirk as he watched her face lose all of its colors from the corner of his eye.

"..Well I'm just glad he's fixing the whole situation between them."

"Let's just hope it all goes well." He said.

Pan turned her head to look up at him. "Why wouldn't it?" Surely her Uncle couldn't mess this up, could he?

Once they were outside, Ms, Lime had them gather around in a circle around her. "Okay, the games are going to be held here!" She said motioning the open space with her hand. We all looked around us. "Okay, now I need about five students to gather around and get all the progress we did these last few days, so we can start setting up, then we'll all start setting up!"

As she spoke, Pan turned her attention somewhere else. Pan sweat dropped as she gave an annoyed look. "Oh great, now she's here?"

"Who?" Jamy questioned.

"Marron." She said with distaste in her voice. "I can't stand her!" She growled as she watched the said girl's class exit the building. Marron looked aimlessly around for a certain somebody.

They watched as Trunks covered her eyes and she squealed in delight as she turned around. Some students turned around that heard her squeal and watched as she kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Came Ms, Lime's voice.

"Come on, people! We don't have all day!" Ms, Lime clapped her hands rather loudly. "Let's move it!"

She glanced down at the three of us. "Andrew, Jamy, go help that group prepare the ring," she ordered, turning them around and pushing them in the direction of the people setting up the martial arts ring. "And Pan, go help with the bleachers. But before you do, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Okay?" pan said confused as to why her teacher wanted to have a word with her.

Once Pan and Ms, Lime were all alone Ms, Lime started to speak. "I just wanted to ask you to use a fraction of your strength and abilities in the tournament and don't fly or use any attacks that involve Ki."

Pan was speechless how did her teacher know about all this stuff. It's impossible that she knows that.

"H-how do you-"

"I met your father a few weeks before the cell games. He saved me when I fell in a river and was drowning. And after he defeated Cell, we hung out almost every week since. We became best friends and eventually he told me everything about him, his family, and his heritage. We haven't seen each other for a couple years now because I moved away, but now I'm back and I am really glad to be able to teach his daughter, when in fact he taught me a lot about martial arts. Including Ki attacks, how to sense energy signatures and how to fly." Lime explained.

Pan was speechless she did not know anything about this at all.

"And just so you know I won't tell anyone about your heritage or anything like that. Your secret's safe with me." Lime assured the teen.

"Okay thanks." Pan said after a few seconds to regain her voice.

"Okay good now that, that's over why don't you go on and help out that group over there."

"Yes Ma'am."

And with said Pan jogged to meet up with her group. Once she reached her group, she looked at her small group and noticed she didn't know anybody. She mentally sighed, but walked further. "Hey guys, how far are we?" She questioned, giving everyone a warm smile.

 **1 and a half hours later…**

She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, but nonetheless, smiled down at her work. Just before her was her opponent that missed catching the ball and was currently laying on his side. "Good job, Marron!" Her teammate exclaimed.

"Thanks," She said breathless. She walked back to where her bottle of water sat and gulped down as much as she could. Her class was having a tournament, a soccer tournament to be exact.

There are five members on one team and the first team to score as many goals before the time (5 Minutes) run out, wins the prize: A Medal.

She plopped down and laid back in the fake grass, her arms and legs spread out.

She felt slightly tensed. Probably because she's been working herself too much. With all the worry and stress, it's no wonder why she feels like this.

Everyone thinks she has it easy just because she's Trunks' girlfriend. Marron mentally scoffed. _'Yeah right.'_

Sure, she loves him with all her heart, but it's not easy being in a relationship. Lately, she seen some changes in her love, and they weren't good changes. Strange would be the word for his actions.

If he thought she hasn't noticed, he was sadly mistaken. And it seems Pan was still slightly oblivious to his actions. And speaking of said person, she had a feeling, that it's not over between them. Sure, Pan claims she didn't want to be her friend anymore, but she couldn't end what they had with just those cold words. They've been through too much to just let their friendship slip through their fingertips.

She just needed something, anything, just a chance to fix things with Pan.

Marron turned her head as they all heard their homeroom teachers voice. "Everyone, listen up!" Once everyone turned their heads in his direction, he continued. "That was good work today, but now here's another assignment you all need to do. I agreed for us to help the other class, Ms, Lime's class as their falling slightly behind, and I'm making it our job to help them accomplish their work by the end of today. Get to work!"

She sighed lowly in her spot. _'Great more work.'_ Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath..But it was only seconds until they snapped wide open. _'Wait! This is my chance!'_ She rolled over on her stomach and scanned the area for the dark haired Saiyan. SHe spotted her talking to the boy she saw this morning, what was his name, Andrew? She blinked when she saw something she probably wasn't supposed to see..but it had her smiling nonetheless. _'Since when did she get a boyfriend?'_ she thought to herself. She slowly rose to her feet and started to make her way over to them.

"Andrew, stop." Pan said with a serious tone, but the smile on her face wouldn't disappear from her face. She turned her head away as he tried to kiss her cheek, but instead, he kissed her neck which caused her to jump in her spot.

"What am I doing?" He questioned. He wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"Go back to your group."

"One less hand won't kill them," he said nibbling her skin.

She couldn't help but laugh at the tingling sensation and jumped away from him. "What do I look like, Food?"

"Well you taste good,"

"Shut up and go! Someone will see us." She said backing away from him, but that didn't stop him from engulfing her into a hug.

"Pan," The two teens turned to see Marron standing a few feet away from them.

Pan pinched Andrew and he dropped his hands to her hips. "Marron," Pan said plainly annoyed. Andrew quickly kissed the corner of her mouth before slowly letting her go.

"Play nice," He muttered in her ear, smirking.

Marron watched as he left before looking back towards the teen. "So that's Andrew, huh?"

"What do you want, Marron?" Pan said turning around to scribble something on the paper she held.

"Nothing really," She lied. She looked over Pans shoulder to see what she was writing but Pan moved the paper out of her view.

"No looking!" Pan grumbled.

Holding back a defeated sigh, she asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?!"

"Andrew. I always see you with him, and I sorta saw what just happened a few seconds ago…" She trailed off.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't see him that way." Pan said turning around again.

"I don't know why not. He's a good-looking guy." She said looking at the boy. "You two would make a cute couple."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Marron, but I don't need you to tell me that when where not even going out. Don't you have work to do?"

"My class is helping your class since your behind. I guess you didn't hear as you were a little busy with Andrew." Marron gave a playful smile but ended up sighing. "Come on, Pan. I'm trying here."

"I don't care!" Pan exploded. "Why don't you go bother Trunks or something, just leave me alone!"

"Why can't you just forget the past, why can't we just go back to being friends?"

Pan turned around and placed a hand on her hip, giving her a death look. "Maybe because I don't want to be your friend, have you ever thought of that?"

"But Pan-"

"I'm busy!" Pan said, walking away.

Marron sighed as she watched the Saiyan stalk off towards the rest of her group. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. _'It's okay, It was the first time. There'll be more chances to talk to her.'_ She thought. With one more deep breath, she cleared her throat and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey Pan. Could you go get me some markers from the classroom?" Called out a dark-haired boy in her group.

"Sure." Pan quickly made her way back inside the building. When she had entered the staircase, she had felt a low but strong energy spike up slightly. She knew it was only Bra who could have that kind of power level. Taking a right, she ran down the hall, but once she turned another corner, there laid a figure twitching in pain. As she got closer, she realized it was Goten. "Goten?" His bangs fell in his face as he struggled to breath. His hands clutching a... certain area..

Pan looked up as her ears picked up curses being muttered and saw Bra stalking off. Pan sat him up leaning on the wall on the floor before calling out her name.

"Bra, why is he on the floor?" Pan questioned, motioning to the breathless teen.

Bra's face turned into a scowl as she crossed her arms under her breast. "Stupid jerk is so...Ugh! Do you know what he asked me?!"

"No.."

"He," she pulled pan closer as she whispered in her ear. It didn't take long for her eyes to widen and the blush to creep on her face.

"What?!"

"I know!"

They both glared down at the struggling teen. "Horny bastard! He's lucky he's your blood because he'd be dead if he wasn't!"

Pan laughed at her friend. "Alright, get your butt to class, I'll take him to the nurse."

"Fine, just keep him away from me." Bra said, turning to walk.

Pan watched her enter her class before walking towards the now half unconscious teen. Shaking her head, she bent down and slung his arm around her neck.

She threw open the door to the nurse and struggled to continue to half drag him. The sweet nurse ended her phone call and smiled sweetly at Pan. "Hello dear, what seem's to be the problem?"

"My friend is just injured and half unconscious."

"Let's take him to the back, dear." She shifted some of his weight on her and they both took him into the back where the many beds were placed.

Pan helped Goten get on the bed. When the nursed turned around, she gave him a Ki filled punch to the arm and he groaned loudly.

"How you been dear, with your head and everything?" The nurse questioned, looking over the half-asleep boy.

"Oh. very good and you?

"Very fine indeed." She smiled as she placed a small bandage on his left cheek. "You got yourself a fine and good young boyfriend there. Yes, what a sweet boy."

"Wha- Oh, no were not together." Pan explained, waving her hands in front of her.

The nurse gave her a look. "Sweetie, I may not be young, but I'm not too old to see what's in front of me."

"But-"

"You are too cute." she patted her on top of her head, slightly ruffling her hair. "Go back to class, he's in good hands."

Pan sighed in defeat and nodded. She tossed Goten one more glare before turning on her heels. She closed the door behind her and started walking. "Damn I forgot the markers…"

Running up the few flights of stairs, she didn't stop to talk to anyone as she ran towards her classroom. Opening the door, she ran inside and searched for the small box of colorful pens. Once she found them, she quickly left and made her way back down stairs.

"Here's the markers." she said.

"Thanks, Pan." he gave her a gentle smile before walking off.

She jumped when she felt a pair of arms around her neck. She turned to see Andrew. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to take Goten to the nurse. Bra actually managed to knock him half unconscious."

"He probably didn't choose the right words when he explained what was going on with him."

' _The right words to get a girl pissed!'_ She thought angrily. She sighed. "So, you still coming to the mall with us after school?"

Andrew casted her a look. "Alright I won't invite Trunks, Okay?"

"..Fine, I'll go." He said kissing her cheek. All Pan could do was laugh and blush slightly.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **After School…**

Pan sat there, her arms crossed as her eyes remained locked with the girl sitting across from her. Her leg shook as she gave a deathly glare her way, Andrew the same way, but only towards the boy sitting across from him.

Bra sat, taking small bites of her frozen yogurt, also pissed from her confrontation with the demi Saiyan, and ignoring the glare that was sent to her. Jamy sat next to her, avoiding all eyes. Quietly eating her frozen treat.

On one side sat, Pan, Andrew, Goten, and on the other side was Trunks, Marron, Bra, and Jamy.

"Why?" Pan questioned, her eyes turning into slits, her head tilted to the side as she locked gazes with the blue haired teen.

"Look," Bra started. She gave Pan an annoyed look. "Marron asked if she could come."

"Knowing the fact she would bring him?" Andrew said, motioning towards Trunks.

"You guys are going to have to get over your little rivalry someday, why not now?" Goten said.

"You shouldn't be talking, pervert!" Pan snapped, pointing her spoon in his face.

"Pan, please!" Marron tried but stopped as Pan held up a hand to silence her.

"I don't want to hear it, Marron. I told you this earlier."

Bra crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys need to fix your little problem also, it's not just Andrew and Trunks." She stated.

"You turned your back on Marron also, Bra." Trunks said in a low voice.

"It's not like that, we just..drifted apart…"

"Only because of me and Pan," Marron said, defending her. "But I'm trying to fix-"

"What part don't you understand, I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Pan screamed.

Goten rolled his eyes as he turned to Bra. "Bra I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have asked that but-"

"No, Goten. That was way out of line there." Bra shook her head in disgust.

"I don't even know why I'm here," Andrew muttered.

"Feel free to leave," Trunks growled.

"Trunks!" Marron hissed, hitting his arm.

"Okay you know what." Pan started. Standing up from her seat, she threw down a bill before grabbing Andrew's hand. "Jamy let's go." She pulled Andrew out of his seat and Jamy quietly followed after the two.

"Yeah, I'm out of here too." Bra said, throwing enough money for herself and also taking her leave.

Goten groaned loudly as he banged his head on the table. Marron face-palmed herself. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" she cried.

Trunks didn't say anything to comfort his best friend or girlfriend but watched the teen's leave. More specifically, the dark haired Saiyan.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

His eyebrows furrowed as the sun shown in his face. He looked out into the distance, music blasting in one ear. "Pan, be careful." Andrew called out.

Pan looked below from where she stood and smiled at him. "I'm fine, stop worrying." She said, climbing another tree branch. She was already halfway up the tall tree.

"Pan, he's right, please be careful!" Jamy said, worry in her eyes.

Pan glanced down at her and threw her a peace sign. "Don't be such a worry wart, I'm perfectly fine!"

"You know, I can see your underwear!" Andrew called out.

"What?!" Her face immediately turned bright red as her hands instantly came to the front of her skirt, but the minute her hands came off the branch supporting her, gravity showed it's ugly head and she easily slipped and came crashing down.

Jamy's eyes widened as she landed harshly on the ground. "Oh my god.."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **The Emergency Room…**

Everyone sat quietly in the waiting room. The people consisted of, Videl, Gokin, Goshen, Chi Chi, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, Bra, Jamy, and Andrew.

The door opened and everyone was already on yheir feet. But they all sighed when Gohan walked in with Trunks and Marron in tow.

"We Came once we heard," Marron said. "Any news yet?"

"Not a word." Videl sighed.

"No one has yet explained to me how my grandchild ended up here!" Chi Chi hissed angrily. She turned towards Goten and Bra. "Well?"

They both put their hands up in defense. We weren't with her when she got hurt." Bra explained.

"Then who was?!" She was going hysterical now. It was when she realized the girl sitting next to Bra. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Jamy jumped slightly by her change of tone of voice. She looked up to meet her eyes and began stuttering until Bra wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer. "This is Jamy, and over there is Andre-" but when they all looked to see where Andrew was sitting mere moments ago, he was now gone.

"Huh that's weird he was here a second ago but all of a sudden he just up and vanished. I wonder where he went?"

But no one could ponder where Andrew had run off to because mere seconds later the door opened, the doctor and Nurse walked in but stopped in their place as they looked curiously at the small group. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

After a few more seconds, they turned their heads in their direction, Chi Chi and Trunks being the last to glance over towards the doctor. "May I speak to the Guardians of Pan Son for a moment?"

Gohan and Videl walked behind the doctor and nurse into the hall.

"Is she going to be alright?" Videl quickly asked. Gohan just put a reassuring arm around his wife.

"There were some minor issues." He pulled out a piece of paper that showed them a picture of her arm. "If you look here, very small tears in her tissues, and right over here is the most damage made. All in all, her right arm is broken. Yes, she must have landed on it when she fell. She would be out shortly." And with that, the doctor and nurse took their leave, leaving the two parents to ponder on what was said.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Pan closed her eyes as she felt a small kiss being placed on top of her head before looking up towards both her parents. "It hurts so much!" Pan whined, throwing her head back on the many pillows.

"I know sweetie," Videl said softly. She picked up the glass of water on the nightstand and held it up to Pan. Pan sat up and took the glass in with her good hand and took baby sips before handing her Mother back the glass.

They both turned their heads to see the door open. Gohan quietly walked in, closing the door behind him and made his way over towards them. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, but there fresh out of senzu beans at the moment, but don't worry, Korin is making up a batch right as we speak."

"Great," Pan huffed. "What am I supposed to do now, and the festival, they need my help to prepare?"

"I'm sure one hand less won't affect their progress, now get some sleep." Videl said. Giving her one more kiss, she made her to the door.

"Don't worry to much about it, Pan. You'll still be able to go to the festival if you like." Gohan said, trying to cheer her up.

She wanted to say more but fought back, knowing it would be useless. So instead she said, "Okay," She pouted. "I love you,"

"Love you too," They both spoke. Gohan kissed the same small spot as his wife before standing up. "Night."

"Night." Pan watched as they closed the door behind them before looking up at the ceiling.

Her head snapped towards the window as it was suddenly thrown open. She struggled to sit up as she watched a dark figure began to climb in. The figure hopped in and took a step, but not watching where he was going, stumbled to his knee. "Shit." He swore.

She let out the breath she was holding and sighed in relief. "You could have called before coming here," Pan stated, watching the teen get to his feet.

"Would it kill you to clean up after yourself?" He said, holding the item he tripped on in his hand.

Pan switched on the light, but the minute she did, she regretted it.

The smirk on his face grew as he held the item up higher into the light. "Since when did you start wearing underwear with lace on it?"

"Give me that!" Pan snapped lowly. She jumped out of her bed and stormed her way over to him. Snatching the undergarment out of his hands, she glared. "I freaking' hate you!" He grabbed her chin, tilting her head up slightly and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. She let him pick her up bridal style and carry her back into bed.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched him crawl towards her. He stopped once his face was mere inches away from hers. He smirked when the small blush on her cheeks was visible.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when your blushing?" His smirk grew when her cheeks grew even redder.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you."

"What did I do?"

"Well for starters, you were the cause of me falling out of the tree, and second, you still won't tell me about you and Jamy!"

Careful not to touch her injured arm, he placed his arms on either side of her. Leaning in, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Because it's not important.."

"If it wasn't important, you should tell me." Pan said, ignoring his tongue that ran up her neck.

He raised his head and pressed his forehead to hers. And with a husky voice he said, "You know, my favorite color is red.."

Pan blushed as she turned her head away. "That's not funny, Andrew! You are a pervert just like Goten!"

"Hey, he was the one that asked Bra to help him with his problem, not me." He smirked. He saw the red in her face from both embarrassment and anger. Gazing into her eyes, he tilted his head slightly as he leaned in…

Her eyes slowly widened, the blush not vanishing one bit, "What are you doing?" She quickly spoke, moving back.

"..Nothing." He helped her sit up so he could sit behind her. He pulled her close to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

Pan couldn't fight the blush that spread across her face. "Andrew…"

"Go to sleep."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Well there's chapter 13 hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review and give me some constructive criticism about how I can improve my writing.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Andrew**


	17. Chapter 14: Frustration: Pursuit

_**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Character Ages**_

 _ **Pan: 13**_

 _ **Andrew: 14**_

 _ **Trunks: 14**_

 _ **Bra: 13**_

 _ **Goten: 14**_

 _ **Marron: 14**_

 _ **Gokin: 7**_

 _ **Goshen: 7**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Chapter 14: Frustration: Pursuit.**

"...And There! Your all set!" Videl exclaimed, pulling up her socks under her knee. Now standing up, she leaned in to give her daughter a small kiss on the cheek before wiping the little tears away from her daughter's face.

"Thanks, mom." Pan said, glaring lightly at her casted arm. She hated this. She felt useless; Basically, needing help with everything. It was pathetic!

"Sure thing." Now, are you sure you don't want to stay here? It won't hurt if you miss in least one day of school."

"No that's okay, I'll be fine, and besides, today's the festival." Pan pouted, knowing her mother was going to try to persuade her into staying home. The festival was the only thing she was looking forward to and she was not going to miss out on any of it.

Videl hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Alright. Call me if you need me."

"Okay," Pan watched her mother took her leave before sighing. She walked over to her window and gazed out of it. He was late.

It was a little disappointing to find him gone when she first awoke from her sleep. Now he's late. He probably left once she fell asleep.

But then again, she was sorta glad he wasn't here. She was feeling a great amount of pain, and she didn't want him to see her in tears, again. She also didn't feel prepared to face him after yesterday's incident before going to sleep.

A blush creeped its way to her face. Shaking her head, she turned around and leaned on the window seal.

Plus, It took her twice the amount of time to get ready even with her mother's help, so he would of been caught by her mother and she would of had a panic attack. More importantly, she was always the one to jump to conclusions, besides her grandmother of course.

She gazed towards her clock and sighed. She now only had 27 minutes left to get to school. _'Great,'_

She looked up as there was a knock o her door. "Hey, Pan. You up?" Bra said, poking her head inside. When she spotted her friend near the window, she walked in. Her smile fell when she saw the look she was giving and sighed. "I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have invited her yesterday but what was I supposed to say? _'No?'"_

"Yes!"

Bra's body slumped forward as she sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry,"

A smile soon made its way onto Pan's face. "All is forgiven."

Bra looked up with a smile on her face. She threw her arms up and ran towards her, but before she could engulf her friend in a hug, she stopped in her tracks as she saw the white cast. "Uhh…" Her arms slowly dropped to her sides.

Pan just rolled her eyes as she turned the girl around. "Let's just go, we have 26 minutes to get to school."

"Right."

"Is Goten ready?" Pan questioned, stopping at the door.

Bra's face quickly scrunched up as she placed her fists on her hips. "I don't care if he wasn't. I am not going to school with him!"

Pan sweat dropped as she held her hand up in defense. "Easy, I was just asking."

"I'll meet you downstairs." Bra said, turning on her heels.

"Okay," Pan said, doing the same. "Now I just have to find my book bag…" She walked back inside her room and quickly scanned the huge area.

Looking under her bed, she blinked in confusion when she heard a scream. Her head snapped towards the door as she heard her friend. "Goooten!" It wasn't too long before Pan heard a small groan before a low thud. She watched as Bra stormed in her room.

"The stupid jerk is a perv!" She growled.

"What did he do?" Pan asked, slightly shocked. She knew nothing that could get her friend so worked up in a matter of seconds.

"The stupid jerk tried to grope me!" She exclaimed, re-tying her tie around her neck.

"Please tell me you didn't kick him again."

"Hell yeah I did!" She snapped.

Pan could only shake her head and give an exasperated sigh at her friend. "I'll meet you in school." Bra grumbled, storming off once again.

"Alright," Pan said turning back around and standing up. She walked over towards her closet and threw open the door. Walking inside the room, she looked on the floor of her closet and frowned when there was nothing but shoes. She groaned in annoyance. "Where the hell is it?" She muttered, walking out.

She looked up to see Trunks at the doorway. He was only dressed in his uniform pants and shoes, but that was it. He leaned on the door frame, keeping his gaze fixed on her.

Pan shook her head after a few seconds as she caught herself staring. "Hey, Trunks. I can't talk now," Pan said, giving him her back as she continued her search.

Her eyes snapped to the side and she quickly moved towards the small table in the corner of her room. Pulling the chair back, she smiled. "Gotcha!" She grabbed it by the handle and turned around but stopped as her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "Trunks, what's wrong?"

He closed the door with a little too much force as he neared her. "Trunks-" her eyes widened as he lifted her up on the desk, coming to stand in front of her. He gripped her hips, pulling her against him. He leaned in, mouth landing on her neck.

She gasped loudly, and she shivered slightly at the feeling. She let out a small scream when his teeth started gnawing at her skin. She knew this was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be doing this, especially if he already had a girlfriend. So why wasn't she fighting back?

With her good hand, she placed it on his bare chest and pushed forward. "Stop, Trunks. Let go of me," Pan said. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when a small growl escaped his mouth as he pulled back. She sat there, slightly scared at the look he was giving her.

He growled loudly this time, and she jumped in her spot. Her eyes widened as he lifted her off the desk. "Trunks! Put me down!" She screamed.

She let out a small scream as she landed on the bed ungracefully, but that was nothing compared to the scream she let out when he landed on top of her. Pain immediately shot up through her right arm.

She clawed at his shoulder as she struggled to hold him up. When he finally sat up, the look of fear quickly entered her eyes as he glared down at her. He lifted his right hand, A Ki blast quickly making its appearance. She turned her head away and held her eyes tightly closed, afraid to look.

Her eyes opened when she felt a warm sensation on her chest. She looked up to see the cast on her arm had been cut away, but not only that, her shirt was now burned, exposing her bra to him. He moved his hands lower, her skirt next, but as he moved to do so, Her foot quickly came up and connected with his gut. He stumbled off the bed by the force and as fast as she could, she got to her feet and ran towards the door.

Throwing open the door, she only managed to get one foot out of the door when she screamed in sheer pain. Electricity shooting through her body. She fell to her knees before coming face to face with the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought back a scream. Her arm was where she felt the most pain as it was dangerously numb.

She cried when her back was roughly slammed into the wall. Her eyes squeezed shut as the wind was knocked right out of her. He gripped her wrists, pinning her to the wall. Her dark eyes glared into his playful ones. He gave her a taunting smirk as he increased his hold on her, causing her head to hang as she let out a cry. Tears rolled off her face and onto the floor. He released one of his holds on her bad arm to grip her bangs, forcing her head back against the wall. More tears escaped as she stared up at him, small whimpers escaping her gritted teeth. His smirk grew wider as he leaned in and silenced her by brushed his lips over hers harshly.

Her screams were muffled by the heated kiss. His hand loosened its grip from her bangs and traveled down to rest on her hip. Tilting his head slightly, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her small mouth, coaxed it with his own as he played with it.

As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't kiss him back. Not when he was acting like this, especially if he's taken. He was scaring her. Never in her life did he ever act like this or showed any signs of this type of behavior. He growled for her to respond to him. His hands slid up and squeezed her breast through the cup.

Breaking the kiss, he watched as her eyebrows furrowed as she let out a scream, her screams growing louder as his grip increased.

His mouth went to attack her neck once more. Her screams were beautiful. Her scent: Powerful. It drove him crazy. He wondered why he has yet to mark her as his..He has already claimed her as his; He would make sure to mark her, but first, he needed to hear more from her…

He rested his forehead against hers. Her breath was hot against his skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. His other hand lowered to her hips, his fingers gripping the hems of her skirt. Her nails clawed at his wrist as he started to pull down on it. "S-Stop!"

He was suddenly yanked off her, and Pan fell to her knees, her breath slightly uneven. She looked up to see Vegeta beating the shit out of him.

Her eyes widened as blood gushed from his nose when Vegeta's fist connected with his face. She watched as Vegeta easily got him on the ground and didn't stop his assault on the boy. She stood up on shaky legs before just collapsing altogether once more. Her whole body was trembling, but that didn't stop her from rising off the ground again. She stumbled down the hall, never once taking a glance back to see if the teen was alright.

She gripped the railing on the staircase, but it didn't do much support as she was soon tumbling down the long flight of stairs. She hissed as she clutched her arm.

Her eyes widened when a loud explosion was heard just behind her. She snapped her head behind her, the wind blowing her hair in her face. Smoke soon started to fill the air. _'Trunks…'_

Her eyes widened when it was Trunks who came around the corner. He was glaring daggers at her from the top of the stairs. The corner of his mouth had a trickle of blood trailing down, but the shocking thing was, that was the only thing that was colored with the vital fluid.

She flinched when he started descending the steps, his eyes never once leaving her scared ones. Pan started to crawl back. The fear growing with every step he took.

"Brat!" Came Vegeta's growls. He appeared through the fog. Blood poured out from the top of his head. Many scratches and patches of blood was what covered the older Saiyans form. He balled his fist at his sides as he flew at him.

Pan screamed as Trunks phased out and behind her. He yanked her up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her before he blasted out of the building. Pan screamed when she saw Vegeta's figure growing smaller as they went higher. Her eyes widened as she gripped Trunks arm. "Trun-" But it was already too late as Vegeta thrusted his arm forward, a powerful energy wave coming towards them fast.

He let out a loud groan as it hit Trunks' back full force. Pan screamed louder as they started to plummet to the earth's surface. They crashed in the middle of the streets. Cars screeched and swiveled around them trying to come to a stop; Many screamed from the commotion.

Her head was turned to the side, her eyes halfway open. She groaned as she blinked, trying to keep her focus straight. The honking of the sound of car horns grew closer by the second, but she didn't move. She couldn't. She was feeling too much pain…

Vegeta landed in front of them. He turned his attention towards the car and raised his foot up just in time, halting the car in its place.

Trunks growled as he shot a Ki blast passed her head. But it wasn't an ordinary Ki blast, because it exploded once it touched him. Vegeta was thrown back a few feet, closely followed by the car.

Pan groaned as she rolled the opposite way. She landed face up, her hair sprawled out. Her vision blurred slightly as a figure hovered over her.

Vegeta body slammed Trunks into the ground, far away from her. He stood next to the fallen child. "Get up!" He barked, flying after his son.

People soon crowded around her form. "Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!" There were many frantic voices all at once.

Coughing, Pan rolled over on her stomach, cringing at the pain in her arm. But she ignored enough to slowly get on her knees, before standing on her buckling legs.

"I-I have to get out of here…" Slowly, she took a step forward, she pushed herself to take another small step..Then another…" She heard an explosion, but she didn't dare turn around.

Many people followed her as she cleared out of the streets. She stumbled into an alley. But once the citizens looked inside, she was gone…

"Where did she go?" A woman questioned. Murmur's soon gathered up as they looked around frantically for the teen.

She struggled to stay in a straight line as she flew, her vision got worse, but she knew she couldn't stop.

She stumbled inside the building, alarming the security and some late comers at the desk. They all gave her weird looks as they seen the way she was dressed.

Pan slowly lifted her glance to them. There figures swaying back and forth is what she saw. She dropped to her knees as she was soon meeting darkness. The gasps and voices that called her name slowly faded..

The security jumped out of his seat and pushed past the students to get to the fallen child, the students circling around him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Her eyes slowly opened as she groaned. She fixed her gaze straight as she tried to shake off the small blur that blinded her. It was only seconds until she realized those were the tiles from the nurses office...

She slowly sat up, but that was enough to cause her to groan in pain as the pounding in her head wouldn't stop. She didn't understand how she ended up here. Oh that's right, she passed out at the front door of the school..

But why did she come here of all places? Trunks could easily find her and do Kami knows what. She couldn't let that happen. All the students and staff here would be in grave danger if he was to appear at school. She had to leave…

She swung her legs off the side of the bed before jumping down. Probably not the best idea. She clutched the bed desperately as she fought to stand up right. She cringed once again at the pain in her head, but started to walk nonetheless. She stumbled out of the room and entered the main nurse' office. The nurse turned around after hearing her stumbling feet. "Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?"

Pan ignored the nurse's question and walked passed her. She threw open the door and stumbled out.

"Wait, Pan!" The nurse yelled. She quickly stood and ran after the small teen.

Pan leaned on the wall for support as she continued her way. Hearing the nurse's calls for her just increased the pain in her head and she crumbled down to a knee. She lifted up her head once she noticed a pair of feet standing before her. Her eyes trailed up to meet Andrew's gaze.

"Pan, Please! Come back inside!"

"I'm fine!" Pan grumbled, giving the older women a small glare. She didn't mean to be rude but this lady was starting to get on her nerves.

Pan groaned as she stood back up. "You're not fine! Now come back…" Her voice died down as she watched Andrew easily pick her up bridal style. The nurse gave him a kind smile and lead the way.

He gently laid her down on the bed. He turned around when he felt the nurse's hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, dear. She's a stubborn one." She exclaimed, giving a kind smile. "Now you just rest up, dear. You are in no shape to be moving around, especially dressed like that." She said, motioning towards her burnt shirt. She grabbed a thin sheet and wrapped it around her, before taking her leave.

With a short glance, Andrew took his leave also. Pan watched as he left the room and didn't bother to call him back. She couldn't fight off the blush that quickly spread to her face as flashbacks of yesterday was clear in her mind. _'He had almost..kissed me…'_ Her heart skipped a beat just at the thought of it.

She mentally scoffed. Stupid! That's what she was. He wasn't trying to kiss her, he always lean in and kiss her face. He would never kiss her, especially if he knew she was saving it for her first boyfriend. ' _Well it looked like he was going to..'_ Wait, but why was she thinking of that right now? She still had to find a way out of the school and go hide somewhere before Trunks comes-

Wait a minute. Trunks… He had kissed her!

She shook her head, despite the pain she was feeling. She needed a distraction from her mind from thinking about the kiss, and pain seems to do well. She couldn't be thinking about that right now. She'll kill him when she got the chance too, and once her Injuries heal properly. But as of right now, she's too vulnerable and weak to defend herself. The last thing she needed was him hunting her down again. And who knows what else he might be planning to do…

Her thoughts was disrupted when someone quickly entered the room. She gave a confused expression. "Mom?"

"Pan. Get your things, we need to go, Now!"

"I didn't bring anything.." She exclaimed, struggling to sit up, Videl quickly came to her side and helped the girl get into a sitting position, and helped her down from the bed. Videl put an arm around her Daughter and exited the room.

The nurse turned to them and smiled kindly. "Have a good day, you two."

"Thank you," Videl said, grabbing the doorknob. Throwing the door open, they made their way out.

Once outside the school, Pan looked up to see Bra and Bulma. Pan easily spotted the same panicked expression written all over her features, just like her mother has. "W-What's going on?" Pan questioned, as Videl flew her over the stairs.

"We'll explain as soon as we get to C.C.." Videl said. "Bra, come get Pan and hurry."

"O-okay," Bra ran over and hooked her arm under her legs, her other arm supporting her back as she picked her up bridal style.

They both looked up as Videl blasted off the ground, holding the blue-haired women. Bra slowly rose off the ground and after them, being careful with her injured friend.

"What do you think is wrong?" Bra questioned, flying slightly faster to not get left too far behind.

Pan frowned as she remembered the incident between her and Trunks. "Probably involving your brother," Pan muttered.

"Trunks? But what did he do?"

That time, she didn't answer. _'You'll know soon enough,'_ Was the last thing Pan thought before she closed her eyes.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Bulma threw open the door and hurried inside. Closely followed by Videl who caught the door before it could smack her in the face. She held the door open for the two teens before closing it behind them. Bra's eyebrows lowered as she gazed towards her mother. "What's going on?"

"Bra listen to me. I need you you to wake Pan up and both of you go pack some clothes and go down to the lab. Go now." Bulma ordered.

"Okay," Bra nodded as she ran passed the two women.

"Come on, Videl." Bulma said, making her way further into the house.

Bra kicked opened the door before making her way inside. She placed Pan on the bed and quickly ran towards her dresser. She pulled out some clothes before stuffing them inside a huge duffle bag she got from the closet.

She ran towards the bed and grabbed Pan's shoulders. "Pan..Pan, come on. Wake up!" She sighed in frustration as she realized it was pointless. She was unconscious. "Great," Shaking her head, she sat Pan into a sitting position as she struggled to put on a white button-down shirt on her. After buttoning the last button on her shirt, she then moved down to pull her tattered skirt away and switched it to sweatpants.

Now finally done, she quickly exited the room and ran into hers to start packing. She threw in some clothes into a small bag and slung the strap around her.

She almost let out a scream when Pan stood behind her, rubbing her eyes. "Bra?"

"Come on!" Bra said, pulling on her wrist and running out of the room. Pan stumbled to keep up with her as they ran into the hallway. It was when they saw Bulma just down the hall.

"Quickly, follow me." Bulma said, turning on her heels. Once they made their way downstairs. The two teens gave a confused expression as her father, Goku, Chi Chi stood outside her mother's lab. Chi Chi stood there with a worried expression of her own, as Goku held a serious one, much like her father. But when's that ever new. He's always been the serious one.

The two high schoolers looked at each other before the adults. The adults consisted of, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Goku, and both their mothers. They were standing outside of Bulma's lab. "What's going on?" Bra said, shakily.

"Pan," Bulma started. She continued after Pan looked up at her, "Tell me, what did Trunks do to you?"

Pan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Uh…"

"Women, stop asking stupid questions." Vegeta snapped. He was cleared of all blood that was on his form from earlier. But some of the scratches remained, along with some forming bruises. "It's obvious what the Brat tried to do to her."

"He tried to mark you?" Bra questioned.

Pan turned her head to Vegeta, obviously lost. "Yes."

"But what does that mean though?" Bra said.

"What that means is, the full moon is near. Tonight, to be exact. As you took witness first hand." He said, glancing towards Pan. "The traits of a Saiyan going into heat has surfaced through him."

"..Going into heat?" Pan questioned herself.

Vegeta picked up her words and nodded. "Yes. He-"

"He's going into heat, which means he's looking for a mate." Bulma interrupted. "But the thing that were trying to figure out is How if he's not of age yet. So, to prevent from anything happening, you girls are to get as far away from here as possible."

"So why is he going after me though?" Pan questioned.

Vegeta smirked. "It's like the games that took place back on Vegeta Sei, but less players. You and Bra are the only female Saiyan's left and has yet to be marked and claimed. Those idiots are the only Saiyan males. Put two and two together."

"So, what are the age to for allowing them to participate?" Chi Chi asked.

"To participate, in least 16 or older. But that's only to claim, they would have to actually mate (involving marking) the saiyan way until they reach the age of 20." He answered. "Even if they're not able to participate back on Vegeta Sei, they could participate now." He smirked. "Let's see who ends up with who."

"Do you take this as a joke?!" Videl snapped.

"Gross!" Bra and Pan screamed.

"Well I sorta don't have anything to worry about.." Pan said.

Bra raised her eyebrow at her. "And why's that?"

"It's simple. Goten can't go after me, I'm his niece! And Trunks is in love with Blondie, so I'm good!" Pan explained, putting a hand on her hip.

"It's called the Saiyan games for a reason, genius! And if you haven't noticed, Marron's Not Saiyan!" The blue haired teen screamed in her friends' ear loudly. "You not being Trunks' blood, he's going to go after your ass, so looks like your stuck with me!"

"Uh Uh!" Pan argued. "Because If what Vegeta says is true, were probably far off from being friends again, which means he really hates me! And Goten wouldn't dare touch me that way!"

"Well his hormones aren't going to be screaming that tonight when he's chasing you down the street like some creep!"

"You shouldn't be talking, Miss I'm-still-a-level- - **1** \- in training! If you haven't noticed, your weaker than us when it comes to fighting. I think you got it worse than me if Goten's chasing you down the street because anybody could catch you! He's way stronger than you and he appears to be a bigger threat to you than Trunks does to me." Pan crossed her arms looking smug. "I can hold him off long enough to escape if the situation came down to the hunting part."

Bra opened her mouth to retaliate but closed it shut as she knew she was right. She then quickly turned to her father and gripped his shirt tightly with pleading eyes. "Dad, please don't let him get me!" She cried.

He looked down at her. He took her hands off him as he turned to glare to the side. "Don't worry about them getting you. The women had already covered it. The brats are to stay here." he opened the door to the lab and let them go in first.

They froze in their spots at what they saw. There was a yellow force field, and inside, was Trunks and Goten. Goten was asleep on the ground, his face scrunched up slightly. Trunks pounded the force field, an angry look on his face. Pan jumped when she locked eyes with his angry ones.

"Daddy..?" Bra started, taking a step back.

"Calm down, Bra." Vegeta spoke. He glanced towards his enraged son. "There harmless now."

"Are you sure?" Pan said, finally being able to tear her eyes away to glance at Bulma.

"Positive. I did build it." Bulma said, smirking. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her son. "This is their first full moon. It's not going to be pretty so they'll be reckless. I should know.." she said, glancing towards Vegeta who just smirked. "Anyways, there's no way in or out, and the button is right here." She said, waving a small control panel. It had two buttons on it.

"So where are me and Pan going?" Bra questioned.

"You'll see." Bulma said. She turned to Chi Chi. "Chi, get the car ready." The women nodded before leaving the room, but not before taking a glance at her son who remained asleep.

"Just saying, what if the Force field does break, then what? We're helpless!" Videl exclaimed.

"Hopefully it won't come to that, and they'll remain here, but say if it does, that's part of the reason why we're taking them two far away from here. It'll be a long distance to travel, and before they could make it halfway there, Pan'll sense them and could put more distance between them." Bulma explained. She glanced to her watch before turning to the two. "Let's go now. We need to reach our destination before sunset."

As they started to follow the brilliant scientist out, the two teens jumped when they heard a deep, dangerous growl. Bra and Pan turned and looked back to see Goten was finally awake and held the same dangerous look as Trunks. They banged harder on the force field, their growls growing stronger.

Vegeta pushes them forward. "Walk. There's no point in just standing here."

Bras eyes watered as she ran out of the room, their growls growing louder, along with their poundings. Pan stopped and turned back to see Trunks glaring daggers at her, his banging coming to a stop.

She didn't know why, but her feet started to bring her closer towards the force field. She placed a hand on the yellow transparent wall, it is shimmering around her hand for a bit. He followed her movement, his eyes never tearing away from hers.

Vegeta watched from his spot near the door. He shook his head lightly as he continued. She probably needed to see why she needed to get as far away from his as possible since the words that flew out of his mouth went through one ear and out the other, dissolving into the air to never be found again.

Pan looked into his eyes. She could see the anger from being forced into this. The desperation from wanting to be free. The _Lust_ , craving to have her as his… she gasped as she took a step back, retreating her hand to her chest.

He growled as he banged on the force field, his anger quickly rising.

Pan walked backwards, as she stared fearful into his eyes. She felt a hand being placed on her back and looked up to see Vegeta glaring at his son. "Now you finally understand." He pushed her ahead of him and glanced back towards his son. _'The stupid brat… I'll never let you lay a hand on her,'_ his eyes switched over towards Goten who growled at him. _'And I'll kill you if you ever lay a hand on Bra,'_ his mind swore. He turned around and also exited the room.

He smirked as there growls of anger rose once again as he shut the door behind him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Well there's chapter 14 hope you all enjoyed the next chapter will be the climax to this first story arc of my story Armageddon so stay tuned for that because it's going to be really actioned packed and thrilling. I literally started working on this chapter this morning when I got to school and wrote most of it at school instead of doing my work and then finished writing it on the bus. But I did do some of my work but don't tell anyone because u don't want me to have my electronics taken away because if that happens it will take much longer to get out the next chapter.**

 **But in all seriousness if u enjoyed feel free to write a review or pm me with any questions you may have.**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **Andrew**


	18. Chapter 15: What Full Moons do to Saiyan

_**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Character Ages**_

 _ **Pan: 13**_

 _ **Andrew: 14**_

 _ **Trunks: 14**_

 _ **Bra: 13**_

 _ **Goten: 14**_

 _ **Marron: 14**_

 _ **Gokin: 7**_

 _ **Goshen: 7**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Chapter 15: What a Full Moon Could Do to a Saiyan; Winni's Death**

 **Pan's P.O.V.**

The sound of thunder could be heard in the far distance, along with the small droplets of rain, thumping on the glass window. It's been raining for a while now, bringing most mood's down. And it seems to be getting worse by the minute.

But the festival wasn't put to an end. Nope, they just moved everything inside the best way they could. Yup, the rain could bring people's spirits down, but not the school's, or what so my Principle proclaims. He made the same announcement just last year when rain made its appearance on the day of the festival.

I just know everyone must be having a blast. Going to check out all the different activities, playing many games, eating lots and lots of delicious treats. Oh man I wish I was there. I could spend it with Andrew, you know, after I got over being weird and stuff.. And also, with Jamy too.

But no, I was here, in this presidential suit, flipping through channel to channel's for more than a few minutes, with my best friend. Bulma, my mom, and grandmother had dropped us off two hours ago, which makes it 5:45 now.

My mind couldn't function properly when it came down to really concentrating on the matter at hand. I just couldn't believe my Uncle and Former best friend was going through that faze, and early too. Speaking of which, what's up with that? If Vegeta never heard of that, then does that mean there more dangerous than a regular Saiyan in heat?

I swear, being a Saiyan has its good qualities, but it's also a curse at the same time.

"Would you just pick a channel and stay on it?!" Bra snapped at me.

"You know, just because you're a little uneasy, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," I calmly stated, continuing to switch between channel to channel once more.

Bra snapped her head towards me. "How are you not scared by this?!"

"Who said I wasn't? Worrying about it is only going to make it worse." I said shrugging.

"Well what can I say? It's hard to not think about it.." She exclaimed, throwing her head against the many pillows.

We both jumped in our spots as thunder erupted in the sky. The window was halfway open, blowing a great amount of wind and rain inside. "Why is the window open?!" Bra yelled. She jumped from her spot on the bed and ran towards the window. She slammed it shut, closing the curtains shut tightly.

I laughed lightly. "The window wasn't even open that much.."

Bra shot a glare at me which caused me to laugh even more. "Just sit down and go to sleep."

"No, I'm taking a shower," she walked towards the dresser and got out some clothes before entering the bathroom. She left the door ajar.

I just shook my head at my friend and turned towards the T.V.. Once picking a show, I placed the remote beside me and looked blankly at the screen. I really couldn't blame her for being terrified with no one to protect her. I felt the same way, but of course I wasn't going to show it. But if I did, I wasn't going to make it obvious.

" _Well is it possible for them to mask their scent." She turned to me and Bra. "Do you girls have any boyfriends?"_

" _Even if that was the case, you'll just be making them more dangerous threat to you. If they find you with another male's scent not only will the human be dead but, let's just say It'll be easier if you surrender to them." Vegeta explained._

" _Well is there something we could do to prevent them from finding us?" I asked._

" _Or hold them off?" Bra said._

 _Vegeta faintly shook his head. "The only thing I could say to hold them off is to use your strength against them."_

I shook my head at that. Like I mentioned before, I'd probably be alright holding Trunks off on my own, but Bra. The same thing can't be said. She's not a powerful Saiyan. Sure, she can hold her own in a fight, but up against Goten? That's like a death wish being wished on. And who knows how he's going to act during the full moon.

And I also noticed something now that I thought much more during the car ride here.. Trunks has been acting more aggressive lately. So, would that make him even more aggressive in heat.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes. My head hurts just thinking about it. Let's just hope all goes well in the end because it's raining outside and if they do somehow break out of the lab, Not only would we be forced to flee the comfortable suite, but i would mean we would have to run outside in the rain.

That just put a huge hole in my spirit.

My eyes quickly shifted over towards the bathroom door. Slowly, I watched as the door closed tightly on its own. My eyes then averted to the ground where the light peeked out. There was no shadow under the door. I held my breath. My eyes looked back up towards the door and remained there. After a few seconds past, I let out a silent sigh in relief. It was just the wind.

My heart almost stopped when I heard Bra's scream. I sat up quickly, getting ready to jump off the bed, but before I could move, I screamed as pain shot up in my right arm as I was being pinned to the bed, only in a matter of seconds. My eyes widened in fear as I stared back at the intense ones above me.

 **Bra's P.O.V.**

Heard a small click from the door and I quickly froze in my place. I poked my head out of the curtains and my eyes searched every inch of the bathroom.

Nothing. Nothing but slight steam. I let out a shaky breath as I pulled the curtains back tightly. I sat down on the floor and let the water hit me.

I was freaking out. I couldn't even stay still most of the car ride here, and speaking of which, I didn't understand why we had to take a car when we could have flied.

But anyways...I'm Freaking Out! There's nothing I could do! I swear, if I have the chance, I would flee this planet and go somewhere like, I don't know, Jupiter! I don't care, just as long as I'm far away from that Saiyan freak!

Okay I know that wasn't necessary but I just..Ugh!

If anything happens to me, remind me to kill myself.

After sitting for a while, I stood up. I rinsed the left-over soap off my body and just stood under the water, letting the hot liquid run through my scalp and down my body.

I stopped as hands traveled up and down my sides. Rough hands…

I screamed but was silenced when a hand came over my mouth, forcing me to stumble back into the rock hard chest. After a few seconds, his hand left my mouth, but his finger played with the corner of my bottom lip as his other hand traveled up my stomach, his sharp nails lightly clawing at my skin to squeeze my chest. I was breathing heavily as tears threatened to spill. His lips lightly brushed against my neck as he wrapped his strong arms around my person, pressing me harder into his now somewhat soaked body. My lip quivered when I felt something pressed hard into my back.

When his arms tightened around me to the point where I considered painfully, his moist tongue traveled from my shoulder to my neck, all the way up to the corner of my mouth. I choked back a sob. I shivered despite the steaming water on my skin.

 **End Of P.O.V.**

Pan looked up scared into his eyes. His head quickly drove to her neck and assaulted it. Pan screamed bloody hell as she struggled to fight him off. He rapaciously sucked, teethed, and licked her neck.

So, content with her now reddening neck, he let his guard down and loosened his grip on her wrists slightly, but that was enough to get one of her hands loose. And as he lifted his head, with her injured hand, she slapped him as hard as she could, and pain immediately shot up her arm.

He turned his head back down at her and gave her a sinister smirk. He pinned her wrist above her head once again and roughly bit her neck, but not hard enough to mark her. Pan eyes squeezed shut tightly at the pain and she screamed once more.

He sat up, one hand containing both her wrists now, and with his free hand, he gripped the front of her shirt and ripped it down the middle, causing all the buttons to be sent flying, showing her white and blue hearted bra.

Her mouth dropped open. "Trunks!" Pan screeched, her face turning red.

It was like he was hypnotized or something because he couldn't tear his eyes away from her chest. Mainly her covered breast. They were much bigger than he realized. Much bigger.

He made a move to touch them when the bathroom door slammed open and Bra came running out. She was struggling to throw on the robe over her naked dripping form.

She was only halfway in the robe when she shot a Ki blast at the back of Trunks head. And right on time, she turned around and kicked Goten in the gut before forcefully pushing him back inside the bathroom. She closed the do before sending another Ki blast at Trunks.

Trunks deflected this one and aimed his hand at her, a much more powerful Ki blast quickly forming in his hand. Pan's eyes widened, and she sat up. She grabbed his wrist, causing his hand to release the Ki blast to the lower side. She quickly laid back and used her foot to kick him to the side, causing him to fall off the bed.

Pan rolled off the bed and got to her feet. Not caring about the torn, splitting her shirt in half, she ran towards the blue-haired teen. She wrapped an arm around Bra's waist before she blasted through the window. At first, they started to plummet towards the ground, but in seconds, Pan powered up halfway and blasted off into the darkened sky.

It was pouring worse than cat's and dogs. She raised her Ki a little higher, trying to keep the two warmer.

"Dang it! I thought they were supposed to be watching them!" Pan yelled in frustration as she flew faster. Their clothes, well, basically what was left on Pan was soaked, along with the robe that was still halfway on Bra's body, but she held it close to her person. Bra clung to Pan tightly, both their wet hair mingling with one another slightly, whipping violently behind them.

"Remember, my dad, your's and your grandfather are going through the same thing. My mom couldn't do much as my father-"

"I get it." Pan stopped the teen from continuing on. It was bad they were alone to deal with this, she didn't want to hear a story of what's going on with her friends Parents when the same thing could possibly happen to them, which looks like it will when they felt their power's spike higher than before.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to land. They could easily find us if were flying." Pan said, lowering her Ki as she started descending.

Once their feet touched the tiled path, they looked around their surroundings and noticed they were in a large park. The place was vacant; no passerby's in sight. A lake just up the right side, and a kid's park to their left.

A loud clap of thunder roared loudly, causing the two teens to jump. Bra, who now had the robe on properly and secured the belt tightly, looked back and forth frantically. "Pan, I'm scared." She said, her voice matching her emotion.

"So am I! It's not like I've been in this situation before!" Pan snapped.

"I'm soaked from head to toe, I'm starving, and..and… I just wanna go home!" Bra cried.

"Stop your whining!" Pan snapped again. "You know damn well we can't go home. There's np one that could protect us from them so what's the point?!"

"Don't yell at me!" Bra yelled back, the tears finally spilling from her eyes. She covered her hands in her face as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Bra," Pan said sternly. "Now's not the time to cry!"

"Stop screaming at me, you're only making it worse!" She sunk to her knees. "Were gonna get raped by our best friends in the rain!"

"Trunks isn't my best friend and nobody's getting raped, now get up!" Pan ordered, pulling the teen up by her upper arm and went back to observing the area once more before settling with glaring at the sky. "They guys will be here soon." Pan informed her.

Bra quickly turned to Pan and grasped her shoulders in a tight grip. "Who knows what they'll do! Torture us first then take us, or would they just plainly take us?!" A thought just flew into her jacked up mind. Is it possible for them to kill us?" Bra said the last question in wondered more to herself. She was hoping they'll choose the last resort stated.

Pan placed her hands over the blue haired teens wrists carefully. They can't kill us if they want ti mate us, Bra." She said, trying to pry her off. But Bra just held on even tighter as her face grew even more scared. When did she get so strong, was the question that floated in her mind.

Pan was brought back when she was suddenly shaking violently. "Quick! Send a Ki blast threw my heart!"

"What?!"

"He can't get me if I die! Quick do it!"

Pan shrugged. "Unless he likes to fuck dead bodies."

Bra's eyes widened. Quick burn my body, PLEASE!" She screamed.

"Bra shut up! I'm not doing that!" Pan said finally pulling away from the teen. Pan quickly grabbed Bra's wrist and pulled her as she ran ahead. Bra's eyes widened as she knew her intention was and pulled the teen back.

"Pan, No. I'm already soaked!" Bra hissed.

Pan glared at her. "Well then what's the difference? Would you rather by out in the damn open where they could easily spot you or take cover?!" She turned, glaring straight ahead. Not waiting for an answer from the other Saiyan, she made a dash for it, with Bra in tow. Bra screamed when they jumped into the icy lake.

Pan swam all the way down, pulling Bra along. She brought the teen behind her as they both sunk lower. It was only a matter of seconds when they saw figures hovering above the water. Pan stood completely still when Goten's eyes lowered to the water. Unknowingly, he glared hard into her face. She seen him squinting his eyes. She knew they were dead when Trunks turned to look in the same direction as him _'Shit!'_ Pan's mind screamed. She saw the smirk quickly made its way to his lips before they both phased out. Pan let all the air she held as she felt a strong arm around her neck and screamed. Bra doing the same.

They both let out small screams, more so Bra when they were suddenly out of the water and thrown to the hard ground. Pan clutched her arm as she hissed in pain. It just occurred to her that all she's been doing is falling on her injured arm. Bra pulled Pan up next to her and clutched onto her as she looked up in fear as the two teens hovered above them, slowly nearing them.

"Bra," Pan grunted lowly. Bra turned to look at Pan with frightened eyes. "I'll hold them both off, but what I need you to do is get far away from here. The reason why they caught us was because they sensed the panic and fear, in Both of us, Mainly you." She didn't have to see the look of confusion, but mainly shock on her face as she heard the small gasp from her. "When you leave, mask you Ki because that's what they'll check first. Keep low to the ground and don't make any scenes to attract attention towards you. And most importantly," She turned to her, her eyes hard as ever. "Don't show any fear." Bra jumped in her spot when she snapped her head in her direction, her eyes blazing. "Do you understand?!"

Bra nodded her head dumbly as tears started to swell in her eyes. "Don't cry." Pan ordered softly, as she stumbled to her feet. Bra followed her movement and couldn't stop her lip from quivering.

"I-I could help-"

"You'll just get in the way,"

"Pan…"

"GO NOW!" Pan yelled as in a blinding flash of golden light she transformed into a Super Saiyan while also simultaneously charging at the two. Bra did what she was told and began running.

Goten smirked as he made an attempt to her her way while also simultaneously turning into a Super Saiyan, when Pan phased in front of him. She did a roundhouse kick on him, sending him flying into the lake. She then quickly turned to Trunks who also had turned into a super saiyan at this point and he threw incredibly fast punches, putting her on defense mode. She could see the smirk plastered on his face as she was slowly backing up.

From the corner of her eye, she saw something shoot out of the water and her eyes widened. On instinct, she ducked low and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow before grabbing his wrist, she started swinging him rapidly. She soon let him go. She then turned to her Uncle who was nearing his target. Pan flew up towards him and roughly body slammed him forward.

Bra saw this and ran to her left but stopped when Trunks stood in front of her. Fear quickly took over her body as he ran towards her. She ducked down and cowardly threw her hands over her head but was shocked to see him run past her.

Trunks thrusted his arm up, a powerful energy wave emerged from his hand's and at his prey.

Pan screamed as she was engulfed in the energy wave, before crashing down to the pavement. She blinked rapidly as she tried to gain back her sight when she heard a scream.

' _Bra!'_ Her mind screamed. She turned her head back, only to see Goten blasting off with Bra screaming in his arms.

She quickly back flipped onto her feet and gathered energy in the palm of her hand. Once she gathered enough energy to form a powerful energy blast, she aimed it towards Goten and fired it.

To her delight it hit Goten full force in the back of the head instantly knocking him out. Him along with Bra plummeted down to the cold hard earth. Trunks charged at Pan, but she quickly dodged to the side and fired another energy blast at him. The energy blast hit him in the arm, that energy blast was so powerful that it dislocated his shoulder on impact and sent him skidding across the ground, creating a trench in the ground.

Pan quickly flew towards where Bra and Goten crashed down to the ground and saw that Bra had already taken off running away from the still unconscious Goten. The hair on the back on Pan's neck stood up and she quickly turned around to come face to face with Trunks' Final Flash attack.

Thinking fast she cupped her hands to her side and softly chanted the words to her grandfather's signature attack as fast as she could. She then fired it and it collided with Trunks beam creating huge gale winds and tearing up the ground. Pan could feel herself slipping her right arm was going completely numb and was almost completely unresponsive to any of her commands she was getting pushed back and she would lose this beam struggle if she didn't do something fast.

' _I can't keep this up my body's going numb and I'm in so much pain. There's no way I can push back his blast and have enough energy to escape. There's no hope.'_ Pan thought to herself. But then she thought of a technique that could be her trump card.

' _Wait! That's how! It's extremely risky and it could kill me in the process of using it, but It's my only chance. I have to risk it!'_

And with newfound determination Pan gathered up the remaining strength she had left in her body and prepared for one final push.

"KAIOKEN X20!" Pan screamed as her golden aura was now replaced by a blood crimson aura, but you could still faintly see the gold aura of her super saiyan transformation if you looked hard enough.

Pan's kamehameha blast increased in size dramatically and completely overpowered Trunks final flash. The result was a gigantic explosion of dirt, mud, and rock, and strong powerful gale winds.

When everything settled Pan was seen panting and completely out of breath.

But out of nowhere Goten shot a thin sharp Ki blast at her, and it pierced right through her knee cap going straight out the other side.

Pan screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees.

Goten capitalized on this opportunity and flew to seize Bra.

Pan blinked rapidly as she tried to gain back her sight when she heard a scream.

' _Bra!'_ Her mind screamed weakly. She turned her head back, only to see Goten blasting off with Bra screaming in his arms once again.

She made a move to get up but looked up to see Trunks who was now hovering over her, but severely damaged. Before she could even get up, he tackled her to the ground. They rolled on the ground but didn't see the upcoming hill. But that didn't stop them from trying to put as much damage to the other as possible as they rolled faster.

At the bottom, Pan managed to get on top. Her knees locked his sides, s she put her weight on him, holding him down. She struggled to keep his wrists down. He ended up grabbing her wrist He sat up and bit down on her neck and she caved, going down with him.

He rolled them over as his face was buried deep within her neck. She didn't let any tears escape her eyes when he bit down a little too hard for comfort and let a small scream out instead. His ears perked up and he bit her again, but much harder. She let out a slightly louder scream at this. His tongue lapped over the now forming bruise, before he bit down even harder. She didn't hold back on the scream this time. The heel of her shoes digging into the wet dirt beneath them.

He growled dangerously low in her ear. He gripped her hair, forcing her head to look up at him. She glared helplessly at his _'Playful'_ eyes as she struggled, but a little less now, a huge fraction of her energy suddenly drained. Her lips were ajar as she let out slightly heavy breaths from her recent screams. He locked gazes with her as his hand slowly let her hair loose and traveled passed her neck, his nails leaving a nice red mark going all the way down to her collar bone. He lowered his head and kissed her chest, slowly going down til' his mouth met the fabric of her bra. His sharp teeth gripped it and tugged it teasingly before pulling at it hard, making a small tear.

"No..Don't!" She pleaded. She gasped when she felt his cold, rough hand on her slim stomach, his face dangerously close to hers that his mouth was barely brushing against her own, the same time lightning stroked above them. She watched as he squinted his eyes slightly at her as he muttered something she didn't catch, almost inaudible. His hands slowly slipping through her sweats to rest on top of her underwear.

She turned her head away slightly, making some hairs fall out of place. A small blush tainted her face as she bit her bottom lip hard when she started to feel his fingers rub her through the material.

She hissed when his finger rubbed harder, earning him a moan in discomfort as she tried breaking her wrists free, her legs pushing at the dirt but stopped as he put more pressure and screamed louder. "Stop It!"

His hand then slipped into her underwear and she shivered. His two fingers, opening her, rubbing her sides. His middle finger ghostly rubbing over her entrance.

She arched her back as she screamed bloody hell when he entered a single digit inside, but her screams were muffled with his own moans as his mouth found hers. He could feel her body tense up greatly. Her chest started heaving heavily as she fought back tears. He quickly entered a second finger before moving them vigorously inside of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she screamed against his mouth.

He broke the kiss and went lower for her neck. He licked the spot where his mark would soon be placed upon. Yes, she was his, and only his. Trunks quickly pulled out of her, and she finally let out a harsh, shaky breath of relief, as she shivered. He placed his hands on her hips. Gripping the hems of her sweats. He began pulling them down…

It was moments later he stopped, breaking the contact with her flesh. He growled before lifting his head and glared his hardest. There at the top of the hill, was Andrew, who glared back down at him.

Trunks stood up and growled dangerously at the teen that stood on the topside of the hill, his tail whipping behind him angrily.

Her eyes were slightly blurry from the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Trunks was soon gone from her line of vision and she didn't dare look after him. Not after the pain he caused her...She hoped for the worst for him. But she couldn't help but wonder what had caught his attention. It must have been effective if he was willing to forget and leave her there on the muddy ground.

She could see a blood red light mixed with black zoom across the dark sky, closely followed by a golden one. Explosions were soon heard above her. She didn't know who it was that was caught in the blast, as she heard an unrecognizable loud groan.

Just the thought of what he did..Of what he could have done..What he almost did...And Bra..She couldn't even protect her! It was so much pressure. First the Andrew incident, then thinking Trunks finally chose her over Marron, then the full moon. It was too much. She just couldn't take it! She didn't know how to handle it.. She couldn't. She's not strong enough. Not brave enough. She couldn't even pull herself together when nothing really took place.

Her hands came up to her ears as she turned on her side, her knees pulled up. She couldn't fully block out the noise. They were faint, but they were there. The tears soon spilled over and she trembled in place.

He jumped into the air before sliding the rest of the way down the hill. Once he came to the bottom, he quickly made his way over towards her. He crouched down next to her and observed her still figure. He placed a hand on her shoulder, softly calling her name.

As she opened her eyes and glanced up, lightning struck making the figure hovering above her unrecognizable until it passed over. There she saw no other than a frowning teen gazing down at her. "Are you okay?" Andrew asked. He helped her up into a sitting position.

Her eyes widened in fear. "I need to find Bra-"

"I already found her. She's safe." Andrew assured her. Her eyes lowered as she started shaking slightly. She was angry. Angry that not only she couldn't protect herself, but she couldn't protect her best friend. Especially promising she wouldn't let anything happen to her. And the most embarrassing part was, Andrew was sitting next to her, and witnessed what just happened basically. She covered her face into her hands as she let out a shaky breath. The only thing she wanted to do besides kill herself was blast into the sky and find her real best friend and hug her.

She flinched when lightning struck into the sky. And she dug her nails into her face, muttering curses under her breath. She wanted revenge on Him. Her hands crawled to her hair and she tugged on her dirty locks. He could burn in fucking Hell!"

Andrew brought his arms up and hugged her back tightly. He held her even tighter when he heard her choke back a sob. She buried her face deeper into his shoulder and tried to muffle it but couldn't

"I Know." He whispered so quietly that Pan thought she was hearing things, but it was when she looked him in the eyes she knew, his eyes told her everything.

When she pulled back, she stood up on her own two feet, Andrew following. He could clearly see her legs buckling slightly and see her favoring her right leg.

"Where is she?" She questioned, avoiding his gaze.

He turned his back to her. "Get on but be careful of the…"

She looked confused until she saw a sword strapped to his back, shaking her head she slowly climbed on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

"Pan wake up." She didn't even realize she fell asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed they were standing at the doorway of a bedroom. She slowly slid off his back and looked around the dark room. She noticed the sleeping figure on the bed in the corner of the room. Pan stumbled inside, inching closer. She placed a hand on the covered shoulder and instantly the figure shot up.

Bra's eyes widen, a look of fear printed on her face for a second but then replaced with shock and relief as she noticed who was standing before her. Bra let out a small scream as she pulled Pan into a hug.

Pan held back a grunt as she held her now crying friend in her arms. She leaned one knee on the bed as she pulled her into a tighter hug. She muttered soothing words into her hysterical friend.

She sat opposite from him, her knees pulled close to her chest as her arms wrapped around them, pulling them closer. Her face was buried within her arms. They sat in silence. She couldn't believe he saw her in her most vulnerable state.

They sat in the hall of his home, away from the currently used room. Andrew had one leg up, an arm draped over it as his eyes were closed.

It's been more than an hour since they last spoken to each other.

"Andrew?" He opened his eyes to lazily gaze at her, but he was caught off guard when she wrapped her good arm around his neck into a tight embrace. He wrapped one arm around her. When she pulled away, she pulled away, so she would be looking at him. "Thank you," She kissed the side of his cheek. He turned his head towards her. After waiting a few seconds, he leaned in…

She couldn't fool herself anymore. He was going to kiss her last time. But did she really want him to? She still wanted to kill Trunks. Sure, she did like him a lot growing up, but for him to steal her first kiss was not acceptable.

But before any real contact could be made, they both heard a loud scream.

They both flinched, more so Pan did. She was on her feet in an instant and she quickly made her way down the hall and pushed open the door. Bra snapped her head in Pan's direction and she jumped from the bed. She tackled Pan to the floor in a tight hug, crying on her chest. All Pan could do was wrap her arms around her and started to mutter soothing words in her ear. All the while, Andrew watched the scene as he was leaning on the door frame.

It was only minutes before Pan helped the teen up and guided her back to the bed.

After muttering she'll be back, she closed the door behind her and sighed. She was slowly pulled into a comforting hug and she rested her head on his chest, her arm wrapping around him. She sighed in content. If she could, she would stay like that forever…

He rested his chin on the top of her head as he also let out a sigh of his own. Her eyes widened suddenly as she unconsciously pushed him away from her gasping. "I forgot Winni!"

Andrew caught himself just in time before he could fall and leaned against the wall. "I'm sure she's fine-"

"I don't trust him. Trunks. He's..He's unpredictable…" She hugged herself shaking her head.

"Then I'll get her."

"No, just stay here, I'll go get her. I'll be fine." Pan turned on her heels and headed towards the door.

Andrew grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned her around, pinning her to the wall with his arm. "You sound real ignorant and stupid right now." He hissed lowly. "To think I'd let you go outside, at night by yourself, dressed like this, when you know damn well, he's probably awake right now, searching for you to-" He cut his sentence short as he tried to control the anger that kept rising. He glanced to the side: The door, before back into her eyes. "Say if you do run into Trunks again, what'll you suppose will happen?"

"Andrew, I'll be-"

"Just answer the question!"

She averted her eyes from his. She didn't need this right now. To be reminded of what could happen to her. She was wasting time!"

Grabbing her chin was what brought her gaze back up to his and she glared at him. She smacked his hand away. "I need you to stay here in case Goten find's her because we both know I can barely handle him. Do me a favor and just stop worrying about me for once!" And with that, she ran out of the house.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

She threw open the front door and stopped. Already she got the eerie feeling, that feeling as if someone was watching you. She shook her head lightly, taking a deep breath. Slowly, she made her way towards the foot of the steps. As she started to climb the long flight of stairs, a shiver ran down her spine she could hear constant but faint noise on the other side of the hall.

Going the opposite way, she continued her way down the hall. Once she got to her door, crouching down slightly, she cracked opened the door peeked her head inside. The room was dark. Everything seemed to still be in place, just as when Trunks barged in and assaulted her that is. Seeing no such movement, she opened the door wider and took a step inside. She was surprised she wasn't suddenly being tackled or pounced on by the furry little creature.

"Winni," She whispered. She took another step in. "Winni."

Standing up right now, she walked in further. She knew she wasn't asleep, her small but powerful ears would of picked up on her calling and scent. Probably he wasn't in the room…

"Hm." She turned to leave when she stopped dead in her tracks. It hit her like a ton of bricks. It was strong in her nose.

She smelled blood.

Curiosity got the better of her and she soon found herself hurrying down the hall. Why she was running, she didn't know, but all she knew was that the feeling she got, wasn't good.

She ran down the stairs towards the kitchen to see it also dark. Switching the light on, a gasp left her ajar lips as she took a step back. Her eyes traced the now freshly covered walls. Left and Right. All directions splattered a Crimson color.

The back of her head screamed for her to run, but she couldn't leave well enough alone. She slowly made her way around the counter and soon tears were brought up to her eyes as she stared down at the lifeless body. Pan fell to her knees as she hesitated of lifting the body to her chest or getting help, But who? And at this time, no one was available.

She fell back on her butt when a figure appeared in front of her. The last person she wanted to see was standing right before her. Anger soon filled her, and she was seeing red.

Pan kicked him repeatedly in the leg before rolling back into a graceful stance. She watched as he moved a few feet away from her, teeth bared down as he stared with that sinister look of his. She trembled with anger clouding her mind, but she knew not to react without thinking rationally. She has to use the things around her to injure him physically, because just her one fist alone won't do. From the corner of her eye, she could see the light reflecting on the blade just next to him.

She swore mentally as soon as she charged at him. He smirked as he jumped high out of reach and flipped behind her. She gave a smirk of her own as a hand reached behind her and locked hold of the handle. She let out a scream as she swung the knife. Aiming for his head, his torso, his arms, everywhere. Anywhere. But he easily dodged it. He swiveled passed her and kicked her directly in the middle of her back, throwing her forward and off guard. As she was on all fours, she had to question, why he was toying around with her. She thought Saiyans would be more vicious, getting right to business, much like Goten was, but he seem's to do the opposite.

But before she could ponder anymore, he grabbed her bad wrist and twisted it behind her back, taking the knife out of her hand and throwing it aside. The blade deeply penetrated the white wall.

She winced as he placed his foot on her back, forcing her to the ground. She winced when she came face to face with the wet cold tiled floor, but that didn't stop her from kicking him furiosly. She soon stopped when she realized she was kicking nothing but the floor. The Odor increased.. Disgusted, she turned her head to the side, only to look into the lifeless eyes of her puppy.

She screamed as she jerked her head away from the body. She was relieved when the pain from her was released, but soon brought back when it fell to the floor as she wasn't prepared to be free'd.

She rolled over to her side and stood on the other side of the kitchen from him. She watched as he walked towards her in small strides. She didn't move as he was now circling her, the smirk on his face increasing as he eyed her lustfully. It didn't help that her shirt was button-less, bra cut in the middle, and that she seemed attractive in her worsened state.

His gaze lifted to meet hers. Her big dark eyes glaring hatefully into his. She turned her head to the left, before the right as he moved behind her. She bit her lip, anticipating on what her next move should be. She looked straight ahead at the rack of knifes. She looked back towards him and in one quick movement, she ran towards them. Grabbing one in each hand, she turned around to face him. And without hesitation, she aimed them at his upper body parts.

Once again, Trunks easily dodged them. But she didn't stop. It was when Trunks aimed a punch at the sharp item. His fist breaking the metal. She covered her face with her arms as the broken metals tore at her arm. She stared eyes wide as the metals shattered all around her. _'Wha-'_ _Her mind couldn't even register such a thing! She looked back up at him, this time with evidence of fear. He grabbed one and she wasn't ready to defend herself as it was now lodged deeply into her left arm. She screamed as she dropped to the floor._

 _She weakly held on to the counter. Her right wrist unusable, and now her left arm was of no use. His foot came in contact with the back of her head, and the last thing she remembered was the incoming pain quickly making its way to her head. The last thing she saw was the lifeless body to the side, but the feet approaching her._

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

She could feel a breeze sweep over her form. She moaned as her head fell to the side. The pounding in her head wouldn't seize. She cracked open her eyes to see a blurry outline of a figure hovering over her. Her vision was too blurry to even focus straight. She didn't even have enough energy to fight him back. She gave a small whimper.

Even with her eyes closed, she still could feel the dizziness as she was soon lifted. She could feel the clothes being gently off of her. Soon she was met with the feeling of warmness and multiple stings take over her senses and she shivered uncontrollably.

Her eyes cracked open slightly as a white cloth danced across the top of her chest. A pale hand peeking out from underneath it. The stinging increased as pressure was put on the small wound.

Her toes curled up as she scooted down unconsciously into the water. She heard a faint curse as she was yanked up.

She coughed, the pain shooting up her chest. A warm hand came up to her back, patting gently. She gave one last final cough a dark crimson coated her hand. Even though she was out of it, her mind could register it was blood..

When her hand was rinsed off, she was being lifted once again. The side of her face came in contact with a firm chest, skin warm. Her hand next to her face moved to rest on his on his lower abdomen. Her legs buckled from underneath her, but before she could fall, a strong arm encircled around her, holding her against him. He quickly draped a towel over her before lifting her.

After being padded down and placed on the soft bed, she felt something much softer draped over her freezing form a strong arm wrapped itself around her, pulled her closer.

Her head was turned to the side and her eyebrows furrowed as she gave a small whimper as the next time, she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Andrew's sleeping face only inches away from her's. Her mouth opened ajar as she tried to get words to form but they remained lost in her throat. So instead, she closed her eyes and let out small whimpers. Every inch of her body hurts like crazy.

It was then she remembered all of last night and her heart started racing quickly. _'Bra.'_ But she couldn't sit up. She just didn't have enough energy to do so.

He sighed lowly as his eyes slowly opened and met with her pained face. He wiped the tear away and watched as she tried to sit up. But he pushed her back down gently. "You don't have the energy yet,"

Her mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out. "She's fine, if that's what your more focused about." She squeezed her eyes slightly as the pain was still there. "Just go back to sleep," he told her. Relaxing her features slightly, she inhaled before exhaling deeply, and soon, she fell into darkness once more…

The next time she opened her eyes, she didn't find any difficulties in opening her eyes, the dizziness almost completely washed away, but she still felt incredibly weak. She locked her sight out the window. It was still pretty dark outside.. She exhaled deeply as she tried to calm her nerves. She looked up to see Andrew still asleep, his face ever so calm and surprisingly peaceful. He looked so much younger and nicer than he's ever did unlike when he's awake. His cold eyes boring into someones whoever he found annoying to him. It was somewhat scary, but growing up with someone much like him, you grow used to it.

She felt his arms give her a reassuring squeeze before a hand was placed on top of her head, pushing some fallen hair out of her face. She looked up to see the sleepy but slightly cold gold orb's gazing down at her. She wondered were his eyes naturally like that or does he sorta have some type of hatred towards her.

"Hey," she said softly. She gave a small smile at him. He didn't say anything back but continued to gaze into her eyes. She dropped her gaze to the side, her face flushing slightly.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "What happened?"

He sighed heavily. "Well…"

 _Trunks cradled the unconscious body to him as he nuzzled his head into her face, lightly purring in content. His hand crawled upward and under the thin layer of her shirt and bra, cupping her breast as he lightly teethed on her neck. He pulled back and brushed off her shirt, and soon did the rest of her clothes. Once done, he resumed teething lightly on her neck, hoping she'll soon respond to him._

 _But all that stopped when another scent filled the air…_

 _He growled as he looked up, frowning at the wall. Her scent was mixing with this new one and he didn't like it. He turned to see in the doorway, Andrew._

 _Andrew watched as his tail swished back and forth in an angry manor. The growl that arose from his throat once more was what brought him back. Now paying attention once more, his face changed back into the one of unemotional. He started walking towards the two, ignoring the multiple growls escaping the saiyans lips as he backed away with the sleeping teen in his arms._

"It was disturbing.." he admitted. "And weird…" Pan looked up at him to see his brows furrowed slightly and waited until he continued, but he never did. She sighed mentally as she lowered her head back down on his chest. It was only a matter of time until he realizes Trunks isn't normal and soon figures out, he's not really all human. _'Damn you, Trunks..'_ She swore.

"Where's Bra?"

"Still asleep." He answered sighing.

"I want to see her.."

"Later," he pulled the heavy blankets around them. "You're in no shape to be tackled down, nor walk for that matter."

"But-"

"Later, I promise." He ended the conversation at that. Pan decided not to argue against him this time. Not with all the things he's done for her, especially today. There's no way she could ever repay him.

He kissed her on top of her head. "Night."

"Night." She said solemnly. She sighed as she snuggled into him.

 **The Next Day…**

"JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Bulma's hoarse voice hollared, or in least tried to. She glared at the laughing man who just walked past her.

"Stop screaming or you'll get far worse." Vegeta smirked, but once he noticed what she was looking at, his smirk fell as his eyes darted all around the painted kitchen. She crossed her arms as she shook her head at him.

"I have every right to be screaming, Vegeta! Look at this mess!" She walked closer to the wall and squinted her eyes. "Is that blood?!"

"Can't you tell by the smell? It smells like something died…" He stopped once he caught sight of where the smell was coming from.

Bulma turned around as she wondered why he stopped but followed his gaze. She moved over to see what he was staring at and once she caught sight of Winni, her hands came to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"The hell is the brat doing on the floor?" Vegeta's voice was now on the other side of the kitchen. Bulma snapped her head towards him, a tear streaking down her face.

"Vegeta! We have a problem here!"

"The Brat is a problem also." He pointed out as he looked at the spots of blood on his son.

"Is he dead?!"

Vegeta checked his neck for a pulse. "Not yet."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Bulma screamed at her husband.

"It means that someone beat him to the point where he could've died but decided to let him live rather than to kill him." Vegeta said calmly.

"Then we'll take care of him later. We have a bigger issue here!"

"Women, if you don't stop your screaming…" He warned, walking towards her.

Bulma opened her mouth to respond when they heard the front door open and close. "Mom?!"

Bulma hurried passed Vegeta and out the kitchen. Once she got to the door, she gasped at the sight of them. Her only daughter was a mess. She was dressed in baggy clothes, her hair tousled over her shoulders. But Pan was far worse. Small dark stains appeared in the baggy clothes in several spots, cut's, already formed bruises decorated her face. Bra and Andrew each had an ar wrapped around her.

"Oh my Gosh!" Are you alright?!" She crouched down and pulled the two into a bone crushing hug. Bra winced but Pan didn't hold back a groan as pain sparked up in her body. This caused the scientist to pull away immediately.

Pan leaned into Bra for support and gave a sigh of relief. "We've been better," Bra answered for the both of them.

Bulma gazed over towards the teen standing behind the two and stood up. She moved towards him. Andrew lightly glared her way but wasn't prepared to be engulfed into a crushing bone hug. Andrew's eye twitched when she kissed the top of his head. His face in the depth of her breast. "Thank you," Bulma muttered. When Bulma pulled away, she gave a smile as a small blush creeped on his face. He turned his head away from them and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Bra and Pan gave a small laugh at him, but that soon stopped when they picked up the scent… Pan moved away from Bra and limped towards the kitchen. "P-Pan?" Bra called after her. But she was ignored as she kept going.

Once entering the kitchen, she took a shaky breath as she could feel tears nearing. She shook her head lightly as she came around the counter and fell to her knees.

They all watched as she picked up the small corpse off the floor and held it closely to her chest. Her hair shielded her face from view, but they had a feeling she was silently crying as her shoulders trembled.

From the side of them, They all turned their heads as they heard a groan. Seeing Trunks there, Bra took a step back hitting her father's arm. Bulma was the first to speak. "Trunks!"

Hearing his name, she stopped all movements she locked contact with the floor.

Bulma pulled him up into a sitting position before pulling him into a hug. "Oh, my Baby Boy!" She cried.

"Just a few minutes ago. You weren't so focused on him." Vegeta said.

"Different Problem!" Bulma snapped, glaring at him.

Trunks broke away and stood to his feet, holding his head.

Pan kissed the top of her head before placing her back gently on the floor. Maybe, she was wrong.. Maybe there was a way to end it all. The memories, the pain..

Her eyes were filled with tears that streamed down her face, those black pools blazing with anger. With Winni now placed gently back on the floor, she grabbed the un-broken knife that laid beside her and rose to her feet.

Bra raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't say anything as she watched her friend move towards the counter.

Pan snapped her head in his direction and ran towards him.

"Pan!" Bulma and Bra screamed, but it was already too late..

She stabbed him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Well there's chapter 15 hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to read and review if you liked it or even if you didn't like it and if you have any questions about this story, Dragon Ball in general or about anything really or you just want to talk feel free to PM me. Also, if you have any constructive criticism of how I can improve my writing please feel free to let me know. Next chapter is the last chapter to Arc 1 The Full Moon arc (AKA This one) and I can't wait till I post it because it's going to drop some major bombshells and be full of surprises so stay tuned.**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **Andrew**


	19. Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

_**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**_

 **Just a heads up Pan's Birthday in the actual Dragon Ball Universe is in May so it is going to be in May in this story too. Because the Full Moon took place in May and this chapter takes place about one month after the full moon Pan would have turned 14 during that small time skip so Pan is now 14 since her birthday is in May and were now in June in the story.**

 **Without further ado let's get this story underway!**

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Character Ages**_

 _ **Pan: 14**_

 _ **Andrew: 14**_

 _ **Trunks: 14**_

 _ **Bra: 13**_

 _ **Goten: 14**_

 _ **Marron: 14**_

 _ **Gokin: 7**_

 _ **Goshen: 7**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed; Thanksgiving; Break Down's**

"I'm not mentally unstable!" Pan snapped, storming away from her mother.

"Pan, I didn't say you were!" Videl exclaimed, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She turned her around and placed other hand on her shoulder as well. "All I'm sayin is that I'm...were concerned about you."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to stab you or dad." Videl made a face and Pan sighed exasperatedly, before storming off once more.

"Pan!" Videl called out. She made a move to go after her daughter when she felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. She looked up to see her husband.

"Just let her go cool down." Gohan said. He lead his wife in the opposite direction and down the stairs.

Pan slammed the door shut and ran towards her bed. She flopped on the soft mattress and buried her head in the many pillows. She sighed deeply.

 **Pan's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes. _'Gosh, she's acting like she never stabbed someone before. Pff! If Trunks think's killing something that was so innocent was fine enough that he didn't have to apologize, then what's the problem if I stabbed him? Gosh, she's acting like I'm going to harm her or dad, which I would never do!'_

Today makes a month and three days since the full moon hit. I wouldn't say I've been the same ever since that day, But I've gotten better, that's for sure. Slowly, but surely. Still, I'm not the type of person to keep having bits of flashbacks of terrible events that occur, and act differently around people, but for some reason I find myself on most nights, waking with a cold sweat pouring down my face, out of breath, and screaming. My parents have to console me until I stop screaming. Just the image of them.

Bra, my best friend...I couldn't even protect her. The person who would risk anything for me, and I let her down. I don't understand how she could forgive me so easily. Every day, I see the pained look on her face, the terrified look in her eyes. She shouldn't be having the feelings of someone not protecting her, not watching over her weak form, but she does, and It was because I couldn't keep a promise I made, and the guilt wouldn't go away.

In school, you could tell she's trying hard not to show any fear around everyone, but it was hard. Just a few days after the full moon, one of our friends, Kelly had gotten me out of class because she had a break down in the bathroom. And the tears, the pleas to keep her safe, just put a huge hole in my heart.

And my poor baby Winni. I swear it took everything in me not to kill Trunks in his sleep. The last thing Bulma needs is another member dead in her family. But I couldn't help but feel more hatred towards him. He doesn't even acknowledge me, not that I want him to… Every time in class, he doesn't talk, participate in group work, nor socialize with anyone, not even Goten that much, who was also the same as him in a way. He didn't socialize with any of us anymore because of Bra, but the difference between him and Trunks was that he was trying to find a way to be near Bra to apologize for his mistakes, even though it really wasn't his fault entirely.

But I could understand how Bra would feel on her part. I still don't know what he did to her since I was dealing with Trunks before Andrew stepped in, but who knows what took place while I was defending myself at the time. So, I do the best I can to keep Goten far away from her.

But back to Trunks, but what pisses me off is that he only got scolded a little from Vegeta, as he too agreed that it wasn't his fault really. She could practically hear his words in her mind.

'" _They were going through a faze that no one could have stopped" Vegeta spoke. His eyes hardened as he said his next words. "But if he had marked her, it would have been a totally different story,"'_

So he would of killed him if he marked her, but we doubt he did anything like Trunks had to me. But we don't really know because Bra refused to tell even to this very day. I can't help but think it's for the best because it'll probably be hard if she talks about it.. Might give her nightmares like it does to me.

But the good thing is Bulma screamed her head off at all three males', but I doubt they were even paying attention. I'm just glad to have Bulma as a part of my life because she's always ready to defend us anytime, and this time, we needed that. The women cried for two days. She grew fond of the little girl. Who wouldn't? She's too adorable to ignore.

And I couldn't forget my savior, Andrew. Surprisingly, he's always been there for us. I don't understand him. He makes these appearances when he knows nothing about the situation, but he's there, and is always protecting me from danger. I'm just glad he's now in my life somehow. But it's weird to think, to know we used to hate each other's guts, and now..Now were close..close to call each other friends, but I can count him as one of my best friends maybe since he wouldn't do anything to harm me, and won't let anything bad happen to me. Like a true friend should be. Someone that I'm not…

I was back at my own house now. So was Goten. Yeah, after that..Unforgettable night, we all decided it was best for us to take our leave that day. But my parents were sure to keep up on the daily visits to the brilliant scientist. And I also too had Bra come over constantly to make sure Goten didn't make any night trips to her house to visit her. And even when he wasn't there to see her, she was always quick to jump out her window and fly over to my house. She did that once, even when I was there with her. She wanted as much distance from him as possible.

I explained to her that, that day was over, but even though she knew that, she just couldn't register it properly into her brain, which I still can't help but understand her situation because I'm not that far off, but I don't reach in front of her because I needed to be strong for both of us, if I couldn't protect her, then I have to be strong for her in least.

I turned my head and my eyes fell on my nightstand, where many picture frames sat. I picked one of them up and rolled onto my back. The corner of my lips turned upward into a smile as I stared at the small thing. It was taken just last month (Few weeks ago) it was taken at a costume party we all decided to go to. It was me, Bra, Jamy, and Andrew.

I laughed as I remembered how I got him into his costume. I was dressed as my mother. After getting upset of how I couldn't find the right costume for myself, my dad brightened up my day as he told me a very funny story of how he and my mother use to save the day during high school, and the outfit he pulled out that my mother wore had me in tears. So, that was my costume. It went perfectly with the theme of the party because it was scary to think you own parents would dress like that. A scary funny.

Bra of course, was dressed as a dead princess, which was surprisingly cute for her. A dirty white dress with blood stains. Jamy was a high school girl zombie, which was also cute for her as well. Black ripped up sweater, the white button up shirt and black tie, red pleated mini skirt, socks above the knees and shiny but dirty mary-janes shoes. And Andrew, was a cat. It was a struggle to get him in the costume, but after a little persuasion. (Giving him multiple kisses..And one mark on his neck) He finally agreed. His slightly pouty face he made when I drew the whiskers on his face and colored his nose black. We posed as Bra jumped on Andrew's back, smiling big, He not too much of a smiler, just stuck with a small glare at the camera, Me and Jamy down in front, making funny faces.

I lowered my hand as I jumped up in my spot on my bed to see my window being lifted open. I readied myself into a crouching position, ready to take the intruder head on, but once I saw it was only Andrew, I let out a sigh in relief, before glaring daggers at him. "What the heck, Andrew?" I hissed lowly. "My parents are home!"

"I know." He said jumping down not too quietly.

"Pan?!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I placed the frame back on my night stand and rolled out of bed and towards the door. Sighing mentally in half annoyance, I opened the door just a crack and said, "Yes?"

"Uh, is everything alright? We heard a noise." She explained. It was then my father came up behind her.

"Yeah, everything is alright!" I said, opening the door wider. There they saw Andrew leaning on her window seal. "He fell." Pan started.

"He climbed through the window...?" Videl questioned. "Sweetie, you could of used the door." She laughed slightly.

Andrew remained silent as he continued to just look blankly at them. "Does he ever talk?" Videl whispered towards her daughter.

"Yes, Mom, he does." Pan sighed.

"What is he doing here?" Gohan questioned, glaring slightly at the boy.

"I called him over. Is that okay?"

Gohan switched his gaze towards his daughter and opened his mouth to reply when Videl stepped in. "Sure, it is, Pan." She looked towards the teen once more before Pan again. "Just..be careful next time." And with that, she pushed her husband out of the room and closed the door behind them.

A vein popped out from the corner of my forehead and I turned around and glared at him. "Andrew, that was really stupid of you." I said, crossing my arms.

He gave me one of his famous smirks. "What did I do?"

I sighed exasperatedly as I turned and ran to my bed. I climbed in and folded my arms on my pillow. Soon movement was heard and Andrew came into my vision. He laid on a propped up arm. "What's with you?"

I shook my head. Every time he asked me that question I would givr him the same answer. "I keep having the same stupid dreams as before..' I muttered

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head again. "No, if it didn't help last time, then it isn't going to help now." I looked past him to my digital clock and groaned into my pillow.

"What?"

"I have to get ready to go over to C.C.. soon." I said turning my head towards him in time to see a perfect eyebrow rise.

"Are you sure your alright going there?"

I gave him a small smile. "Positive. I'm staying with Bra, you and Jamy the whole time."

"Who said I was going?"

"I did. And so did Bulma. She loves you now that she learned that you helped me and Bra out."

He pursed his lips slightly as he looked down for a moment before back at me. "I have no choice in the matter do?"

My smile grew. "Are you whining?" I laughed. He didn't say anything but kept his gaze locked with mine, frowning. "Aw, that is so cute." I cooed. I couldn't help but sit up and grab the back of his head, pulling him down so I could kiss him on the corner of his mouth, knowing it'll get him upset. He glared lightly at me. "You fucking tease." He muttered.

We stopped doing this, kissing each other freely because I ended up breaking down in front of him once again. That day when he had the costume party. When we came home and I parted ways with Bra, and Jamy. He had snuck into my room, and you know how it always goes. We talk, tease each other, kiss, but not on the lips, which reminded me..We are so weird. Not that I dreamed of kissing Andrew, but if we kiss each other's skin, you'd think we'd kiss mouth to mouth. But anyways, I don't know why but a image of me almost being raped flashed into my mind and I was freaking out. I almost got Andrew in trouble because he couldn't console me, and my parents came running in. I remember hearing yelling from my father and Andrew, but it was all a blur as I listened to my mother's soothing words..

So, I only do it only rarely, like after the party. He was never the first one to make a move again, he only lets me. And at that, I do feel bad though. I try to do it occasionally, so it won't be that awkward between us.

I feel like I'm becoming weaker mentally.

I laughed at his comment. "No, you don't." I said, "is that a problem?"

"No. I just was planning on doing something else but I guess I can do it later."

I moved to lay on top of him and he moved his arm to be placed around my waist. I give him a pleading look and he sighed, rolling his eyes as he tilted his head on the pillow below him. "Fine."

I leaned down and placed my head on his chest. As he tightened his hold on me, I closed my eyes and grasped onto his leather jacket.

"Andrew..I need to ask you something.."

"Hn."

I could feel my face heating up greatly as I prepared to ask him the question. "How come you never kissed me..on the mouth I mean?"

I heard him chuckle underneath me, his fingers drawing random designs on my back. Swallowing my pride, I lifted my head to look at him, and he laughed harder. "Not that I want you to but.."

"I get what you're saying, Pan." He said.

My right eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Well?!" I snapped.

"I'm just waiting for the right time."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly. "..The right time…"

He nodded.

He then pulled me down. I listened to the small beating going through his chest, his even breathing. It was quite soothing..

It was as if a light bulb had switched on in my mind as I just realized something. The boy underneath me, is always there. Always. I have no problem with him being there for me but, he's never questioned anything that's been out of the ordinary…

I remember it like the back of my hand. There were two blasts in the sky. A blood red one mixed with black and a golden one..And I'm pretty sure he's seen Trunks tail by now… Something wasn't right here.

"Andrew?"

"Hn."

"..How come your quiet..About everything?"

I felt his hand started back up with the random drawings on my lower back. He lightly sighed. "Gotta be more specific."

"The incident. How come your not..I don't know, asking any questions about it?"

"Because I didn't want to bring anymore memories to you."

That was sweet, but I had to say, "The memories are gonna come no matter what I do.."

"But if you don't think about it, it'll just become a distant memory where you rarely think about it."

I sighed. "Did you..see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope."

I lifted my head up and raised an eyebrow as I searched for any signs of him lying, but there was none as he was concealing his emotions. I squinted my eyes at him. "Your lying." I accused him. I know it. There were two lights!

"I'm not." He simply said.

I gave him another look before resting my head back on his chest. I swear, it's hard to understand him. It just occurred to me that his eyes are always cold. At first, it used to be that distant cold one when he's pissed, other times, the playful cold one, or just plainly cold. It reminds me of Vegeta sometimes. He used to have the cold distant look, but that's because he had a reason to. His life was screwed up from the start basically, up until he met Bulma that is. I wonder what's Andrew's reason, or is he just that cold. It's sorta impossible to be born like that. Just naturally cold without a reason. And also Trunks too. Now he's been having that distant look. But I have no idea what his reason is, nor do I care to know.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but I found myself being shaken awake gently. I lifted my head to see Andrew still underneath me. "It's almost time for you to get up." He muttered. I could see the sleepiness in his face as he too was just sleeping.

I sighed and yawned as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Pan!" I heard my mother call out. "Jamy is here!"

As I slowly climbed off him, i could hear him sighing, I walked towards my door. I opened it a crack. "Send her up!" I yelled back before closing the door.

I started to stretch my arms above my head when the door opened seconds later and Jamy appeared. "Hey Pan." She greeted politely. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, and skinny jeans. She turned to see Andrew looking at her with a gentle smile from his spot on the bed. "Hey, Andrew." She said softly.

"Hey."

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. As I stepped into the steaming shower, I quickly started to wash up. After lathering the soap on my skin, I watched as the soapy substance slid off my skin, being replaced by small droplets..

 _Gripping my hair, forcing me to look directly into the sky, he growled dangerously low in my ear. When he lifted his head into view, I glared helplessly into his eyes. Those cold, ocean blue.. that playful but hard stare of his… I felt intimidated by his gaze, I started to struggle, but less as a huge fraction of my energy was suddenly drained. My lips opened ajar as I let out shaky heavy breaths from my recent screams._

 _He locked gazes with me as his hand slowly let my hair loose, slowly traveling down my face, and down my neck, his nails leaving a stinging feeling, all the way down to my collar bone. I winced at this but restrained a small scream. I couldn't show him how much pain he's caused me. Not ever. I will not give him the satisfaction!_

 _He lowered his head and kissed my slightly exposed chest, slowly going down until his mouth met the fabric of my bra. I watched as his sharp teeth gripped the bridge of it and tugged at it teasingly before pulling it hard, making a small tear._

" _No..Don't!" I pleaded. I gasped when his cold, rough hands were on my stomach. His face dangerously close to mine that his mouth was barely brushing against my own, the same time lightning struck above us. I watched as he squinted his eyes slightly at mead me muttered something I didn't catch, almost inaudible.. his hand slowly slipping through my sweats to rest on top of my underwear…_

 _I didn't know what happened next, but the rain suddenly stopped._

" _Pan!"_

I opened my eyes but quickly closed them as droplets splashed my face slightly. I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. I was still in the shower. I gazed confused as I wondered to myself how'd I was laying down.

"Pan!" Came a more muscular voice. I recognized Andrew's voice.

"Yes?!" My voice squeaked slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" I looked down at my hands to see them trembling slightly. I shook my head. It happened again. Another flashback, and I wasn't even sleeping! Is that even possible?! I don't know, but I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, and now that I noticed, my entire body was trembling slightly despite the warm water.

Suddenly, a wave of emotions took over, but I felt mostly anger. Too angry that I needed to hit something. I feel like screaming.

Turning off the water, I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out. After getting dressed in the clothes Andrew got me, I placed my hands on the sink and gripped hard. This has been going on doe more than a month. The same images.. It just wouldn't go away!

A growl escaped my mouth and my arm lifted quickly and was sent through the wall beside me. I could hear a faint scream from the next door, but I paid no mind to it. Pulling my fist back, debris flew into the air and I balled up my fist, Ignoring the slight pain from my wrist.

I turned and exited the bathroom, only to be met with my friends. Jamy opened her mouth to speak but I brushed passed them both and just fell on my bed face first into my pillows. I sighed into the white fluffiness.

When were these 'nightmare's' going to end?

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Bra jumped up from her spot on the couch just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She yelled. Opening the door, a smile quickly made its way to her face as she saw her guests. She hugged all of them in greetings, moving to the side to let them in.

"Chi Chi and my mom are in the kitchen and my dad's in the G.R. with Goku and them." She informed the adults.

"Thank you, sweetie." Videl said, making her way towards the kitchen.

After watching the two go in their separate directions, Bra turned to the three. "Let's go in my room." She said, leading the way.

Once inside her room, Bra closed the door behind them. "The food is almost done! I can't wait!" She exclaimed, rubbing her flat stomach.

"Neither can I!" Pan agreed. She laid back on the bed with her arms folded behind her head. She glanced to see Andrew found him a nice wall to lean up against, glaring out the window, and Jamy, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, biting her nails in a nervous manor. "What's wrong, Jamy?"

The question seemed to startle her, because she jumped in her spot. "N-N-Nothing!" She squeaked.

"Why are you so tensed up all the time?" Bra questioned, pushing her computer chair behind her legs, causing her to fall into the chair. Ignoring the small scream from the girl, Bra started to take off her jacket before massaging her shoulders.

"So, how's things?" Pan asked, turning her attention to her blue haired friend.

By thing's, Bra already knew what she meant, and sighed. "Difficult! He's always trying to get close to me. It's sick! I swear he's lucky I'm not stronger than him or else he'd be dead already!" Bra ranted. Jamy let out another small scream as Bra started to add more pressure to her shoulders. "Dad won't even beat the living shit out of him for scaring the hell out of me!"

"Well, I can sorta agree with him though, Bra it wasn't entirely his fault." Pan reasoned. "Remember, it was their first time, so they were out of control. Not tamed, nor claimed yet so they reacted on instincts."

"Instincts my butt! He still should beat the crap out of him since I can't." She crossed her arms over her chest, much to Jamy's relief. "And why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, but you have to think about it. Vegeta warned us about what was to come, and we were just lucky that Andrew was there to stop it," Pan explained, standing up. She made her way towards Bra's closet and pulled out her maroon red saiyan spandex.

"If your going to train with my father persuade him to-"

"I'm not going to tell him to hurt Goten. Fighting isn't always the answer, you know."

"Since when do you go by that rule?" Bra questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Never, but you should." Bra gave her a look. "Just in least think about it."

Bra just waved her friend off amd walked around and sat herself on Jamy's lap. "So Jamy, any boyfriends?"

"What?!" Jamy blushed and jumped in her spot. Her eyes wandered to the side to see Andrew smirking at her reflection through the window.

Pan changed into the maroon saiyan spandex and quickly made her way downstairs. The last thing she wants to see is her uncle or former best friend.

Once she reached the last step, the sweet aroma of the food hit her nose forcefully and she licked her lips hungrily. She gave a small smirk as her stomach growled lowly. _'Maybe just a peek wouldn't hurt.'_ She quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, was the women talking to one another, but that was the least of Pan's concerns as she eyed the steamy muffins. Quietly, she tiptoed towards the counter and rested her arms on it. "Hey guys,"

They stopped their chattering and turned their heads towards the teen. "Hey sweetie," Bulma greeted, giving her a small smile. "What you need?"

"Oh nothing. Just..checking on you guys." Pan shrugged. She placed her chin in her hands and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just girl stuff." Videl answered, giving her a suspicious look.

Pan sweat dropped. Her mother was slowly catching on.. "Like what?"

But before Videl could continue on, Gohan walked in. "Hello ladies." He greeted. His skin glowed lightly with sweat, his breathing slightly uneven.

"Gohan, get out. You are Not eating any of the food until it's time, now go!" Chi Chi yelled.

Pan laughed lightly as she heard the small curse her father swore under his breath before turning around to leave. She turned back, only to get a playful glare from her mother. "You too, Pan."

Pan sighed but complied and took her leave. Once out of the kitchen, she saw her father slightly pouting. "You are so weak," Pan laughed holding out a muffin to him.

"How'd you get this?!" He questioned, obviously happy, but curious as to how his daughter got food, but he wasn't able to.

"I needed a distraction." Pan simply answered, taking a small bite into her own.

"You get that from your mother's side." He said, biting into his own.

"Uh huh." Pan laughed. Now finished, she turned to her father. "Wanna spar before dinner is ready?"

"Nah, I'm going to hide for a while. It won't take long for them to realize there's two missing muffins."

"I repeat: Your weak." Pan laughed, walking towards the back door.

Entering the G.R., She saw the short but taller man doing one finger push-ups on the floor. Vegeta stopped once he saw the teen made her appearance in his view and smirked. He back flipped to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn. What took you so long?"

"I was just talking to mom and them."

"More like stealing food from them. Wipe your mouth."

Pan smirked and wiped any remainings of muffin off her face, before cracking her knuckles. "I need to take some anger out."

He smirked as well. "Well you came to the right place, Brat." He got down into a fighting stance.

Pan copied his movements. And with one more smirk, she charged him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **2 hours and 27 minutes later…**

"That's enough, Brat." Vegeta spoke firmly only needing 5 seconds to catch his breath.

Pan slowly floated down to the ground, breathing heavily. She laid flat on her back and tried to regain her breathing.

She looked a total mess. The fight did help greatly, as she thought of attacking the real Trunks, but of course she lost to Vegeta. He complimented her on her strength, even when supporting a somewhat bad, but healing wrist.

She agreed that she's been getting better.

Vegeta even went as far to say that he thinks that if she held this kind of power when the full moon happen, he thinks she would've been able to incapacitate both Trunks and Goten in their Super Saiyan forms long enough for her and Bra to make it to safety.

It was a few minutes later when she finally caught her breath. "You know Bra's still kind of pissed at you right?" Pan spoke.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "She knows damn well it wasn't entirely the Brats fault."

Pan just chuckled lightly bitterly. "But still. You just don't understand how it feels..to be nearly scared to death that someone so close, that you could call them family, is trying to hurt you in the most horrific ways."

"I already dealt with Goten and Trunks my way. But she wants me to kill him, which I'm not going to do." Vegeta explained. "And no, I can't really relate to you two. Does it have to do with your little episodes?"

Pan's eyes and head snapped towards him. "How?! I never told anybody! Andrew doesn't count because he was the first to actually witness it."

"Your grandfather. It's obvious he got it from no other than your fool of a father." He said, dropping down to do one-finger pushups.

"Hey! My father isn't a fool." Pan argued.

Vegeta stopped mid-push and stared at her. "Have you seen his choice of clothing in High School? Saiya-Man or whatever."

Red tints creeped it's way to her face and she let out a laugh. He did have a good point there..But he was a great fool.

She sat up and watched the older man continue to do more training. "Hey..How come Trunks still has his tail? I thought you guys would have gotten rid of it by now?"

"The brat's too stubborn, he gets that from his mother's side." This caused Pan to laugh once more, but the look on his face told her he was dead serious.

"Well just destroy it in his sleep."

"You don't think I've tried that? He won't let anyone go near it."

"You wanna know what's so strange?" Pan said a few seconds later. "My friend, Andrew..He helped us..And I think he saw Trunks use his powers and I'm pretty sure he saw his tail by now…"

Vegeta just shook his head. "Well there's nothing we can do but kill him." He said, standing up. His knuckles making a sickening sound as he cracked them.

Pan's eyes widened at this. "Kill him?!" Vegeta watched as she jumped to her feet and stood in front of him, blocking his way. "I'm not letting you touch him!"

"Brat, get out of my way. You know no one's supposed to know about our heritage. I don't know why the Women decided to force us to follow this ridiculous rule, but we have to."

"Since when do you ever listen to Bulma?!"

He laughed. "Good point." His voice turned serious now. "But nevertheless, child. If word gets out, it won't be good, Pan and you know that."

"I know I know! But I promise he won't say anything."

"He better not."

Pan let out a sigh of relief. Well, in least she was able to save someone from their doom. Pan flopped down on to the ground once more and stared at the tiled floor lazily. All the energy was sucked right out of her.

Pan watched as Vegeta made his way towards the control panel just then the door opened. Videl poked her head inside. "Come on guy's the food is almost ready."

When she closed the door behind her, both their stomachs growled, and Pan couldn't help but let out another laugh as Vegeta smirked. "Hurry up and get to the dining room." he ordered, heading towards the showers that were installed inside the G.R..

"Yes, Sir!" Pan faked saluted, before running out and heading towards the huge dome house.

After 20 minutes of showering and putting her clothes back on, she stepped out into the bathroom and was met with Andrew walking down.

"Hey," She greeted, smiling.

"..Hey...What happened to your lip?" he asked, moving closer to her. He tilted her head slightly to get a better look. On her upper lip laid a small red cut.

"Oh, Vegeta punched me." She said nonchalantly.

"He punched you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we were sparring a few minutes ago."

"Hn."

"Come on, the food's ready."

At the dining area, Pan sat across from Trunks, Jamy sat at her left, Andrew at her right, and Bra next to him, while Goten and Marron say next to Trunks. All the grownups all surrounding them.

As the food was being passed around, Pan's eyebrow twitched slightly as she could feel Trunks glare burning a hole into her forehead and sighed mentally. _'The night is almost over, Just Calm Down!'_ Her mind snapped. Her middle finger tapped lightly on the table impatiently as she looked elsewhere. Why, why wouldn't he just look away from her?! It was so infuriating! The full moon was over, their instincts should be gone. But it seems idiotic and obsession had switched places.

 _His tongue lapped over the now forming bruise, before he bit down even harder. She didn't hold back on the scream this time. The heel of her shoes digging into the wet dirt beneath them. A small blush tainted her face as she bit her bottom lip hard when she started to feel his fingers rub her through the material._

 _She hissed when his finger rubbed harder, earning him a moan in discomfort as she tried breaking her wrists free, her legs pushing at the dirty ground, but stopped as he put more pressure and screamed louder. "Stop It!"_

 _His hand then slipped into her underwear and she shivered. His two fingers, opening her, rubbing her sides. His middle finger ghostly rubbing over her entrance._

She instantly stood to her feet. "Can I be excused?" Pan asked hurriedly.

All eyes were on her now as the talking quickly died down. "What's wrong?" Bra questioned.

"I'm not feeling to well." Pan answered, leaving the table. She practically ran out of there. She mentally sneered as she could still feel his eyes on her retreating form.

She ran up the stairs. And turned a left and continued down the hall.

' _What is wrong with me?!'_ Her mind snapped. She sighed loudly as she shook her head slightly. All these horrid memories..She can't take them! Those cold blue eyes that were staring harshly across from her just a few moments ago. Those same eyes from that night…

Maybe Vegeta hit her too hard, because the images seem to be becoming stronger and clearer. As if she was reliving it again…

The sudden hunger for food quickly washed away as it was replaced with exhaustion. She was ready to collapse on the spot. Maybe a good nap, far away from him would do her some good…

Stretching her arms above her head, she turned the corner and headed down another long hall. Yeah, some sleep...Now that she thinks about it, she has been losing quite a lot of sleep these past few days.

Her mouth opened to let out a scream but a hand was clasped tightly on her mouth as the other hand clamped itself around the back of her neck, pushing her forward into a nearby closet. She tried to fight back but she was overpowered as she was roughly pushed into the closet.

She fell ungracefully on the floor and heard the door slam loudly. She looked up to see nothing but darkness. She didn't even see the pair of hands quickly reaching down to grasp the front of her jacket and slammed her back harshly against the door.

Her eyes widened in pure fear as she grabbed her captures wrist. "What the hell was that?" He hissed.

She recognized that voice. It only took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and she glared daggers at him. "Trunks! What are you doing?!"

"I could be asking you the same question, Pan." he snapped. He shook his head lightly and glared at her once more. "Look, just stop going around acting all depressed and shit because no one can do anything about it. Forget what ever happened during the full moon. I don't like you acting that way so get over yourself! It was my Saiyan hormones." he hissed.

"Well you try to forget the memories of almost being raped by your former best friend!" Pan growled.

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Former?"

"Yes, as in, used to be."

"So now you've replaced Me for Him?" He gave her a bitter laugh, his eyes hardening. "Do you hear how stupid you sound? Why would you want to be near someone that hurts you?"

"Trunks, you hurt me, not him. And let's talk about you for a moment. You are going around picking fights with him. You're so angry that your not even careful not to use your powers around him!"

"You should be the last person talking to me about using my powers. Pan, you don't really know him like you think you do."

"Oh, like you do, Trunks? Your making things up to make him look like the bad guy, the truth is you're the bad guy, not him!"

"I swear, Trunks. After the full moon, you've really changed. A lot."

"Yeah, so have you." He gave a low chuckle. His eyes lowering to her chest.

Pan didn't miss the look in his eye and fear was placed back into her eyes.

His hands slowly loosened on her jacket and slowly traced the curve of her shape, easing down her sides, and back up slowly. "Yes, you've changed indeed."

Pan couldn't help but press her back further into the door, trying to get as far away from him as possible. It was only doing little though, and it didn't stop him from moving closer, losing all the small space between them. He grabbed her wrist in his and pinned them above her head, tightening his hold greatly. His tail wrapped itself around her right thigh.

Pan couldn't help but let out a small gasp as his mouth came on her neck. His free hand sliding under her jacket and squeezed her breast firmly. She gasped more loudly as her back hit the closed door once again as she continued to squirm under his touches. Grabbing the leg his tail clutched onto, he wrapped it around his waist and held it in place, as he slowly started to grind his hips into hers as he continued to suck on her neck. His hand massaged her breast through the cup.

"Trunks, stop." Pan all but pleaded. "You have Marron."

"But she's not a Saiyan." he chuckled, pressing his face into her's softly. "Come on," he whispered. "You can't stay a virgin your whole life." He said teasingly. He licked her cheek before brushing his lips over hers. Her eyebrows furrowed as she cried into the kiss, struggling. He ignored her cries as he moaned loudly as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, meeting her's the tip of his tail rubbed her middle.

The door opened and they both came crashing down onto the floor. Pan took in a much needed breath as she struggled to get the teen from holding onto her.

It was only then that Trunks was suddenly thrown off of her and to the side by none other than Goten.

She rose to a sitting position and watched as Goten started beating the living daylights out of him. But she didn't care anymore. He tried to rape her again..

She quickly pulled her shirt down and readjusted her clothes but froze when she noticed her hand was shaking slightly. Her whole body was trembling, but what shocked her the most was the small droplets that fell on her hand.

' _Bra!'_ Her mind screamed. She turned her head back, only to see Goten blasting off with Bra screaming in his arms.

"Bra.." The memories…

She turned her head to the side, only to look in the lifeless eyes of her puppy.

"Winni.." They were coming back full force…

" _No..Don't!" She pleaded. She gasped when she felt his cold rough hand on her slim stomach, his face dangerously close to hers that his mouth was barely brushing against her own, the same time lightning struck above them. She watched as he squinted his eyes slightly at her as he muttered something she didn't catch, almost inaudible. His hands slowly slipping through her sweats to rest on top of her underwear._

 _She turned her head away slightly, making some hairs fall out of place. A small blush tainted her face as she bit her bottom lip hard when she started to feel his fingers rub her through the material._

"Stop.." She muttered.

 _She hissed when his finger rubbed harder, earning him a moan in discomfort as she tried breaking her wrists free, her legs pushing at the dirty ground, but stopped as he put more pressure and screamed louder. "Stop it!"_

 _His hand then slipped into her underwear and she shivered. His two fingers opening her, rubbing her sides. His middle finger ghostly rubbing over her entrance._

 _Her hands came up to the side of her head, gripping her hair tightly. "_ Stop.." Her voice was more urgent.

 _She arched her back as she screamed bloody hell when he entered a single digit inside, but her screams were muffled with his own moans as his mouth founded hers. He could feel her body tense up greatly. Her chest started heaving heavily as she fought back her tears. He quickly entered a second finger before moving them vigorously inside of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she screamed against his mouth. Gripping the hems of her sweats, he began pulling them down…_

"Stop!"

Goten froze in place, his fist ready to be sent once again to his best friends face when he heard her scream. He turned to see her curled up in a ball, tears pouring out of her eyes as she repeatedly muttered, "Stop." to herself.

It didn't take long for the rest to come up and see what the commotion was all about. They too stood frozen in their places, too shocked, to scared, to startle the teen.

Andrew pushed himself through the small crowd and quickly made his way towards the shaking girl. He crouched down to her level and slowly gathered her into his arms.

He muttered soothing words into her ear as he slowly lifted off the ground. Videl, finding the courage to move, ran towards one of the guest rooms and opened the door for them to enter.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her close. Andrew looked up from them and glared at them. Close the door." He snapped.

"I'm not leaving my baby wit-" Videl was interrupted by the door closing by her husband. "Gohan!"

Andrew rolled his eyes before looking back down at the teen. He continued to talk to her in a hushed tone and he readjusted them into a better position.

She hated herself so much at the moment. She showed pure weakness in front of everybody, and the thought alone had her bawling.

They stayed in the same position for a while. Her crying and muttering to herself all stopped just moments ago, and now all they heard was nothing but tree' wrestling in the wind.

Pan sighed deeply as she tightened her arm around him. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"This. Dragging you into this mess. Everything."

"You didn't drag me into anything, Pan." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

She shook her head lightly. "I can't help but hate him..This was the second time he did that…"

"Pan relax and get some sleep."

"But-"

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"No, that's not it. I don't want to be here..I wanna go home."

Andrew nudged her. "Alright let's go."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

"Well my father said it wasn't necessary, but he said it's okay for you to sleep over." Pan said, closing the door behind her. She was dressed in a oversized shirt and boxer shorts. Andrew was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Alright, now get over here and let me see your face."

Pan complied and sat on the bed in front of him. His fingers grasped her chin softly, tilting her head back slightly as he examined her lips.

Pan looked at his expression and also furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Is it bad?"

"..No, but it will take some time to heal." he admitted. "You have two cuts. One on each lip."

Pan huffed at this and moved back to lean against her headboard. "I don't know how to keep doing this.. Pretending to stay strong for Bra's sake, and not have anyone worry about me.. But these nightmares-"

"Calm down," Andrew spoke.

"No, I can't calm down!" Pan snapped. She buried her face into her hands as she took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry," she muttered. She covered her mouth with her jacket sleeve and averted jer eyes to the other side of the room. She was feeling too many emotions right now.

Eventually she calmed down and laid her head down on Andrew's chest while they both laid down on her bed. Pan listened to the beating of his heart and his even breathing. They were both almost asleep when all of a sudden Andrew jumped up into a sitting position,

"AHHH!" Pan let out a small scream as she was startled by Andrews sudden movement.

Andrew started breathing heavily as his breaths came out ragged. He was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Andrew what's wrong?!" Pan asked freaking out a little by how he looked.

And for the first time in her life she saw pure fear in Andrew's eyes, the most intense pure fear filled his eyes as he looked off into a certain direction.

"No..no..no….no!" Andrew panicked.

"Andrew?!"

And without saying anything Andrew jumped out of bed and ran right towards the wall breaking through it, leaving a huge gaping hole in her wall. She saw him start to plummet to the ground but he instantly started floating and flew off in the direction he was just looking towards.

"He Can Fly?!" her mind screamed.

Pan was so confused as to what just came over her best friend, as quickly as she could she jumped out of her house and flew right after him.

Andrew flew as fast as he could to his destination.

When he finally got there, he noticed charred metal and broken glass littered his front yard.

He quickly descended to the ground and started looking for something, or rather someone.

He threw anything that he thought could be hiding her from him until eventually, he threw one large piece of charred metal aside, there he saw it an arm hanging out from the debris with blood running down it and dripping off its fingertips.

His world came crashing down around him as his mind, his body, his soul, his everything went numb, and his heart stopped beating.

"DAVAN?!"

He quickly threw the remaining metal off her form and quickly knelt down beside her. He started pushing on her chest and giving her mouth to mouth to try to revive her, but she was too far gone it was useless there was no hope for her at all. He watched helplessly as he felt the last of her life force leave her body until there was nothing, just a void of space.

He went cold, he felt nothing but cold, and saw nothing but darkness. His heart and soul were now just an empty void. It was over he had no reason for living anymore, he had no purpose in this universe. His only blood relative he's ever had, his best friend, his sister was dead! He cradled her to his chest as he screamed out to the heavens, the sky darkened, and turned a shade of blood red and black,

It started raining, pouring, thunder shook the heavens, as lightning struck.

Crack!

A lightning bolt struck by his side.

Wind started to pick up blowing hard against anything in sight, if someone were to measure the speed of the gale winds the teenage male was producing it would say that it would be the strongest and most powerful hurricane ever recorded on planet earth.

Crack!

Crack!

Andrew was losing his mind, he was going crazy literally,

" _Andrew it's not over yet, you can still save her!" A voice from the heavens called out to him._

" _All you need to do is believe in yourself! Believe that you can set things right! Believe that no matter how hard times get you'll always come out on top!" The female voice said._

" _I believe in you, you need to start believing in yourself!" A new voice called out to him, this time it was a male speaking. "Andrew, I believe in you!" the voice repeated._

 _Andrew hasn't heard that voice since he was seven years old, it was the voice that he looked up to, it was the voice he looked towards when things got rough, it was the voice of his best friend, his idol, his hero, it was the voice of his father…_

That's when Andrew heard coughing, he heard her, she was alive…

" _I believe in you Son, we all do, go set things right, and I am so proud of you. We all love you! Good Luck my son.'_ And just as quickly as the voice came it vanished.

Andrew held his sister close as she coughed and was trying to open her eyes.

Once she finally opened her eyes, she looked tearfully up into a pair of pain stricken golden eyes. The eyes of her twin brother.

"A-Andrew…?!" She said softly.

"Oh thank god. Are you okay?! What happened?! I felt your energy and I came as fast as I could but it was already too late, thank god you're alive." Andrew cried as he held her close.

"A-Andrew I'm f-fine! Honestly! But there's some people I want you to see." She said softly.

"Who?!" He questioned.

"C-come on out you three." Andrew's sister called out.

Before Andrew could even think about reacting three little blurs tackled him to the ground. Each one crying hysterically as they clung to him for dear life. They never wanted to let go."

"D-daddy!" All three little voices said, in between sobs.

Pan watched all of this unfold, she was confused, she was shocked, and she wanted answers.

She slowly descended to the ground and hesitantly walked over to Andrew.

Three pairs of eyes looked directly at her when they felt her presence, and they instant they saw her they tackled her to the ground in the same fashion they did to Andrew mere moments ago and cried, "Mommy!"

Pan froze when she heard these three little kids call her that, _'No there must be a mistake, she never had any children, heck she was still a virgin so why in Kami's name were these three little kids calling her mommy?!'_

"What the heck is going on here?!"

Andrew picked up his twin and started carrying her into the house when he looked at Pan with pleading eyes and motioned for her to come inside his house.

She hesitated for a moment before following him inside.

Andrew then laid his sister down on a bed as the three little kids laid down next to their auntie.

"Pan what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard for you to hear." Andrew said cautiously.

"Spill it already."

"Everyone you know and love are going to be killed along with the whole population on planet earth in three years' time."

Pan was shell shocked, what are they talking about. "How do you know this?!" She snapped.

"We experienced it firsthand." Andrew's sister said softly as she was still weak.

"And how's that possible you just said that it's going to happen in three years."

" **We're from the future…"**

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **And Done! Arc 1 AKA The Full Moon arc is finally finished. Man am I tired I stayed up till 12:00 AM the past two nights just so I could finish the past few chapters and get them out to you. And this is coming from the kid who used to go to bed at 7:30 PM Freshman Year of high school because I needed my sleep. Anyway, who saw that coming I told you a major bombshell would be dropped this chapter… Anyway I hope that my writing was good enough to get you to feel the pure emotion I was trying to get into that scene at the end when Andrew found his sister… if you enjoyed this chapter feel free to review and if you have any constructive criticism feel free to let me know that too either by a review or by PM'ing me. Also, if you just want to chat about, this story, Dragon Ball. or anything else feel free to PM me because I can get lonely LOL. I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far because you can all thank them for getting these last few chapters as fast as you did. They gave me a huge motivation boost by them reviewing my story so Thank You. it was also because I just wanted to finish Arc 1 as fast as possible because I wanted to introduce Andrew's sister really bad, she's going to be a really important character throughout this whole series. Anyway, thank all you lovely people for reading my story and I hope you all have a fantastic rest of your day…**_

 _ **P.S. The first chapter for Arc 2 will be out when I get to it hopefully sooner rather than later but who knows LOL.**_

 _ **Until Next Time….**_

 _ **Andrew**_


	20. Chapter 17: Coming Clean,

**_Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue._**

 ** _This is the First Chapter for Arc # 2 Hope you all enjoy._**

 ** _Without further ado Let Arc 2 Begin!_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _Character Ages_**

 ** _Pan: 14_**

 ** _Andrew: 14_**

 ** _Davan: 14_**

 ** _Trunks: 14_**

 ** _Bra: 13_**

 ** _Goten: 14_**

 ** _Marron: 14_**

 ** _Gokin: 7_**

 ** _Goshen: 7_**

 ** _Angel: 5_**

 ** _Gohan Jr: 4_**

 ** _Vegeta Jr: 4_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Chapter 17: Coming Clean, The Noble Sacrifice of a Hero Traumatized.**

"You're from the future?!" Pan questioned incredulously.

"Yes." Andrew responded.

"We knew all your friends since we were little, we were best friends with all of them." Andrew's twin sister Davan explained.

"You see in the future there were no Dragon Ball's anymore, and the Z-fighters were allowed to summon the dragon two last times before the Dragon Ball's would cease to exist in that timeline. And they decided to wish for someone that could protect the earth, the universe, and all the innocent lives, when the time came that the older generation of Z-fighters would have to step down from that mantle. That was what they wished for their first summon, that's how we were conceived. We had no biological parents. They wouldn't use that last summon until years later. You and Bra were only 2 years old at the time we were conceived, and so were we but somehow the wish made us a few months older than you two but also a few months younger than Trunks and Goten. And since we were only a little over 2 years old, it was decided that we would live with you, Gohan, and Videl. And all of us you, me, Andrew, Bra, Goten, and Trunks all became the best of friends, future you and Andrew were inseparable. We used to tease each other, play games, have fun together. And we all used to get into a lot of trouble together."

"We all started to train at around age 4, we were taught the basics. But you, me, and Andrew wanted more, so we went to Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and your Grandpa Goku to ask them to train us. At first, they were against it but eventually they agreed, and we started our real training. About one year into our training Goten, Trunks, and Bra had joined in on the fun. We were all having so much fun and we thought nothing bad could happen. We were awed at the stories the older generation told us about all their great adventures and intense battles. Andrew idolized Gohan, he was his hero. He was the person Andrew would go to if he needed help, if he needed to talk, he would go to him for everything and anything. He would do the same with you and me too."

"We were thrown into huge conflicts to save the earth and our loved ones in those years that we were all training, but everything changed a few months before Andrew's and mine's 8th birthday."

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Flashback, Future Timeline, Andrew's P.O.V.**

' ** _I watched as my hero, my idol, my father fought toe to toe, blow for blow, with the most powerful enemy the earth has ever known thus far. And I would say that he was winning. I knew that he could beat that demon. But oh, how wrong I was, I was naive and was blinded by my trust and admiration in my father to see the truth._**

 ** _He was very fatigued whereas the demon known as Janemba looked perfectly fine, but in a last ditch effort Gohan powered up the most powerful Kamehameha anyone has ever seen. It looked as if he was going to fire it at the earth but at the last second, he used instant transmission and disappeared from his spot in the sky and appeared in front of Janemba._**

 ** _Without a second to waste he thrust his hands forward and fired his Kamehameha blast at Janemba from point blank range. Obliterating his entire upper body._**

 ** _My father was panting heavily, he knew it couldn't end that easily, and he was right, because to everyone's horror Janemba's lower body hopped back up to its feet and instantly regenerated his upper body._**

 ** _Gohan knew he was finished but even still he kept on fighting he was determined to fight until he knew for sure that he had no chance of beating this powerful demon. It became abundantly clear to me that after that blast my father couldn't fight anymore, I was panicking. He was the strongest person on the planet and if he didn't stand a chance than none of us could. He was the best and only chance this planet had to survive._**

 ** _But that's when something very unexpected happened that no one could even dream to have seen coming._**

" ** _I give up." Gohan yelled up to his opponent._**

" ** _What did you just say?!" both Janemba and I screamed down to him, not believing our ears._**

" ** _I said I give up, there is no way I can win, so I'm throwing in the towel and sending in the strongest fighter here." Gohan explained._**

" ** _Oh, and who might I ask is even stronger than you?" Janemba asked._**

" ** _This person doesn't realize it, but he has the most unlimited and raw potential out of everyone that all of us has ever known, including me. That person is the person who is going to kill you Janemba. And that person is none other than my son Andrew!"_**

" ** _Um Grandpa I'm a little high up here but what the hell did my father just say?"_**

" ** _Andrew?!" Janemba screamed out in rage, "You mean that a seven-year-old boy is the best chance this world has to survive?! Because if that's the case than I might as well just blow up the earth now and save him and your family the humiliation." Janemba laughed incredulously."_**

 ** _Gohan then used that opportunity to fly up to where I was standing on the cliff and talk to his adopted son._**

" ** _Dad? There's no way I can defeat him, I'm not even close to your level of power and I don't even compare to you in the experience department. So how in dende's name do you expect me to defeat him." I asked not believing a word he was saying._**

" ** _Andrew, I believe in you, you are so much more powerful than all of us, you just haven't realized it yet. Just believe in yourself and remember our training and I know you can defeat him."_**

" ** _Gohan are you even listening to what you are saying?! If Andrew fights Janemba he's going to get murdered!" Piccolo screamed at his longtime friend and pupil._**

" ** _Trust me Piccolo Andrew can win, he has a power hidden deep within himself that neither you or I or anyone for that matter could even comprehend or compare to. He's the best chance we have, and I believe in him and so should all of you. You can remember how he has kept up with all of us ever since he was a toddler and he is more than seven times as strong as I was at his age."_**

" ** _Gohan we all know Andrew is strong for his age but fighting Janemba? I don't know?"_**

" ** _Let him fight!"_**

 ** _Everyone looked to the source of the voice and were surprised to see that it was Vegeta who spoke._**

" ** _If Kakabrat number one believes in him than I think all of us should. And besides I have been his mentor since he was 4 years old and I have seen firsthand how powerful he is. I know he has a chance to beat Janemba."_**

" ** _Thanks, Vegeta," Gohan said._**

" ** _Hn."_**

" ** _I believe in you Andrew go out there and win this one for us okay, then we can all go home and can eat some of your favorite meatloaf." Goku said._**

" ** _Alright I'll do it!" I spoke, feeling a lot more confident now that he had his father, grandfather and uncle Vegeta supporting him._**

" ** _Andrew?" Piccolo started but was interrupted._**

" ** _No Mr, Piccolo If they believe I can do it that's all the motivation I need to give it a try." I spoke as he jumped down off the cliff and landed below Janemba._**

" ** _In that case go get him kid."_**

" ** _Hey dad, can I have a senzu bean?" Gohan questioned._**

" ** _Oh uh, sure." Goku replied, taking the bag of senzu beans off his belt and handing one to his eldest son._**

" ** _Hey Janemba, catch, you're going to need it." Gohan said as he threw the magical bean to the demon._**

" ** _Hey!" Krillin screamed._**

 ** _Janemba caught the bean and looked at Gohan before smirking. "Fool, don't you realize that you just assured your son's death along with the destruction of the earth. Your overconfidence will be your undoing."_**

 ** _I just watched with a smirk as Janemba ate the senzu bean and regained all his strength and was completely healed._**

" ** _I'm ready when you are demon." I spoke as I got down into my fighting stance._**

" ** _Well, well aren't you in a hurry to die." Janemba replied copying my movements._**

 ** _And within seconds I charged at Janemba and attempted to land a punch to his face, but Janemba easily caught my fist and sent me flying back with a kick to the stomach._**

 ** _I quickly caught myself and backflipped back onto my feet. I could see the demon's ever-growing smirk and it was really starting to get on my nerves._**

 ** _I decided to try a new tactic, I rushed at him again but this time I disappeared right before I got in range to throw a punch and instead appeared directly behind him. I then fired a Ki blast straight towards my enemy, but to my dismay he quickly turned around and swatted it away with ease, like he was swatting away a fly._**

 ** _Then before I could even register what happened I felt a lot of pain in lower back and was sent flying forward. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as my opponent kicked me in the ribs, cracking some of them while also sending me flying high up into the air._**

 ** _Then before I could even react, I felt even more pain in the back of my skull as I was literally bitch slapped into a huge mountain, making the mountain collapse on top of me._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

" ** _It seems as if I am victorious and have murdered your son. Now are you going to come back down here and fight me? Or are you going to send anyone else down here like a pig being led to be slaughtered." Janemba questioned Gohan._**

" ** _Nope take a look behind you."_**

" ** _What now?!"_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 ** _I powered up my Ki to blow all the rubble off of me. I slowly walked towards my opponent, I could feel the blood pouring out of a gash on my forehead, but I paid it no mind, as I marched towards my enemy._**

" ** _Well it seems you are stronger than I thought, and more resilient too. And loyal might I add it's not very common for a young boy to step in to take their father's place in a death fight." Janemba complimented in a semi-mocking tone._**

" ** _I know now why I am the only one who can beat you!" I spoke with determination._**

" ** _Oh you're going to defeat me? And how pray tell do you expect to achieve such an accomplishment?"_**

" ** _I am the only one that can defeat you because every time I have my back against the wall with no way out, everytime I am thrown into a pure rage, I just snap, and a supreme but horrific power awakens inside of me. My father knows this and that's what he wants to happen, he wants me to awaken that power because he knows if I am able to harness that power it will be more than enough to defeat you. But I don't know if I will be able to control such an awesome power and if I can't there's no telling the damage I could do or the people I could hurt!" I explained._**

" ** _Well now you've done it!"_**

" ** _Huh?"_**

" ** _You've intrigued me and now I want to see this hidden power of yours for myself."_**

" ** _But I don't know how to bring it out." I explained._**

" ** _Well then we'll just have to fix that now won't we." Janemba said, and you could hear the pure malicious intent rolling off his tongue._**

 ** _And without warning I barely was able to dodge a lethal sword strike that came my way. I was dodging for my life, and I couldn't seem to find an opening to attack at all. 'This is really bad. What would father do in this situation?' I thought to myself as I kept barely weaving my way around Janemba's very dangerous sword._**

 ** _And that's when I remembered something. But I had to get away from him to be able to do what I was thinking. I kept dodging until finally I found my opening, Janemba had over extended in his strike, and I quickly dodged to the side and powered up a KI blast in my left hand, when I thought I put enough power into it I fired it at the demon. My plan worked, Janemba quickly turned to block the incoming Ki blast, which left him wide open. I quickly reached behind my back with my right hand and unsheathed my sword and as quickly as I could I rushed Janemba from behind._**

" ** _Is that all you got?!" janemba screamed after the smoke cleared from the Ki blast he had just blocked._**

" ** _W-what where the hell did, he go?" Janemba questioned as he looked everywhere for me._**

 ** _As I got closer to my opponent, I pulled my sword back and at the right moment I thrust it forward stabbing him straight threw his upper back and out of his chest._**

" ** _Is that it?"_**

" ** _W-what?!"_**

" ** _Your forgetting I can regenerate my whole body as long as there's one piece of it left so that little attack had no effect on me except for annoying the shit out of me." Janemba explained as he glared at me from the corner of his eye. I could see a malicious smirk make its way onto his face as in one fluid motion he had turned his head all the way around and fired two thin but deadly beams from his eyes._**

 ** _I had no choice but to let go of my weapon and dodge, so I wouldn't be impaled by the deadly attack._**

 ** _But as I let go of my sword and dodged, Janemba had ripped my sword out of him and had thrown it at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge at all, but I at least had to try. I quickly side stepped to the side, but I wasn't quick enough, and the sword impaled my shoulder._**

" ** _AHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" I screamed in agony as the sword was stuck in my shoulder. But I had no time to dwell on my pain because Janemba had given me no time to recover and had phased in behind me and kicked me in my spine._**

 ** _I was sent flying forward once again, I turned so I landed on my back instead of my front, so I wouldn't hurt my shoulder even more, but my landing was still painful, nonetheless._**

 ** _I slowly got to my feet and as quickly but carefully as I could remove my sword from where it was still planted in my shoulder. I knew what I had to do to be able to keep using my arm in this fight and I wasn't looking forward to it because it was going to be excruciatingly painful._**

 ** _I gathered Ki in my good arm and brought it up to the wound in my shoulder and cauterize the wound. I hissed in pain as it was working. And by the time I was done I was able to use my arm again although whenever I used it it was very painful, but I honestly could ignore the pain if I really tried._**

" ** _Well it looks like we are going to have to use a different method to awaken your hidden powers because me torturing you obviously isn't working. Let's see how you would react to the death of your dear loved ones!"_**

" ** _Don't you dare your fight is with me now not them, so leave them out of it!" I growled out dangerously._**

" ** _You know you're right. That's why I'll have them torture your friends and family instead."_**

" ** _What are you talking abou-" But I quickly shut up as I felt 11 powerful Ki's pop out of nowhere. I looked up in horror as I saw mini Janemba's rush towards everyone watching our fight from up on the cliff._**

" ** _YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as i quickly took off towards the others to try and help them out but to no avail as Janemba appeared before me and quickly punched me back down to the ground._**

 ** _I watched helplessly as my friends and family were being brutally beaten and tortured to an inch of their lives. I knew that I had to awaken my hidden power soon or else I would lose everyone. But I didn't know how, it was infuriating that my father had trusted me to do this and I just couldn't. I couldn't step up and do what he asked in his most important time of need. I felt like a failure. But that's when Vegeta was punched so hard by one of the Janemba Jr's that his fist went straight through his stomach and erupted out of his back._**

" ** _You Bastard!" Vegeta said as he coughed up blood and fell to the ground in a bloody heap right in front of me._**

" ** _Vegeta?!" I screamed as tears spilled from my eyes as I saw how hurt he was, and I sensed how fast his life force was slipping away._**

" ** _Andrew listen to me, let it go. You need to drop your restraints and let your rage and power flow through you freely. I want you to protect my family and this planet for me, I-I know you have the p-power to defeat these demon's just L-let it go!" Vegeta said as he coughed up large amounts of blood._**

 ** _Then in an instant my body was put into shock I couldn't move. All I could see was the image of Janemba crushing Vegeta's head under his foot spraying blood and parts of his brain all over the ground. That's all I could see playing over in my mind. My body went from being so shocked that I couldn't even move to shaking in pure and utter rage._**

" ** _Yet another life you could have saved!" I faintly heard Janemba's voice say._**

 ** _I clenched my fists so tightly as my knuckles turned a ghostly white color as I let out a earth shattering scream._**

 ** _I was seeing red and was shaking in pure rage. Something inside of me just snapped and the damn completely shattered._**

 ** _The whole earth started shaking as huge chunks of the ground was ripped up and thrown into the air as trees were uprooted. There was a hurricane of huge gale winds and smoke blocked everything from view for a 15-mile radius. And at the center of all this horrific turn of events was me screaming out to the heavens as my Ki skyrocketed to heights no one had ever dreamed that were even possible._**

 ** _And when the smoke cleared everyone could see me with tears in my eyes my hair had spiked up with one single bang falling over my forehead. But what chilled everyone to the bones is that when they saw my eyes, they were no longer the carefree happy, go-lucky gold eyes of an innocent seven-year-old boy. No these were hard onyx eyes that glared at one person with so much hatred and malicious intent that it chilled everyone to the core._**

" ** _You're going to regret ever being born!" I said with so much hatred in my voice that no one could recognize that it was me._**

 ** _I quickly vanished from sight and appeared in front of the Janemba Jr that had been beating the shit out of my father. I effortlessly ripped both its arms off before punching it so hard that its head went flying off his shoulders._**

 ** _I then set my sights on the three Janemba Jr's who had been torturing my human allies. Without anyone even noticing I had disappeared and cut all three of them into pieces with my sword before blasting the small pieces into oblivion._**

 ** _Then the rest of the Janemba Jr's decided to attack me all at once. But they were no match for me anymore as I easily dodged all their attacks. I brutally kicked on in half before punching one straight threw the chest._**

 ** _And after I had dealt with six of the Janemba Jr's I quickly and effortlessly defeated the remaining five all the while glaring daggers at Janemba._**

 ** _After killing all eleven Janemba Jr's I landed right in front of Janemba the demon himself._**

 ** _He was seething in rage, but I couldn't care less. I watched as he rushed at me, but to me it looked as though he was moving in slow motion. He aimed a kick to my head, but I dodged it. He kept trying to land a blow on me, throwing fast but lethal kicks and punches but to his frustration none of them even came close to hitting their mark. And I was enjoying the look of pure frustration and rage on his face all the while I had a taunting smirk on my face._**

" ** _Why can't I hit you?!" Janemba screamed in pure outrage._**

 ** _But the only response he got was a hard punch to his gut and then an uppercut to his face._**

 ** _The force of those attacks knocked him down onto the ground. And to his surprise and dismay he had a really hard time getting up after those two blows. He was coughing up blood and had a bloody lip._**

" ** _You have definitely improved but you are no match for me for I have yet to show you the true extent to my ultimate unbeatable power." Janemba gloated._**

" ** _Can it!"_**

" ** _You dare disrespect me?! You have no idea who you're dealing with you will feel my wrath!"_**

" ** _AHHHHHHHHH!" Janemba screamed as he powered up to his maximum. The whole world was shaking, and a huge hurricane of powerful gale winds destroyed anything in its path for a ten-mile radius._**

" ** _I've been waiting for you to turn it up." I said confidently._**

" ** _Now you will die!" Janemba screamed as he punched me with a Ki infused fist, the power of the punch was so immense that it is creating a huge crater around where we were standing._**

 ** _Janemba looked smug but everything changed when he saw that his punch had no effect on me, it didn't even turn my head the other way when he made contact with my face._**

" ** _H-how-" But he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as I quickly drop kicked him so hard that my entire body went straight through his chest, leaving a me sized hole in his chest._**

" ** _GHAH!" He gurgled out as he coughed up large amounts of blood._**

" ** _Son it's time to finish this end this now we all know you have the power to do it it's time to use it." I heard my father yell out to me._**

" ** _NO! I will make him suffer for all the pain and suffering he's caused and all the innocent lives he took." I yelled back angrily._**

" ** _That's not good." Goku said to his eldest son._**

" ** _Son I know your angry right now, but time is running out, if you don't end it now Janemba will regenerate!" My father yelled out desperately to me._**

" ** _Hn."_**

 ** _And it was at that moment when Janemba was finished regenerating his wounds._**

" ** _Get away from me you monster!" Janemba screamed, taking a few steps back in terror._**

" ** _This is what you wanted isn't it. I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far. But you didn't listen, you forced me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it you're afraid. Because you know that I'm going to Kill You!" I said menacingly to the demon who was cowering before me._**

 ** _And without a second to waste Janemba gathered Ki in both his hands and formed two destructo disks. And he threw them both at me._**

 ** _I just stood there confidently not moving. And I surprised everyone by catching both disks without even touching them. And without any hesitation I punched them both hard, sending them hurtling back to their creator._**

 ** _Janemba had no time to react and the two razor sharp Ki disks cut his right arm off. His arm fell from his body and landed on the ground._**

 ** _That's when I rushed him, He tried to punch me with his left arm, but I dodged his attack with ease while simultaneously picking up his severed arm from its spot on the ground and swinging it like a baseball bat. Hitting Janemba with his own arm in his face. The power at which I hit the demon in the face with his own arm was so immense that it sent his head flying off his shoulders._**

 ** _I just stood there smirking as I watched as my opponent painfully regenerated his head and arm._**

" ** _I hate you!" Janemba screamed._**

" ** _You hate that your powerless to stop me, how do you think my mentor Vegeta felt when you had your little minions' gang up on him and killed him. I think it's your turn to die now Janemba I hope you enjoy it!" I said with pure hatred in my voice._**

 ** _And as the last syllable left my mouth, I appeared in front of Janemba and thrust my fist into his chest and ripped his heart straight out of his body, crushing it into paste in my hand._**

 ** _Janemba had a look of shock on his face before his body fell limp to the ground. But I knew it wasn't over he couldn't fool me that easily. I patiently waited for him to regenerate but after two minutes of waiting I got confused._**

" ** _What the hell is taking him so long I know that wasn't enough to kill him." But my unasked question was soon answered as everyone felt a huge power level off to our side. We all looked towards where we sensed the extremely powerful Ki and dread filled all our hearts. There Janemba was about to blow himself up and take us along with the entire planet with him._**

(Fadein/Fadeout by Nothing More now playing)

" ** _NOOOO!" I screamed, and at the last second my father appeared in front of ne and spread his arms out wide screaming as he created a huge Ki shield that shielded the entire planet from the attack._**

 ** _And the second my father put up the force field was when Janemba detonated._**

 ** _I along with everyone else was thrown off our feet and were sent flying. The entire area was covered in smoke. But when the smoke cleared everyone saw my father panting heavily, but no one could see or even sense Janemba's energy signal anymore. It was finally over._**

 ** _I dropped out of my new transformation and quickly ran towards Krillin to get the last senzu bean, so I could give it to my father._**

 ** _But as I was getting close to Krillin the whole area was attacked by a huge hurricane and a large amount of smoke._**

 ** _And out from the smoke a single Ki blast was fired. I was shell shocked I couldn't move at all. What the hell is happening. I was helpless and all I could do was watch helplessly as the Ki blast got closer and closer to me. I knew that if it hit, I would die, but to my horror at the very last nanosecond, my father used instant transmission and appeared in front of me using his body to shield me from the lethal Ki blast. I watched in pure and raw horror as the Ki blast that was meant to kill me ripped straight through my father's back and erupted out his chest._**

 ** _My father landed in a bloody heap on the ground._**

" ** _Daddy?! DADDY NOOOO!" I screamed as I ran towards my critically injured father._**

 ** _When I got to his side, he looked at me with those caring and loving onyx eyes._**

" ** _Andrew I'm so proud of you. You did amazing today better than I could have ever dreamed of doing. Take care of your mother and your sisters for me. Tell them I had to do this. I Love You, Goodbye my son." And as the last syllable left his mouth, he used the last of his strength to teleport himself to Janemba and then teleport them both to King Kai's planet. And that was the last anyone had heard from Gohan for a very long time._**

" ** _DADDY NOOO!" I screamed in raw and pure emotional pain. I pounded my fists into the ground creating small craters. Piccolo quickly came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me as I sobbed to myself on the ground._**

 ** _Come on kid let's get you home." Piccolo said. As he helped me to my feet. But once again a huge hurricane and gigantic clouds of smoke appeared as a Ki blast was shot out towards none other than me again. Piccolo acting fast pushed me out of the way but in doing so took the Ki blast straight through his heart killing him instantly._**

 ** _That's when I heard maniacal laughter. "Oh, it's good to be be back." I heard an all too familiar voice say from within the cloud of smoke._**

 ** _But before I could even think about doing anything Goku rushed towards Janemba in pure rage and fired Ki blast after Ki blast until he was on the verge of passing out. "Now it's over!" Goku panted._**

" ** _Wrong it's over when I say it's over." Janemba said flying out of the smoke and hitting Goku so hard across the face that he was rendered unconscious immediately._**

 ** _Janemba then fired a powerful Ki blast at the defenseless Goku intending to kill him, but I quickly flew in front of the Ki blast taking the full force of it for my grandfather._**

 ** _There was a huge explosion of rock, dust, and debris. I was in so much pain that I almost passed out from it. But I fought back against the darkness that tried so hard to consume my vision and my mind._**

 ** _When the smoke cleared, I was there standing over my very injured grandfather, my left arm laying limply and bloody by my side. It was safe to say that my left arm had been rendered unusable by that last attack._**

 ** _That's when I gave up hope, my energy had been cut in half and I couldn't use one of my arms and I knew that I couldn't beat Janemba now that he had gotten two Zenkai boosts from his saiyan cells. We would all just die together and live in peace in the afterlife._**

" ** _Final," Janemba yelled out as his Ki skyrocketed to heights no one ever thought was possible._**

' ** _Giving up already? That's nothing like the Andrew I know.'_**

" ** _Dad, where are you? I can't see you or feel your Ki."_**

' ** _I'm in the other world and I'm talking to you through King Kai. It may seem that your power has been cut in half, but what's really holding you back is your own doubt. Just don't listen to it okay.'_**

" ** _Okay dad it's all starting to become clear now." I said._**

' ** _Good now I want you to give Janemba the biggest Kamehameha that anyones ever seen._**

 ** _And with the encouragement from my father, it gave me the strength to gather up all the power I had left in my body and to counter Janemba's Final Flash._**

" ** _Ka-Me-Ha-Me." I chanted as a cupped my good hand by my side while simultaneously gathering as much energy I could into the one blast I was in the process of creating._**

" ** _Now you die!" Janemba yelled out. Before screaming at the top of his lungs._**

" ** _FLASH!" Janemba yelled out as he fired his strongest Ki blast._**

" ** _HAAAAAAAAA!" I roared to the heavens as I thrust my hand forward firing my last and final attack at my nemesis._**

 ** _The two blasts collided causing a huge explosion of rock and dust, as overwhelming gale winds pushed everyone off their feet, making them go flying in the distance._**

 ** _Lightning produced by the two titans Ki blasts crackled and struck the ground as they both fought for dominance._**

" ** _I'm sure this is hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this makes them BURN!" Janemba yelled out as he put even more energy into his attack._**

 ** _Janemba's Final Flash quickly started gaining the advantage and pushed Andrew's Kamehameha wave back._**

' ** _Come on Andrew, what's the matter you already have all the power you need just bring it out!'_** ** _Gohan told his son._**

" ** _I can't I don't know how! This is just too much for me to handle…. I'm just a kid. I haven't changed… not at all!"_**

 ** _stop attacking yourself! I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you cause there's not. You saved my life and our friends lives so many times and you're going to do it again Right Now!'_**

 ** _And with those words from my father I was able to dig deeper within myself and pull out even more energy to put into my blast. And as I exerted more energy into my Kamehameha, I started pushing Janemba's Final Flash back, until we were neck and neck again._**

" ** _Grrrr! Fool Don't you realize yet your up against the ultimate demon god!" The demon god known as Janemba bellowed as he put even more energy into his attack, pushing Andrew's blast back to the point where the young boy could feel his skin burning from being so close to the monstrous energy attacks._**

" ** _TOO STRONG!" I cried desperately._**

 ** _My feet dug deep into the ground creating small trenches as I was being overwhelmed and pushed back by Janemba's unstoppable power._**

 ** _Unknown to me my grandfather Goku had woken up and had flew behind Janemba preparing an attack of his own._**

" ** _Super Spirit Bomb!" Goku yelled as he fired his ultimate attack at Janemba from behind._**

 ** _Janemba was thrown off guard when the spirit bomb connected with the back of his head._**

" ** _GOKU?!"_**

' ** _NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!'_** ** _Gohan roared._**

" ** _HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _The world shook, and the heavens erupted in a blue light streaking from a tiny little mud ball called earth. Janemba was disintegrating, screaming his dying words at the young boy below him. Andrew was walking forward, a determined look on his face, his left arm hanging in front of him in tatters. His right arm was thrust forward towards the disappearing form of his nemesis. Lightning crackled around him as he made his way slowly to the edge of the crater created by him and Janemba. With one last furious roar, Janemba disappeared from existence, his Ki disappearing with the Kamehameha wave that consumed him._**

(End of FadeinFadein/Fadeout by Nothing More)

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

"And that's how all this started but that's not the reason we came back in time, no we came back because in three years' time a new enemy will appear, words can't even begin to describe how evil, vile, and inhumane this monster is. He is the pure and raw embodiment of evil, hatred, and hopelessness. He and his comrades will kill all of you the day he appears, not even ultra-instinct omen stands a chance against any of them. When we fought them, it couldn't even be considered a fight we got manhandled and tortured. No one not one of us was able to even land a single blow to any of these demons Andrew only managed to land one blow after he was pushed over the edge and unlocked a new transformation that no one could even begin to understand and comprehend how powerful it was. The raw power of that form literally made my bones shake and rattle to the core and tore the face of the earth apart. If he were to transform into that form right now, he would be lightyears stronger than anyone you know right now. It dwarfed even Ultra Instinct Omen in power. But even still it didn't hold a candle to the enemies that will appear in three years' time." Davan explained.

"Wait hold on a second, your telling me He," Pan said motioning towards Andrew, "he is stronger than anyone in this time and also what the hell is ultra-instinct omen!"

"Yes, that would be correct but that's only if he transforms into that transformation." Davan clarified.

"Show me! I want to see this for myself." Pan said.

"I can't my mind and body was feeling so much rage and sorrow all at once that I just snapped It was a miracle that I went through that transformation, because it was the first time that I was in such a state of excitation, Grudge and will to kill, and now that, that moment in time is over my body and mind can't remember that state of tension. That's why I was able to transform into that form along with how high my power level was, because I think that there is a power requirement for unlocking that form, so if I was significantly weaker than I was I wouldn't have transformed, and we would all be dead. Andrew interjected for the first time during this explanation, an unreadable, emotionless expression etched onto his face.

"So just how powerful are you two?" Pan asked the two teens.

"Well my base form is about as strong as full power Buuhan (Super Buu Gohan Absorbed) and his base form is about as strong as full power Super Saiyan Vegito." Davan explained.

"You've got to be kidding me you guys are really that strong?!" Pan asked incredulously.

"Well... Kind of." Davan said hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, since the day after you were all killed in that gruesome battle Andrew and I have been getting considerably weaker everyday. We've lost over half of our true power by now and it's getting worse and worse each passing second." Davan explained. "And we don't know the cause of it either, we're still trying to figure that one out."

"So basically, what your saying is that we have three years to become stronger than these enemies that are lightyears stronger than both of you at your full power, or else everyone here will die."

"that's correct!"

"Well then we have to let everyone else know about this!"

"Already did, you see as Davan was explaining everything to you I was telepathically sending this conversation to everyone's minds that should know about this." Andrew said.

"Good that saves us the trouble of having to explain this over and over again." Davan said.

"Are those three really our children?" Pan asked motioning to the three sleeping kids."

"Yes they are but they're not from the same timeline as us, you see in the time between Janemba's defeat and the enemies that will appear in three years a time machine appeared at C.C. and inside were one little girl who was just over 1 years old and two little boys who were just under 1 year old along with a letter explaining their situation and why they were sent back in time. These three are the children that we found in the time machine and in the letter, it specifically said that me and you were their parents." Andrew explained to Pan.

"I see, how old are they now."

"Angel is five and Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr are four."

"what was the future they came from like? did it say in the note?"

"No, it didn't but it did say that everyone of us all died in a horrific battle and that they were sent to our time to live a safe and peaceful life and have a normal childhood. Let's just hope that us traveling back in time can make a difference and prevent history from repeating itself and give these three that opportunity that neither of us had." Andrew said emotionlessly as he looked down at his three kids sleeping soundly on the bed.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n_**

 **Well there's the first chapter of Arc 2. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and if u did feel free to leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Also, if you have any constructive criticism on how I can make my stories and writing better feel free to let me know. And if you ever have any questions about this story or just want to talk about dragon ball or anything don't hesitate to PM me with what's on your mind. And sorry for the long wait on this chapter a lot of personal stuff came up that I had to take care of which prevented me from writing this chapter. Anyway, thx for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed.**

 **Until Next Time….**

 **Andrew**


	21. Chapter 18 The Premonition

_**Roses are red violets are blue I don't own dragon ball so lawyers don't sue.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **Character Ages**_

 _ **Pan: 14**_

 _ **Andrew: 14**_

 _ **Davan: 14**_

 _ **Trunks: 14**_

 _ **Bra: 13**_

 _ **Goten: 14**_

 _ **Marron: 14**_

 _ **Gokin: 7**_

 _ **Goshen: 7**_

 _ **Angel: 5**_

 _ **Gohan Jr: 4**_

 _ **Vegeta Jr: 4**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Chapter 18: The Premonition.**

"Daddy we're huuungry!" three small children whined.

"Can't you three wait a little longer? Give me one more hour to sleep and then I'll make you breakfast." Andrew groaned.

"But we're hungry nowwww!" Came the three small children's reply.

"Oh alright I'm up I'm up Jesus I can't get any sleep with you three whining like that."

"Yay!" Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr shouted jumping off of the bed they were just jumping on to wake up their father and rushed into the kitchen.

Andrew slowly sat up when the scar on his face started to hurt like a motherfucker but he just stood up ignoring the pain and took a glance at his sleeping twin before walking into the kitchen to prepare the demon trio's breakfast.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Andrew asked his three kids.

"Meatloaf Omelet Please!" they all said with enthusiasm.

"Okay meatloaf Omelet it is." and with that said Andrew started preparing meatloaf omelet for everyone there.

"Hey Bro, what's cookin? I sure hope it's not burnt water." Davan said as she walked into the room.

Andrew just chuckled at that before saying, "For the record it's both our faults that the water burnt so I wouldn't be talking."

"Really because that's not what I remember. I remember a certain someone forcing me to sneak out with them and go to a concert for adults only and having to drag their drunk butt back to the house because they were too drunk to fly back."

"Yeah well don't act like you weren't a little drunk too because we both know you were because if I remember correctly when we finally got home someone threw up all over my brand new combat boots that I had just gotten a week earlier." Andrew said smugly.

"Ugh your impossible to argue with, you always have a response that one ups everyone else's. It's probably due to all the time we spent with Vegeta."

"Haha you're probably right, anyway come eat breakfast is ready."

"What about Pan is she eating?"

"I think she's still sleeping but let me go check and see if she wants to eat now."

Andrew then made his way to Pans bedroom and knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Come in."

Andrew stepped inside the room before saying, "breakfast is ready you hungry?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay take your time."

Andrew went back to the kitchen to find that the three children had finished eating their breakfast and Davan was making more for everyone.

"Thanks sis."

"No problem Bro."

"Alright you three after your done eating get ready for school."

"SCHOOL?!" the three kids screamed in utter horror.

"Yes school I signed you up for Orange Star Elementary last night and you have all been accepted and there will be no arguments you have to go to school and if you put up a stink about it there will be no deserts for a week."

"Daddy How Can You Be So Cruel?!" the three kids yelled.

"You guys need your education I know you three are already smarter than most High School students but it's not entirely about going to school you guys need to make some friends your own age."

"Fine we'll go."

"good that's what I like to hear now you three get ready and we'll all fly to school together your school is right next to ours."

And with that the demon-trio started getting ready for school as did the three teens.

"By the way sis I already got everything set up you've been admitted into our high school and have all the same classes as me and Pan."

"Okay cool."

"Also forgot to mention this but our class is going on a field trip to fire mountain today and I was planning on bringing the demon-trio to see their great great grandpa Ox, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well is he one of the people you relayed the vision and conversation to from last night?"

"Yes."

"Well then I don't see what the big deal is. Because from what we know about him in our time he accepted the kids the second he found out about them as well as granting us the title of Prince and Princess of the Ox kingdom the second he found out we were adopted by Gohan and Videl. And knowing him he's probably already gone and done the same thing to us in this timeline just from seeing the vision last night and hearing the conversation."

"You know you're probably right so I guess I will bring the kids thanks for the help sis."

"No problem."

Once everyone had finished getting ready for school Andrew, Davan, and Pan all dropped off Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr at their school.

"Angel, Gohan Jr, and Vegeta Jr remember to keep your tails hidden and you three all have the power limiter on you correct."

"Yes daddy." was the three's responses.

"Also I'll be picking you up in about 45 minutes my class is going on a field trip to go see grandpa Ox and I've decided to bring you three along. But you have to be on your best behavior got it."

"Yes sir." All three kids stated while saluting their father.

"good now come here and give me a hug."

All three kids ran towards their father and gave him a big hug. Andrew ruffled each one's hair before telling them to get going so they wouldn't be late.

"We should probably get going too so were not late."

"your right let's go."

Davan and Pan both started walking towards their high school with Andrew following close behind.

Andrew watched as his three kids entered the building and the exact moment they stepped foot in the building the scar on his face started burning painfully.

"Gagh.." Andrew said as his face felt like 1,000 burning hot knives had cut deep into his skin.

"Andrew you alright?" Davan asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

Andrew then followed both teenage girls into the high school and they all made their way to their first class of the day. Pan made sure to keep her distance from Trunks and Andrew made sure to stay in between Pan and Trunks so neither could get to the other without going through him. Davan just watched this very confused by their actions.

"What are you doing? What is going on? Why are you preventing Trunks getting to Pan and vise versa?" Davan asked Andrew.

"There was a full moon a little while before you arrived in this timeline and let's just say shit got out of hand." Andrew replied.

"Oh god is everyone alright did anything happen?"

"Everyone's fine for the most part just Pan, and Bra are traumatized by what happened and are still learning to cope with the situation."

"I see just let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thanks."

"Davan?!" Someone yelled out in utter shock as they ran towards the teen girl. Davan not prepared for the relieved and surprised teen was tackled to the ground.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Jamy yelled.

"Wha-, Jamy? Oh my god Jamy, your alive! How did you get here?"

"My Parents sent me here when we were attacked." Jamy said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Davan said giving her longtime friend a hug.

"Alright class you all should start to get ready for the field trip today and when we get back we will be getting ready for the martial arts demonstration done by Mr, Satan and then the sparring classes afterwords.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _ **45 Minutes Later….**_

Everyone was getting on the bus, Andrew had already gone to get the kid's so that they could come along on the field trip. Gokin, and Goshen were also coming on the field trip as well. Andrew arrived back in less than ten minutes with all the kids. And a few minutes after he came back the bus had started its course to fire mountain.

"I can't wait to see Grandpa!" Angel yelled with enthusiasm.

"I can't wait either!" Davan said with a little less enthusiasm, not because she wasn't excited, she just didn't want to scream it like Angel did mere seconds ago.

"So, what was future me like?" Bra asked the two teen time travelers.

"Basically the same you are now but just a lot stronger, you have the same personality as her but she was a lot stronger. But that's probably because we existed in that timeline because you started your real training at age five because you didn't want to be left out of the fun when everyone else started training."

"So how powerful was I?"

"You were able to go Super Saiyan 3 before your death."

"Wow really, I never thought I'd be able to achieve that."

"How strong were the rest of us?" Pan asked, her interest peaked.

"Well you Pan, were able to go Super Saiyan 4, and so were Goten and Trunks."

"And can you guys go Super Saiyan?"

"Yes I can." Davan replied.

"What about you Andrew?"

"No I can't, at least not yet."

"And how strong are these three?" Pan asked motioning towards the demon-trio.

"Well, Angel is about as strong as full-power Super Saiyan Goku, and the twins are about as strong as 2nd Grade Super Saiyan Vegeta."

"Wow they're strong!"

"And Gokin and Goshen were about as strong as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan when he fought cell at the cell games." Davan explained.

 **4 ½ Hours Later At Fire Mountain….**

"Were here. Time to wake up guys." Davan said shaking Andrew and his three kids, trying to wake them up.

But to her dismay they didn't even move an inch.

"Does this always happen?" Pan questioned.

"Usually, but Angel usually wakes up the instant I try to wake her up."

"Wha- are y-you gwuys talking about me?" Angel said tiredly as she sat up and yawned.

"Hey Angel, do you mind waking up your brothers and father for me?" Davan asked the young girl.

"Sure"

Angel quickly sat behind her brothers and screamed. "THE WORLDS OUT OF FOOD IT'S ALL GONE!"

"WHAAA NOOOO!" The twins instantly sprung up like a bullet and screamed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Angel and Davan were on the floor laughing so hard they had tears forming in their eyes. "It works every time, I can't believe it still works hahahahaha!"

But sadly their little wake up call didn't affect Andrew at all, he was still sleeping, but his face was anything but peaceful it was scrunched up in an angry scowl.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 _Andrew was walking through the halls of his childhood home. It was normal and no damage had been caused. Even his home city, the first place the demons would attack was still there. It was strange. He didn't know what he should feel. He was far too confused and it just masked all the other emotions he could be feeling in this position._

 _Anger, Sadness, even Happiness were all possible emotions he could be feeling at this moment in time._

 _He was now walking through his home city and everything seemed ok. Andrew continued to walk through the city hoping to find something that would explain to him what was happening. He walked closer towards his house and came up to the front door._

 _He stalled before reaching for the doorknob. He wasn't sure what he would see when he walked in. He wanted to see all his friends and family and if this was one of the only ways then he would use the situation to his advantage._

 _He turned the door handle and walked in. He moved through the house looking around for anyone, but no one was around._

" _Anyone home?" He said, as his voice seemed to echo throughout the entire world he currently inhabited._

 _There was no answer and this just served to confuse him just that much more._

 _Why was he here? Was there any sort of purpose or reason behind him being back at his childhood home and the city he grew up in._

 _He walked back outside into the city and began to call around for any of his friends or family, but still they were nowhere to be found. Andrew eventually sat down on a bench. He just didn't know what he should do. He knew it was a dream and all he wanted to do was wake up._

 _What was the point of being here just so he could feel more pain?_

 _That was when something else happened. Suddenly there was a flash of red and everything changed. Black clouds started to fill the skies and the sun was completely blocked out. Andrew stood up and started to look around again. It took him awhile to notice that there were fires starting again._

 _Andrew tried running to the city centre to try and help people. Suddenly there was an explosive sound and then the entire city was engulfed in flames and the only thing left that was anything to do with the city was the ground._

 _People were running around screaming, but something strange was happening. The flames were all beginning to close in on Andrew and as the flames passed the people the fire consumed them and they dissolved into the atmosphere._

 _The flames only stopped once they had consumed all the people and left a small amount of the area around Andrew. He didn't know what to do and was scared about what he should be doing._

 _Suddenly there was a booming voice that vibrated through Andrews head._

" _YOU'RE GOING TO FAIL! EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT IS GOING TO PERISH IN FIRE!"_

" _Who are you?!" Andrew called out with the same echoing effect as before._

" _IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I AM! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I'LL COME INTO YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!"_

" _Why is this happening to me?" Andrew screamed out. His mind felt like it was burning._

" _YOU STRUGGLE TO SEE THAT THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE ARE GOING TO DIE!"_

" _Who's left? You've already taken everyone from my timeline, there is no one left!" Andrew shouted at the top of his lungs once more, but that only made his head burn even more._

" _NO ONE? NOT EVEN YOUR TWIN OR YOUR CHILDREN?"_

 _The voice had made a mistake in mentioning them. Andrew suddenly blocked out all of the pain and started to look around the small area he was standing in and he was feeling enraged._

" _Show yourself to me! NOW!" He screamed in complete rage._

" _HAHAHA! I WON'T SHOW YOU WHO I AM! BUT OTHER PEOPLE WILL COME INTO YOUR LIFE TO TRY AND KILL YOU AND THEM! PEOPLE LIKE THIS…_

 _Just then someone Andrew had never seen before stepped out of the flames. This person was about Gohan's height and had grey spiky hair and red eyes. And as Andrew took a closer look at him he saw that this man had a grey tail wrapped around his waist. Soon after someone else stepped out. Someone a little shorter but there was a difference with this one. She was shadowed._

 _There was also two huge beings that appeared out of the flames. They were also shadowed._

 _After them came 5 more people three were the same height as Andrew himself with one slightly shorter and then there was one more that appeared to be the same height as frieza when he's in his final form. All these people were also shadowed._

 _One last being stepped forward, he was of an average height, but also shadowed. Andrew tried to determine who the voice could belong to, but it seemed it would most likely belong to the last being to step out. But Andrew had a feeling that what he was hearing wasn't how the being actually sounded he was sure they were masking their voice somehow._

" _GOOD LUCK! YOU'LL BE NEEDING IT!"_

" _Wait! What has he got to do with this?" Andrew said referring to the only person that wasn't shadowed. But all the beings disappeared._

" _HEY COME BACK!"_

 _None of the flames vanished so did this mean that the dream was not over. The flames continued to close in and they completely engulfed Andrew. There was soon another voice._

" _Andrew." It was a soft pained voice and Andrew instantly knew whom it belonged to._

" _Dad? Where are you?" Andrew called out._

 _His father's voice was softer and nicer than the others, but it seemed sad._

" _Andrew, I'm here"_

 _Andrew turned around, but he couldn't see anyone. Was it only his voice he could hear? Was he not allowed to see him? This started to upset him some more._

" _Dad…" Andrew said as he dropped to his knees._

" _Yes it's me." The voice said softly once more, but suddenly the tone changed and there was disappointment._

" _Why, Andrew?"_

" _What?" Andrew didn't know what his father had meant by "why?" And why he would sound so disappointed in him._

" _Why did you kill me?" Those words...they stabbed Andrew right through the heart. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes and they burned like acid._

" _What? I didn't...I...It was Janemba's fault…" Andrew wanted to make his father understand that he would have done anything to save his life._

" _You were always going to fail...you're failing right now...you're wasting time...I told you to do something, but you're stalling and spending time hanging around with your little friends" This voice sounded far too sadistic to be his father's, but he recognised the sound of his voice all too well._

" _Dad...please don't be like this...I love you….please stop this…" He begged the mysterious voice that was speaking to him._

" _Why is this happening?" He screamed out once more and the burning pain engulfed his own body and he couldn't stop anything._

 _Andrew was losing himself and started getting angrier and angrier. He didn't know why his father was talking to him like this, but he had nothing else to do._

 _He screamed out for his father, but there was no response. The flames suddenly vanished and there was nothing but darkness._

Then the scene changed….

 _Andrew was now standing in an open field. Similar to the one he fought That bastard in. The only difference was the strong mist that hovered around. He could barely see ahead of him, but for some reason, he knew he was in a field. He took a few steps forward, but felt the ground crack a little. He didn't understand why that was. Had something happened to make this ground unstable? If so, what?_

 _He tried calling out to see if anyone would respond, but there was nothing._

 _Andrew was concerned that something about his father would happen, but it really did just seem like it was him standing alone. That was until he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around… there was nothing there…_

 _Suddenly a crackle of lightning cut through the mist and it seemed to dissipate. Andrew could see clearly, but now he wasn't in a field… he was standing in the middle of the actual place he fought that bastard, but once again… he was alone. There wasn't a single person around. But someone was watching him… he could feel them. He did a whole 360 spin, but nothing sparked his attention._

 _Why was this happening? He took another step forward, half expecting the ground to crack again, but...nothing...except…_

 _Andrew stepped in something slippery. He knew this because as his foot touched the ground it just wanted to keep going forward. Andrew stopped and looked down to see blood...and lots of it. The thing is, that wasn't the strangest part. No, the strangest part was that it spelled the word revenge._

 _And just then, he heard a deep, threatening voice say the same word._

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

Andrew shot up like a bullet, sweat pouring down his entire body making a small puddle of it on the floor. His breathing was heavy and ragged. He lifted his hand up to his face as his scar felt like it was being stabbed by a million-searing hot, burning knives.

"Andrew? Is everything okay? Are you alright?" Davan asked her twin as she watched everything that just happened, and she was worried. _'Andrew isn't the type of person to have fits like that when he's sleeping. Something must be really bothering him to make him have that type of reaction.'_ Davan thought.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Andrew hoarsely replied, before getting up and walking away so he could get off the bus and get some fresh air.

Davan just narrowed her eyes as she watched him leave. _'Something is really bothering him and I intend to find out what it is'_ Davan thought before she motioned for all the kids to start to get off the bus as she followed.

 **In Andrew and Davan's timeline….**

" _ **It shall be done." The mystical dragon's voice boomed as it's eyes glowed a crimson red.**_

 _ **The crimson glow was barely visible because of the redish-orange flames that decorated the entire landscape along with unimaginable amounts of rubble and destruction.**_

 _ **And as the glow in the dragon's eyes vanished an already enormous power skyrocketed and got stronger and stronger.**_

 _ **But before the magical dragon could leave a powerful energy blast shot out of a sentient beings hand killing and destroying the magical creature.**_

 _ **The being chuckled.**_

" _ **Perfect!'**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n**_

 **Well there's chapter 18 I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and if u did feel free to leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Also, if you have any constructive criticism on how I can make my stories and writing better feel free to let me know. And if you ever have any questions about this story or just want to talk about dragon ball or anything don't hesitate to PM me with what's on your mind. And sorry for the long wait on this chapter I kind of got grounded and I still am I'm being a stealth ninja right now so don't blow my cover lol.**

 **Also, I have a summer house and there's this breakfast place me and my family go to when where up there and they have the best meatloaf omelet it's really good that's why I decided to have the demon-trio say they wanted it for breakfast.**

 **P.S. I started watching Fairy Tail and OH MY GOD is it amazing just thought I would let you all know...**

 **Until Next Time….**

 **Andrew**


End file.
